Dance with the Devil
by bko.kc
Summary: Natsu es el mas peligroso de los Cazadores Oscuros. En vida sufrió de la esclavitud; con los Cazadores, la agonía de siglos de destierro y desconfianza. Ahora su destino está en manos de Lucy, que ha sido designada para juzgarlo por un horrendo crimen que él no logra recordar. ¿Pero, acaso la sensualidad y el amor no pueden surgir entre los más dispares habitantes del Olimpo?
1. Chapter 1

_._

_Somos los Amos de la noche._  
><em> Sólo nosotros nos interponemos entre la humanidad y aquellos que querrían ver su destrucción. <em>  
><em> Los Vigilantes sin alma.<em>  
><em> Nuestras almas nos fueron arrebatadas para no alertar a los Daimons que perseguimos. Así, cuando nos ven llegar, ya es demasiado tarde.<em>  
><em> Los Daimons y Apolitas nos conocen. Nos temen. Llevamos la muerte a todos aquellos que persiguen a los humanos.<em>  
><em> No somos ni humanos, ni Apolitas; existimos entre el reino de los vivos y el reino de los muertos.<em>  
><em> Yo soy el Cazador Oscuro.<em>  
><em> Soy eterno... a menos que encuentre un corazón puro que jamás me traicione. Aquel cuya fe y coraje pueda devolverme el alma y llevarme de nuevo a la luz.<em>  
><em> Si fallo en la elección, me aguarda un destino aún peor que la muerte. Pues una vez hecha la elección, no hay marcha atrás.<em>  
><em> Somos los Guardianes.<em>

_._

* * *

><p>Natsu era el hijo no deseado de una esclava griega y un senador romano. Un momento después de su nacimiento, su madre se lo entregó a un criado con órdenes de matarlo. El criado tuvo misericordia del niño y se lo llevó a su padre quien no le dio más importancia al bebé que su madre, así es que natsu se convirtió en el chivo expiatorio de una noble familia romana. Nadie sabe cómo murió o porque él intercambió su alma —él lo mantiene como un secreto bien guardado. Él no confía en nadie. Rara vez interactúa con otros Cazadores Oscuros y cuando lo hace, es siempre a regañadientes y con un desdén extremo hacia ellos. Por su negativa fija a seguir cualquier orden (aún las de mavis) y su falta de aprecio por cualquiera aparte de sí mismo, él es mantenido aislado en Alaska, donde su actividad está seriamente limitada y estrechamente monitoreada. Hay muchos que tienen miedo que él algún día desate sus poderes en contra de la humanidad así como también de los Daimons.<p>

.

**El punto de vista de natsu:**

Cazador Oscuro: Un guardián sin alma que está entremedio del género humano y los que quieren destruirlo. Bravo, correcto. La única parte de ese código de honor que obtuve fue eternidad y soledad.

Locura: Una condición que muchos dicen que sufro después de haber estado solo por tanto tiempo. Pero no padezco de mi locura, disfruto cada minuto de ella.

Confianza: No puedo confiar en nadie... ni siquiera en mí mismo. En lo único que confío es en mi habilidad para hacer la cosa equivocada en cualquier situación y hacerle daño a cualquiera que se ponga en mi camino.

Verdad: Resistí toda una vida como un esclavo romano, y 900 años como un Cazador Oscuro exiliado. Ahora estoy cansado de resistir. Quiero la verdad acerca de lo que sucedió la noche que fui exiliado, no tengo nada que perder y todo que ganar.

lucy: Una mujer excepcional que puede ver directamente la verdad. Valiente y fuerte, ella es un punto de luz en la oscuridad. Ella me toca y yo tiemblo. Ella sonríe y mi frío corazón se hace pedazos.

natsu: Dicen que aún el hombre más condenado puede ser perdonado. Nunca creí eso hasta la noche en que lucy abrió su puerta para mí e hizo que esta bestia quisiera ser humano otra vez. Hizo que quisiera amar y ser amado. ¿Pero cómo puede un ex—esclavo, cuya alma es poseída por una diosa griega, siquiera soñar con tocar y mucho menos abrazar, a una estrella fogosa?

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**PRÓLOGO**

**NUEVA ORLEÁNS**  
><strong>EL DÍA DESPUÉS DE MARDI GRAS<strong>

natsu se reclinó en su asiento mientras el helicóptero despegaba. Se iba a Casa, a Alaska.  
>Sin duda moriría allí.<br>Si mavis no lo mataba, entonces estaba seguro que bacchus lo haría. El dios del vino y el exceso había sido muy explícito en su desagrado sobre la traición de natsu, y en lo que tenía intención de hacerle como castigo.  
>Por la felicidad de wendy, natsu se había cruzado en el camino del dios, quien se aseguraría de hacerle sufrir aún peores horrores que aquellos vividos en su pasado humano. No era que a él le importase. No había mucho en la vida o la muerte por lo que natsu alguna vez se hubiera preocupado. Todavía no sabía por qué había puesto su trasero en la línea por wendy y romeo, aparte del hecho de que joder a las personas era lo único que verdaderamente le daba placer.<p>

Su mirada cayó a la mochila que estaba a sus pies. Antes de percatarse lo que hacía, sacó el tazón, hecho a mano, que wendy le había dado y lo sostuvo entre sus manos. Fue el único momento en su vida que alguien le había dado algo sin que tuviese que pagarlo.

Pasó sus manos sobre los diseños intrincados que wendy había grabado. Ella probablemente había pasado horas con este tazón. Tocándolo con manos amorosas.

—Pierden el tiempo con una muñeca de trapo y eso se vuelve de suma importancia para ellos; y si alguien se los quita, entonces lloran…

El pasaje del Principito pasó por su mente. wendy había pasado mucho tiempo en esto y le había dado arduo trabajo sin ninguna razón aparente. Ella probablemente no tenía idea cuánto lo había conmovido su sencillo regalo.

—Realmente eres patético —suspiró agarrando firmemente el tazón en sus manos mientras torcía su labio en repugnancia. —No significó nada para ella, y por un pedazo de arcilla sin valor te consignaste a la muerte eterna.-Cerrando los ojos, él tragó.

Era cierto. Una vez más, iba a morir por nada.

—¿Y qué?

Déjenlo morir. ¿Qué importaba? Si no lo mataban en el viaje, entonces sería en una buena pelea, y las buenas peleas eran demasiado pocas y muy esporádicas en Alaska. Esperaba con ilusión el desafío. Enojado consigo mismo y con todo el mundo, natsu hizo añicos el tazón con sus pensamientos, luego se sacudió el polvo de sus pantalones. Sacando su reproductor de MP3, seleccionó la canción de Nazareth Hair of the Dog, se puso los audífonos, y esperó a que zancrow aclarara las ventanas del helicóptero y dejara entrar la luz del sol tan letal para él. Era, después de todo, lo qué bacchus había pagado al Escudero para que hiciera, y si el hombre tenía una pizca de sentido común obedecería, porque si zancrow no lo hacía, iba a desear haberlo hecho.

.

* * *

><p>buenas! aqui les dejo una adaptacion de mi libro favorito de la saga de cazadores oscuros de sherrilyn kenyon<br>pensaba subir tbn alguna de HDN pero ya ai mucho de eso XD

en fin espero les guste y les tinque por q lo q es yo amo este libro y a sus personajes :L  
>nos leemos :D<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Gildarts Clive era un hombre de muchos secretos y poderes. Como Cazador Oscuro primogénito y líder de los de su clase, había proclamado ser, desde hacía nueve mil años, el intermediario entre ellos y mavis, la diosa de la cacería, quien los había creado.  
>Era un trabajo que rara vez disfrutaba y una situación que siempre había odiado. Como una niña descarriada, a mavis no había nada que le gustara más que provocarlo, sólo para ver hasta dónde podía llegar antes de que él la reprendiese.<br>La de ellos era una relación complicada que dependía de un balance de poder. Solamente él poseía la habilidad para mantenerla calma y racional. Al menos la mayoría de las veces.  
>Entretanto ella tenía la única fuente de alimento que él necesitaba para mantenerse humano. Compasivo. Sin ella, se convertiría en un asesino sin espíritu, peor aún que los Daimons que atacaban a los humanos. Sin él, ella no tendría corazón o conciencia.<p>

En la noche de Mardi Gras, había negociado con ella intercambiando dos semanas de servidumbre para que liberara el alma de romeo y permitiera que el Cazador Oscuro dejara su servicio y pasara su inmortalidad con la mujer que amaba. romeo fue liberado de cazar vampiros y otras criaturas demoníacas que asechaban la tierra buscando desventuradas víctimas.  
>Ahora gildarts estaba restringido a usar la mayor parte de sus poderes mientras estaba recluido dentro del templo de mavis, donde tenía que depender de su capricho de mantenerlo informado sobre el progreso de la cacería de natsu. Sabía lo traicionado que natsu se sentía y eso lo atormentaba mentalmente. Mejor que cualquiera, él entendía lo que era ser dejado completamente solo, para sobrevivir por instinto y tener sólo enemigos alrededor de él. gildarts no podía soportar pensar que uno de sus hombres se sintiera así.<p>

—Quiero que llames a zeref —dijo gildarts mientras se sentaba sobre el piso de mármol a los pies de mavis. Ella yacía recostada en su trono coloreado en marfil, el cual siempre le había parecido una silla de salón muy recargada. Era decadente y suave, un estudio de puro deleite hedonista. mavis no era nada sino una criatura del confort.  
>Ella sonrió lánguidamente mientras se tendía sobre la espalda. Su rubio y diáfano pelo exhibía más de su cuerpo que lo que cubría, y mientras se movía, su mitad inferior quedó enteramente desnuda para él. Desinteresado, levantó su mirada a la de ella. Ella arrastró una mirada caliente, lujuriosa sobre su cuerpo, el cual estaba desnudo excepto por un par de ajustados pantalones de cuero negro. La satisfacción brillaba en los luminosos ojos verdes mientras ella jugueteaba con una hebra de su largo cabello rubio, que cubría la mordedura en su cuello. Ella estaba bien alimentada y contenta por estar con él. Él ninguna de las dos cosas.<p>

—Aún estás débil, gildarts –dijo ella quedamente, —y en ninguna posición para hacerme demandas. Además, tus dos semanas conmigo recién han comenzado. ¿Dónde esta la obediencia que me prometiste?

gildarts se levantó lentamente para elevarse sobre ella. Afirmó sus brazos a cada lado de ella y se acercó hasta que sus narices casi se tocaron. Sus ojos se agrandaron un grado, sólo lo suficiente como para dejarle saber que a pesar de sus palabras, ella sabía cuál de ellos era el más poderoso, aún mientras estuviese debilitado. —Llama a tu mascota, mavis. Lo digo en serio. Te dije hace mucho tiempo que no había necesidad que un Thanatos* como zeref asechara a mis Hunters y yo estoy cansado de este juego que juegas. Lo quiero enjaulado.

—No —dijo ella en un tono que era casi petulante. —natsu debe morir. Fin de la sinfonía. En el momento que su foto salió en el noticiero nocturno, mientras mataba Daimons, colocó a todos los Cazadores Oscuros en peligro. No podemos dejar que las autoridades humanas se enteren de ellos. Si alguna vez encuentran a natsu...

—¿Quién lo va a encontrar? Está recluido en el medio de ningún lugar por tu crueldad.

—No lo puse allí, _tú _lo hiciste. Yo lo quería matar y te rehusaste. Es culpa _tuya _que este desterrado en Alaska, así que no me culpes.

gildarts frunció su labio. —No iba dar muerte a un hombre porque tú y tus hermanos estaban jugando con su vida.- Él quería otro destino para natsu. Pero hasta ahora, ninguno de los dioses, ni natsu, habían cooperado. Maldito libre albedrío, de cualquier manera. Los había metido a todos ellos en más problemas de los que necesitaban.

Ella entrecerró los ojos. —¿Por qué te importa tanto, gildarts? Comienzo a sentir celos de este Cazador Oscuro y del _amor _que tienes por él.

gildarts se apartó de ella. Ella hacía que su preocupación por uno de sus hombres sonara obscena. Por supuesto, era buena en eso.  
>Lo que sentía por natsu era un lazo de amistad, como hermanos. Mejor que cualquiera, él entendía la motivación del hombre. Sabía porque natsu atacaba con enojo y frustración. Había sólo una cantidad de golpes que un perro podía recibir antes de que se volviera mordedor. Él mismo estaba tan cerca de cambiar que no podía culpar a natsu por el hecho de haberse convertido en rabioso, siglos atrás. Aún así, no podía dejar morir a natsu. No de esta forma. No sobre algo que no había sido su culpa. El incidente en el callejón de Nueva Orleáns, donde natsu había atacado a los policías, había sido una trampa puesta por bacchus para exponer a natsu a los humanos y así causar que mavis llamara a una cacería de sangre por la vida del hombre. Si zeref o los Escuderos lo mataban, entonces natsu se convertiría en una sombra incorpórea que estaba condenada a pasar la eternidad en la tierra. Por siempre hambriento y sufriendo.<br>Por siempre adolorido.

gildarts se sobresaltó ante el pensamiento. Incapaz de soportarlo, se apresuró a la puerta.

—¿Adónde vas? —preguntó mevis.

—A encontrar a layla y deshacer lo que has comenzado.

mavis repentinamente apareció delante de él, bloqueando su camino hacia la puerta. —No vas a ningún lado.

—Entonces llama a tu perro.

—No.

—Bien —. gildarts bajó la mirada a su brazo derecho en la que tenía un tatuaje de dragón que iba desde el hombro hasta la muñeca. — kana —ordenó él. — Toma forma humana.- El dragón se levantó de su piel, intercambió su forma a la de una demoníaca mujer joven, no más alta que noventa centímetros. Ella revoloteó sin esfuerzo a su derecha. En esta encarnación, sus alas eran azul oscuro y negro, si bien ella usualmente prefería el color borgoña. El color más oscuro de las alas combinadas con el color de sus ojos le decía claramente qué tan desdichada estaba kana de encontrarse aquí, en el Olimpo.  
>Sus ojos eran azul oscuro, bordeados en rojo, y su largo pelo castaño oscuro flotaba alrededor de ella. Tenía cuernos negros que eran más bellos que siniestros y largas y puntiagudas orejas. Su vestido rojo se envolvía alrededor de su cuerpo ágil y musculoso, el cuál ella podía amoldar a cualquier tamaño desde tres centímetros a dos metros cuarenta de alto en forma humana o tan grande como veinticuatro metros como un dragón.<p>

—¡No! —dijo mavis, tratando de usar sus poderes para contener al demonio Charonte*. Esto no perturbó a kana, quien sólo podía ser convocada o controlada por gildarts o su madre.

—¿Que necesitas, _gild?—_preguntó kana a gildarts.

-Mata a Zeref.- kana mostró sus colmillos mientras se frotaba las manos alegremente y dirigía una malvada sonrisa afectada a mavis. —¡Oh, sí! ¡Voy a enojar a la diosa!

mavis miró desesperadamente a gildarts. —Ponla de regreso en tu brazo.

—Olvídalo, mavis. Tú no eres la única que puede ordenar un asesinato. Personalmente, pienso que sería interesante ver simplemente cuánto tiempo tu zeref duraría en contra de mi kana.- la cara de mavis palideció.

—Él no durará mucho, _gild _–le dijo kana a gildarts, usando el término Atlante para "lord y maestro". Su voz era serena pero poderosa y tenía un tono musical. — zeref es barbacoa.- Ella sonrió a mavis. — Y a mí me gusta la barbacoa. Sólo dime cómo lo quieres, _gild, _receta normal o extra crujiente. Soy partidaria del extra crujiente. Hacen mucho ruido al masticarlos cuando están fritos en mucho aceite. Eso me recuerda, necesito un poco de pan.

mavis tragó audiblemente. —No la puedes enviar tras él. Es incontrolable sin ti.

—Ella hace sólo lo que le digo que haga.

—Esa cosa es una amenaza, con o sin ti. makarov prohibió que alguna vez fuera sola al mundo humano.

gildarts se mofó ante eso. —Ella es menos amenaza de lo que tú eres y ella sale todo el tiempo.

—No puedo creer que la sueltes tan descuidadamente. ¿Qué estás pensando?

Mientras discutían, kana flotaba alrededor del cuarto, haciendo una lista en un pequeño libro cubierto de cuero. —Ooo, veamos, necesito mi salsa especiada de barbacoa. Definitivamente algunos guantes para horno, porque va a estar caliente por haber sido asado a la parrilla. Necesito traer un par de manzanos para así tener madera y que la carne quede con sabor a manzana. Hay que darle ese sabor extra, porque no me gusta el sabor a Daimon. ¡Ack!

—¿Qué está haciendo? —preguntó mavis mientras se percataba que kana hablaba sola.

—Hace una lista de lo que necesita para matar a zeref.

—Suena como si fuera a comerlo.

—Probablemente.

Los ojos de mavis se estrecharon. —No lo puede comer. Lo prohíbo.

gildarts le dirigió una media sonrisa siniestra. —Ella puede hacer lo que quiera. La enseñé a no desaprovechar.

kana hizo una pausa y levantó su cabeza de la lista para decir con un bufido a mavis. —kana tiene mucho cuidado con el medio ambiente. Come todo excepto pezuñas. No me gustan, lastiman mis dientes —. Ella miró a gildarts. — ¿zeref no tienen pezuñas, no?

—No, kana, él no tiene.

kana dio un grito feliz. —Ooo, buena comida esta noche. Traigo a un Daimon para barbacoa. ¿Puedo ir ahora, _gild? _¿Puedo? ¿Puedo? ¿Puedo, por favor? —. kana bailó por todos lados como un niño pequeño, feliz en una fiesta de cumpleaños.

gildarts clavó los ojos en mavis. —Depende enteramente de ti, mavis. Él vive o muere por tu palabra.

—¡No, _gild!— _kana lloriqueó después de una pausa breve, atontada. Ella sonó como si estuviera sufriendo. —No le preguntes a ella eso. Ella nunca me dejaría tener diversión. ¡Ella es una diosa mezquina!

gildarts sabía cuánto odiaba mavis que él le ganara una discusión. Sus ojos ardieron con furia reprimida. —¿Qué quieres que haga?—Dices que natsu es inadecuado para vivir, que representa una amenaza para los otros. Todo lo que quiero es que layla lo juzgue. Si su juicio encuentra que natsu es un peligro para los que están a su alrededor, entonces enviaré a kana tras él para quitarle la vida. kana descubrió sus colmillos a mavis mientras intercambiaban burlas venenosas.

Finalmente, mavis lo miró. —Muy bien, pero no confío en tu demonio. Haré que zeref se retire, pero después de que natsu sea juzgado culpable, enviaré a zeref para matarle.

—kana —dijo gildarts a su compañera Charonte. —Regresa a mí. Ella se vio disgustada por el mero pensamiento. —Regresa a mí, kana —.

kana se burlaba mientras intercambiaba de forma. —No salgo a freír a la diosa. No salgo a freír a zeref —. Ella hizo un bufido extraño. —No soy un yo—yo, _gild. _Soy un kana. Odio cuando me excitas sobre ir a matar algo y luego me dices que no. No me gusta eso. Es aburrido. Ya no me dejas divertirme.

—kana –dijo él, acentuando su nombre.

El demonio hizo pucheros y luego voló al lado izquierdo de su cuerpo y regresó a su brazo con la forma de un pájaro estilizado, en su bícep. gildarts frotó su mano sobre la pequeña quemadura que siempre sentía cada vez que kana salía o regresaba a su piel. mavis se quedó con la mirada fija, con malicia ante la forma nueva de kana. Luego, dio un paso alrededor de él y se apoyó contra su espalda mientras pasaba una mano sobre la imagen de kana. —Un día voy a encontrar la manera de librarte de la bestia que descansa en tu brazo.

—Seguro que sí —dijo él, obligándose a soportar el toque de mavis mientras ella respiraba sobre su piel en tanto se apoyaba contra su espalda. Era algo que gildarts nunca había podido tolerar sin dificultad, y era algo que ella sabía que él odiaba.

La miró sobre su hombro. —Y un día voy a encontrar la manera de deshacerme de la bestia que descansa sobre mi espalda.

.

lucy se sentó sola en el atrio a leer su libro favorito, _El Principito _de Antoine de Saint-Exupéry. No importa cuántas veces lo leyera, siempre encontraba algo nuevo en él. Y hoy ella necesitaba encontrar algo bueno. Algo que le recordara que había belleza en el mundo. Inocencia. Alegría. Felicidad. Sobre todo, quería encontrar esperanza. Una brisa suave con perfume a lila flotó fuera del río, a través de las columnas dóricas de mármol y del tílburi blanco de mimbre donde ella estaba sentada. Sus tres hermanas habían estado aquí por poco tiempo, pero las había enviado de regreso. Ni siquiera ellas la podían confortar.  
>Cansada y desilusionada, había buscado paz en su libro. En éste, ella veía bondad, una bondad que faltaba en la gente que había conocido en su vida.<br>¿No había decencia? ¿Ninguna bondad?  
>¿La humanidad finalmente las había destruido a ambas?<br>Sus hermanas, tanto como ella las amaba, eran tan despiadadas como cualquier otro. Eran completamente indiferentes a las suplicas y sufrimientos de cualquiera no relacionado con ellas. Ya nada las tocaba más.  
>lucy no podía recordar la última vez que había llorado. La última vez que se había reído. Ella estaba insensible ahora.<br>El entumecimiento era la maldición de las de su tipo. Su hermana michelle le había advertido hacía mucho tiempo que si prefería ser juez este día llegaría.  
>Joven, vanidosa y estúpida, lucy tontamente había ignorado la advertencia, pensando que nunca le sucedería. Ella nunca sería indiferente a la gente o su dolor. Y ahora eran sólo sus libros los que le traían las emociones de otros. Si bien realmente "no las podía sentir", las emociones irreales y mudas de los personajes la confortaron en algún nivel. Y si ella era capaz de eso, eso la haría llorar.<br>lucy oyó a alguien acercándose desde atrás. No queriendo que alguien viera lo que estaba leyendo y menos que le preguntaran por qué, y ella se viera forzada a admitir que había perdido su compasión, lucy lo metió bajo el cojín de la silla. Se volvió para ver a su madre cruzando el césped, tan bien cuidado, donde pastaba un trío de pequeños cervatillos.  
>Su madre no estaba sola. mavis y gildarts estaban con ella.<br>El pelo largo, dorado de su madre se rizaba adecuadamente alrededor de una cara que no aparentaba mayor edad que treinta. layla vestía una camisa azul con mangas cortas, hecha a medida y pantalones flojos caquis. Nadie alguna vez la tomaría por la diosa griega de la justicia. mavis estaba vestida con uno de los peplos clásicos griegos mientras gildarts traía puesto sus típicos pantalones de cuero negro y una remera negra. Su cabello castaño largo estaba suelto alrededor de sus hombros. Un escalofrío bajó por su columna vertebral, pero claro, siempre le pasaba cuando gildarts se acercaba. Había algo acerca de él que era apremiante e irresistible. Aterrador también.  
>Ella nunca había conocido a alguien como él. Era atrayente de un modo que desafiaba sus mejores habilidades para explicarlo. Era como si su misma presencia llenara a todo el mundo de un deseo tan potente que era difícil mirarlo sin querer sacarle sus ropas, tirarlo al suelo, y hacer el amor con él por innumerables siglos. Pero había más de él que su atracción sexual. Había también algo antiguo y primitivo. Algo tan poderoso que aún los dioses temían. Uno podía ver ese miedo en los ojos de mavis mientras caminaba a su lado. Nadie sabía que relación había entre ellos. Nunca se tocaban, rara vez se miraban. Y aun así gildarts venía a menudo a ver a mavis a su templo.<br>Cuando lucy había sido una niña, él solía venir y visitarla, también. Jugaba con ella y le enseñaba a manejar sus poderes limitados. Le había traído incontables libros tanto del pasado como del futuro. De hecho, era gildarts quien le había dado _El Principito. _Esas visitas se terminaron el día que ella alcanzó la pubertad y se percatara justamente qué tan deseable era gildarts como hombre. Él se había apartado, dejando una pared tangible entre ellos.

—¿A qué debo el honor? — lucy preguntó mientras los tres la rodeaban.

—Tengo un trabajo para ti, querida —dijo su madre.

lucy puso una cara llena de dolor. —Pensé que quedamos en que podría tomarme un tiempo.

—Oh, vamos, lucy —dijo mavis. —Te necesito, primita —. Ella dirigió una mirada malvada en dirección a gildarts. - Hay un Cazador Oscuro que necesita ser reprimido.

La cara de gildarts era impasible mientras miraba a lucy sin comentario. lucy suspiró. Ella no quería hacer esto. Demasiados siglos juzgando a otros la habían dejado emocionalmente quebrada. Ella había comenzado a sospechar que ya no era capaz de sentir el dolor de nadie. Ni siquiera el de ella. La falta de compasión había arruinado a sus hermanas. Ahora temía que también la arruinara a ella.

—Hay otros jueces.

mavis dejó escapar una respiración altamente indignada. —No confío en ellos. Son corazones sangrantes que probablemente puedan encontrarlo tanto inocente como culpable. Necesito un juez pragmático, imparcial que no pueda ser persuadido a hacer otra cosa que no sea lo correcto y necesario. Te necesito.

Los cabellos al dorso de su cuello se levantaron. lucy deslizó su mirada de mavis a gildarts, quien se mantuvo con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Su mirada fija inquebrantable, miraba a lucy con sus extraños ojos negros. Ésta no era la primera vez que ella había recibido instrucciones de evaluar un Cazador Oscuro descarriado y aun así hoy sentía algo diferente en gildarts.

—¿Lo crees inocente? —preguntó ella.

gildarts asintió.

—Él no es inocente —se burló mavis. —Él mataría a cualquiera o cualquier cosa sin pestañear. No tiene principios morales ni le importa alguien aparte de sí mismo.

gildarts le dirigió a mavis una mirada que decía que esas palabras le recordaban a otra persona que conocía. Casi tuvo éxito en traer una sonrisa a los labios de lucy. Mientras su madre se mantuvo atrás unos pasos para darles espacio, gildarts se acuclilló al lado del tílburi de lucy y encontró su mirada al mismo nivel. —Sé que estás cansada, lucy. Sé que quieres renunciar, pero no confío en nadie más para juzgarle.

lucy frunció el ceño mientras él decía esas cosas, las cuales ella no le había dicho a nadie. Nadie sabía que ella quería renunciar.

mavis miró a gildarts con desconfianza. —¿Por qué estás tan complacido con el juez que elegí? Ella nunca ha encontrado a alguien inocente en toda la historia de mundo.

—Lo sé —dijo él con esa voz enriquecedora, profunda que era aún más seductora que su increíble buena apariencia. —Pero confío en ella para hacer lo correcto.

mavis entrecerró sus ojos mientras lo miraba. —¿Qué truco estás pensado?

Su cara era completamente impasible mientras continuaba mirando a lucy, con una intensidad que era inquietante. —Nada. -lucy consideró tomar la misión sólo por gildarts. Él nunca le había pedido algo y ella recordaba muy bien cuántas veces él la había confortado cuando había sido una niña. Había sido como un padre y un hermano mayor para ella.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tengo que quedarme? —les preguntó ella. —Si voy y el Cazador Oscuro está más allá del perdón, ¿puedo partir inmediatamente?

—Sí –dijo mavis. —De hecho, cuanto más pronto lo juzgues culpable será mejor para todos nosotros.

lucy se volvió al hombre a su lado. —¿gildarts?

Él bajo la cabeza en señal de asentimiento. — Acataré lo que decidas.

mavis resplandeció. —Tenemos nuestro pacto entonces, gildarts. Te he dado a un juez.

Una sonrisa pequeña jugó en las comisuras de los labios de gildarts. —Lo has dado, ciertamente.

mavis se puso repentinamente nerviosa. Miraba de gildarts a lucy, luego hacia atrás otra vez. —¿Qué sabes que yo no sé? —le preguntó.

Esos duros, cambiantes ojos miraron a través de lucy mientras gildarts decía quedamente, —Sé que lucy sostiene una verdad profunda dentro de ella.

mavis puso sus manos en las caderas. — ¿Y eso es?

—_Es sólo con el corazón que uno puede ver correctamente. Lo esencial es i__nvisible a los ojos._

Otro escalofrío bajó por la columna vertebral de lucy mientras gildarts citaba la línea exacta de _El Principito _que ella había estado leyendo cuando se acercaban. ¿Cómo sabia él lo que había estado leyendo? Miró hacia abajo para estar segura que el libro estaba completamente escondido de su vista. Lo estaba. Oh, sí, Gildarts Cliveera un hombre atemorizante.

—Tienes dos semanas, hija —dijo su madre quedamente. —Si te lleva menos tiempo, entonces que así sea. Pero al final de las dos semanas, de una u otra manera, el destino de natsu será sellado por tu mano.

.

* * *

><p>*Thanatos: mitología griega: la personificación de la muerte... hijo de Nyx<p>

*Charonte: era el barquero del Hades, el encargado de portear las sombras errantes de los difuntos recientes de un lado a otro del río Acheron si tenían un óbolo para pagar el viaje, razón por la cual en la Antigua Grecia los cadáveres se enterraban con una moneda bajo la lengua. Aquellos que no podían pagar tenían que vagar cien años por las riberas del Acheron, hasta que Caronte accedía a portearlos sin cobrar

.

bueeeno ya q noo hubo manga :C les dejo el cp 1 de la historia , en fin espero les guste  
>q todos tngan un feliz año nuevo y bla bla bla<br>ns leeemos :D


	3. Chapter 3

.

natsu maldijo mientras las baterías del MP3 se acababan. Su maldita suerte. Todavía faltaba una hora para aterrizar y lo último que quería era escuchar a zancrow en la cabina del piloto del helicóptero, lamentándose y quejándose por lo bajo sobre tener que llevarlo de regreso a Alaska. Si bien treinta centímetros de negro acero sólido separaban el compartimiento sin sol de natsu, del de zancrow, él podía oírlo a través de las paredes tan fácilmente como si zancrow estuviera sentado a su lado.  
>Peor, natsu odiaba estar metido en ese pequeño compartimiento que parecía estar cerrándose sobre él. Cada vez que se movía, se golpeaba un brazo o una pierna con la pared. Pero ya que habían estado volando a la luz del día, era o el cubo o la muerte.<p>

Por alguna razón él todavía no estaba realmente seguro de por qué había escogido el cubo.  
>Se quitó los audífonos y sus oídos fueron asaltados inmediatamente por el rítmico golpeteo de las aspas del helicóptero, ráfagas de vientos invernales y la conversación, llena de estática, de zancrow por radio.<p>

—¿Y..., lo has hecho?

natsu arqueó una ceja ante la voz masculina tan ansiosa y poco familiar. Ah, la belleza de sus poderes. Su audición le daría celos a Superman. Y él sabía cual era el tema de la conversación.  
>Él.<br>O más bien su muerte.  
>A zancrow le habían ofrecido una fortuna para matarle, y desde el momento que habían dejado Nueva Orleáns, hacía unas doce horas aproximadamente, natsu había estado esperando que el Escudero de mediana edad abriera las ventanas selladas y lo expusiera a la luz del sol o que arrojara al mar su compartimiento y lo dejara caer sobre algo que garantizara terminar con su inmortalidad.<br>En lugar de eso, zancrow estaba jodiendo con él y aún le faltaba jalar el interruptor. No era que a natsu le importara. Él tenía unos cuantos trucos para enseñar al Escudero, si es que zancrow trataba de hacer algo.

—Nah —dijo zancrow, mientras el helicóptero se sumergía sin previo aviso bruscamente hacia la izquierda haciendo que natsu se golpeara ruidosamente contra la pared del compartimiento. Comenzaba a sospechar que el piloto lo hacía justamente para joderlo y divertirse. El helicóptero se inclinó otra vez mientras natsu se preparaba para eso.

—Pensé en eso, realmente lo hice, pero sabes, creo que freír a este bastardo es algo demasiado bueno para él. Preferiría dejarlo en la Ceremonia de Sangre de los Escuderos y dejar que lo sacaran despacio y dolorosamente. Personalmente, me gustaría oír el grito del sicótico hijo de puta pidiendo misericordia, especialmente después de lo que hizo a esos inocentes policías.

Un músculo en la mandíbula de natsu comenzó al latir a ritmo con los latidos rápidos y enojados de su corazón mientras oía. Síp, esos policías habían sido realmente inocentes, claro. Si natsu hubiera sido mortal, entonces la paliza que le habían dado lo habría matado o estaría en coma ahora mismo.

La voz habló por el radio otra vez. —Escuché de los Oráculos que mavis pagará el doble al Escudero que lo mate. Si lo agregas a lo que bacchus iba a pagarte por matarlo y personalmente pienso que eres un tonto si lo dejas pasar.

—Sin duda, pero tengo suficiente dinero para quedarme tranquilo. Además, soy el que tiene que tolerar su actitud de mierda y sus mofas. Él piensa que es un tipo muy rudo. Quiero verlos bajarle los humos antes de que le corten la cabeza.

natsu puso sus ojos en blanco ante las palabras de zancrow. Él no daba ni la cola de una rata por lo que el hombre pensaba de él. Había aprendido hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía caso tratar de llegar a la gente.  
>Todo lo que lograba era que lo abofetearan.<p>

Metió el reproductor de MP3 en su bolso negro e hizo una mueca ante su rodilla pegada a la pared. Dioses, sáquenme de este lugar apretado y restringido. Se sentía como si estuviera en un sarcófago.

—Estoy asombrado que el Concejo no activara el estado de laxus a Blood Rite* para esta cacería —dijo el otro. —Ya que pasó la última semana con natsu, pensé que estaría más que dispuesto para esto.

zancrow bufó. —Lo intentaron, pero laxus se rehusó.

—¿Por qué?

—No tengo idea. Sabes cómo es laxus. No acepta muy bien las órdenes. Me hace preguntarme por qué siquiera lo iniciaron en la hermandad de los Escuderos, para empezar. No puedo imaginar ningún Cazador Oscuro aparte de glidarts o jellal que puedan soportar esa boca.

—Sí, es un maldito sabelotodo. Y hablando de eso, mi Cazador Oscuro está llamándome así que mejor me voy a trabajar. Cuídate de natsu y permanece fuera de su camino.

—No te preocupes. Voy a deshacerme de él y dejarlo para que los demás lo atrapen, luego sacaré mi trasero de Alaska más rápido de lo que puedas decir "Rumpelstiltskin".- El radio se apagó.

natsu se quedó perfectamente quieto en la oscuridad y escuchó a zancrow respirando en la cabina del piloto. Entonces, el idiota había cambiado de idea acerca de matarlo. Bien, bravo por eso. Al Escudero finalmente le habían crecido las pelotas, y medio cerebro. En algún punto durante las últimas horas zancrow había decidido que el suicidio no era la respuesta.  
>Por eso, natsu lo dejaría vivir.<br>Pero lo haría angustiarse por el privilegio. Y que los dioses ayudaran al resto que viniera tras él. En la tierra congelada del interior de Alaska, natsu era invencible. A diferencia de los otros Cazadores Oscuros y Escuderos, él había tenido novecientos años de entrenamiento en supervivencia ártica. Novecientos años de estar solo él y la tierra salvaje que no figuraba en el mapa.  
>Indefectiblemente, gildarts lo había visitado cada década o poco más o menos sólo para asegurarse que aún estaba vivo, pero nadie más, siquiera una vez, había venido.<br>Y las personas se preguntaban por qué estaba demente.

Hasta diez años atrás, no había tenido contacto en absoluto con el mundo exterior durante los meses largos del verano que lo obligaban a vivir adentro de su remota cabaña. Ni teléfono, ni computadora, ni televisión. Nada más que la tranquila soledad en la que releía la misma pila de libros una y otra vez hasta que los había aprendido de memoria. Esperando con ansiosa anticipación que las noches se hicieran más largas, lo suficiente para permitirle viajar de su cabaña rural a Fairbanks en donde los negocios aún estaban abiertos y él podía interactuar con gente. Para eso, sólo había pasado un siglo y medio desde que el área se hubiera poblado lo suficiente para que él pudiera tener algún contacto humano. Antes de eso, por incontables centurias, había vivido solo, sin otro ser humano cerca de él. Ocasionalmente había divisado a nativos que estaban aterrorizados al encontrar un hombre extraño, a un hombre alto, caucásico, con colmillos y viviendo en un bosque remoto. Sólo echaban una mirada a sus más de dos metros de altura y su parka de buey almizclero, y salían corriendo tan pronto como podían en otra dirección, dando gritos que el _Iglaaq__* _los iba a atrapar.  
>Supersticiosos hasta el extremo, habían creado una leyenda basada en él.<p>

Eso dejaba sólo las raras visitas de los Daimons en el invierno, quienes se aventuraban en su bosque a fin de poder decir que habían enfrentado al lunático Cazador Oscuro. Desafortunadamente, habían estado más interesados en pelear que en conversar y así que su relación con ellos siempre había sido breve. Unos pocos minutos de combate para aliviar la monotonía y luego estaba solo otra vez con la nieve y los osos. Y no eran ni siquiera were—bears*.

La carga magnética y eléctrica de la aurora boreal imposibilitaba a los Were Hunter* aventurarse tan al norte. También causaba estragos con la electrónica y los enlaces de satelitales, cortando sus comunicaciones periódicamente durante el año, así que aún en este mundo moderno, estaba todavía dolorosamente solo.  
>Tal vez debería dejarles que lo mataran después de todo. Y todavía, de alguna manera, siempre se encontraba continuando. Un año más, un verano más. Uno más de comunicaciones cortadas. Supervivencia básica era todo lo que natsu siempre había conocido.<p>

Tragó mientras recordaba Nueva Orleáns. Cómo había amado esa ciudad. La animación. El calor. La mezcla de olores exóticos, vistas, y sonidos. Se preguntaba si la gente que vivía allí se percataba de lo bien que estaban. Qué tan privilegiados eran por estar bendecidos con semejante ciudad. Pero eso estaba detrás de él ahora. Había cometido un error tan grande que no había forma que ni mavis ni gildarts le permitieran regresar a un área poblada donde pudiera interactuar con un gran grupo de personas.

Eran él y Alaska para la eternidad. Todo lo que podía esperar era una masiva explosión demográfica, pero dada la severidad del clima, eso era tan probable como que a él lo destinaran a Hawai. Con ese pensamiento, sacó del bolso su ropa para la nieve y empezó a ponérsela. Sería temprano en la mañana, cuando llegaran y aún estaría oscuro, pero el amanecer no estaría muy lejos. Tendría que apresurarse para llegar a su cabaña antes de la salida del sol.

Para cuando se había frotado vaselina sobre su piel y se había puesto sus calzoncillos largos, un suéter negro con cuello de tortuga, el abrigo largo de buey almizclero y las aislantes botas de invierno, ya podía sentir descender al helicóptero. En un impulso, natsu repasó rápidamente las armas en su bolso. Había aprendido hacía mucho tiempo a llevar un gran surtido de herramientas. Alaska era un lugar rudo para estar por cuenta propia y nunca sabías cuándo te ibas a encontrar con algo mortífero.  
>Siglos atrás, natsu había tomado la decisión de ser la cosa más mortífera en la tundra.<p>

Tan pronto como aterrizaron, zancrow cortó el motor y esperó a que las aspas dejaran de dar vueltas antes de salir, maldiciendo por la temperatura bajo cero, y abrió la puerta trasera. zancrow hizo un repugnante gesto de desprecio mientras se hacía para atrás para darle el espacio suficiente a natsu para desocupar el helicóptero.

—Bienvenido a casa —dijo zancrow con una nota de veneno en la voz. El estúpido estaba disfrutando con el pensamiento de que los Escuderos le siguieran la pista y lo desmembraran. Bueno, también natsu. zancrow sopló sus manos enguantadas. —Espero que todo esté como lo recuerdes.

Lo estaba. Aquí, ninguna cosa cambiaba nunca. natsu se sobresaltó ante el brillo de la nieve aún en la oscuridad del preamanecer. Se bajó los lentes sobre los ojos para protegerlos y saltó afuera. Agarró su bolso, lo lanzó sobre el hombro, luego se abrió camino a través de la nieve hacia el cobertizo climatizado en donde, la semana anterior, había dejado su Ski Doo MX Z Rev, hecha a medida.

Oh, sí, ésta era la temperatura por debajo de congelación que recordaba, el aire ártico que mordía tan ferozmente. Cada pedazo de su piel expuesta ardía. Apretó sus dientes para evitar que castañearan, algo no muy agradable cuando un hombre tenía colmillos largos y filosos en lugar de dientes.  
>Bienvenido a casa...<br>zancrow se dirigía hacia la cabina del piloto cuando natsu se dio vuelta para mirarlo.

—Oye, zancrow —lo llamó, su voz sonó a través de la fría quietud. zancrow se detuvo.

—Rumpelstiltskin —dijo antes de lanzar una granada debajo del helicóptero. zancrow dejó escapar una apestosa maldición mientras corría a través de la nieve tan rápido como podía, tratando de alcanzar algún refugio. Por primera vez en un largo rato, natsu sonrió al ver al Escudero enojado y el sonido de la nieve crujiendo ruidosamente bajo los apurados pasos de zancrow. El helicóptero explotó en el mismo instante que natsu alcanzaba su vehículo de nieve. Pasó una larga pierna vestida en cuero sobre el asiento negro y miró hacia atrás para ver cómo los pedazos de metal, del helicóptero Sikorsky de veintitrés millones de dólares, llovían sobre la nieve.  
>Ahh, fuegos artificiales. Cómo le gustaban. La vista era casi tan bella como la aurora boreal. zancrow todavía estaba maldiciendo y dando saltos, como un niño enojado, mientras miraba su juguete hecho a medida arder en llamas. natsu echó a andar el motor y condujo hacia zancrow, pero no antes de dejar caer otra granada para reventar el cobertizo, impidiendo de esa forma que el Escudero la usara. Mientras el vehículo de nieve vibraba bajo él, se bajó la bufanda lo suficiente a fin de que zancrow le pudiera entender cuándo le hablara.<p>

—El pueblo está a unos seis kilómetros por ese camino —dijo, señalando hacia el sur. Le lanzó a zancrow un tubitode vaselina. —Mantén los labios cubiertos para que no sangren.

—Debería haberte matado —zancrow gruñó.

—Sí, deberías haberlo hecho —. natsu se cubrió la cara, y aceleró al máximo el motor. —Ya que estamos, si das con lobos en el bosque, recuerda, realmente son lobos y no Were-Hunters al acecho. Ellos viajan en jaurías así que si escuchas a uno, hay más detrás de él. Mi mejor consejo para eso es escalar un árbol y esperar que se aburran antes de que un oso venga y decida subir tras de ti.

natsu hizo girar su máquina y se dirigió hacia el nordeste donde su cabaña lo esperaba en el medio de ciento veinte hectáreas de bosque. Probablemente debería sentirse culpable por lo que le había hecho a zancrow, pero no lo hacía. El Escudero sólo había aprendido una valiosa lección. La próxima vez que mavis o bacchus le hicieran una oferta, él la tomaría. natsu rotó su muñeca, dando al vehículo de nieve más potencia mientras corcoveaba sobre el escabroso camino nevado. Aún tenía un largo camino a casa y su tiempo se acababa.  
>El amanecer ya llegaba.<br>Maldición. Debería haber llevado a su Mach Z. Era lustrosa y más rápida que elMX Z Rev en que estaba ahora, pero mucho menos divertida.

natsu tenía frío, estaba hambriento, y cansado, y en una forma extraña todo lo que quería hacer era regresar a las cosas que le eran familiares. Si los otros Escuderos querían cazarlo, entonces que así fuese. Al menos de esta manera él estaba prevenido. Y como el helicóptero y el cobertizo lo demostraron, él ya estaba preparado de antemano. Si querían enfrentarlo, entonces les deseaba suerte. Iban a necesitarla y también un montón de refuerzos.  
>Esperando con ilusión el desafío, hizo volar su máquina sobre el terreno congelado. Faltaba poco para el amanecer cuando llegó a su aislada cabaña. Más nieve había caído bloqueando su puerta, mientras había estado ausente. Deslizó el vehículo de nieve en un cobertizo pequeño que estaba pegado a su cabaña y la cubrió con una lona impermeable. Mientras enchufaba la calefacción para el motor, se percató que no había suficiente poder en la conexión ni para la MX ni la Mach que estaba estacionada al lado. Gruñó enojado. Maldición. Sin duda el motor del Mach se había quebrado por las temperaturas bajo cero, y si no tenía cuidado el motor de la MX también se quebraría.<br>natsu se apresuró a salir y comprobar los generadores antes de que el sol se levantara sobre las colinas, sólo para encontrar a ambos congelados y sin funcionar. Gruñó otra vez mientras golpeaba uno con el puño.

Bien, eso en cuanto a comodidad. Parecía que hoy iban a ser él y la pequeña estufa a leña. No era la mejor fuente de calor, pero era lo mejor que iba a obtener.

—Genial, simplemente genial —masculló. No era la primera vez que se había visto forzado a tolerar dormir con frío, en el piso de la cabaña. Sin duda no sería la última vez. Sólo parecía peor esta mañana porque había pasado la última semana en el clima templado de Nueva Orleáns. Había estado tan cálido cuando estuvo allí que ni siquiera había necesitado usar la calefacción. Hombre, cómo extrañaba ese lugar. Sabiendo que su tiempo antes de la salida del sol era críticamente pequeño, regresó con paso pesado a su vehículo de nieve y envolvió el motor con su parka,para ayudar a mantener el calor, tanto como pudiera. Luego rescató su bolso del asiento y fue a excavar frente a su puerta a fin de poder entrar en su cabaña. Se agachó rápidamente mientras atravesaba la puerta y mantuvo la cabeza inclinada. El cielo raso era bajo, tan bajo, que si se paraba derecho, la parte superior de la cabeza lo rozaría, y si no estaba prestando atención, el ventilador de techo, en medio del cuarto, le decapitaría.  
>Pero el cielo raso bajo era necesario. El calor en el corazón del invierno era una comodidad valiosa y lo último que cualquiera querría era que se dispersara bajo un cielo raso de 3 metros. Un cielo raso más bajo significaba un lugar más caliente. Sin mencionar que novecientos años atrás cuando había sido desterrado aquí, no había tenido mucho tiempo para construir su refugio. Pasando la noche en una caverna durante la luz del día, había trabajado en la cabaña durante la noche hasta que finalmente había construido Hogar Asqueroso Hogar.<br>Sí, era bueno estar de regreso.

natsu dejó caer su bolsa de lona al lado de la estufa a leña. Luego se volvió y colocó el antiguo pestillo de madera dentro del hueco sobre la puerta para atrancarla, y así mantener alejada a la fauna silvestre de Alaska que algunas veces se aventuraba demasiado cerca de su cabaña. Andando a tientas a lo largo de la pared, tallada con sus manos, encontró la linterna que pendía allí y la pequeña caja de fósforos Lucifer que estaba sujeta a ella. Si bien su vista de Cazador Oscuro estaba diseñada para la noche, no podía ver en la oscuridad total. Con la puerta cerrada, su cabaña estaba sellada tan ajustadamente que ninguna luz en absoluto podía penetrar las gruesas paredes de madera.

Una vez encendida la linterna, tembló de frío en tanto se daba vuelta para mirar el interior de su casa. Conocía cada centímetro del lugar íntimamente. Cada estante de libros que revestía las paredes, cada muesca tallada que la decoraba. Él nunca había tenido muchos muebles. Dos alacenas altas; una para su puñado de ropas y otra para su comida. Había también una mesita para el televisor y los estantes de libros, y eso era todo. Como un ex—esclavo romano, natsu no estaba acostumbrado a mucho.

Estaba tan frío adentro que podía ver su respiración a través de la bufanda y cuando miró alrededor del estrecho lugar, hizo una mueca a su computadora y el televisor, los cuales tendrían que descongelarse antes de poder usarlos. Con tal que la humedad no los hubiera alcanzado. Reacio a preocuparse por eso, se dirigió a la despensa de comida en la parte trasera donde no había más que productos enlatados. Había aprendido hacia mucho tiempo que si los osos y los lobos olían comida, rápidamente le harían una visita no deseada. No tenía ganas de matarlos sólo porque estaban hambrientos y eran estúpidos.

natsu agarró una lata de carne de cerdo con frijoles y su abrelatas, y se sentó en el piso. zancrow se había rehusado a alimentarlo durante el viaje de trece horas de Nueva Orleáns a Fairbanks. zancrow había afirmado que no quería arriesgarse a exponer a natsu a la luz del sol para alimentarlo. En realidad, el Escudero era un idiota, y el hambre no era algo nuevo para natsu.

—Ah, grandioso —masculló cuando abrió la lata y encontró los frijoles sólidamente congelados adentro. Consideró en sacar el pica hielo, pero cambió de idea. No estaba tan hambriento para que un helado de carne de cerdo y frijoles le atrajera. Suspiró con repugnancia, luego abrió la puerta y lanzó la lata tan lejos en el bosque como pudo.  
>Cerrando de un golpe la puerta antes de que la luz del amanecer se filtrara, natsu buscó en su bolsa hasta que encontró su teléfono celular, el reproductor de MP3, y la laptop. Colocó el teléfono y el reproductor en sus pantalones a fin de que el calor del cuerpo evitara que se congelaran. Luego dejó a un lado su laptop hasta que pudiera encender la estufa a leña. Fue a la esquina frente a la estufa y agarró un manojo de figurillas de madera talladas, que había amontonado allí y las colocó adentro de la estufa. Tan pronto como abrió la pequeña puerta de hierro, hizo una pausa.<br>Había un visón diminuto en el interior con tres recién nacidos. La madre, enojada al ser perturbada, siseó una advertencia para él mientras se miraban a los ojos. natsu siseó en respuesta.

—Hombre, no creo esto —refunfuñó natsu coléricamente. El visón debía haber entrado por el tubo de la estufa y haberse mudado cuando él se había ido. Probablemente habría estado todavía cálida cuando la encontró y la estufa era un lugar extremadamente seguro como cubil.

—Lo mínimo que podrías haber hecho era traer unos cincuenta de tus amigos contigo. Y así yo podría usar un abrigo nuevo.

Ella le mostró sus dientes.  
>natsu exasperado, cerró la puerta y devolvió el montón a la esquina. Era un imbécil, pero ni siquiera él los echaría. Siendo inmortal, sobreviviría el frío. La madre y las crías no lo harían. Recogió su laptop y la colocó dentro de su abrigo cerrado para conservarla caliente y se fue a la esquina lejana donde estaba su jergón. Mientras se acostaba, pensó en irse a dormir bajo tierra en donde estaba más caliente, pero entonces, ¿Para qué molestarse? Tendría que mover la estufa para alcanzar su sótano escondido y eso sólo contrariaría a la mamá visón otra vez.<p>

En esta época del año la luz del día era corta. Sólo serían unas cuantas horas más hasta la puesta de sol, y él estaba más que acostumbrado a su páramo congelado. Tan pronto como pudiera, iría al pueblo a comprar suministros y un generador nuevo. Jalando las colchas y las pieles sobre él, exhaló un suspiro largo y cansado. natsu cerró los ojos y dejó que su mente vagara sobre los acontecimientos de la semana pasada.

—_Gracias, natsu-san._

Él rechinó los dientes mientras recordaba la cara de Wendy marvell. Sus grandes ojos café oscuros eran increíblemente seductores y ella estaba muy lejos del tipo de modelo flaca que la mayoría de los hombres preferían; tenía un cuerpo exuberante, curvilíneo que lo había puesto duro con sólo estar cerca de ella. Hombre, debería haber tomado un mordisco de su cuello cuando había tenido la oportunidad. Todavía no estaba seguro por qué no había saboreado su sangre. Sin duda lo habría mantenido caliente, aún ahora. Oh, pues bien. Debía apuntarlo como otro arrepentimiento, total él tenía una lista infinita de ellos. Sus pensamientos regresaron a ella...  
>wendy había aparecido inesperadamente en su casa de Nueva Orleáns mientras había estado esperando que zancrow lo llevara al sitio de aterrizaje para irse. Su pelo azul estaba trenzado y sus ojos café habían mostrado una amistad que nunca antes había visto cuando alguien lo miraba.<p>

—No puedo quedarme por mucho tiempo. No quiero que romeo se despierte y encuentre que me he ido, pero antes de que te vayas debía agradecerte lo que hiciste por nosotros.

Él todavía no sabía por qué los había ayudado a ella y a romeo. Por qué había desafiado a bacchus y había peleado contra el dios cuando éste había tratado de destruirlos a ambos. Por su felicidad, se había consignado a sí mismo a morir. Pero mientras la miraba ayer, había parecido que, en cierta forma, había valido la pena. Y mientras dejaba que el sueño lo alcanzara, se preguntaba si todavía pensaría que valió la pena cuando los Escuderos encontraran su cabaña y la quemaran hasta los cimientos con él en su interior..  
>Resopló ante el pensamiento. ¿Qué diablos? Al menos estaría caliente unos pocos minutos antes de morir.<p>

natsu no estaba seguro cuánto tiempo había dormido. Cuando se despertó, estaba oscuro otra vez. Esperaba que no hubiera sido por mucho tiempo ya que su vehículo de nieve corría la posibilidad de congelarse. Si lo hacía, entonces sería una fría y larga caminata al pueblo.  
>Se dio vuelta y arrugó la cara de dolor. Había estado descansando sobre su laptop. Sin mencionar el teléfono y reproductor de MP3 que estaban mordiendo algo mucho más incómodo. Temblando en contra del frío glacial, se obligó a sí mismo a levantarse y agarrar otra parka de su armario. Una vez que estuvo vestido para el clima, salió a su garaje provisional. Puso la laptop, el teléfono, y reproductor de MP3 en su mochila y la lanzó sobre sus hombros, luego montó el vehículo y desenvolvió el motor. Afortunadamente arrancó en el primer intento. ¡Aleluya! Tal vez su suerte estaba cambiando después de todo. Nadie lo había tostado mientras dormía y realmente tenía suficiente combustible para llegar a Fairbanks donde podía obtener alguna comida caliente y deshelarse por unos minutos.<p>

Agradecido por los pequeños favores, se dirigió a través de su tierra, dobló al sur para el largo, accidentado viaje que lo llevaría a la civilización. No le importaba. Estaba malditamente agradecido que ahora hubiera una civilización a dónde dirigirse.  
>natsu llegó a la ciudad poco después de las seis. Estacionó su vehículo en la casa de lisanna strauss, que estaba a una corta distancia del centro del pueblo. Había conocido a la ex—camarera diez años atrás cuando la había encontrado en el interior de su coche averiado, tarde en la noche, a un costado de una calle secundaria que raramente era usada en el Polo Norte. Había estado próximo a sesenta grados bajo cero y ella había estado llorando, acurrucada bajo mantas, asustada de que ella y su bebé murieran antes de que le llegara algún tipo de ayuda. Su hija de siete meses estaba enferma de asma y lisanna había estado tratando de llevarla al hospital para tratarla, pero habían rechazado su ingreso ya que ella no tenía seguro social ni dinero para pagar. Le habían dado indicaciones de cómo llegar a una clínica de caridad y se había perdido mientras trataba de encontrarla. natsu los había llevado de regreso al hospital y había pagado por el cuidado del bebé. Mientras esperaban, había averiguado que lisanna había sido desalojada de su departamento y que no podía cubrir los gastos con lo que ella ganaba. Así es que le había ofrecido a lisanna un negocio. A cambio de una casa, el coche, y el dinero, ella le proveía de alguien amigable para hablar cuando fuera que él viniera a Fairbanks, y una pocas comidas caseras o sobras cocinadas, lo que fuere que ella tuviera en ese momento. Lo mejor de todo, era que en el verano cuando él estaba completamente encerrado dentro de su cabaña durante las veintitrés horas y medias de luz del día, ella pasaba por la oficina de correos o la tienda y le traía libros y suministros y los dejaba fuera de su puerta.<p>

Había sido el mejor trato que alguna vez había hecho. Ella nunca le había preguntado nada personal, ni aún cuando él no dejaba su cabaña en los meses de verano. Sin duda estaba demasiado agradecida de tener su apoyo financiero para preocuparse por sus actitudes excéntricas. A cambio, natsu nunca había tomado su sangre o le había preguntado a ella algo personal. Eran simplemente empleador y empleada.

-¿natsu? - Él levantó la vista del bloque caliente que estaba enchufando en su vehículo de nieve, para verla sacar la cabeza por la puerta principal de su casa estilo rancho. Su pelo albino estaba más corto que un mes atrás cuando él la había visto por última vez, ahora tenía un corte desmechado que se mecía sobre sus hombros. Alta, delgada, y sumamente atractiva, estaba vestida con un suéter negro y jeans. Cualquier otro tipo a estas fechas, probablemente ya habría hecho una movida con ella, y una noche, cuatro años atrás, ella había insinuado que si alguna vez quisiese algo más íntimo, ella gustosamente se lo daría, pero natsu se había rehusado.  
>A él no le gustaba que las personas se acercaran demasiado, y las mujeres tenían una horrorosa tendencia de mirar al sexo como algo muy significativo.<br>Él no. El sexo era sexo. Era básico y animal. Algo que el cuerpo necesitaba comonecesitaba comida. Pero un tipo no tenía que ofrecer una cita a un bistec antes de comerlo.

¿Entonces por qué las mujeres necesitaban un testamento de afecto antes de abrir sus piernas?  
>Él no lo entendía. Y nunca se involucraría con lisanna. El sexo con ella sería una complicación que no necesitaba.<p>

—¿natsu, eres tú?

Bajó la bufanda de su cara y respondió a gritos. —Sí, soy yo.

—¿Entras?

—Regresaré en un momento. Tengo que ir a comprar unas pocas cosas.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, luego regresó adentro y cerró la puerta. natsu caminó calle abajo hacia la tienda. El almacén general de droy tenía de todo. Lo mejor es que tenía una gran variedad de artículos electrónicos y generadores. Desafortunadamente, no podría usar la tienda por mucho tiempo. Él había sido un cliente regular por acerca de quince años, y aunque droy era un poco torpe, había empezado a notar el hecho que natsu no había envejecido en todo este tiempo.  
>Tarde o temprano, lisanna lo notaría también y tendría que dejar su único contacto con el mundo mortal. Ese era el gran inconveniente de la inmortalidad. Él no se atrevía a rondar por ahí mucho tiempo más o se enterarían quién y qué era él. Y a diferencia de otros Cazadores Oscuros, cada vez que había pedido a un Escudero que le sirviese y protegiese su identidad, el Concejo se lo había negado.<br>Parecía que su reputación era tal que nadie quería la obligación de ayudarlo. Bien. Nunca había necesitado a nadie, de cualquier manera.

natsu entró en la tienda y se tomó un minuto para sacarse los lentes y guantes y desabotonarse el abrigo. Escuchó a droy conversando con uno de sus empleados en la parte de atrás.

—Ahora presta atención, chico. Es un hombre extraño, pero mejor sé amable con él, ¿me escuchas? Gasta una tonelada de dinero en esta tienda y a mí no me importa qué tan espeluznante se ve, tu sé simpático.- Los dos salieron de atrás. droy se paró en seco para clavar los ojos en él.

natsu le devolvió la mirada. droy estaba acostumbrado a verle con una barba de chivo o con barba, su pendiente de espadas cruzadas, y la garra de plata que llevaba puesta en su mano izquierda. Tres cosas que gildarts le había ordenado abandonar en Nueva Orleáns. Sabia cómo se veía sin barba y lo odiaba. Pero al menos no tenía que mirarse en un espejo. Los Dark—Hunters sólo podían reflejarse cuando querían.  
>natsu nunca había querido.<p>

El hombre mayor sonrió con una sonrisa que era más costumbre que amistosa y caminó hacia él. Si bien la gente de Fairbanks era en extremo amigable, la mayoría de ellos todavía tendían a dejar un espacio alrededor de natsu. Tenía ese efecto en las personas.

—¿Qué puedo ofrecerte hoy? –preguntó droy.

natsu recorrió con la mirada al adolescente, quien lo miraba curiosamente.

—Necesito un generador nuevo.

droy respiró entre dientes y natsu esperó lo que sabía vendría. —Podría haber un problema. - droy siempre decía eso. No importaba lo que natsu necesitara, iba a ser un problema obtenerlo, por lo tanto tendría que pagar más dólares por él. droy se rascó los bigotes grises de su cara barbuda. —Sólo tengo uno y se supone que debe ser entregado a los alzack mañana.  
>Síp, correcto.<p>

natsu estaba demasiado cansado para jugar al regateo con droy esta noche. En este punto, estaba dispuesto a pagar cualquier cosa por recuperar la electricidad dentro de su casa.

—Si me dejas tenerlo, hay seis grandes extras para ti.

droy frunció el ceño y continuó rascando su barba. —Ahora bien, hay otro problema. Los alzack lo estarán esperando ansiosamente.

—Diez grandes, droy, y otros dos si lo puedes llevar a casa de lisanna dentro de una hora.

droy resplandeció. —jet, ya escuchaste al hombre, carga su generador en este momento —. Los ojos del viejo eran claros y casi amigables. —¿Necesitas alguna otra cosa?

natsu negó con la cabeza y salió. Se abrió paso hacia lo de lisanna e hizo lo mejor que pudo por ignorar los latigazos del viento. Golpeó la puerta antes de empujarla con el hombro para abrirla y entrar. Por raro que pareciera, la sala de estar estaba vacía. A esta vez hora de la noche, la hija de lisannna, Mira usualmente corría de un lado a otro, jugando y gritando como un demonio o haciendo una tarea bajo extrema protesta. Ni siquiera la oía en la parte de atrás. Por un segundo, pensó que tal vez los Escuderos lo habían encontrado, pero eso era ridículo. Nadie sabía de lisanna. natsu no se llevaba exactamente bien con el Concejo de Escuderos u otros Cazadores Oscuros.

—¿Oye, lisanna? —llamó. —¿Esta todo bien?

Ella caminó lentamente desde la cocina. —Regresaste.

Un mal presentimiento le sobrevino. Algo no estaba bien. Lo podía sentir. Ella parecía nerviosa.

—Sí. ¿Sucede algo? ¿No interrumpí una cita o algo, no?- Y luego lo oyó. Era el sonido de un hombre respirando, de pisadas fuertes dejando la cocina. El hombre vino andando por el vestíbulo, con una forma lenta y metódica de caminar, como un depredador tomándose su tiempo para situar el paisaje mientras pacientemente observaba a su presa.  
>natsu frunció el ceño ante el hombre que se detenía en el vestíbulo detrás de lisanna. Parado era sólo tres centímetros más bajo que natsu, tenía el pelo oscuro corto, y traía puesto un pañuelo al estilo de las novelas del Oeste. Había un aura mortal alrededor del hombre y tan pronto como sus ojos se cruzaron, natsu supo que había sido traicionado.<br>Éste era otro Cazador Oscuro.  
>Y solo había uno de los miles de Cazadores Oscuros que sabían de lisanna y él...<br>natsu maldijo su estupidez.

El Cazador Oscuro inclinó su cabeza hacia él. –N —pronunció arrastrando las palabras pesadamente en un acento sureño que natsu conocía demasiado bien. — Tú y yo tenemos que hablar.

natsu no podía respirar mientras clavaba los ojos en lisanna y gray a la vez. gray era la única persona en quien él alguna vez se había confiado en sus dos mil años de vida. Y sabía por qué gray estaba aquí. Sólo gray conocía a natsu. Conocía los lugares que frecuentaba y sus hábitos.  
>¿Quién mejor para seguirle la pista y matarle que su mejor amigo?<p>

—¿Hablar sobre qué? —preguntó bruscamente, entrecerrando los ojos. gray se movió delante de lisanna como para protegerla. Que él pensase por un instante, que natsu la amenazaría, le dolió más que nada.

—Pienso que sabes por qué estoy aquí, N.

Sí, lo sabía bien. Sabía exactamente lo que gray quería de él. Una muerte agradable, rápida a fin de que gray pudiera reportar a mavis y gildarts que todo estaba bien otra vez en el mundo, y luego el vaquero regresaría a su casa en Reno. Pero natsu había ido dócilmente, una vez, a su ejecución. Esta vez, tenía la intención de luchar por su vida, como fuese.

—Olvídalo, fullbuster –dijo él, usando el nombre real de gray. Se dio vuelta y corrió hacia la puerta. natsu logró regresar al jardín antes de que gray lo atrapara y jalara para detenerlo. Él dejó al descubierto sus colmillos, pero gray no pareció notarlo. natsu le dio un duro puñetazo en el estómago. Fue un golpe poderoso que hizo que gray se tambaleara hacia atrás y puso de rodillas a natsu. Siempre que un Cazador Oscuro atacaba a otro, el Cazador Oscuro que atacaba sentía el golpe diez veces peor que el que lo recibía. Había una única forma de evitar esto, que mavis levantara su prohibición. Solo esperaba que no se la hubiera levantado a gray.

natsu luchó por respirar ante el dolor y se forzó a sí mismo a pararse. A diferencia de gray, el dolor físico era algo a lo que estaba habituado. Pero antes de poder alejarse vio a zancrow y a otros tres Escuderos en las sombras. Caminaban hacia ellos con pasos determinados que decían que estaban armados para el Cazador Oscuro.

—Déjenmelo a mí –ordenó gray.

Lo ignoraron y siguieron avanzando. Dándose vuelta, natsu se dirigió hacia su vehículo de nieve sólo para encontrar el motor hecho pedazos. Obviamente habían estado ocupados mientras estaba en lo de Droy.  
>Maldita sea. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido?<p>

Ellos debían haber destruido sus generadores para obligarlo a ir al pueblo. Le habían hecho salir del bosque como cazadores con un animal salvaje. Bien. Si querían cazar a un animal, entonces él lo sería.

Estiró su brazo con la mano abierta y usó su telequinesia para derribar a los Escuderos. Sin querer lastimarse otra vez, natsu esquivo a gray y corrió hacia el pueblo. No alcanzó a llegar muy lejos cuando más Escuderos aparecieron y abrieron fuego sobre él.  
>Las balas atravesaron su cuerpo, haciendo tiras su piel. natsu siseó y se tambaleó ante el dolor. Aún así, continuó corriendo. No tenía alternativa. Si se quedaba quieto, entonces lo desmembrarían, y aunque su vida apestaba en serio, no tenía intención de convertirse en una Sombra. Ni les daría la satisfacción de haberlo matado.<p>

natsu rodeó el costado de un edificio. Algo duro lo golpeó en su centro. La agonía explotó a través de él mientras era lanzado patas arriba sobre la tierra. Terminó de espalda en la nieve sin poder respirar. Una sombra con ojos fríos, despiadados se movía y lo vigilaba. De por lo menos dos metros diez centímetros, el hombre era dueño de una perfección masculina sobrenatural. Tenía cortos cabellos negros y ojos rojos, y cuando sonrió, reveló el mismo par de colmillos de natsu.

—¿Qué eres? —preguntó natsu, sabiendo que el desconocido no era un Daimon o un Apolita, si bien se parecía a uno.

—Soy Thanatos, llamame zeref Cazador Oscuro —dijo en griego clásico, usando el nombre que significaba "muerte" —y estoy aquí para matarte.

Agarró a natsu de su abrigo y lo tiró contra un edificio lejano como si no fuera nada más que una muñeca de trapo. natsu golpeó la dura pared y se deslizó hacia la calle. Su cuerpo estaba tan lastimado que sus extremidades se estremecieron mientras trataba de gatear lejos de la bestia.

natsu se detuvo. —No moriré de esta forma otra vez —gruñó. No sobre su estómago como un animal asustado esperando su muerte. Como un esclavo sin valor siendo golpeado.

Con su cuerpo fortificado por la furia, se forzó a sí mismo a ponerse de pie y se dio media vuelta para enfrentar a zeref.

La criatura sonrió. —La columna vertebral. Cómo me gusta. Pero no tanto como me gusta chupar la médula de ella. - natsu atrapó su brazo mientras lo trataba de alcanzar.

—¿Sabes lo que amo? —natsu rompió el brazo de la criatura y lo agarró del cuello. —El sonido de un Daimon exhalando su último aliento. -zeref se rió. El sonido era diabólico y frío.

—No puedes matarme, Cazador Oscuro. Soy aún más inmortal que tu.

natsu boqueó mientras el brazo de zeref cicatrizaba instantáneamente.

—¿Qué eres? –preguntó natsu otra vez.

—Te lo dije. Soy La Muerte y nadie puede derrotar o escapar de La Muerte.

Oh, mierda. Estaba jodido ahora.  
>Pero estaba lejos de estar derrotado. La Muerte podía llevarlo, pero el bastardo iba a tener que trabajar para ello.<p>

—Sabes –dijo natsu, cayendo en la calma surrealista que le había permitido, cuando era un niño, sobrevivir a las innumerables palizas. —Apuesto que la mayoría de la gente caga sus pantalones cuando dices esa línea. ¿Pero sabes qué, Señor—quiero—ser—espeluznante—y—estoy—fallando—miserablemente? No soy una persona. Soy un Cazador Oscuro y en el gran esquema de las cosas, no significas ni una mierda para mí.

Él concentró todos sus poderes en su mano, luego dio un golpe poderoso directamente al plexo solar de zeref. La criatura voló hacia atrás.

—Ahora puedo sentarme aquí y jugar contigo —. Envió otro golpe asombroso a zeref. —Pero más bien prefiero sacarnos a ambos de nuestras miserias.

Antes de que pudiera golpear otra vez, una explosión de escopeta lo golpeó directamente en la espalda. natsu sintió la metralla atravesándolo rasgándole su cuerpo, evitando por poco al corazón. Las sirenas de la policía sonaron a lo lejos. zeref lo agarró por la garganta y lo levantó hasta que él se vio forzado a estar sobre las puntas del pie.

—Mejor aún, ¿por qué no te saco de las tuyas?

Luchando por respirar, natsu sonrió desagradablemente mientras sentía un hilo de sangre correrle por la esquina de los labios. El sabor metálico de eso impregnó su boca. Estaba herido, pero no atemorizado. Sonriendo sarcástico al Daimon, golpeó al bastardo con la rodilla en sus joyas. El Daimon se encogió. natsu empezó a correr otra vez, lejos del Daimon, los Escuderos y los policías, sólo que no era tan rápido como solía hacerlo.

El dolor hacía que su vista estuviera borrosa y mientras más corría más se lastimaba.  
>La agonía de su cuerpo era insoportable.<p>

En ninguna de todas las palizas que había recibido cuando niño lo habían herido tanto. No sabía cómo lograba continuar. Sólo una parte de él se rehusaba a caerse y dejarlos tenerle.

No estaba seguro cuando los perdió, o tal vez estaban justo detrás de él. natsu no podía saberlo debido al zumbido en sus oídos. Desorientado, desaceleró, tropezando hacia adelante hasta que no pudo ir más lejos.  
>Cayó en la nieve.<br>natsu yació allí esperando a los demás para agarrarlo. Esperando a zeref para terminar lo que habían empezado, pero como los segundos hicieron tictac, se percató que se debía haber escapado de ellos. Aliviado, trató de levantarse.  
>No podía. Su cuerpo no cooperaba más. Lo único que podía hacer era gatear hacia delante, un metro más, donde divisaba una gran casa tipo cabaña frente a él.<p>

Se veía cálida y acogedora y en el fondo de su mente estaba el pensamiento que si podía llegar a la puerta la persona adentro lo podría ayudar. Se rió amargamente ante el pensamiento.  
>Nadie nunca lo había ayudado.<br>Ni siquiera una vez.  
>No, éste era su destino. No tenía sentido oponerse a él, y en verdad, estaba cansado de luchar solo en el mundo. Cerrando los ojos, soltó un largo, trabajoso respiro y esperó lo que era inevitable.<p>

.

* * *

><p>Blood Rite: rito de sangre.<br>Iglaaq: en lengua esquimal, extranjero, viajero.  
>Were-Bears: son Were– Hunters que se transforman en osos.<br>Were-Hunters: Cazadores capaces de cambiar de forma.

* * *

><p>asdasd feliz año nuevoo<br>esperro q no esten en estdo etilico xD  
>en fin les dejo otro cap espero les guste y en el proximo cp se viene el encuentro *-*<br>y tendre q cmbiar la clasificacion del fic :O  
>XDD<br>saludos!


	4. Chapter 4

.

lucy estaba sentada en el borde de la cama mientras comprobaba las heridas de su "invitado". Hacía cuatro días que él yacía inconsciente en su cama, mientras ella velaba por él.  
>Los apretados músculos bajo sus manos eran firmes y fuertes, pero no los podía ver. Ella no <em>lo <em>podía ver.  
>Perdía su vista cuando era enviada a juzgar a alguien. Los ojos podían engañar. Juzgaban las cosas muy diferentes de los otros sentidos. lucy siempre debía ser imparcial si bien por el momento no se sentía verdaderamente así.<p>

¿Cuántas veces había ido con el corazón abierto sólo para ser engañada? El peor caso había sido sting. Un Cazador Oscuro descarriado, había sido encantador y divertido. La había deslumbrado con su vivacidad y su habilidad para hacer de todo un juego. Cada vez que había tratado de empujarlo a sus límites, él había tomado a risa sus pruebas y había demostrado ser bueno para todo.  
>Él había parecido el hombre perfecto, equilibrado.<br>Por un tiempo, se había imaginado enamorada de él.

Al final, había tratado de matarla. Había sido completamente amoral y cruel.  
>Frío. Insensible. La única persona que podía amar era a sí mismo, y aunque que no era nada más que escoria, en su mente, él había sido calumniado por el género humano, así que estaba bien que hiciera lo que quisiera con ellos. Y ese era el problema más grande de lucy con los Cazadores Oscuros. Ellos eran humanos que usualmente eran reclutados de las cloacas. Azotados por los otros desde el nacimiento hasta la muerte, eran hostiles con el mundo. mavis nunca tomó eso en consideración cuándo los convirtió. Todo lo que quería era un soldado bajo las órdenes de gildarts. Una vez que eran creados, mavis se lavaba las manos y los dejaba para que otros los monitorearan y mantuvieran.<br>Al menos hasta que cruzaban cualquier línea que mavis hubiese trazado. Entonces la diosa se apuraba para que fueran juzgados y ajusticiados, y aunque no lo pudiera probar, lucy sospechaba que mavis sólo seguía el protocolo para evitar que gildarts se enojara con ella.  
>Así que lucy había sido llamada múltiples veces durante los siglos para encontrar alguna razón que les permitiera a los Cazadores Oscuro vivir. Ella nunca la encontró. Ni siquiera una vez. Cada vez que había juzgado habían sido peligrosos y toscos. Una amenaza que amenazaba a la humanidad más que los Daimons que perseguían.<p>

La justicia del Olimpo no operaba como la justicia humana. No había suposición de inocencia. En el Olimpo, una vez que se era inculpado, el acusado debía probar que era digno de compasión.  
>Nadie alguna vez la tuvo.<br>El que más cerca había estado alguna vez a la clemencia de lucy, había sido sting, y mira cómo había resultado. La aterrorizaba pensar qué tan cerca había estado de juzgarle inocente y luego dejarlo suelto otra vez en el mundo.  
>Esa experiencia había colmado la medida para ella. Desde entonces, se había separado de todo el mundo. No dejaría que la belleza de un hombre o el encanto la hechizaran otra vez. Su trabajo ahora era llegar al corazón de este hombre que estaba en su cama. mavis había dicho que natsu no tenía corazón en absoluto. gildarts no había dicho nada. Sólo le había echado una mirada penetrante que decía que él dependía de ella para hacer lo correcto.<br>¿Pero qué era correcto?

—Despiértate, natsu –murmuró ella. —Sólo te quedan diez días para salvarte.-

natsu se despertó con un dolor que era indescriptible, lo que dado sus antecedentes brutales como chivo expiatorio y esclavo era difícil de creer. Especialmente desde que siendo un ser humano el dolor había sido la única certeza en su vida.  
>Su cabeza le latía, cambió de posición, esperando sentir nieve fría y tierra debajo de él. En lugar de eso, estaba encendido de tanto calor que sentía.<br>_Estoy muerto, _pensó sardónicamente.

Ni siquiera sus sueños, lo habían hecho sentir alguna vez _así _de caliente. Aún mientras parpadeaba abriendo los, atisbó un fuego ardiendo en una chimenea y una montaña de mantas sobre él, se percató que estaba muy vivo y acostado en el dormitorio de alguna persona.  
>Miró alrededor del cuarto, el cual estaba decorado en tonos tierra: rosados pálidos, tostados, marrones, y verde oscuro. Las paredes de la cabaña de troncos eran de calidad superior, lo que denotaba que alguien quería la apariencia de una cabaña rústica, pero que tenía bastante dinero para asegurarse que estuviera adecuadamente resguardada del frío y que fuese acogedora, y no tuviera corrientes de aire.<p>

Su cama era una cara reproducción de hierro de las camas grandes del fin del siglo diecinueve. A su izquierda había una mesa de luz pequeña donde había una jarra y una jofaina pasadas de moda. Quienquiera que poseía este lugar estaba cargado.  
>natsu <em>odiaba a <em>las personas adineradas.

-¿ Gajeel? -

natsu frunció el ceño ante la voz suave y melódica. La voz de una mujer. Ella estaba en el vestíbulo, en otro cuarto, pero él realmente no podía precisar su posición a través del dolor en su cráneo. Escuchó un suave quejido canino.

—Oh, deja eso —la mujer regañó con un tierno tono. —Realmente no quería lastimar tus sentimientos, ¿Lo hice?

El ceño fruncido de natsu se hizo más profundo mientras trataba de poner sentido a lo que había ocurrido. gray y los demás le estaban cazando y recordaba haberse derrumbado delante de una casa. Alguien de la casa debía haberlo encontrado y arrastrado adentro, aunque no podía imaginar por qué alguien se había tomado la molestia.  
>No es que tuviese importancia. gray y zeref estarían tras él, y no necesitarían llevar a un científico espacial para saber en dónde estaba, especialmente con toda la sangre que había estado perdiendo mientras corría. Sin duda, había una huella dirigida directo a la puerta de esta cabaña. Lo que significaba que debía salir de aquí lo antes posible. gray no haría nada para lastimar a aquellos que lo hubieran ayudado, pero no se podía decir lo que zeref era capaz de hacer.<p>

En su mente pasaron las imágenes de un pueblo ardiendo. La horrible vista de personas yaciendo muertas...  
>natsu se sobresaltó ante el recuerdo, preguntándose porque lo perseguía ahora. Decidió, que era un recordatorio de lo que <em>él <em>era capaz, y un recordatorio del Porque tenía que escaparse de aquí. No quería lastimar a nadie que hubiera sido Amable con él.  
>No otra vez.<br>Obligándose a olvidar el dolor de su cuerpo, se sentó lentamente. El perro, instantáneamente, entró corriendo en su cuarto. Sólo que no era un perro, se percató mientras se detenía ante la cama y le gruñía. Era un gran lobo negro americano. Uno que parecía odiarle.

—Aléjate, Scooby —él chasqueó. –Me he hecho botas de lobos más grandes y malos que tú.

El lobo dejó al descubierto sus dientes como si entendiera sus palabras y le desafiara a que lo probara.

-¿gajeel?

natsu se congeló cuando una mujer apareció en la puerta.  
>Maldición...<br>Ella era increíble. Su largo cabello rubio era del color de la miel, y caía en ondas suaves alrededor de sus delgados hombros. Su piel era pálida, con mejillas sonrosadas y labios que obviamente habían sido protegidos muy cuidadosamente, del clima rudo de Alaska. Medía cerca de un metro ochenta y vestía un suéter blanco tejido a mano y jeans. Sus ojos eran de un chocolate muy pálido. Tan claros que a primera vista, eran casi incoloros. Y mientras entraba en el cuarto, con sus manos extendidas, avanzando lenta y metódicamente, tratando de localizar al lobo, él se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente ciega.  
>El lobo le ladró dos veces a él, luego se volvió y fue con su dueña.<p>

—Ahí estas –murmuró ella, arrodillándose para acariciarlo. —No deberías ladrar, gajeel. Despertarás a nuestro invitado.

—Estoy despierto y estoy seguro que es por eso que está ladrando.

Ella volteó su cabeza hacia él como si tratara de verle. —Lo siento. No tenemos mucha compañía y gajeel tiende a ser un poco antisocial con desconocidos.

—Créeme, conozco el sentimiento.

Ella caminó hacia la cama, otra vez con su mano extendida. —¿Cómo te sientes?—preguntó, palmeando su hombro mientras lo localizaba.

natsu se encogió ante la sensación de su mano caliente en su carne. Era tierna. Ardiente. E hizo que una parte ajena a él doliese. Pero lo peor de todo, hizo que su ingle se endureciera. Fuertemente. Nunca había podido aguantar a alguien tocándolo.

—Preferiría que no hicieras eso.

—¿Hacer qué? —preguntó.

—Tocarme.

Ella se echó para atrás lentamente y parpadeó metódicamente como si fuera más un hábito que un reflejo.

—Veo al tacto –dijo ella suavemente. —Si no te toco, entonces estoy completamente ciega.

—Bien, todos tenemos problemas —. Se corrió al otro lado de la cama y se levantó. Estaba desnudo excepto por sus pantalones de cuero y unos pocos vendajes. Ella debía haberlo desvestido y curado sus heridas. Ese pensamiento lo hizo sentir un poco extraño. Nunca nadie se había tomado la molestia de cuidarlo cuando estaba herido. ¿Por qué lo haría ella?

Aún gildarts y laxus lo habían dejado por su cuenta después de que hubiera sido herido en Nueva Orleáns. Lo mejor que le ofrecieron fue llevarlo hasta su casa así él podía sanar en soledad. Por supuesto, le podrían haber ofrecido más si hubiese sido un poco menos hostil con ellos, pero ser hostil era lo que mejor hacía.

natsu encontró sus ropas dobladas en una silla mecedora al lado de la ventana. A pesar de las dolorosas protestas de sus músculos, empezó a ponérselas encima. Sus poderes de Cazador Oscuro le habían permitido cicatrizar la mayoría de las heridas mientras dormía, pero no estaba en tan buen forma como debería haberlo estado si un Dream Hunter* lo hubiera ayudado. A menudo iban con los Cazadores Oscuros heridos para sanarlos durante su sueño, pero no con natsu. Los asustaba tanto como asustaba a todos los demás. Entonces, había aprendido a tomar sus golpes y ocuparse del dolor. Lo cuál estaba bien para él. No le gustaban las personas, inmortales o de otro tipo, cerca suyo.  
>La vida era mejor estando solo.<p>

Hizo una mueca cuando divisó el hueco en la parte de atrás de su camisa donde la explosión de la escopeta lo había golpeado. Sip, la vida era definitivamente mejor estando solo. A diferencia de su "amigo" no podía pegarse un tiro en la espalda, aún si lo quisiera.

—¿Estás levantado? — preguntó la mujer desconocida, con voz asombrada. — ¿vistiéndote?

—No —dijo irritado. —Estoy meando tu alfombra. ¿Qué piensas que estoy haciendo?

—Soy ciega. Por lo que sé, realmente puedes estar meando mi alfombra, que sea dicho de paso es muy bonita, así que tengo la esperanza de que estés bromeando.

Sintió una extraña punzada de diversión en su contestación. Era rápida y lista. A él le gustaba eso. Pero no tenía tiempo que perder.

—Mira, señorita, no sé cómo me trajiste aquí dentro, pero lo aprecio. Sin embargo, tengo que emprender la marcha. Créeme, estarás muy arrepentida si no lo hiciera.

Ella se obligó a alejarse de la cama ante sus palabras hostiles y fue en ese momento que él se percató que lo había expresado con un gruñido.

—Hay una ventisca muy fuerte afuera –dijo ella, con voz menos amigable que antes. —Nadie va a ser capaz de salir a cualquier lado por un tiempo.

natsu no podía creerlo hasta que apartó las cortinas de la ventana. La nieve caía tan rápida y gruesa que parecía una densa pared blanca. Maldijo por lo bajo.

Entonces más fuerte preguntó, —¿por cuánto tiempo ha estado así?

—Las últimas horas.

Apretó los dientes en tanto se percataba que estaba atascado allí. Con ella. Esto no era realmente bueno, pero al menos evitaría que los demás estuvieran rastreándolo. Con suerte la nieve escondería sus huellas y sabía, de hecho, que gray odiaba el frío.  
>Por lo que respectaba a zeref, bien, dado su nombre, su lenguaje, y su aspecto general, natsu daba por hecho que también era un mediterráneo antiguo, y eso le decía a natsu que todavía tenía una ventaja sobre los dos. Había aprendido hacía siglos, cómo moverse rápidamente sobre la nieve y qué peligros evitar.<br>¿Quién podría haber sabido que novecientos años en Alaska, realmente le convendrían algún día?

—¿Cómo puedes estar parado y moviéndote?

Su pregunta lo sobresaltó. —¿Perdón?

—Estabas gravemente herido cuando te traje hace unos días. ¿Cómo puedes estar moviéndote ahora?

—¿Unos días? —preguntó, estupefacto por sus palabras. Pasó las manos sobre su cara y sintió su barba gruesa. Mierda. _Habían sido _días. —¿Cuántos?

—Casi cinco.

Su corazón se aceleró. ¿Había estado aquí por cuatro días y no lo habían encontrado? ¿Cómo era eso posible? Frunció el ceño. Algo acerca de esto no parecía estar bien.

—Pensé que sentí una herida de bala en tu espalda.

Ignorando el hueco abierto en la camisa, natsu se puso encima su camiseta negra. Estaba seguro que había sido gray quien le había disparado. Las escopetas eran el arma preferida del vaquero. Su único consuelo era pensar que gray estaría tan dolorido como él. A menos que mavis hubiera levantado su prohibición. Entonces el bastardo no sentiría nada más que satisfacción.

—No era una herida de bala —mintió. —Sólo me caí.

—Sin intención de ofenderte, pero tendrías que haber caído del Monte Everest para tener esas heridas.

—Sí, puede ser que la próxima vez recuerde llevar el equipo para escalar conmigo.

Ella lo miró con ceño. —¿Estás burlándote de mí?

—No —contestó honestamente. —Sólo que no quiero pensar en lo que sucedió.

lucy inclinó la cabeza asintiendo, mientras trataba de percibir más acerca de este hombre enojado, que parecía no poder hablar sin gruñirla. Despiértate, él esta muy lejos de ser agradable. Había estado cerca de la muerte cuando gajeel lo había encontrado. Nadie debería ser golpeado y disparado en semejante forma, para luego ser dejado morir como él lo había sido.  
>¿Qué habían estado pensando los Escuderos?<br>Ella estaba asombrada que este Cazador Oscuro descarriado pudiera estar parado del todo aún después de cuatro días de descanso. Semejante tratamiento era inhumano e impropio de esos que habían declarado bajo juramento proteger al género humano. Si un humano hubiera encontrado a natsu, entonces su cubierta se habría arruinado por la imprudencia de ellos, y los humanos se habrían enterado de su inmortalidad.  
>Era algo que tenía la intención de informarle a gildarts.<br>Pero eso vendría más tarde. Por ahora, natsu estaba levantado y en movimiento. Su vida inmortal o su muerte estaban completamente en sus manos y tenía la intención de probarlo con creces para ver simplemente qué tipo de hombre era.  
>¿Tenía algo de compasión dentro de él o estaba tan vacío como ella lo estaba?<br>Su trabajo era ser el epítome de las cosas que conducían a natsu hacia el enojo. Lo empujaría a su nivel de tolerancia y aún más allá para ver que hacía él. Si podía controlarse con ella, entonces lo evaluaría inofensivo y cuerdo. Si la zamarreaba con intención de lastimarla de alguna forma, entonces lo juzgaría culpable y moriría.  
>Que comiencen las pruebas...<p>

Rápidamente examinó en su mente, lo poco que sabía de él. A natsu no le gustaba hablar con las personas. No le gustaban los ricos. Sobre todo, aborrecía ser tocado o que le dieran órdenes. Así es que resolvió presionar su primer botón con conversación despreocupada.

—¿De qué color es tu pelo? —preguntó. La pregunta aparentemente innocua trajo a su memoria, la forma en que lo había sentido bajo sus manos mientras le limpiaba la sangre. Su pelo había sido suave, liso. Se había deslizado sensualmente por sus dedos, acariciándolos. De la percepción de eso, supo que no era demasiado corto o demasiado largo, probablemente caía sobre sus hombros cuando lo peinaba.

—¿Perdón? —sonó asombrado por su pregunta y por una vez no gruñó las palabras.

Tenía una bella voz. Rica y profunda. Resonaba con su acento griego, y cada vez que hablaba, enviaba un escalofrío extraño a través de ella. Nunca había oído a un hombre tener una voz tan innatamente masculina.

—Tu pelo –repitió ella. —Me preguntaba qué color es.

—¿Por qué te importa? —preguntó belicosamente.

Ella se encogió de hombros. —Sólo curiosidad. Paso mucho tiempo sola y aunque realmente no recuerdo los colores, trato de describirlos de cualquier manera. Mi hermana, jenny, una vez me dio un libro que decía que cada color tenía una textura y una sensación. El rojo, por ejemplo, decía que era caliente y agitado.

natsu la miró ceñudamente. Ésta era una conversación extraña, pero bueno, él había pasado bastante tiempo solo para entender la necesidad de hablar cualquier cosa, con cualquiera que estuviese el suficiente tiempo como para tomarse lamolestia.

—Es rosa.

—Lo pensé.

—¿Lo hiciste? —preguntó antes de poderse detener.

Ella inclinó la cabeza asintiendo mientras rodeaba la cama y se acercaba a él. Se paró tan cerca que sus cuerpos casi se tocaban. Sintió un extraño impulso por tocarla. Por ver si su piel era tan suave como parecía.  
>Dioses, ella era bella.<br>Su cuerpo era ágil y alto, sus pechos llenarían perfectamente sus manos. Había pasado un largo tiempo desde la última vez que había tenido sexo con una mujer. Una eternidad desde que hubiera estado así de cerca de una sin saborear su sangre. Juraba que podía saborear la de ella ahora. Sentir su corazón latiendo contra sus labios mientras bebía y al mismo tiempo sentir que sus emociones y sentimientos se vertían en él, llenándolo con algo más que entumecimiento y dolor.  
>Si bien beber sangre humana estaba prohibido, era lo único que alguna vez le había dado placer. Lo único que enterraba el dolor dentro de él y le permitía experimentar esperanzas, sueños.<br>Lo único que le permitía sentirse humano.  
>Y él quería sentirse humano.<br>Quería sentirla a _ella_.

—Tu pelo es fresco y sedoso –dijo ella suavemente, —como terciopelo de medianoche.

Sus palabras hicieron que su erección se tensara de necesidad y deseo. Fresco y sedoso. Le hizo pensar en sus piernas deslizándose contra él. En la piel delicada, femenina que cubría sus caderas y muslos. La forma en que se sentirían contra sus piernas mientras penetraba en ella. Su respiración se entrecortó, imaginó cómo sería deslizar esos descoloridos jeans apretados, por sus largas piernas y extenderlas completamente. Correr su mano a través de sus cortos, crespos pelos hasta tocarla íntimamente, acariciándola hasta que sus dulces jugos recubrieran sus dedos mientras ella murmuraba en su oído y se frotaba contra él. Cómo sería acostarla en la cama, yacer detrás de ella y hundirse profundamente en su interior caliente y mojado hasta que ambos llegaran al clímax.  
>Sentir su boca en su cuerpo.<br>Sus manos tanteándolo.

Ella extendió la mano para tocarle.  
>Incapaz de moverse por la fuerza de su fantasía, natsu se quedó perfectamente quieto mientras ella colocaba su mano en su hombro. El olor de mujer, humo, y vainilla lo invadió y sintió una necesidad desesperada de bajar la cabeza y enterrar su cara en su piel cremosa, y sólo inspirar su dulce perfume. Hundir los colmillos en su suave, tierno cuello y probar la fuerza vital dentro de ella.<br>Inconscientemente, abrió sus labios, descubriendo sus colmillos.  
>Su necesidad por ella era casi apabullante. Pero ni de cerca tan exigente como el deseo de tocar su cuerpo.<p>

—Eres más alto de lo que pensé que serías —. Ella siguió la curva de sus bíceps.

Escalofríos lo recorrieron mientras se endurecía aún más.  
>La deseaba.<br>Mal.  
><em>Muérdela.<br>_Su lobo gruñó.

natsu lo ignoró mientras continuaba mirándola. Sus asuntos con mujeres habían sido siempre breves y apresurados. Nunca había permitido a una mujer mirarlo a la cara o tocarlo mientras tenían relaciones sexuales. Siempre había tomado a sus mujeres en todas las formas posibles desde atrás, furioso y rápido como un animal. Nunca había querido pasar un tiempo con ellas aparte del que necesitaba para saciar su cuerpo. Pero él fácilmente podía verse tomando a esta desconocida en sus brazos y penetrarla, cara a cara. Sintiendo su respiración en su piel mientras la montaba despacio y duro, durante toda la noche, bebiendo de ella...

No habló mientras ella rozaba con la mano su brazo y no podía imaginar por qué no la apartaba de un empujón lejos de él. Por alguna razón, ella lo mantenía inmóvil con su toque. Su pesada erección ardía de cruel necesidad. Si no lo supiese mejor, juraría que ella lo animaba a propósito. Pero había una inocencia en su toque que le decía que ella sólo quería "verle".  
>No había nada sexual en esto.<br>Al menos no de su lado.

natsu se alejó y puso un metro de distancia entre ellos. Él tenía que hacerlo. Un minuto más y la tendría desnuda en esa cama y a su merced...  
>No es que él tuviese compasión por alguien.<p>

Ella dejó caer su mano y se quedó quieta como si esperara que la tocara. No lo hizo. Un toque y sería el animal que todos pensaban que era.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —formuló la pregunta antes de poder detenerse.

Ella le ofreció una sonrisa amistosa que sacudió su erección. —lucy. ¿Y el tuyo?

-natsu.

Su sonrisa se amplió. —_Eres _griego. Pensé eso por tu acento.

Su lobo giró en torno a sus pies y se sentó al lado de ella para escudriñarlo. Relampagueando sus dientes amenazadoramente. Realmente comenzaba a odiar a ese animal.

—¿Quieres algo, natsu?

_Sí, gatea desnuda a esa cama y deja que te viole hasta el amanecer._

Tragó ante el pensamiento y su erección se tensó aún más al sonido de su nombre en sus labios. No podía haber estado más duro si ella le hubiera estado acariciando con su mano.  
>Su boca...<p>

¿Qué estaba mal con él? ¿Estaba corriendo por su vida y lo único que podíapensar era en sexo? Estaba siendo un idiota total.

—No, gracias —dijo. —Estoy bien.

Su estómago retumbó, traicionándolo.

—Suenas hambriento.

Muerto de hambre, para ser honestos, pero en este mismísimo momento deseaba ardientemente el sabor de ella mucho más que el de la comida.

— Sí. Supongo que lo estoy.

—Vamos —le dijo ella, extendiendo la mano. —Puedo ser ciega, pero puedo cocinar. Prometo que a menos que gajeel haya movido las cosas en la cocina, no he envenenado mi estofado.

natsu no tomó su mano.  
>Ella tragó como si estuviera nerviosa o abochornada, luego dejó caer la mano y salió del cuarto. gajeel le gruñó otra vez. natsu gruñó en respuesta y golpeó con el pie al perro molesto, quien lo miraba como si no quisiese nada más que arrancarle su pierna. Percibió el gesto de censura en la cara de lucy mientras ella se detenía en la puerta y se devolvía hacia ellos.<p>

—¿Estás siendo malo con gajeel?

—No. Solo le devuelvo el saludo —. Las orejas del lobo estaban erguidas hacia atrás como lanzándolo de la habitación. —Parece que no le gusto mucho a Rin Tin Tin. *

Ella se encogió de hombros. —A él no le gusta mucho nadie. Algunas veces ni siquiera yo.

lucy cambió de dirección y se dirigió hacia el vestíbulo con natsu detrás de ella. Había algo muy siniestro acerca de este hombre. Mortífero. Y no era solamente la fuerza que ella había sentido en su brazo cuando lo tocó. Exudaba una oscuridad antinatural que parecía alertar a todo el mundo, aún a los ciegos, de mantenerse alejados. Ese era más que nada a lo que gajeel reaccionaba. Era sumamente desconcertante.  
>Aún atemorizante.<br>Tal vez mavis estaba en lo correcto. Tal vez debería juzgarlo culpable y regresar a casa...  
>Pero no la había atacado. Al menos, no todavía.<p>

lucy lo dejó ante la barra del desayunador en donde tenía tres banquetas. Sus hermanas las habían colocado allí más temprano cuando habían venido a visitarla y advertirla sobre su última asignación. Todas sus hermanas, las tres, habían estado sumamente descontentas con su decisión de juzgar a natsu para su madre, pero al final, no habían tenido más elección que dejarla hacer su trabajo. Para la eterna consternación de ellas, había algunas cosas que ni aún los Destinos podían controlar.  
>El libre albedrío era una de esas.<p>

—¿Te gusta el estofado de carne? —preguntó a natsu.

—No soy muy exigente. Estoy simplemente agradecido por tener algo caliente que no tenga que cocinarlo yo mismo.

Ella notó la amargura en su voz. —¿Lo haces mucho?

Él no contestó.

lucy anduvo a tientas hacia la cocina. Como se acercaba mucho a la olla, natsu repentinamente estuvo allí, agarrando su mano y haciéndola para atrás. Se había movido tan rápido y silenciosamente que ella se quedó sin aliento, sobresaltada. Su velocidad y su fuerza la hicieron detenerse. Este hombre realmente la podía lastimar si así lo quisiera, y dado lo que ella tenía planeado para él, era algo a tener en cuenta.

—Déjame hacer eso –dijo él agudamente.

Ella tragó ante la cólera injustificada de su tono. —No estoy imposibilitada. Hago esto todo el tiempo.

Él la soltó. —Estupendo, quema tu mano entonces, no me importa —se alejó de ella.

—¿gajeel? —llamó.

Su lobo fue a su lado y se apoyó contra su pierna para hacerle saber donde estaba. Arrodillándose, tomó su cabeza entre sus manos y cerró los ojos. Extendiéndose con su mente, se conectaba con gajeel para utilizar su visión como propia. Vio a natsu regresando a la barra y tuvo que esforzarse para no quedarse sin aliento. Asustada que su aspecto pudiera influir en su opinión acerca de su carácter, antes de tener la posibilidad de interactuar con él, no había usado antes, a gajeel para verle.  
>Ahora ella supo qué tan correcta había estado.<br>natsu era increíblemente guapo. Su pelo rosa y lacio, colgaba un poco más abajo de sus hombros anchos. El cuello negro de tortuga que traía puesto se pegaba a un cuerpo que ondeaba con precisión los tonificados músculos. Su cara era delgada y adecuadamente esculpida. Los planos de ella, aún cubierta por la barba, eran un estudio de perfectas proporciones masculinas. Si bien él no era _bonito_, era misteriosamente guapo. Casi de apariencia siniestra, excepto por sus largas pestañas negras y sus labios firmes que le suavizaban la cara. Y cuando tomó asiento, tuvo una vista espectacular de un trasero bien formado cubierto por cuero.  
>¡El hombre era un dios!<br>Pero lo que la golpeó más cuando se sentó en la banqueta y clavó los ojos en la barra, fue la tristeza profunda que había en sus ojos. La sombra obsesionada que revoloteaba allí.  
>Se veía cansado.<br>Perdido.  
>Sobre todo, se veía terriblemente solo.<p>

Él los recorrió con la mirada y frunció el ceño.  
>lucy palmeó la cabeza de gajeel y le dio un abrazo como si nada en particular hubiese ocurrido. Esperaba que natsu no tuviese idea sobre qué había estado haciendo. Sus hermanas le habían advertido que este Cazador Oscuro en particular tenía poderes extremos como telequinesia y audición refinada, pero ninguna de ellas sabía si podía sentir <em>sus <em>poderes limitados. Ella estaba agradecida que no fuese telepático. Eso le habría hecho el trabajo infinitamente más complicado.

Ella se puso de pie y fue al gabinete para sacar un tazón para natsu, y muy cuidadosamente, sirvió el estofado. Luego se lo llevó a la barra, no lejos de donde natsu había estado.

Él extendió la mano y tomó el tazón de ella. —¿Vives sola?

—Solo gajeel y yo —se preguntó por qué le había preguntado eso.

Su hermana jenny le había advertido que natsu podía ponerse violento con poca provocación. Que era conocido por atacar a gildarts y a cualquier otro que se le acercara. El rumor de los Dark—Hunters decía que su exilio en Alaska se había debido a que había destruido un pueblo del cual había sido responsable. Nadie sabía por qué. Sólo que una noche había perdido la razón y había asesinado a toda la gente de allí, luego había echado abajo las casas. Sus hermanas se habían rehusado a explicar en detalle lo que había sucedido esa noche por miedo de predisponer su punto de vista. Por el delito cometido por natsu, mavis lo había desterrado a la congelada tierra salvaje.  
>¿Podía natsu estar curioso acerca de su forma de vida o había allí una razón más siniestra para su pregunta?<p>

—¿Te gustaría algo para beber? —le preguntó.

—Seguro.

—¿Qué prefieres?

—No me importa.

Ella negó con la cabeza ante sus palabras. —¿No eres muy exigente, no?

Ella lo oyó aclararse la voz. —No.

—_No me gusta la forma en que te mira._

Ella arqueó una ceja ante las enojadas palabras de gajeel en su cabeza. —_A ti no __te gusta la forma en que mira cualquier hombre._

El lobo se mofó. _—Cálmate, él no ha apartado su vista de ti, lucy. Te está __mirando en este momento. Su cabeza esta inclinada hacia abajo, pero hay lujuria __en sus ojos cuando clava la mirada en ti. Como si ya te pudiera sentir bajo él. No __confío en él o en su mirada. Su mirada es demasiado intensa. ¿Lo puedo morder?_

Por alguna razón, al saber que natsu la estaba mirando sintió elevarse la temperatura y se estremeció. _—No, gajeel. Sé simpático._

—_No quiero ser simpático, lucy. Cada instinto que tengo me dice que lo __muerda. Si tienes algún respeto por mis habilidades animales, déjame ponerlo en __el suelo ahora y así nos ahorrarnos diez días más en este frío lugar._

Ella negó con la cabeza. _—Recién lo encontramos, gajeel. ¿Que habría ocurrido __si Lyra te hubiera estimado culpable en su primer encuentro contigo hace tantos __siglos?_

—_¿Así que crees en la bondad otra vez?_

lucy hizo una pausa. No, ella no lo hacía. Probablemente natsu merecía morir, especialmente si la mitad de lo que le habían sido dicho era verdad. Y aún así la alusión de gildarts la perseguía.

—_Le debo a gildarts más que diez minutos de mi tiempo._

gajeel se mofó.

Vertió té caliente en una taza y se lo llevó a natsu. —Es té de romero, ¿esta bueno?

—Lo que sea.

Cuando lo tomó de su mano, sintió el calor de sus dedos rozando los de ella. Una increíble ráfaga la traspasó. Ella sintió su sorpresa. Su necesidad ardiente. Su hambre no saciada. Eso realmente la asustó. Éste era un hombre capaz de cualquier cosa. Uno con poderes como los dioses.  
>Podía hacerle cualquier cosa que quisiera...<br>Necesitaba distraerlo.  
>Y a ella también.<p>

—Entonces, ¿qué te ocurrió realmente? —preguntó, preguntándose si violaría el Código de Silencio, contándole que era buscado por los demás.

—Nada.

—Bueno, espero nunca atravesarme con NADA si es capaz de hacer un agujero en mi espalda.

Lo escuchó levantar su té, pero no habló.

—Deberías ser más cuidadoso —le dijo.

—Créeme, no soy el que necesita ser cuidadoso —su voz fue siniestra cuando dijo esas palabras, reforzando su letalidad.

—¿Estás amenazándome? —preguntó.

Otra vez no dijo nada. El hombre era una pared total de silencio.

Así es que ella lo presionó otra vez. —¿Tienes a alguien al que necesitemos llamar y dejarlos saber que estás bien?

—No —dijo con tono vacío.

Ella asintió mientras pensaba en eso. A natsu nunca le habían concedido un Escudero. No podía imaginar ser desterrado en la forma que natsu lo había sido. En el tiempo de su encarcelación, esta área del mundo había estado muy escasamente poblada. El clima áspero. Inhospitalario. Desolado. Frió y sombrío. Ella sólo había estado viviendo aquí unos cuantos días y le había costado acostumbrarse. Pero al menos tenía a su madre, hermanas, y a gajeel para ayudarla a adaptarse.  
>A natsu se le había negado tener a alguien.<br>Mientras a otros Cazadores Oscuros les era permitido tener compañeros y sirvientes, natsu se había visto forzado a resistir su existencia en la soledad. Completamente solo. No podía imaginar cómo debía haber sufrido durante los siglos, luchando a través de los días, sabiendo que nunca tendría un alivio temporal de cualquier tipo. No era extraño que estuviera demente. Aun así, no era una excusa para su comportamiento. Como le había dicho a ella más temprano, todo el mundo tenía sus problemas.

natsu terminó la comida y luego llevó los platos al fregadero. Sin pensar, los lavó y los enjuagó, luego los colocó al costado.

—No tenías que hacer eso. Los habría limpiado.

Se secó las manos en el paño para secar platos que ella tenía en la mesada.

-Hábito.

—Debes vivir solo, también.

—Sí.

natsu la vio acercarse. Se movió a su lado otra vez, invadiendo su espacio personal. Estaba desgarrado entre querer seguir parado al lado de ella y querer maldecir su cercanía. Optó por apartarse.

—Mira, ¿puedes mantenerte lejos de mí?

—¿Te molesta que me acerque?

Más de lo que ella podía imaginar. Cuando estaba junto a él, era fácil olvidar lo que era. Era fácil fingir que era un ser humano que podía ser normal. Pero ese no era él. Nunca lo había sido.

—Sí, me molesta —dijo en tono bajo, amenazador. —No me gusta que las personas se me acerquen.

—¿Por qué?

—Eso no es de tu maldita incumbencia, señora –contestó bruscamente. — Simplemente no me gusta que la gente me toque y no me gusta que ellos se me acerquen. Así que retrocede y déjame tranquilo antes de que te lastime.

El lobo le gruñó otra vez, más ferozmente esta vez.

—Y tú, Kibbles* –le gruñó al lobo, —ten una mejor canción para mí. Un gruñido más y juro que voy a castrarte con una cuchara.

—gajeel, ven aquí.

Él observó como el lobo iba instantáneamente a su lado.

—Siento que nos encuentres tan molestos –dijo ella. —Pero ya que vamos a estar atrapados por un tiempo, podrías hacer un intento y ser algo más sociable. Al menos ser mínimamente cortés.

Tal vez ella tuviera razón. Pero lo malo era que no sabía cómo ser sociable, mucho menos cortés. Nadie, nunca, había querido conversar tanto con él en su vida humana o de Cazador Oscuro. Aún cuando se había suscripto en el sitio Web Cazador para chatear, diez años atrás, el otro, un antiguo Cazador Oscuro se había lanzado y lo había venta al por mayor. Él estaba exiliado. Las reglas de su exilio requerían que ninguno de ellos le hablara. Había sido suprimido del correo de los anuncios, las salas de chat, aún de las conexiones privadas. Sólo había sido por accidente que había tropezado con gray, quien había estado en una de las salas de juego esperando a que llegara su adversario jellal. Demasiado joven para ser un Cazador Oscuro, no sabía que no estaba permitido hablar con natsu, gray lo había saludado como un amigo. La novedad de eso había hecho a natsu vulnerable y así es que se encontró hablándole al vaquero. Antes de darse cuenta, en cierta forma se habían hecho amigos.  
>¿Y qué había obtenido de eso?<br>Nada menos que un agujero de bala en la espalda.  
>Olvídalo. No necesitaba hablar. No necesitaba nada. Y lo último que quería era ser sociable con una mujer humana que llamaría a la policía si alguna vez se enteraba quién y qué era él.<p>

—Mira princesa, ésta no es una visita social. Tan pronto como el clima lo permita, me iré de aquí. Así es que solamente déjame solo las siguientes horas y pretende que no estoy aquí.

lucy resolvió echarse atrás un poco y dejarlo acostumbrase a ella un poco más. Él no lo sabía, pero iba a estar atrapadas aquí bastante más que unas pocas horas. Esta tormenta no iba a menguar hasta que ella lo quisiera. Por ahora, le daría tiempo para reflexionar y reagruparse. Todavía había otras pruebas que él tenía que pasar. Pruebas en las que ella no aflojaría. Pero habría tiempo para eso más tarde. Ahora mismo él aún estaba herido y traicionado.

—Bien –dijo ella, —estaré en mi dormitorio si me necesitas.

Dejó a gajeel en la cocina para vigilarlo.

—_No quiero vigilarlo –_protestó gajeel.

—_gajeel, obedece._

—_¿Qué ocurre si hace algo repugnante?_

- _¡Gajeel!_

El lobo gruñó. _—Bien. ¿Pero puedo morder una parte pequeña de él? ¿Sólo para __que tenga un saludable respeto por mí?_

—_No._

—_¿Por qué?_

Ella hizo una pausa mientras entraba a su cuarto. _—Porque algo me dice que si __lo atacas, entonces serás tú el que respetará saludablemente _sus _poderes._

—_Sí, claro._

—_¡gajeel! Por favor._

—_Bien, lo vigilo. Pero si él hace _cualquier cosa _asquerosa, me voy de aquí._

Ella suspiró ante su incorregible compañero y se acostó en la cama para tratar de descansar antes de que empezara la siguiente batalla de voluntades con natsu. lucy inspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos. Se conectó otra vez con gajeel a fin de poder ver a natsu. Estaba de pie ante la ventana de adelante, mirando hacia afuera, la nieve.  
>Ella vio la rasgadura en la parte de atrás de la camisa. Vio el cansancio en su cara. Se veía desanimado y al mismo tiempo determinado. Sus rasgos parecían no tener edad. Una sabiduría que en cierta forma se veía contradictoria con su apariencia siniestra.<br>_¿Quién eres, natsu?_. Se preguntó silenciosamente.  
>La pregunta fue morbosamente seguida por otra. En los siguientes días, ella conocería exactamente quién y qué era él. Y si mavis tenía razón y él era realmente amoral y letal, entonces no dudaría en dejar a gajeel matarle.<p>

.

Dream Hunters**: ** Engendrados por los dioses de los sueños y las pesadillas, hijos de Mist (y a veces, de madres humanas). Tradicionalmente llamados Oneroi, los protectores de los humanos, Apolitas, e Inmortales mientras duermen. Guerreros del Sueño. Los que luchan en contra de los Skoti Daimons que reducen drásticamente la energía, sueños y vida de las personas que duermen, además de suministrarles sueños altamente eróticos para atrapar sus fantasías.  
>Rin Tin Tin: nombre del perro, ovejero alemán, de una famosa serie norteamericana de los años 60.<br>Kibbles: marca de una famosa comida para perros.

* * *

><p>jajja bueno aqui dejo el otro cap<br>me alegro q les guste la adaptacion la vdd es q yo tbn esperaba q alguien la hiciera pero pffff casi mori en la espera  
>saludos! ;D<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

.

—_Despiértate, lucy. Tu criminal sicótico esta jugando con cuchillos._

lucy se despertó inmediatamente al escuchar la voz de gajeel en su cabeza.

—¿Qué? –preguntó ella en voz alta antes de darse cuenta. Se sentó en su cama. Una imagen mental de gajeel brilló intermitentemente en su mente. Vio a natsu en su cocina, registrando el cajón en donde tenía todos los cuchillos. natsu sacó un cuchillo grande de carnicero, luego probó el borde con su pulgar. Ellafrunció el ceño ante la acción. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Dejó a un lado el cuchillo y regresó a los demás en el cajón. gajeel gruñó.

—Cállate, Scooby –gruño natsu. Le echó a gajeel una mirada feroz y cruel, que contenía más veneno que una serpiente de cascabel. —¿Te he dicho alguna vez cuánto me gusta el estofado de perro? Tienes suficiente carne para que me dure una semana.

gajeel avanzó.

—_¡Alto! _Ella irrumpió mentalmente en su compañero.

—_Vamos, lucy. Déjame morderlo. Una sola vez._

—_No, gajeel. Retírate._

Lo hizo, pero de mala gana. Dio un paso atrás, sus ojos nunca dejando a natsu, quien sacó un pequeño cuchillo de pelar. natsu pasó el dedo por el borde otra vez,

mirando a gajeel. Podía ver el brillo en los ojos esmeraldas de natsu, que decían que él realmente consideraba usar el cuchillo en su compañero. Finalmente, devolvió el cuchillo de carnicero al cajón, luego llevó el cuchillo de pelar a la sala. El ceño fruncido de lucy se hizo más hondo mientras natsu iba hasta la pila de leña al lado de la chimenea y extraía un pedazo grande de madera. La llevó al sofá y se sentó.  
>Ignorando a gajeel, quien lo había seguido a cada paso y finalmente había terminado sentándose cerca de sus pies, natsu comenzó a tallar la madera.<p>

lucy estaba atravesada por sus acciones inesperadas.  
>Se sentó allí por incontables minutos, en silencio total, trabajando en el trozo. Pero lo que la asombró aún más que su conducta paciente y silenciosa, era ver como el lobo que estaba tallando tomaba forma real. Iba de un pedazo de madera a un parecido notable de gajeel en muy poco tiempo.<br>Inclusive gajeel había levantado su cabeza para observar.

Las manos de natsu movían el cuchillo sobre la madera con una gracia experta. Se detenía sólo a veces, cuando levantaba la mirada para comparar la pieza con Gajeel. El hombre era un artista sumamente talentoso y su talento parecía completamente contrario a lo que sabía de él.

lucy intrigada, se encontró levantándose y regresando a la sala de estar. Sus movimientos rompieron su conexión mental con gajeel. Caminar siempre lo hacía. Ella sólo podía usar su vista siempre y cuando estuviera perfectamente quieta.

natsu levantó la mirada en tanto sentía el aire detrás de él agitarse. Hizo una pausa mientras contemplaba a lucy y se quedó sin respiración. No acostumbrado a tener personas en una casa con él, no estaba seguro si debía saludarla o debía guardar silencio.  
>Optó por sólo mirarla.<br>Ella era tan femenina y bella. Tenía el tipo de lisanna, sólo que había una sensación de vulnerabilidad en ella de la que lisanna carecía. lisanna poseía una boca inteligente que podía rivalizar con la suya y sus años como madre soltera habían dejado un filo muy duro en ella. Pero no en lucy. Ella tenía ese tipo de tierna suavidad que causaría a algunas personas tomaran ventaja de ella o la victimizaran. El pensamiento envió una sacudida inesperada de cólera a través de él.

lucy avanzó en línea recta hacia el cuarto, y se dirigió derecho hacia la otomana que él había movido fuera de su lugar más temprano. Su primer pensamiento fue dejarlo ahí y dejarla caer, pero apenas logró correrlo a tiempo. Ella no tropezó con la otomana, pero sin embargo, sí lo hizo con él, causando que el cuchillo resbalase. natsu siseó mientras la hoja sumamente afilada cortaba profundamente su mano.

-¿natsu?

La ignoró mientras entraba precipitadamente en la cocina para atender la herida palpitante antes de que chorreara sangre por todo el piso pulido de madera y las caras alfombras. Maldiciendo, dejó caer el cuchillo en el fregadero y abrió la canilla para enjuagarlo.

Ella lo siguió a la cocina. —¿natsu? ¿Hay algo mal?

—No –gruñó lavando la sangre de su mano. Hizo una mueca al ver la profundidad de la herida. Si fuese humano, necesitaría puntadas.

lucy se paró a su lado. —Huelo sangre. ¿Estás herido?

Antes de darse cuenta de lo que ella intentaba, le tomó su mano con las de ella. Su toque era como una pluma ligera mientras amablemente tocaba su herida, pero aún así la sensación de su mano en la de él lo derribó. Sintió como si alguien le hubiera dado en el estómago con un martillo pesado. Estaba tan cerca de él que todo lo que tenía que hacer era inclinarse hacia adelante y podría besarla.  
>Saborear su cuello.<br>Su sangre...  
>Ninguna mujer, nunca, lo había tentado como esta. Por primera vez en su vida, quería saborear los labios de alguien. Sostener su cara en sus manos y violar su boca con su lengua.<br>¿Qué se sentiría ser abrazado. ?  
><em>¿Qué diablos está mal conmigo?<br>_No era el tipo de hombre al que nadie abrazara, ni él lo quería.  
>No realmente.<br>Él sólo quería...

—Esto es profundo —dijo ella quedamente, su voz encantándole aún más.

Miró hacia abajo, pero en lugar de su mano, todo lo que podía ver era el valle profundo entre sus pechos que estaban al descubierto por la V de su suéter. Sólo tenía que mover su mano unos pocos centímetros para hundirla suavemente entre los suaves montículos. Para empujar su suéter a un lado hasta que pudiera ahuecarlos con su mano.

—¿Que sucedió? —preguntó ella.

natsu parpadeó para disipar la imagen que había causado que su erección doliera y latiera demandando satisfacción.

—Nada.

—¿Esa es la única palabra que sabes? —. Ella hizo una mueca mientras sostenía su mano con las de ella y alcanzaba una botella de peróxido del gabinete sobre el fregadero. Estaba asombrado que conociese cuál envase era, pero bueno, todo en el gabinete parecía estar deliberadamente y cuidadosamente colocado. Siseó otra vez mientras ella vertía el líquido sobre su corte. El frío del líquido punzaba tanto como el desinfectante. A pesar de eso, estaba aturdido por sus acciones compasivas, por la gentileza de su mano en la de él.

Ella dio palmaditas sobre la mesada buscando el paño para secar los platos. Una vez que lo encontró, lo envolvió alrededor de su mano.

—Mantenla en alto. Llamaré a un médico...

—No –dijo él severamente, interrumpiéndola. —Ningún doctor.

—Pero estás herido.

—Créeme, no es nada.

lucy notó la presión en su voz mientras decía eso. Más que nunca, deseaba poder verlo mientras hablaba.

—¿Te cortaste porque me tropecé contigo?

Él no contestó. lucy trató de alcanzarlo con sus sentidos y no encontró nada. No podía decir si estaba con ella o si estaba completamente sola. Sus sentidos nunca le habían fallado antes. Daba miedo no tener ninguna habilidad para "sentirle".

-¿natsu?

—¿Qué?

Ella realmente saltó ante el sonido de su profunda voz con acento, tan cerca de su oído.

—No contestaste mi pregunta.

—Sí, ¿y qué más da? No es que a ti te importe cómo me lastimé, de cualquier manera.

Su voz se desvaneció como si se estuviera alejando.

—_¿gajeel, dónde esta?_

—_Se esta dirigiendo hacia la sala._

Ella oyó a gajeel gruñendo en el vestíbulo.

—Hacia atrás –dijo natsu con un gruñido.—Sabes —dijo él más fuerte. —He escuchado que los perros viven más tiempo cuando son castrados. Y son más amigables, también.

—_Oh, bravo, te castramos a ti y veremos si eso te afecta, tú..._

- _¡Gajeel!_

—_¿Qué? Él es aborrecible. Y no soy un perro._

Ella fue andando por el vestíbulo para palmear la cabeza de gajeel. _—Lo sé._

natsu ignoró al lobo y a la mujer dirigiéndose a la ventana y jalando las cortinas para atrás. Era poco después de la una a.m. y la ventisca era tan feroz como había sido antes. Demonios. Nunca iba a poder salir de aquí. Sólo esperaba que el clima se apaciguara el tiempo suficiente como para permitirle regresar a su bosque. Sin duda los Escuderos, gray, y zeref estaban esperándolo en su cabaña, pero é tenía muchas más áreas "seguras" que ninguno de ellos conocía. Lugares en donde podía obtener armas y suministros. Pero tenía que estar en su tierra para alcanzarlos.

-¿natsu?

Él exhaló irritadamente.

—¿Qué? —dijo bruscamente.

—No uses ese tono conmigo –dijo ella con una nota filosa en su voz que causó que él arqueara una ceja por su audacia. —Me gusta saber dónde están las personas en mi casa. Sé simpático, o te pondré un cencerro.

Él sintió un deseo extraño de reírse. Pero la risa y él eran desconocidos.

—Me gustaría verte intentarlo.

—¿Eres siempre así de gruñón o sólo te levantaste del lado incorrecto de la cama?

—Así soy, cariño, acostúmbrate.

Ella se paró a su lado y él tuvo el presentimiento que lo hacía a propósito, justamente para fastidiarlo.

—¿Y si no quiero acostumbrarme a eso?

Él se giró para confrontarla. —No me empujes, princesa.

—Oooo –dijo ella con voz poco impresionada. —Lo próximo será que estarás hablando como el Increíble Hulk. 'No me hagas enojar, no te gustaré cuando me enoje' —. Ella lanzó una mirada arrogante en su dirección. —No me asustas, Señor natsu. Así que puedes dejar tu actitud en la puerta y ser agradable conmigo mientras estés aquí.

La incredulidad lo atormentó. Nadie en sus dos mil años lo había despachado tan fácilmente y lo enojó que ella se atreviera ahora. Le trajo a la memoria demasiados malos recuerdos de personas que veían a través de él. Personas que no lo apreciaban en lo absoluto. El primer voto que se había hecho a sí mismo como Cazador Oscuro era que nunca más se preocuparía por tratar de ganar la bondad o el respeto de los demás. El miedo era una herramienta mucho más poderosa.

La empujó hacia atrás, contra la pared. lucy se aterrorizó mientras sentía a natsu presionándola en tanto la pared detrás bloqueaba su escapada. Ella no tenía ninguna parte adonde ir. No podía respirar. No podía moverse.  
>Él era tan grande, tan fuerte.<br>Todo lo que podía sentir era a él. La rodeó con poder y peligro. Con la promesa de reflejos letales. Trataba de hacerle sentir miedo por él, lo sabía.  
>Estaba funcionando muy bien.<br>No la tocó, pero bueno, no tenía que hacerlo. Su sola presencia era aterradora.  
>Oscura. Peligrosa.<br>Letal.

Le sintió inclinarse para hablarle coléricamente en su oído. —Si quieres algo agradable, cariño, juega con tu jodido perro. Cuando estés lista para jugar con un hombre, entonces llámame.

Antes de que pudiera responder, gajeel atacó.  
>natsu tropezó, alejándose de ella con una maldición, mientras el aire alrededor de ella se agitaba cruelmente con los movimientos frenéticos de gajeel. Encogiéndose instintivamente, lucy contuvo su aliento mientras oía el sonido de lobo y el hombre peleando. Se esforzó por mirar, pero ella estaba rodeada de oscuridad y de los abrumadores sonidos enojados.<p>

—¡gajeel! —gritó, deseando poder ver qué ocurría entre ellos.

Todo lo que escuchó fue la mezcla de siseos, gruñidos, y maldiciones. Luego algo sólido golpeó la pared a su lado.

luego un quejido de Gajeel.

Aterrada de lo que natsu le había hecho a su compañero, lucy se arrodilló en el piso y anduvo a tientas hacia donde gajeel yacía, delante de la chimenea.

—¿gajeel? —pasó su mano temblorosa a través de su pelaje, buscando heridas. No se movía. Su corazón dejó de latir mientras el terror la invadía. ¡Si cualquier cosa le hubiese ocurrido a gajeel, entonces ella mataría a natsu por sí misma!  
><em>Por favor, por favor que estés bien...<em>

—¿gajeel? —lo mantuvo cerca y extendió sus pensamientos a él.

—_Lo mataré. Así es que ayúdame, lo haré._

Ella se estremeció con alivio ante la cólera de gajeel. ¡Gracias a makarov que estaba vivo!

natsu se quitó la camisa rota y la usó para contener la sangre en su brazo derecho, cuello, y en el hombro donde el perro había hecho trizas su piel con sus garras y dientes. Apenas podía contener su furia. No había sido herido tantas veces en una sola hora desde el día que había muerto.  
>Gruñendo, clavó los ojos en la carne roja hinchada. Odiaba estar herido. Era todo lo que podía hacer para no regresar a la sala y asegurarse que ese perro maldito nunca más atacara a otra cosa viva en su vida.<br>Quería sangre. Sangre de lobo.  
>Para el caso, quería sangre humana. Un pellizco rápido para calmar su furia y recordarle lo que él era. Solo saborearla una vez...<p>

lucy entró al cuarto de baño y se topó con él. Él gruñó ante la sensación de su cuerpo cálido estrellándose contra él. Sin comentarios, lo apartó del fregadero y se arrodilló para sacar un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

—Podrías haber dicho 'Permiso'.

—No te dirijo la palabra –gruñó ella.

—También te quiero, cariño.

Ella se congeló ante su comentario sarcástico y miró encolerizadamente en su dirección. —¿Eres realmente un animal, no?

natsu apretó los dientes ante sus palabras. Era así como todos lo habían visto en su vida. Estaba demasiado viejo, ahora, como para empezar una nueva vida.

—Guau, guau.

Resoplando de furia, comenzó a salir, luego se detuvo. Se volvió hacia él con un gruñido. —Sabes, no tengo idea de dónde vienes y realmente no me importa. Nada te da el derecho para lastimar a otras personas o a gajeel. Sólo me protegía, mientras que tú... no eres más que un matón.

natsu se quedó inmóvil mientras imágenes crueles, horrorosas atravesaban su memoria. La vista de su pueblo en llamas. De cuerpos dispersos por todas partes. Los débiles sonidos de personas gritando. La furia dentro de su corazón que demandaba sangre...  
>Se sobresaltó mientras el dolor lo laceraba. Odiaba sus recuerdos tanto como se odiaba a sí mismo.<p>

—Un día alguien debe enseñarte a ser civilizado —. lucy giró y se volvió hacia la habitación.

—Si – dijo él, frunciendo los labios. —Ve a atender a tu perro, princesa. _Él _te necesita.

natsu, por otra parte, no necesitaba a nadie. Nunca lo necesitó. Con ese pensamiento en mente, fue al cuarto donde se había despertado. Tormenta o no tormenta, era hora de irse.  
>Se puso encima su abrigo sobre el pecho desnudo y lo abotonó. También estaba dañado por el disparo y dejaría su herida en la espalda expuesta al clima. Que así fuera. No era como si él pudiera congelarse hasta morir de cualquier manera. Había algo de ventaja en ser inmortal. El agujero sólo haría que una linda brisa fresca recorriese su columna vertebral hasta que pudiera encontrar más ropas.<p>

Después de que se hubo vestido, se dirigió hacia la puerta e hizo lo mejor que pudo para no advertir a lucy, quien estaba de rodillas delante del fuego caliente, serenando y consolando a su mascota como lo había atendido a él. La vista lo hizo sentir dolor, en cierto modo, como no habría creído posible.  
>Sí, era la maldita hora de que se fuera de aquí.<p>

—_Él se esta yendo._

lucy se sobresaltó ante el sonido de gajeel en su cabeza. —_¿Cómo que se está __yendo?_

—_Está detrás de ti ahora mismo, vestido y dirigiéndose al exterior._

-¿natsu?

Le contestó el golpe de la puerta cerrándose.

.

* * *

><p>heeeello!<br>me alegra saer q la adaptacion a sido bien aceptada :D  
>me emociona ;-;<br>ok no  
>aqui les dejo otro cap<br>y no salio cap del anime pero me cague de la risa cn el SpinOff de Fairy Girls  
>al menos eso fue un consuelo xd<br>en fin nos leeeemos ;D


	6. Chapter 6

.

natsu se congeló fuera de la puerta. Literal y figurativamente. El viento pegaba tan rudamente que le quitó la respiración y le envió un agudo temblor por todo su cuerpo. Estaba tan frío afuera, que apenas podía moverse. La nieve caía rápida y furiosamente, y era tan densa que no podía ver a más de tres centímetros desde su propia nariz. Inclusive sus gafas se habían congelado.  
>Nadie cuerdo estaría fuera esta noche.<br>Así que era algo bueno que estuviera demente.  
>Apretando los dientes, se dirigió hacia el norte. Demonios, iba a ser una larga y miserable caminata a casa. Sólo esperaba poder encontrar algún tipo de refugio antes del amanecer. En caso de que no, mavis y bacchus iban a ser dos dioses felices en unas cuantas horas y el viejo gildarts tendría un dolor de cabeza menos en su vida.<p>

—¿natsu?

Él maldijo al escuchar la voz de lucy sobre el aullido del viento.  
><em>No contestes.<br>__No mires.  
><em>Pero era compulsivo. Miró hacia atrás antes de poder detenerse y allí la vio saliendo de la cabaña sin ningún abrigo encima.

—¡natsu! —ella tropezó en la nieve y cayó.

_Déjala. Ella debería haberse quedado adentro donde estaba a salvo.  
><em>Él no podía.  
>Sola estaba indefensa y no la dejaría afuera para morir.<br>Mascullando una apestosa maldición que habría hecho a un marinero encogerse, fue a su lado. La levantó rudamente y la empujó hacia la casa.

—Entra antes de que mueras de frío.

—¿Qué hay de ti?

—¿Qué hay de mí?

—No puedes quedarte aquí afuera, tampoco.

—Créeme, princesa, he dormido en peores condiciones que esta.

—Morirás aquí afuera.

—No me importa.

—Bueno, a mi sí.

natsu habría quedado mucho menos estupefacto si ella lo hubiera abofeteado. Al menos _eso _se lo hubiera esperado. Por un minuto completo no pudo moverse mientras esas palabras sonaban en sus oídos. La idea que a alguien le importara si vivía o moría era tan extraña para él que no estaba seguro de cómo responder.

—Entra —gruñó, empujándola amablemente hacia la puerta.

El lobo le gruñó.

—Cállate, gajeel –resopló ella antes de que él tuviese la posibilidad. —Un sonido más tuyo y _tu _te quedarás afuera.

El lobo inhaló por la nariz indignado, como si la entendiera, luego se dirigió rápidamente hacia la casa.  
>natsu cerró la puerta mientras lucy temblaba del frío. La nieve que le había caído se derritió, mojándola instantáneamente. Él estaba mojado también, no es que le importara. Estaba acostumbrado a la incomodidad física.<br>Ella no.

—¡¿Qué estabas pensando?! —le gritó a ella, sentándola en el sofá.

—No te atrevas a usar ese tono de voz conmigo.

Así es que en lugar de eso le gruñó y caminó hacia el cuarto de baño donde pudo agarrar una toalla de la percha. Luego se encaminó a su dormitorio y agarró una manta.

Regresó a ella. —Estás empapada.

—Me he dado cuenta.

lucy se sorprendió por el calor repentino e inesperado de una manta cubriéndola, especialmente dadas sus palabras furiosas, llenas de enojo que le decían que era una idiota por ir tras él. natsu la envolvió apretadamente, luego se arrodilló ante ella. Le sacó las zapatillas revestidas de piel y frotó los congelados dedos del pie hasta que otra vez pudo sentir algo aparte de la quemadura dolorosa del frío. Ella nunca había experimentado un frío como éste antes y se preguntó cuántas veces natsu debía haberlo padecido sin nadie allí para calentarle.

—Lo que hiciste, fue una cosa estúpida —dijo severamente.

—¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste _tú?_

Él no contestó. En lugar de eso, dejó caer su pie y se movió alrededor de ella. No sabía que iba a hacer hasta que sintió una toalla cubriéndole la cabeza. Tensándose, esperó que él fuese rudo. No lo fue. De hecho, su toque era asombrosamente tierno mientras le secaba el pelo con la toalla.  
>¿Cuán extraño era esto? ¿Quién hubiera pensado que la cuidaría tan tiernamente?<br>Era completamente inesperado.  
>Quizá había más en él de lo que demostraba...<p>

natsu rechinó los dientes ante la suavidad de pelo húmedo mientras caía contra sus manos. Trató de mantener la toalla entre ella y su piel, pero no funcionó. Las hebras de su pelo continuamente rozaban su piel, haciéndolo arder.  
>¿Cómo sería besar a una mujer?<br>¡Cómo sería besarla a ella!  
>Nunca antes tuvo la inclinación. Cada vez que una mujer había hecho un intento, había movido los labios lejos de ella. Era una intimidad que no tenía deseos de experimentar con cualquiera.<br>Pero sentía el anhelo ahora. Sintió hambre por probar los labios húmedos y rosados de lucy.  
><em>¿Qué eres? ¿Un demente?<br>_Sí, lo era.  
>No había lugar en su vida para una mujer, ningún lugar para un amigo o un compañero. Lo había aprendido desde la hora de su nacimiento, sólo tenía un destino.<br>La soledad.  
>Aun cuando trató de tener un sitio, no surtió efecto. Él era un extraño. Eso era todo lo que sabía.<p>

Alejó la toalla de su pelo y clavó los ojos en ella, queriendo pasar su mano a través de esas húmedas hebras y peinarlas. Su piel todavía estaba cenicienta y gris del frío. Pero ella no estaba menos preciosa. No menos atractiva.

Antes de poder detenerse, colocó su mano desnuda contra su mejilla helada y dejó que la suavidad de ella lo traspasara.  
>Dioses, se sentía tan bien tocarla.<br>Ella no se apartó de su toque o se encogió de miedo. Se sentó allí y lo dejó tocarla como un hombre.  
>Como un amante...<p>

—¿natsu? —su voz estaba llena de incertidumbre.

—Estas helada —gruñó y la dejó. Tenía que escaparse de ella y de los extraños sentimientos que removía dentro de él. No quería estar a su alrededor.  
>No quería ser doblegado.<br>Cada vez que se había permitido estar atado a otro humano, había sido traicionado. Por todo el mundo. Aún gray, quien había parecido seguro porque vivía muy alejado. Un eco del dolor apuñaló su espalda. Aparentemente gray no había vivido lo suficientemente lejos.

natsu miró fuera de la ventana de la cocina donde la nieve continuaba cayendo. Tarde o temprano, lucy se dormiría y entonces se iría. Entonces ella no podría detenerlo.

lucy comenzó a ir tras de natsu, pero se detuvo. Quería ver lo que haría. Lo que pretendía.

—_¿gajeel, qué esta haciendo?_

Se quedó quieta y usó la vista de gajeel. natsu desabotonaba su abrigo. Su respiración quedó atrapada ante la vista de su pecho desnudo. Cada músculo en su cuerpo ondeaba mientras se quitaba el abrigo y lo colgaba detrás de la silla escalera.  
>El hombre era simplemente bellísimo. Sus hombros anchos, tostados y desnudos eran tentadores. Deliciosos. Pero lo que la dejó estupefacta, fue su brazo derecho y su hombro, los cuales eran un desastre total por el ataque de gajeel.<br>lucy se quedó sin aliento ante la vista de lo que había hecho su compañero.  
>natsu por otro lado no parecía tener un mínimo de molestia por las mordidas. Se había ocupado de sus asuntos con la mayor naturalidad.<p>

—_¿Tengo que mirar esto? —_gajeel lloriqueó en su cabeza. —_Me voy a quedar __ciego mirando a un hombre desnudo._

—_No te vas a quedar ciego y él no está desnudo —Desafortunadamente._

lucy se quedó desconcertada por ese pensamiento inusual. Ella nunca había mirado fijamente a un hombre antes, pero se encontró embelesada por natsu.

—_Sí lo soy, y sí lo esta. Lo suficientemente desnudo como para hacerme perder __mi almuerzo de cualquier manera. _—gajeel comenzó a salir de la cocina.

—_gajeel, quédate._

—_No soy un perro, lucy, y no me preocupo por ese tono imperativo. Me quedo __contigo por mi elección, no por la tuya._

—_Lo sé, gajeel. Lo siento. Por Favor, quédate por mí —. _Gruñendo en un modo muy parecido al de natsu, gajeel regresó a la cocina y se sentó para vigilarlo.

natsu prestó poca atención a gajeel mientras se movía por la cocina buscando algo. Ella frunció el cejo al verlo sacar una cacerola pequeña. Mientras se movía hacia la heladera, su respiración quedó cortada ante la vista de un estilizado dragón tatuado en la parte baja de su espalda. Y bien por encima de este, estaba la horrible herida en dónde alguien le había disparado.  
>Ella se encogió con una simpatía inesperada. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo realmente sintió lástima por alguien. Se veía cruel y dolorosa.<br>natsu se movió como si apenas lo advirtiera. Fue a la heladera y sacó la leche y una barra grande de Hershey* que ella había comprado por un impulso. Vertió la leche en la cacerola y luego le añadió pedazos de chocolate.  
>Qué raro. Casi le había arrancado la cabeza e intimidado, luego la había atendido, y ahora le hacía chocolate caliente.<p>

— _No es para ti _—le dijo gajeel.

—_Silencio, gajeel._

—_No lo es. ¿Quieres apostar a que trata de envenenarme con el chocolate?_

—_Entonces, no lo tomes._

natsu se dio la vuelta y le dirigió una burla siniestra a gajeel. —Aquí, Lassie, ¿quieres salir a buscar a Timmy en el pozo? Vamos, chica, incluso te abriré la puerta y te lanzaré una galleta.

—_Vamos psicópata—Hunter, _¿_quieres descubrir mis dientes en tus... ?_

—_¡gajeel!_

—_No lo puedo evitar. Él me molesta. Bastante._

natsu miró el agua y los platos con comida que lucy había colocado en una bandeja pequeña, que estaba aproximadamente a diez centímetros del piso, para gajeel.

gajeel descubrió sus dientes. —_No mi comida, hombre. La contaminas y te __morderé hasta sacar toda la mierda de ti._

—_gajeel, por favor._

natsu se acercó a los recipientes de acero inoxidable.

—_Te lo dije, lucy, el bastardo va a envenenarme. Va a escupir en mi agua o va __a hacer algo peor._

natsu hizo la cosa más inesperada de todas. Se inclinó, recogió el recipiente casi vació de agua, lo lavó en el fregadero y lo rellenó con agua, luego cuidadosamente lo devolvió a la bandeja. lucy no estaba segura cuál de los dos estaba más impresionado por sus acciones. Ella o gajeel.

gajeel se dirigió a su recipiente y lo olfateó suspicazmente.  
>natsu regresó al fregadero para lavarse las manos. Una vez que la leche con chocolate estuvo caliente, la vertió en un jarro y se lo llevó a ella.<p>

—Aquí –le dijo él, su voz sonando con su usual nota ruda, hostil. Tomó su mano y la llevó hacia la taza.

—¿Qué es? –le preguntó.

—Arsénico y vómito.

Ella retorció su cara con repugnancia ante el pensamiento. —¿En serio? Y lograste hacerlo muy silenciosamente. ¿Quién lo diría? Gracias. Nunca he tomado vómito antes. Estoy seguro que es _extra _especial.  
>Bien, eso pasaba por pensar que natsu tenía un lado más amable, más suave.<p>

—Bébelo o no —gruñó. —No me importa.

Lo escuchó dejar el cuarto otra vez.  
>lucy sostuvo la taza. Si bien ella lo había visto hacerlo a través de los ojos de gajeel y sabía que no había hecho nada para contaminarlo, estaba todavía renuente a saborearlo después de su comentario antipático.<p>

—_Te está mirando _–le dijo gajeel.

Levantó la cabeza muy lentamente. —_¿De que forma?_

—_Como si te estuviera desafiando a saborearlo._

lucy contuvo su respiración, debatiendo qué hacer. ¿Era una prueba de él? ¿Se estaba preguntando si ella confiaba en él?  
>Aspirando profundamente, bebió el chocolate, el cual estaba a temperatura perfecta y muy sabroso.<p>

natsu estaba asombrado de su valentía. Entonces, ella no había creído en su fanfarronada y había confiado en él. Él nunca hubiera bebido algo que le diera un desconocido y lo sorprendía que ella lo hubiera hecho. Sintió un gran respeto por ella. La mujer tenía un montón de agallas, le concedería eso.  
>Pero al final del día, las agallas no contaban para mucho, y todo lo que lograrían hacer sería que fuera asesinada por zeref si los encontraba antes de que él tuviese la posibilidad de salir.<p>

Su mirada se puso ruda al recordar al demonio o Daimon o lo que fuere que había sido enviado para matarlo. Todo este tiempo, los Cazadores Oscuros habían asumido que gildarts era el perro de caza que mavis solía usar para rastrear y matar Cazadores Oscuros deshonestos. Todos los hombres que sabían la verdad ahora estaban vagando por la tierra como Shades*. Entidades sin espíritu, incorpóreas que podían sentir hambre y sed y nunca tendrían permiso para saciarlo. Podían sentir y percibir el mundo, pero nadie podría sentirlos o percibirlos. Él entendía esa existencia. Porqué los veintiséis años que había vivido como un humano mortal, había sido uno de ellos. Sólo entonces, un mundo que no sabía que él existía había sido preferible. Porque cuando las personas se habían percatado que estaba por ahí, habían hecho un esfuerzo extraordinario para aumentar su dolor. Habían hecho un esfuerzo extraordinario para lastimarlo y humillarlo.

La furia lo inundó mientras su mirada se agudizaba otra vez. Miró alrededor de la cabaña inmaculada donde cada detalle mostraba la riqueza de lucy. En su existencia humana una mujer como ella habría escupido en su cara por ningún otra razón más que el hecho de que se hubiese atrevido a cruzarse en su camino. Habría estado tan por debajo de ella que habría sido golpeado aún por atreverse a levantar su mirada a su cara.  
>Mirarla a los ojos habría sido su muerte.<p>

—_¿Está este esclavo molestándola, señora?_

Se sobresaltó ante el recuerdo que corría por su mente. A la edad de doce había sido lo suficientemente tonto como para escuchar a sus hermanos al señalarle a una mujer que estaba en el mercado.

—_Ella es tu madre, esclavo. ¿No lo sabías? El tío la liberó al año pasado. ¿Por __qué no vas con ella, natsu? Tal vez se apiade de ti y te libere, también._

Demasiado joven y demasiado estúpido, había clavado los ojos en la mujer que le habían señalado. Ella tenía pelo rosa como el suyo y perfectos ojos esmeraldas. Nunca antes había visto a su madre. Nunca había sabido que ella era tan bella. Pero en su corazón, siempre había sido más bella que Venus. La había visualizado como una esclava como él que no tenía más alternativa que hacer lo que su amo dijera. Había creado un sueño de cómo había sido apartado de sus brazos después del nacimiento. Cómo había llorado para que se lo devolvieran. Cómo había sufrido cada día por su hijo perdido. Entretanto, él había sido dado a su padre despiadado, que vengativamente lo había mantenido lejos de sus brazos compasivos.  
>natsu estaba seguro que lo amaría. Todas las madres amaban a sus niños. Era por eso por lo que las otras esclavas no se ocupaban de él. Estaban guardando todas sus raciones y afectos para ellos.<br>Pero esta mujer... era la suya.  
>Y ella lo amaría.<p>

natsu había corrido hacia ella y la había abrazado, diciéndole quién era y cuánto la amaba. Pero no había habido ninguna bienvenida cálida. Ningún afecto maternal. Lo había mirado con un abierto disgusto y horror. Sus labios se habían torcido

cruelmente mientras le siseaba a él. _—Le pagué a esa puta bastante dinero para __verte muerto._

Sus hermanos se habían reído de él. natsu había estado demasiado apabullado por su rechazo para moverse o respirar. Había estado desolado al enterarse que su madre había sobornado a otro esclavo para matarlo.  
>Cuando un soldado se acercó a ellos para preguntarle si estaba siendo molestada, entonces ella había dijo fríamente. —<em>Este esclavo sin valor me tocó. <em>_Quiero que lo golpeen por eso._

Incluso después de dos mil años esas palabras resonaban a través de él. Al igual que la apariencia despiadada de su cara mientras cambiaba de dirección y lo dejaba con los soldados, que alegremente habían llevado a cabo su orden.

—_No vales nada, esclavo. No eres bueno para nada. Ni siquiera vales las migajas __que te mantienen vivo. Si tenemos suerte tal vez mueras, y nos ahorres las __raciones del invierno para un esclavo que tenga más valor._

natsu gruñó como si sus recuerdos lo sujetasen. Incapaz de enfrentar el dolor que causaban, sus poderes explotaron. Cada bombilla en la sala se hizo añicos, el fuego crepitó en la chimenea, esquivando por poco a gajeel, que había estado echado allí. Los cuadros se cayeron de las paredes. Todo lo que quería era que el dolor se detuviera...

lucy gritó ante los sonidos extraños que asaltaban a sus oídos. —_¿gajeel, qué __está ocurriendo?_

—_El bastardo trató de matarme._

—_¿Cómo?_

—_Disparó una bola de fuego de la chimenea a mis cuartos traseros. Hombre, mi __pelaje esta chamuscado. Está teniendo un ataque de algún tipo y usando sus __poderes._

—¿natsu?

La cabaña entera tembló con tal ferocidad que ella medio esperaba que esta estallara.

—¡natsu!

El silencio era total. Todo lo que lucy podía oír era el latido de su corazón.

—_¿Qué está ocurriendo? _—preguntó a gajeel.

—_No sé. El fuego se apagó y no puedo ver nada. Está completamente oscuro. Él __hizo añicos las luces._

—¿natsu? —intentó otra vez.

Otra vez nadie contestó. Su pánico se triplicó. Podía matarla y ni ella ni gajeel lo verían venir. Podía hacerle cualquier cosa.

—¿Por qué me salvaste?

Saltó ante el sonido de su voz justo al lado de su oreja mientras se sentaba en el sofá. Estaba tan cerca de ella que podía sentir su respiración caliente en su piel.

—Estabas herido.

—¿Cómo supiste que estaba herido?

—No lo supe hasta después de que te traje adentro. Yo... pensé que estabas borracho.

—Sólo un tonto redomado metería a un hombre extraño en su casa cuando es ciego y vive solo. No me trates como a un idiota.

Ella tragó. Era bastante más listo de lo que ella había creído. Y bastante más espeluznante.

—¿Por qué estoy aquí? —demandó.

—Te lo dije.

Él apartó de un empujón el sofá con tanta fuerza que patinó hacia adelante varios centímetros. Luego estaba delante de ella, inmovilizándola contra los cojines. Haciéndola temblar por su presencia feroz.

—¿Cómo me metiste?

—Te arrastré.

—¿Sola?

—Por supuesto.

—No pareces lo suficientemente fuerte.

Ella boqueó con miedo. ¿Qué iba a hacerle? ¿Qué intentaba hacerle?

—Soy más fuerte de lo que parezco.

—Pruébalo —agarró sus muñecas.

Ella forcejeó con él para varios segundos. —Déjame ir.

—¿Por qué? ¿Te soy repulsivo?

gajeel gruñó. Ruidosamente.

Ella se congeló y miró encolerizadamente hacia donde esperaba que su cara estuviese.

—natsu –dijo ella dijo. —Me estas lastimando. Déjame ir.

Para su sorpresa, lo hizo Se movió hacia atrás muy ligeramente pero su presencia enojada era todavía tangible. Opresiva. Aterradora.

—Has algo inteligente, princesa —gruñó él en su oreja. —Quédate lejos de mí.

Lo oyó alejarse.

—_Él es culpable –_lanzó gajeel. —_lucy. Júzgale._

No podía. Todavía no. Aún cuando natsu la había asustado. Aún cuando en este momento se veía desequilibrado y aterrador. Él realmente no la había lastimado. Sólo la había asustado, y eso no era algo por lo que alguien debía morir. Después de esto, ella podía entender perfectamente cómo pudo haber explotado y matado a todas las personas en el pueblo que le había sido confiado para defender.  
>¿Explotaría así con ella?<br>Ya que ella era inmortal, no la podía matar, pero sí la podía lastimar. Un juez menor podría haber seguido adelante y dar el veredicto basado solamente en las acciones de esta noche. Ella estaba tentada, pero no lo haría.  
>Todavía no.<p>

—_¿Estás bien? —_preguntó gajeel después de que ella se rehusase a responder su demanda de un veredicto.

—_Sí._

Pero ella mentía y tenía el presentimiento que gajeel lo sabía. natsu la había aterrorizado de una forma que nadie antes había hecho. Por demasiados siglos, había juzgado a incontables mujeres y hombres. Asesinos, traidores, blasfemadores. Tú nómbralos. Pero ninguno de ellos la había asustado alguna vez. Ninguno de ellos alguna vez la había hecho querer salir corriendo hacia la protección de sus hermanas.  
>natsu lo hacía.<br>Había algo acerca de él que realmente no estaba sano. Ella era capaz de tratar con personas que trataban de esconder su locura. Hombres que podían jugar a ser héroes galantes mientras por dentro eran fríos y crueles. natsu había explotado y aun así no la había lastimado. Al menos todavía no. Pero sus métodos intimidantes iban a tener que irse. Recordó las palabras de gildarts para ella: "Es sólo con el corazón que uno puede ver correctamente..."  
>¿Qué había dentro del corazón de natsu?<p>

Exhalando largamente, lucy extendió sus sentidos y trató de localizar a natsu. Como antes, no lo pudo localizarlo para nada. Era como si él estuviera tan acostumbrado a mantenerse oculto que no se registraba en el radar de nadie. Ni aun en el suyo intensificado.

—_¿Dónde está? _—preguntó a gajeel.

—_En su cuarto, pienso._

—_¿Dónde estas?_

gajeel vino y se sentó a sus pies. —_mavis tiene razón. Por el bien de la __humanidad, él debe ser eliminado. Hay algo seriamente mal con este hombre._

lucy frotó sus orejas mientras consideraba eso. —_No sé. gildarts negoció con __mavis a fin de que yo pudiera juzgar a natsu. Él no habría hecho eso sin una __razón. Sólo un tonto hace trueques con mavis por nada. Y gildarts está muy __lejos de ser un tonto. Debe haber algo bueno en natsu o si no..._

—_gildarts siempre se sacrifica por sus hombres. Es lo que él hace _—se mofó gajeel.

—_Tal vez..._

Pero ella lo conocía mejor. gildarts siempre haría lo que fuese mejor para todos los involucrados. Él nunca antes había interferido a la hora de juzgar o ejecutar un Cazador Oscuro rebelde, y aún así, le había pedido personalmente que juzgara a éste Él no había permitido que asesinaran a natsu novecientos años atrás por destruir su pueblo y a los inocentes humanos.  
>Si natsu verdaderamente planteaba un peligro, entonces gildarts nunca hubiera negociado con ellos por una audiencia o para permitirle al Cazador Oscuro vivir. Allí tenía que haber algo más.<br>Ella tenía que creer en gildarts.  
>Tenía que hacerlo.<p>

natsu se sentó solo en su cuarto, observando a la nieve caer afuera, a través de las cortinas abiertas. Estaba sentado en la silla mecedora, pero la mantenía inmóvil. Después de su "sobrecarga", había ido a través de la casa reemplazando bombillas y recogiendo los cuadros quebrados. Ahora todo estaba misteriosamente quieto. Tenía que salir de allí antes que explotara otra vez. ¿Por qué la tormenta no se detenía?  
>La luz del vestíbulo se prendió, cegándolo por un momento. Él miró ceñudamente. ¿Por qué lucy prendía luces cuando era ciega? La escuchó pisar suavemente por el vestíbulo hacia la sala. Parte de él quería unírsele, hablar con ella. Pero él nunca había sido dado a la conversación insustancial. No sabía cómo conversar. Nunca nadie había estado interesado en cualquier cosa que él tuviera para decir. Así es que lo mantenía para sí mismo y eso estaba bien para él.<p>

—¿gajeel?

El sonido de su melódica voz lo traspasó como un vaso haciéndose añicos.

—Siéntate aquí mientras hago otro fuego.

Casi se levantó para ayudarla, pero se forzó a permanecer en su silla. Sus días como criado para los ricos habían terminado. Si ella quería un fuego, entonces ella era tan capaz para hacer uno como lo era él. Por supuesto que él podía ver para atizar el fuego y sus manos eran ásperas por el arduo trabajo.  
>Las de ella eran suaves. Delicadas.<br>Manos frágiles que podían apaciguar...  
>Antes de darse cuenta, se dirigía hacia la sala. Encontró a lucy arrodillada frente al hogar, tratando de empujar nuevos leños sobre la parrilla de hierro. Estaba luchando contra eso y haciendo lo mejor para no quemarse durante el proceso.<br>Sin decir una palabra, la hizo para atrás. Ella se quedó sin aliento, alarmada.

—Muévete de mi camino –gruñó él.

—No estaba en tu camino. Tú te metiste en el mío.

Cuando se rehusó a moverse, la alzó y la dejó caer en el sillón verde oscuro.

—¿Qué estas haciendo? —preguntó con expresión sobresaltada.

—Nada —. Regresó al hogar y prendió el fuego. —No puedo creer que con todo el dinero que tienes, no tengas a nadie aquí para ayudarte.

—No necesito a nadie que me ayude.

Él hizo una pausa ante sus palabras. —¿No? ¿Cómo haces para estar por tu cuenta?

—Simplemente lo hago. No puedo soportar a alguien tratándome como si estuviera inválida. Resulta que soy tan capaz como cualquier otro.

—Muy bien por ti, princesa —. Pero él sintió otra oleada de respeto por ella. En el mundo en que había crecido, las mujeres como ella nunca hacían nada por ellas mismas. Habían comprado a personas como él para servir a todos sus antojos.

—¿Por qué me llamas _princesa _todo el tiempo?

—¿Es lo que eres, no? El querido brillante de tus padres.

Ella frunció el ceño. —¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Lo puedo oler en ti. Eres una de esas personas que nunca han tenido un momento de preocupación en su vida. Todo lo que alguna vez has querido, lo has tenido.

—No todo.

—¿No? ¿Qué es lo que te ha faltado alguna vez?

—Mi vista.

natsu se quedó callado mientras sus palabras sonaban en sus oídos. —Sí, ser ciego apesta.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Estando ahí, habiéndolo sido.

* * *

><p>* Hershey: marca de chocolate.<br>*Shades: Sombras, en lo que se convierten los Dark Hunters si son eliminados.

hello! les dejo otro cap :D  
>en vdd me hacen filiz xD<br>q weeeno q les guste la historia :D


	7. Chapter 7

.

—¿Eras ciego? —preguntó lucy.

natsu no contestó. No podía creer que se le escapara. Era algo de lo que nunca había hablado, ni siquiera con gray. Sólo gildarts lo sabía y gildarts, agradecidamente, había guardado el secreto. Reacio a visitar su pasado otra vez esta noche y el dolor que lo esperaba allí, natsu dejó la sala y regresó a su cuarto donde cerró la puerta y así, en paz, se puso a esperar a que pasara la tormenta. Al menos estando solo no tenía que preocuparse por traicionarse a sí mismo o lastimar a alguien.  
>Pero mientras se sentaba en la silla, no eran las imágenes del pasado las que lo perseguían. Era el perfume de vainilla y madera, los pálidos ojos claros de una mujer. El recuerdo de su mejilla suave y fría bajo sus dedos. Su húmedo y desordenado pelo que enmarcaba unos rasgos que eran femeninos y atractivos.<br>Una mujer que no se sobresaltaba con él o se acobardaba.  
>Era asombrosa y sorprendente.<br>Si él fuera otra persona, entonces regresaría a la sala en donde estaba sentada con su lobo y la haría reír. Pero no sabía como hacer reír a las personas. Podía reconocer el humor, más especialmente la ironía, pero no era el tipo de hombre que hacía chistes o producía sonrisas en otras personas.  
>Especialmente no en una mujer.<br>Eso no lo había molestado antes.  
>Esta noche sí.<p>

—_¿Es culpable?_

lucy escuchó la voz de mavis en su cabeza. Todas las noches desde que natsu había sido traído a la casa, mavis la había fastidiado con aquélla pregunta una y otra vez, hasta que se sintió como Juana De Arco siendo atormentada por voces.

—_Todavía No, mavis. Se acaba de despertar._

—_Bien, ¿qué es lo que te lleva tanto tiempo? Mientras él vive, gildarts tiene los __nervios de punta y yo positivamente odio cuando él está inquieto. Júzgalo como __mala persona ya._

—_¿Por qué quieres tanto que natsu muera?_

El silencio descendió. Al principio pensó que mavis la había dejado, así que cuando la respuesta vino, la sorprendió.

—_A gildarts no le gusta ver sufrir a nadie. __Especialmente no a uno de sus Cazadores Oscuros. En tanto natsu viva, gildarts __sufre, y a pesar de lo que gildarts piensa, no me gusta verlo sufrir._

lucy nunca se había imaginado que mavis pudiera decir tal cosa. La diosa no era exactamente conocida por su bondad o compasión, o por pensar en alguien aparte de sí misma.

—_¿Amas a gildarts?_

La voz de mavis era cortante cuando le contestó, —_gildarts no es de tu __incumbencia, lucy. Sólo natsu lo es, y juro que si pierdo más de la lealtad de __gildarts por esto, estarás muy apenada por eso._

lucy se puso rígida ante la amenaza y el tono hostil. Haría falta más que mavis para lastimarla, y si la diosa quería una pelea, entonces era mejor que estuviera preparada. A ella no le podría gustar más su trabajo, pero lucy lo tomaba en serio y nadie, especialmente mavis, iba a intimidarla para dar un veredicto prematuro.

—_¿Si juzgo a natsu antes de tiempo, no piensas que gildarts se enojará y __demandará un re—juzgamiento?_

mavis hizo un ruido grosero.

—_Además, le dijiste a gildarts que no interferirías, mavis. Le hiciste jurar que __él no me contactaría para tratar de influenciar mi veredicto y aún así estas aquí, __tratando de hacer eso. ¿Cómo piensas que reaccionará si le cuento de tus __acciones?_

—_Bien _–resopló ella. —_No te incomodaré otra vez. ¡Pero encárgate ya!_

Sola finalmente, lucy se sentó en la sala, considerando lo próximo que debía hacer, cómo podía empujar a natsu para ver si explotaba otra vez y se volvía más violento.

Había atacado a su casa, pero no a ella. gajeel lo había atacado, y aunque él había lastimado al lobo, el lobo lo había lastimado mucho más. Había sido una pelea justa entre ellos y natsu no había tratado de matar a gajeel por atacarlo. Se había sacado al lobo de encima y luego lo había dejado solo.  
>En lugar de buscar venganza en gajeel, natsu le había dado agua.<br>El peor delito de natsu hasta ahora era su actitud hostil y el hecho de que tenía una presencia verdaderamente atemorizante. Pero hacía cosas amables que eran contrarias a su mal carácter.  
>Su sentido común le decía que hiciera lo que decía mavis, declararlo culpable y marcharse.<br>Su instinto le decía que esperara.  
>Siempre que no se encolerizara con ella o gajeel, seguiría adelante. Pero si alguna vez los atacaba, entonces ella estaría fuera de la puerta y él estaría frito.<p>

—_Los hombres inocentes no existen._

lucy dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio. Le había dicho eso a su hermana lyra la última vez que había hablado con ella. Parte suya honestamente creía en eso. Ninguna vez, en todos estos siglos, había encontrado a alguien inocente. Cada hombre que alguna vez había juzgado le había mentido.  
>Todos ellos habían tratado de engañarla.<br>Algunos habían tratado de sobornarla.  
>Algunos habían tratado de escaparse.<br>Algunos habían tratado de golpearla.  
>Y uno había tratado de matarla.<br>Ella se preguntaba en cuál categoría caería natsu.

Inspirando profundamente para fortificarse, lucy se levantó y fue a su habitación para buscar entre las ropas que gajeel traía puestas cuando estaba en su forma humana.

—_¿Qué estas haciendo? _—preguntó gajeel mientras se unía a ella.

—natsu necesita ropas –dijo ella en voz alta sin pensar.

gajeel mordió sus manos, y con su nariz metió sus ropas en la canasta al fondo del armario. —_Él puede ponerse las suyas. Estas son mías._

lucy las sacó. —_Vamos, gajeel, sé amable. No tiene ropas aquí y las que lleva __puestas están harapientas._

—_¿Y?_

Ella buscó entre los pantalones y las camisas, deseando poder verlas. —_Eras tú __el que se quejaba de tener que mirar a un hombre desnudo. Pensé que preferirías __ver alguna ropa sobre él._

—_También me quejo acerca del hecho que tengo que orinar afuera y comer en __recipientes, pero no te veo dejándome usar el cuarto de baño o la vajilla estando él __alrededor._

Ella negó con la cabeza. _—¿Podrías parar? Te quejas como una vieja —. _Recogió un suéter pesado.

—_No _–protestó gajeel. —_No el suéter Borgoña. Ese es mi favorito._

—_gajeel, te lo juro. ¡Eres tan caprichoso!_

—_Y ese es mi suéter. Devuélvelo._

Ella se levantó para llevárselo a natsu. gajeel la siguió, quejándose todo el camino.

—_Te compraré uno nuevo, _—prometió ella.

—_No quiero a uno nuevo. Quiero "ese"._

—_No lo estropeará._

—_Sí lo hará. Mira sus ropas. Están arruinadas. Y no quiero que su cuerpo toque __algo que yo uso. Lo contaminará._

—_Oh, Dios mío, gajeel. No seas niño. Tienes cuatrocientos años de edad y estás __actuando como un cachorro. No es como si tuviera piojos o algo._

—_¡Sí los tiene!_

Ella miró encolerizadamente hacia su pierna donde lo podía sentir. Él agarró el suéter con sus dientes y se lo sacó de las manos.

— ¡!gajeel! —ella chasqueó en voz alta, corriendo tras él. —¡Dame ese suéter o juro que te veré castrado!.

El lobo corrió a través de la casa.  
>lucy fue tras él tan rápido como podía. Confiaba en su memoria respecto de donde estaban las cosas. Alguien había movido la mesa de café. Siseó cuando su pierna se golpeó con la esquina de esta y perdió el equilibrio. Extendió la mano para refrenarse, pero solo sintió el mantel deslizarse. Se inclinó bajo su peso.<p>

La parte superior de vidrio cayó de costado, echando a volar las cosas. Algo golpeó su cabeza y se hizo pedazos. lucy se congeló, asustada de moverse. No sabía qué había roto, pero el sonido había sido inconfundible.  
>¿Dónde estaba el vidrio?<br>Su corazón martillaba, maldijo su ceguera. No se atrevía a moverse por miedo de cortarse.

—¿gajeel? —preguntó.

Él no contestó.

—No te muevas —. La voz dominante, profunda de natsu tembló por su columna vertebral.

La siguiente cosa que supo fue que dos brazos fuertes la levantaban del piso con una facilidad que era verdaderamente aterradora. La acunó contra un cuerpo que era roca dura y carne fibrosa. Uno que se ondeaba con cada movimiento que él hacia mientras la guiaba fuera de la sala.  
>Ella le puso los brazos alrededor de sus anchos, masculinos hombros, que se endurecieron en reacción a su contacto. Su respiración cayó contra su cara, haciendo que su cuerpo entero se derritiese.<p>

—¿natsu? —preguntó tentativamente.

—¿Hay alguien más en esta casa que te pueda cargar, del cual necesito saber su existencia?

Ignoró su comentario sarcástico mientras la llevaba a la cocina y la colocaba sobre una silla.  
>Ella perdió su calor instantáneamente. Le produjo un dolor extraño en el pecho que ni esperaba ni entendía.<p>

—Gracias —dijo ella quedamente.

Él no respondió. En lugar de eso, lo oyó salir del cuarto. Unos minutos más tarde, regresó y echó algo en el basurero.

—No sé qué le hiciste a Scooby — dijo con tono casi normal, —pero ésta en una esquina echado sobre un suéter y no deja de gruñirme.

Ella ahogó el deseo de reírse ante esa imagen. —Está siendo malo.

—Sí, pues bien, de donde vengo, le pegamos a las cosas que son malas.

lucy frunció el ceño ante las palabras y la emoción subyacente que dejaba traslucir. —Algunas veces entender es más importante que castigar.

—Y algunas veces no lo es.

—Tal vez –murmuró ella.

natsu dejó salir el agua en el fregadero. Sonó como si se estuviera lavando las manos otra vez. Extraño, parecía hacer eso bastante seguido.

—Recogí todo los vidrios que pude encontrar — dijo por sobre el sonido del agua corriendo, —pero el florero de cristal sobre tu mesa se hizo añicos. Deberías usar zapatos allí por unos días.

lucy estaba extrañamente tocada por sus acciones y su advertencia. Se levantó de la silla y cruzó el piso para parase al lado de él. Si bien no lo podía ver, lo podía sentir. Sentir su calor, su fuerza.  
>Sentir la cruda sensualidad del hombre.<br>Un temblor la atravesó y bajó por su cuerpo, seduciéndola con deseo y necesidad.  
>Una parte extraña suya ardía por alcanzar y tocar la piel suave y tostada que la llamaba con la promesa de un calor primitivo. Aún ahora recordaba cómo se veía su piel. La forma en que la luz jugaba en ella. Ella quería atraer sus labios hacia los de ella y ver que sabor tenían. Ver si él podía ser tierno.<br>¿O sería rudo y violento?

lucy debería escandalizarse por sus pensamientos. Como juez, se suponía que no podía tener este tipo de curiosidad, pero como mujer, no podía evitarlo. Había pasado bastante tiempo desde que ella hubiera sentido deseo por un hombre. En lo más profundo había todavía una parte suya que quería encontrar la bondad en la que gildarts creía. Eso no era algo que ella tampoco había querido hacer por siglos.

La bondad de natsu no tenía sentido. —¿Cómo supiste que te necesitaba?

—Oí el vidrio romperse y me imaginé que estabas atrapada.

Ella sonrió. —Eso fue muy dulce de parte tuya.

Presentía que él la estaba mirando. Su carne se calentó considerablemente ante el pensamiento. Sus pechos se endurecieron.

—No soy dulce, princesa. Confía en mí.

No, él no era dulce. Era duro. Espinoso y extrañamente fascinante. Como una bestia salvaje que necesitaba ser domesticada. Si alguien alguna vez pudiera domesticar algo como él.

—Trataba de darte algunas ropas –dijo ella suavemente, tratando de recobrar el control de su cuerpo, el cuál parecía no querer responder al sentido común. —Hay más suéteres en el fondo de mi armario si quisieras tomarlos prestado.

Él se mofó mientras cerraba el agua y arrancaba una toalla de papel para secarse las manos. —Tus ropas no me quedarán, princesa.

Ella se rió. —No son mías. Pertenecen a un amigo.

natsu no podía respirar con ella tan cerca de él. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era reclinarse hacia abajo muy ligeramente y podría besar los labios ligeramente separados.  
>Estirarse, y la tocaría.<br>Lo que verdaderamente lo asustó era cuánto él quería tocarla. Cuánto quería presionar su cuerpo contra el de ella y sentir sus curvas suaves contra las duras líneas masculinas de él.  
>No podía recordar en toda la vida haber deseado algo así.<br>Cerrando los ojos, se torturó con una imagen de los dos desnudos. De él poniéndola sobre la encimera delante de él a fin de poder follarla hasta hacerle estallar de deseo. De deslizarse adentro y afuera de su calor hasta estar demasiado cansado para mantenerse de pie. Demasiado sensible como para moverse. Quería sentir el calor de su piel deslizándose contra la de él. Su respiración en su carne. Sobre todo, quería su perfume en su piel. Para saber cómo se sentiría tener una mujer que no mostrara miedo o desprecio por él.

En todos estos siglos, nunca había tenido sexo con una mujer a la que no hubiera tenido que pagar. La mayoría de las veces ni siquiera había tenido eso.  
>Había estado solo por tanto tiempo...<p>

—¿Dónde está ese amigo tuyo? —preguntó con voz extrañamente grave mientras pensaba en ella con otro hombre. Le dolía de un modo que no debería. gajeel entró en el cuarto para clavar los ojos en ellos y ladrar.

—Mi amigo está muerto –dijo lucy sin titubear.

natsu arqueó una ceja. —¿Cómo murió?

—Mmm, él tenía parvo.

—¿No es una enfermedad que le da a los perros?

—Sí. Fue trágico.

—_¡Oye! –_le dijo gajeel a lucy. _—Estoy resentido por eso._

—_Compórtate o te daré parvo._

natsu se alejó de ella. —¿Lo extrañas?

Ella miró en la dirección del ladrido de gajeel. —No, no realmente. Era una molestia.

—_Te mostraré lo que es una molestia, ninfa. Sólo espera._

lucy refrenó una sonrisa. —Entonces, ¿estas interesado en las ropas? —le preguntó a natsu.

—Seguro.

Ella lo condujo a su cuarto.

—_Eres tan malvada _—gajeel gruñó. —_Sólo espera. Haré que te arrepientas de __esto. ¿Sabes de ese confort al que estas aficionada? Está frito. Y yo no volvería a __usar mis zapatillas si fuera tú._

Ella lo ignoró.  
>natsu no habló mientras lo llevaba a su habitación, la cual estaba decorada con suaves tonos de rosa. Era todo femenino y suave. Pero era el perfume en el aire lo que lo hizo arder. vainilla y madera ahumada. Olía como ella.<p>

Ese perfume lo puso tan duro y rígido, que lo hizo doler. Su pene se estiró contra la áspera cremallera, rogándole que hiciera algo aparte de mirarla. Contra su voluntad, su mirada permaneció fija en la cama. Podía imaginarla yaciendo dormida allí. Sus labios separados, su cuerpo relajado y desnudo... El cobertor rosa pálido envuelto alrededor de sus piernas desnudas.

—Aquí tienes.

Tuvo que arrastrar su mirada de la cama al armario. Ella se hizo para atrás para darle acceso a las ropas de hombre, que estaban dobladas pulcramente, en una canasta de lavandería. —Puedes tomar lo que quieras.

Ahora había un doble sentido en esa declaración, si es que él alguna vez oyó uno. El único problema era que lo que más quería, definitivamente no estaba en el canasto.  
>natsu le agradeció, luego sacó un suéter negro de cuello vuelto gris que no debería ser muy pequeño para él.<p>

—Me cambiaré en mi habitación —dijo, preguntándose para qué se tomaba la molestia. A ella no le importaría si él dejaba la habitación o no. No era como si ella pudiera verlo o algo. En casa él andaba medio desnudo la mayoría de las veces.  
>Pero eso no era civilizado, ¿no?<br>_¿Desde cuándo eres civilizado?  
><em>Desde esta noche, parecía.

gajeel le ladró mientras salía del cuarto, luego el lobo entró corriendo al cuarto para ladrar a lucy.

—Silencio, gajeel –dijo ella, —o te haré dormir en el garaje.

Ignorándolos, natsu se encaminó a su cuarto para ponerse las nuevas ropas. Cerró la puerta y dejó a un lado la ropa mientras se quedaba parado sintiéndose muy raro. Era simplemente ropa lo que ella le ofrecía. Y refugio. Una cama. Comida.  
>Miró alrededor del elegante cuarto, costosamente provisto. Se sentía perdido aquí. Inseguro de sí mismo. Nunca en su vida había experimentado algo como esto.<br>Se sentía humano en este lugar.  
>Sobre todo, se sentía bienvenido. Algo que él nunca sintió con lisanna.<br>Como todos los demás que él había conocido durante los siglos, lisanna hacía lo que él le pagaba para hacer. Nada más, nada menos. Siempre sintió como si se estuviera entrometiendo cada vez que se acercaba a ella. lisanna era formal y distante, especialmente después de que había ignorado el avance que ella le hizo. Siempre sintió que había una parte de ella que estaba asustada de él. Uno parte suya que lo vigilaba, especialmente cuando su hija estaba alrededor, como si ella esperara que se saliera de control con ellas o algo por el estilo.  
>Siempre se había sentido insultado por eso, pero bueno, él estaba tan acostumbrado a los insultos que se había desentendido del asunto. Pero no se sentía así con lucy.<p>

Ella lo trataba como si fuera normal. Haciéndole olvidar fácilmente que no lo era. natsu se vistió rápidamente y regresó a la sala donde lucy estaba sentada, lateralmente sobre el sofá, leyendo un libro en Braille. gajeel estaba descansando en el sofá a sus pies. El lobo levantó la cabeza y clavó los ojos en él con lo que parecía ser odio en sus ojos rojos lobunos. natsu, había rescatado el cuchillo de la cocina, y agarró otro pedazo de madera.

—¿Cómo terminaste con un lobo como mascota? —preguntó, sentándose en la silla próxima al fuego a fin de que pudiera lanzar las virutas de madera en la chimenea. No sabía por qué le habló. Normalmente, no se habría tomado la molestia, pero se sentía extrañamente curioso acerca de su vida.

lucy se estiró para acariciar al lobo a sus pies. —No estoy realmente segura. Muy parecido a ti, lo encontré herido, lo traje y lo cuidé hasta que sanó. Ha estado conmigo desde entonces.

—Estoy sorprendido que te dejara domesticarlo.

Ella sonrió ante eso. —Yo, también. No fue fácil hacerlo que confiara en mí.

natsu pensó en eso por un minuto. –"Debes tener mucha paciencia. Te sentarás al principio un poco lejos de mí, así, en el suelo".

La boca de lucy se abrió sorprendida mientras natsu continuaba citando uno de sus pasajes favoritos. Ella no podía haber estado más estupefacta si él le hubiera lanzado algo. —¿Conoces a _El Principito?_

—Lo he leído una o dos veces.

Más que eso para poder citarlo tan infaliblemente. lucy se reclinó otra vez para tocar a gajeel a fin de poder mirar a natsu. Estaba sentado en diagonal a ella mientras tallaba. La luz del fuego jugaba en sus ojos esmeraldas. El suéter negro abrazaba su cuerpo, y aunque una barba rosa cubría su cara, estaba otra vez atónita de lo bien parecido que era. Había algo casi relajante en él mientras trabajaba. Una gracia poética que guerreaba con la torsión cínica de su boca. Un aura mortífera que lo envolvía más apretado que sus jeans negros.

—Amo a ese libro –dijo ella quedamente. —Siempre ha sido uno de mis favoritos.

Él no habló. Estaba sentado allí con su pedazo de madera sostenido cuidadosamente en su mano en tanto sus largos dedos se movían con gracia sobre él. Ésta era la primera vez que el aire alrededor de él no parecía tan oscuro. Tan peligroso.  
>No lo llamaría tranquilo exactamente, pero no era tan siniestro como había sido antes.<p>

—¿Lo leíste cuando eras niño? —le preguntó.

—No –dijo él quedamente.

Ella levantó la cabeza, observándolo mientras trabajaba. Hizo una pausa, luego se giró para mirarla con ceño. lucy soltó a gajeel y se recostó. natsu no se movió mientras los observaba a ella y su perro. Había algo muy extraño aquí: Cada instinto que tenía, se lo decía. Clavó los ojos en gajeel. Si él no lo conociera mejor...  
>¿Pero por qué un were-wolf estaría en Alaska con una mujer ciega? Los campos magnéticos serían muy duros tanto para un Arcadio como para un Katagari, los cuales tendrían momentos difíciles tratando de mantener una forma consistente mientras los electrones en el aire destruían su magia. No, no era probable.<br>Y aun así...

Corrió la mirada de ellos hacia el reloj pequeño sobre la repisa de la chimenea. Era casi las cuatro en la mañana. Para él todavía era temprano, pero no muchos humanos tenían su horario. —¿Siempre te quedas levantada hasta tan tarde, princesa?

—Algunas veces.

—¿No tienes un trabajo para el que necesitas levantarte?

—No. Tengo dinero de la familia. ¿Qué hay acerca de ti, Príncipe Azul?

La mano de natsu se aflojó ante sus palabras. Dinero familiar. Ella estaba aún más forrada de lo que había sospechado. —Debe ser agradable no tener que trabajar para vivir.

lucy oyó la amargura en su voz. —¿No te gustan las personas que tienen dinero, no?

—No tengo prejuicios contra nadie, princesa. Odio a todo el mundo por igual.

Ella había oído eso acerca de él. Oído de mavis que él era grosero, rudo, no refinado, y que era el idiota más insoportable que mavis alguna vez hubiera conocido.  
>Viniendo de la Reina de los Insoportables, era bastante que decir.<p>

—No contestaste mi pregunta, natsu. ¿Qué haces para ganarte la vida?

—Esto y aquello.

—¿Esto y aquello, huh? ¿Eres un vagabundo entonces?

—¿Si te dijera que sí, me harías ir?

Aunque su tono era parejo y sin emoción, ella sentía que él esperaba su respuesta. Que había una parte de él que quería que ella lo arrojara afuera. Una parte de él que lo esperaba.

—No, natsu. Te lo dije, eres bienvenido aquí.

natsu dejó de tallar y clavó los ojos en el fuego, sus palabras lo hicieron temblar inesperadamente. Pero no eran las llamas lo que él veía, era su cara. Su voz dulce resonaba profundamente en su corazón, el cual él pensaba que había muerto hacía mucho tiempo. Nadie alguna vez le había dado la bienvenida a ningún lugar.

—Podría matarte y nadie lo sabría.

-¿Me Vas a matar, Natsu?

natsu se sobresaltó mientras los recuerdos lo desgarraban. Se vio a sí mismo caminando entre los cuerpos en su pueblo devastado. La vista de ellos con sus gargantas sangrando, sus casas ardiendo...  
>Se suponía que los tenía que proteger. En lugar de eso, los había matado a todos. Y aun no sabía por qué. No recordó nada excepto la furia que lo había poseído. La necesidad que había sentido por sangre y expiación.<p>

—Espero que no, princesa —él murmuró.

Levantándose, regresó a su cuarto y cerró la puerta. Sólo esperaba que ella hiciera lo mismo. Horas más tarde, lucy escuchó la respiración pesada de natsu cuando se quedó dormido. La casa estaba quieta ahora, a salvo de su furia. El aire había perdido su aura diabólica y todo estaba calmo, tranquilo, excepto para el hombre, quien parecía estar en la angustia de una pesadilla. Ella estaba exhausta, pero no tenía ganas de dormir. Tenía muchas preguntas en su cabeza. Cómo deseaba poder hablar con gildarts acerca de natsu y preguntarle acerca del hombre que él creía que valía la pena salvar. Pero mavis había estado de acuerdo con esta prueba sólo si gildarts permanecía completamente fuera de ella y no hacía nada para influenciar el veredicto. Si lucy trataba de hablar con gildarts, entonces mavis terminaría la prueba y mataría a natsu inmediatamente. Debía haber otra manera para enterarse de algo de su invitado.

Ella miró a gajeel que estaba durmiendo como un lobo sobre su cama. Los dos se conocían desde hacía siglos. Era apenas un cachorro cuando su patria había firmado pelear con la diosa egipcia juvia contra mavis. Una vez que la guerra entre las diosas terminó, mavis había demandado que se juzgara a todos los que habían peleado contra ella. lyra, la media hermana de lucy, había sido enviada y había declarado a todos culpables, excepto a gajeel, quien había sido demasiado joven para ser responsabilizado por seguir el liderazgo de los otros. Su propia manada se había vuelto contra él instantáneamente, pensando que los había traicionado por la absolución, si bien sólo tenía catorce años. En el mundo Katagaria, los instintos animales y las reglas eran supremas. La manada era un todo unificado y cualquiera que amenazaba a la manada era sacrificado, aún si era uno de ellos.  
>Casi lo habían matado. Pero afortunadamente, lucy lo había encontrado y lo había cuidado hasta sanarlo, y aunque él verdaderamente odiaba a los dioses olímpicos, era usualmente tolerante, sino cariñoso con ella.<br>Él podía irse en cualquier momento, pero no tenía ningún lugar donde ir. Los Arcadios Were-Hunters lo querían muerto porque él una vez había estado con los Cazadores Katagaria que se habían vuelto en contra de los dioses olímpicos, y los Cazadores lo querían muerto porque pensaban que los había traicionado.  
>Su vida era precaria en el mejor de los casos, incluso ahora. En aquel entonces, había sido una fiera y había estado aterrorizado de ser hecho pedazos por su gente. Así siglos atrás, los dos habían formado una alianza que los beneficiaba a ambos. Ella evitaba que los demás lo mataran mientras era un cachorro y él la ayudaba cada vez que ella estaba sin ver. Con el paso del tiempo, se habían hecho amigos y ahora gajeel permanecía con total lealtad hacia ella. Sus poderes mágicos Katagari eran por lejos más fuertes que los de ella y él a menudo los usaba a su pedido.<br>Consideró eso ahora. Los Katagaria podían viajar a través del tiempo...  
>Pero sólo con limitaciones. No, ella necesitaba algo que garantizara que ella estaría aquí antes de que natsu se despertase.<br>En momentos como este, deseaba ser una diosa plena y no una ninfa. Los dioses tenían poderes que podían...  
>Ella sonrió ante el golpe de una idea.<p>

—loke –dijo ella suavemente, convocando a uno de los Oneroi. Eran los dioses de los sueños que mantenían dominio sobre Phantosis, el reino de sombra entre el consciente y el subconsciente.  
>El aire alrededor de ella titiló con energía invisible, poderosa, que ella podía sentir mientras el Oneroi aparecía.<p>

Midiendo cerca de 2 metros diez, loke la dejaba como una enana, algo que sabía por experiencia. Si bien ella no lo podía ver ahora mismo, sabía exactamente que aspecto tenía. Su pelo anaranjado y sus ojos eran de un gris tan pálido que se verían casi incoloros y parecerían que resplandecían. Como todos los de su tipo, él era tan bien parecido que para aquellos que podían ver, era difícil hasta poder mirarlo.

—Primita –dijo él con voz cargada de electricidad y seducción y falta de emoción ya que las emociones estaban prohibidas para los Oneroi. —Ha pasado tiempo. Al menos trescientos o cuatrocientos años.

Ella inclinó la cabeza asintiendo. —He estado ocupada.

Él se estiró para tocar su brazo a fin de que ella supiera dónde estaba parado. — ¿Qué necesitas?

—¿Sabes algo acerca del Cazador Oscuro natsu? —. Los Oneroi eran a menudo los que curaban a los Cazadores Oscuros, tanto físicamente como mentalmente. Ya que los Cazadores Oscuros eran creados de personas que habían sido abusadas o violadas, un Dream Hunter era a menudo asignado para los recién creados Cazadores Oscuros para ayudarlos a cicatrizar mentalmente a fin de que pudieran funcionar en el mundo sin lastimar a otros. Una vez que el Cazador Oscuro estaba sano mentalmente, el Dream Hunter lo llevaba a través del tiempo y lo ayudaba a cicatrizar físicamente dondequiera que estuviesen heridos. Ese era el motivo por lo que los Cazadores Oscuros sentían una necesidad sobrenatural de dormir cuando estaban heridos.  
>Sólo en los sueños era donde los Oneroi eran efectivos.<p>

—Sé de _él_.

Ella esperó una explicación, pero cuándo no se la dio, preguntó, —¿Qué sabes?

—Que esta más allá de la ayuda que alguno de los nuestros pueda darle.

Ella nunca había escuchado una cosa así antes. —¿Nunca?

—Algunas veces un Skotos ha ido a él mientras dormía, pero sólo van a fin de poder tomar una parte de su furia para ellos. Es tan intensa que ninguno de ellos la puede aguantar por mucho tiempo antes de tener que partir.

lucy quedó aturdida. Los Skoti eran apenas más que demonios. Eran los hermanos y las hermanas de los Oneroi, cazaban emociones humanas y las usaban a fin de poder sentir emociones otra vez. Si se los dejaba sin control, el Skoti era sumamente peligroso y podía matar a la persona que "trataban".  
>En lugar de apaciguar a natsu, una visita de uno de ellos sólo incrementaría su locura.<p>

—¿Por qué es él así? ¿Qué prendió su furia?

—¿Qué importancia tiene? —loke preguntó. —Me informaron que ha sido marcado para morir.

—Prometí a gildarts que lo juzgaría primero. Sólo morirá si digo eso.

—Entonces deberías ahorrarte el trabajo y ordenar su muerte.

¿Por qué todo el mundo quería que natsu muriera? Ella no podía entender tal animosidad hacia él. No importa que el hombre actuara en la forma que lo hacía.¿A _alguien _alguna vez le había caído bien?  
>Ni siquiera una vez en toda la eternidad loke había hablado tan severamente acerca de alguien. —No es como tú.<p>

Ella le oyó inspirar profundamente mientras tensaba la mano en su hombro. — Un perro rabioso no puede ser salvado, lucy. Es mejor para todos, incluido el perro, que sea eliminado.

—¿Shadedom* sería preferible para vivir? ¿Estas _tu _demente?

—En el caso de natsu, lo sería.

Ella estaba consternada. —Si eso fuese cierto, entonces gildarts no sería compasivo con él y no me habría pedido que lo juzgara.

—gildarts no lo mata porque sería muy parecido a suicidarse.

Ella pensó en eso por un minuto. —¿Qué quieres decir? No veo nada parecido entre ellos.

Ella tenía la impresión que loke indagaba su mente con la de él.

—Tienen mucho en común, gildarts y natsu. Cosas que la mayoría de la gente no puede ver o puede entender. Pienso que gildarts siente que si natsu no puede salvarse, entonces tampoco puede él.

—¿Salvarse de qué?

—De él mismo. Ambos hombres tienen tendencia a escoger su dolor. Ellos no lo escogen sabiamente.

lucy sintió algo extraño al oír esas palabras. Una puñalada diminuta en su estómago. Algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. Ella realmente sufría por ambos hombres. Sobre todo, sufría por natsu.

—¿Cómo escogen su dolor?

loke se rehusó a explicarse. Pero bueno, lo hacía a menudo. Tratar con los dioses del sueño era sólo un nivel menos frustrante que tratar con un Oráculo.

—loke, muéstrame por qué natsu ha sido abandonado por todo el mundo.

—No creo que quieras...

—Muéstrame —ella insistió. Ella tenía que saber, y en lo más profundo sospechaba que no tenía mucho que ver con su trabajo como quería pensar. Su necesidad de saber se sentía más personal que profesional.

Su voz era completamente sin emoción. —Va contra las reglas.

—Cualquiera sea la repercusión, la soportaré. Ahora muéstrame. Por favor.

loke la hizo sentarse sobre la cama. lucy se recostó y le dio permiso al Dream Hunter que la sedujera para dormir. Había varios sueros que ellos podían usar para adormecer a alguien o podían usar la niebla de Wink, que era un dios menor del sueño.  
>El Oneroi así como también los otros dioses del sueño, por mucho tiempo habían usado a Wink y su niebla para controlar a los humanos. No importa qué método escogían, los efectos de estos eran casi inmediatos para quienquiera que servían. lucy no estaba segura de que método usó loke con ella, pero antes de cerrar sus ojos se encontró flotando hacia el reino de Morfeo.<br>Aquí ella tenía vista aún mientras estuviera juzgando. Era el por qué siempre le había gustado soñar durante sus asignaciones. loke apareció a su lado. Su belleza masculina era incluso más notable en este reino.

—¿Estás segura de esto?

Ella inclinó la cabeza, asintiendo. loke la dirigió a través de una serie de puertas en el hall de Phantosis. Aquí unos _kallitechnis, _o maestros del sueño, podían moverse a través de los sueños de cualquiera. Podían entrar en el pasado, en el futuro, o peregrinar a reinos más allá del entendimiento humano.

loke alcanzó una puerta e hizo una pausa. —Él sueña con su pasado.

—Quiero verlo.

Él vaciló como si debatiera consigo mismo. Finalmente, abrió la puerta. lucy entró primero. Ella y loke dieron un paso hacia atrás de la escena, lejos de cualquiera que pudiera verlos o sentirlos. No era que realmente lo necesitaran, pero ella quería asegurarse de no interferir en el sueño de natsu.  
>Las personas que estaban soñando sólo podían ver al Oneroi o al Skoti en sus sueños cuando los dioses del sueño se los permitían. Ella no estaba segura si ella, como una ninfa, era invisible para natsu o no. Ella miró alrededor en el sueño.<br>Lo que más la golpeó fue lo vívido que todo era. La mayoría de la gente soñaba con detalles imprecisos. Pero éste era claro como el cristal y tan real como el mundo que había dejado atrás.  
>Ella vio a tres niñitos congregados en un antiguo atrio romano. Sus edades iban desde los cuatro a los ocho años, y todos tenían varas en sus manos y estaban riendo y gritando. —Saboréalo, saboréalo, saboréalo.<p>

Un cuarto niño de alrededor de doce años pasó corriendo delante de ella. Sus ojos morados y cabello purpura eran espectaculares, y tenía un parecido notable con el hombre a quien ella había visto a través los ojos de gajeel.

—¿Es ese natsu?

loke negó con la cabeza. —Ese es su medio hermano, cobra. -cobra corrió hacia los demás.

—Él no lo hará, cobra –dijo otro niño antes de golpear con su vara lo que fuese que estuviera en la tierra.

cobra tomó la vara de la mano de su hermano y atizó el bulto sobre la tierra.

— ¿Qué ocurre, esclavo? ¿Eres demasiado bueno para comer desechos?

lucy se quedó sin aliento al percatarse que había otro niño sobre el terreno. Uno que estaba vestido con ropa hecha jirones al cual estaban tratando de forzar a comer alimento podrido. El niño estaba doblado en posición fetal, cubriéndose su cabeza al punto que apenas se veía humano. Los que tenían las varas siguieron atizándolo y golpeándolo. Pateándolo cuando no respondía a sus golpes o a sus insultos.

—¿Quiénes son todos estos niños? –preguntó ella.

—Los medio hermanos de natsu —. loke los señaló. —cobra, lo conoces. Midnight es el que esta vestido de azul con ojos rojos. Él tiene nueve años de edad, creo. erigor es el bebé, quien recién tiene cinco años y está vestido de rojo. El de ocho años es jackal.

—¿Dónde esta natsu?

—Es el que está sobre la tierra con la cabeza cubierta.

Ella se sobresaltó, si bien había sospechado algo así. Para ser honestos, no podía quitar su mirada de él. Todavía no se había movido. No importa cuán duro lo golpeaban, no importa lo que le decían. Él yació allí como una roca inamovible.

—¿Por qué lo torturan?

Los ojos de loke estaban tristes, dejándola saber que él estaba extrayendo algunas de las emociones de natsu mientras observaba a los niños.

—Porque pueden. Su padre era Ivan Dreyar. Él gobernaba a todo el mundo, incluida su familia, con puño severo. Él era tan malo que mató a la madre de ellos porque ella le sonrió a otro hombre.  
>lucy estaba horrorizada por las noticias.<p>

—Dreyar usaba a sus esclavos para ayudar a entrenar a sus hijos para la crueldad. natsu tuvo la desgracia de ser uno de sus chivos expiatorios y, a diferencia de los demás, no tuvo la suficiente suerte como para morir.

Ella apenas podía entender lo que loke le decía. Había visto bastante crueldad en su tiempo, pero nunca algo como esto. Era inimaginable que tuvieran permiso de tratarlo así, especialmente cuando era de la familia.

—Dijiste que eran los medio hermanos de natsu. ¿Cómo es que él es un esclavo cuando ellos no lo son? ¿Ellos eran familiares a través de su madre muerta?

—No. Su padre engendró brutalmente a natsu con una de las esclavas griegas de su tío. Cuando natsu nació, su madre sobornó a uno de los sirvientes para sacar a natsu y exponerlo a fin de que muriera. El criado se apiadó del niño, y en lugar de matarlo, se aseguró que el bebé fuera con su padre.

lucy miró hacia atrás al niño sobre el terreno. —Su padre no lo quiso, tampoco —

era una afirmación de los hechos. No había ninguna duda que nadie en este lugar quería al niño.

—No. Para él natsu era sucio. Débil. natsu podía tener su sangre en él, pero también cargaba la sangre de una esclava sin valor. Así que Ivan entregó a natsu a sus esclavos, quienes volcaron el odio por su padre sobre él. Cada vez que uno de los esclavos o los sirvientes estaban enojados con el padre de natsu o sus hermanos, el niño sufría por eso. Creció como el chivo expiatorio de todo el mundo.

Ella observó como cobra agarraba a natsu por el pelo, y lo levantaba. Su respiración quedó atrapada en la garganta al ver la condición de la bella cara. No tenía más de diez años, estaba lleno de cicatrices tan feas que apenas parecía humano.

—¿Qué ocurre, esclavo? ¿No tienes hambre?

natsu no contestó. Tiró de la mano de cobra, tratando de escaparse. Pero no pronunció una sola palabra de protesta. Era como si supiese que era lo mejor o estuviese tan acostumbrado al abuso que no se tomó la molestia.

—¡Déjalo ir!

Ella giró al ver a otro niño de la edad de natsu. Como natsu, tenía ojos esmeraldas y cabello rosa, un poco mas oscuro que el de natsu, y tenía un fuerte parecido con sus hermanos.

El recién llegado se precipitó sobre cobra y lo forzó a soltar a natsu. Retorció la mano del niño mayor detrás de su espalda.

—Ese es igneel —le informó loke. —Otro de los hermanos de natsu.

—¿Cuál es tu problema, cobra? –demandó igneel. —No deberías atacar a los débiles. Míralo. Apenas puede estar parado.

cobra se contorsionó para liberarse de igneel, y lo golpeó tirándolo al piso.

—No tienes valor, igneel. No puedo creer que lleves el nombre del abuelo. No haces más que deshonrarlo.

cobra se rió sarcásticamente como si rechazara la presencia del niño.

—Eres débil. Cobarde. El mundo pertenece sólo a aquellos que son lo suficientemente fuertes para tomarlo. No obstante te compadecerías también de los que son débiles para pelear. No puedo creer que vengamos del mismo vientre.

Los otros niños atacaron igneel mientras cobra regresaba a natsu.

—Tienes razón, esclavo –dijo él, agarrando a natsu por el pelo. —No mereces un repollo. El estiércol es todo lo que mereces de comida.

cobra lo tiró hacia...

lucy se salió del sueño, incapaz de soportar lo que sabía que iba a ocurrir. Acostumbrada a no sentir nada por otras personas, ahora estaba abrumada por sus emociones. Ella realmente se estremeció de furia y dolor por él.  
>¿Cómo esto podía haber sucedido?<br>¿Cómo pudo aguantar natsu vivir la vida que había recibido?  
>En este momento, ella odió a sus hermanas por su parte durante la infancia de él.<br>Pero claro, ni aún los Destinos podían controlar todo. Ella sabía eso. Aun así, no alivió el dolor en su corazón por un niño que debería haber sido mimado. Un niño que se había convertido en un hombre enojado, amargado.  
>¿Se podía esperar que él no fuera tan rudo? ¿Cómo alguien podía esperar que fuera de otra manera cuando todo lo que alguna vez le habían mostrado era desprecio?<p>

—Te lo advertí –dijo loke mientras se unía con ella. —Por esto incluso los Skoti se niegan a visitar sus sueños. Tomando en consideración, que este es uno de sus recuerdos más apacibles.

—No entiendo cómo sobrevivió —murmuró ella, tratando de hacer que tuviera sentido. —¿Por qué no se suicidó?

loke la miró cuidadosamente. —Sólo natsu puede contestar a eso.

Él le dio un frasco pequeño.  
>lucy clavó los ojos en el líquido rojo oscuro que tenía un gran parecido con la sangre. <em>Idios. <em>Es un suero inusual que era hecho por los Oneroi, que posibilitaba a ellos o alguien más, por un corto período de tiempo, convertirse en uno con el soñador. Podía ser usado en los sueños para guiar y dirigir, para permitir que una persona que duerme pudiera experimentar la vida de otra persona a fin de poderlo entender mejor. Sólo tres de los Oneroi lo poseían. loke, ,Ur y Polyushka. Más a menudo lo usaban con los humanos para dispensar comprensión y compasión. Un sorbo y ella podría estar en los sueños de natsu. Tendría total comprensión de él.  
>Ella sería de él.<br>Y sentiría todas sus emociones...  
>Era un enorme paso a dar. En lo más profundo sabía que si lo tomaba, entonces nunca sería la misma. Y otra vez, podría encontrar que no había ninguna cosa más en natsu que la furia y el odio. Él muy bien podría ser el animal que los otros lo acusaban ser.<br>Un sorbo y ella sabría la verdad...

lucy quitó el tapón y bebió del frasco. Ella no sabía qué estaba soñando natsu en este momento, sólo esperaba que él hubiera seguido adelante del sueño del que había sido testigo.

Él había seguido.  
>natsu ahora tenía catorce años.<br>Al principio, lucy pensó que su ceguera había regresado hasta que se dio cuenta de que veía a través de los ojos de natsu. O el ojo, más bien. El lado izquierdo de la cara dolía cada vez que trataba de parpadear. Una cicatriz había fundido la costra con su mejilla, haciendo que los músculos faciales dolieran. Su ojo derecho, todavía funcionando, tenía una extraña neblina parecida a una catarata y le tomó unos minutos antes de que sus recuerdos se convirtieran en los de ella y así poder entender lo que le había sucedido.

Había sido golpeado tan brutalmente dos años antes por un soldado en el mercado, que el revestimiento de la córnea de su ojo derecho había sido gravemente dañado. Su ojo izquierdo había sido cegado varios años antes, por otra paliza, obra de su hermano igneel.  
>natsu no era capaz de ver mucho más que sombras y borrones. No es que a él le importase. Al menos así, no tenía que ver su propio reflejo. Ni se preocupaba más por el desprecio en las miradas de las personas.<p>

natsu caminó arrastrando los pies a través de una vieja calle, abarrotada en el mercado. Su pierna derecha estaba tiesa, apenas capaz de doblarse de todas las veces que había estado quebrada y no había sido acomodada. Por eso, era algo más corta que su pierna izquierda. Tenía un modo de andar irritante que no le permitía moverse tan velozmente como la mayoría de la gente. Su brazo derecho estaba casi de la misma forma. Tenía poco o ningún movimiento en él y su brazo derecho estaba virtualmente inútil. En su mano izquierda, agarraba firmemente tres quadrans. Monedas que no tenían valor para la mayoría de los romanos, pero que eran preciosas para él.

igneel había estado enojado con cobra y había lanzado el bolso de cobra por la ventana. cobra había obligado a otro esclavo a recogerlas, pero tres quadrans habían quedado sin recoger. La única razón por lo que había sabido acerca de eso era porque lo habían golpeado en la espalda.

natsu debería haber entregado las monedas, pero si hubiera hecho el intento, cobra lo hubiera golpeado por eso. El mayor de sus hermanos no podía aguantar verlo y natsu había aprendido hacía mucho tiempo a quedarse tan lejos de cobra como podía.  
>Así con respecto a Igneel ...<br>natsu lo odiaba más que a todos. A diferencia de los demás, igneel trató de ayudarlo pero cada vez que igneel había tratado de hacer eso, habían sido atrapados y el castigo de natsu se había incrementado.  
>Como el resto de su familia, odiaba el corazón blando de igneel. Era mejor que igneel lo insultara como hacían los demás. Porque al final, igneel se veía forzado a lastimarlo más aún para probar a todos que no era débil.<p>

natsu, siguió el perfume de pan horneado, cojeó hasta la panadería. El perfume era maravilloso. Caliente. Dulce. El pensamiento de degustar un pedazo hacía que sus latidos se aceleraran y su boca se hiciera agua. Él oyó a las personas maldecirlo mientras se acercaba. Vio sus sombras alejarse a toda prisa de él. No le importaba. natsu sabía qué tan repulsivo era. Se lo habían dicho desde la hora de su nacimiento. Si tuviese alguna vez una opción, se habría dejado a sí mismo también. Pero como era, él estaba clavado en este cuerpo cojo y lleno de cicatrices. Sólo deseaba ser sordo además de ciego. Entonces así no tendría que oír los insultos.

natsu se acercó a lo que pensó podría ser un joven, parado con una canasta de sartén.

—¡Sal de aquí! —le gruñó el joven.

—Por favor, señor, —dijo natsu, asegurándose de mantener su borrosa mirada sobre el suelo. —He venido a comprar una rebanada de pan.

—No tenemos nada para ti, miserable.

Algo duro lo golpeó en la cabeza. natsu estaba tan acostumbrado al dolor que ni siquiera se sobresaltó. Trató de dar sus monedas al hombre, pero algo golpeó su brazo y soltó las preciosas monedas de su agarre. Desesperado por un trozo de pan que fuera fresco, natsu cayó de rodillas para juntar el dinero. Su corazón martillaba. Miró de reojo como mejor pudo, tratando de encontrarlas.  
>¡Por favor! ¡Tenía que tener sus monedas! Nunca nadie le daría algo más y no había forma de saber cuándo cobra y igneel pelearían otra vez.<br>Buscó frenéticamente entre la suciedad.  
>¿Dónde estaba su dinero?<br>¿Dónde?  
>Sólo había encontrado una de las monedas cuando alguien lo golpeó en la espalda con lo que parecía ser una escoba.<p>

—¡Vete de aquí! –gritó una mujer. —Ahuyentas a nuestros clientes.

Demasiado acostumbrado a las palizas para advertir los golpes de la escoba, natsu siguió buscando sus otras dos monedas. Antes de que las pudiera encontrar, fue pateado duramente en las costillas.

—¿Eres sordo? –preguntó un hombre. —Vete de aquí, pordiosero despreciable, o llamaré a los soldados.

Esa era una amenaza que natsu tomó en serio. Su último encuentro con un soldado le había costado su ojo derecho. No quería perder la poca vista que le habían dejado. Su corazón dio bandazos mientras recordaba a su madre y su desprecio. Pero más que eso, recordaba cómo había reaccionado su padre una vez que lo habían devuelto a casa después de que los soldados hubieron terminado de golpearlo.  
>El castigo de su padre había hecho que el de ellos pareciera compasivo.<br>Si era descubierto en la ciudad otra vez, no había palabras para decir lo que su padre haría. No estaba autorizado para estar fuera de los terrenos de la villa. Y mucho menos el hecho que tenía tres monedas robadas.  
>Bueno, sólo una ahora.<br>Agarrando su moneda apretadamente, deambuló lejos del panadero tan rápido como su cuerpo destrozado se lo permitía. Mientras atravesaba el gentío, sintió algo mojado en su mejilla. Lo apartó sólo para descubrir sangre allí.

natsu suspiró cansadamente mientras se tocaba la cabeza hasta que encontró la herida por encima de la frente. No era demasiado profunda. Sólo lo suficiente para estar lastimado. Resignado por su lugar en la vida, pasó la mano sobre eso. Todo lo que quería era pan tierno. Sólo un pedazo. ¿Era pedir demasiado? Él miró alrededor, tratando de usar su nariz y vista poco definida para encontrar a otro panadero.

-¿natsu?

Él se aterrorizó ante el sonido de la voz de igneel. natsu trató de correr a través del gentío, hacia la villa, pero no llegó muy lejos antes de que su hermano lo atrapase. El agarre fuerte de igneel lo inmovilizó.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —demandó, sacudiendo el brazo dañado de natsu rudamente. —¿Tienes idea de qué te ocurriría si uno de los otros te encontrase aquí?

Por supuesto que la tenía. Pero natsu estaba demasiado asustado para contestar. Su cuerpo entero se estremecía por el peso de su terror. Todo lo que podía hacer era escudar su cara de los golpes que estaba seguro comenzarían de un momento a otro.

—natsu, —dijo igneel con la voz espesa de aversión. —¿Por qué no puedes hacer alguna vez lo que se te dice? Juro que debes disfrutar ser golpeado. ¿Por qué si no harías las cosas que haces?

igneel lo agarró apenas por su hombro dañado y lo empujó hacia la villa. natsu tropezó y cayó. Su última moneda saltó de su agarre y rodó por calle.

—¡No! —dijo natsu jadeando, gateando tras ella.

igneel lo atrapó y tiró de él para pararlo sobre sus pies. —¿Qué está mal contigo?

natsu observó a un niño poco definido recoger su moneda y escabullirse. Su estómago se cerró con fuerza ante el dolor del hambre; estaba completamente derrotado.

—Solo quería una rebanada de pan, —dijo él, su corazón estaba quebrado, sus labios estremeciéndose.

—Tienes pan en casa.

No. igneel y sus hermanos tenían pan. natsu era alimentado con los residuos que ni aún los otros esclavos o los perros comían. Por una sola vez en su vida, quería comer algo que fuera fresco y sin haber sido saboreado por alguien más. Algo que nadie hubiera escupido.

—¿Qué es esto?

natsu se encogió de miedo ante la voz que retumbaba y que siempre lo traspasaba como vidrios haciéndose pedazos. Se echó atrás, tratando de hacerse invisible al comandante que estaba sentado en el caballo, sabiendo que era imposible. El hombre veía todo.

igneel se veía tan aterrorizado como natsu. Como siempre al dirigir la palabra a su padre, el joven tartamudeó. –Yo-yo e-estaba...

—¿Qué hace el esclavo aquí?

natsu dio un paso hacia atrás mientras los ojos de igneel se agrandaban y tragaba saliva. Era obvio que igneel buscaba una mentira.

—No-nos-nosotros íbamos al mer-mercado –dijo igneel rápidamente.

—¿Tu y el esclavo? —el comandante preguntó incrédulamente. —¿Para Qué? ¿Querías comprar un látigo nuevo con el que golpearlo?

natsu oró para que igneel no mintiera. Siempre era peor para él cuando igneel mentía para protegerlo. Si sólo se atreviera a decir la verdad, pero él había aprendido hacía mucho tiempo que los esclavos nunca hablaban a sus superiores. Y él, más que los demás, nunca tuvo permiso para dirigir la palabra a su padre.

-BB-Bueno ...

Su padre gruñó una maldición y dio una patada a la cara de igneel. La fuerza del golpe derribó a igneel, al lado de natsu, con la nariz vertiendo sangre.

—Estoy harto de la forma que lo proteges —. Su padre desmontó del caballo y saltó hacia natsu, quien se puso de rodillas y cubrió su cabeza, en espera de la paliza que debía venir. Su padre le dio una patada en las costillas lastimadas. —Levántate, perro.

natsu no podía respirar del dolor en su costado y del terror que lo consumía.

Su padre lo pateó otra vez. —Arriba, maldito.

natsu se forzó a sí mismo a pararse aunque todo lo que quería hacer era correr. Pero había aprendido hacía mucho tiempo a no hacerlo. Correr sólo empeoraba el castigo. Así es que se paró allí, afirmándose para los golpes. Su padre lo agarró por el cuello, luego giró hacia igneel, quien estaba ahora de pie. Agarró a igneel por sus ropas y le gruñó.

—Me disgustas. Tu madre era tan puta que me hace preguntarme qué cobarde te engendró. Sé que no vienes de mí.

natsu vio un destello de dolor en los ojos de igneel, pero rápidamente lo camufló. Era una mentira común que su padre pronunciaba siempre que estaba enojado con igneel. Uno sólo tenía que mirar a ambos para saber que igneel era tanto su hijo como lo era natsu.  
>Su padre lanzó a igneel lejos de él y arrastró a natsu por el pelo hacia un puesto.<br>natsu quería colocar sus manos encima de la de su padre para que su agarre no lo lastimara tanto, pero no se atrevió. Su padre no podía soportar que lo tocara.

—¿Eres un vendedor de esclavos? –preguntó su padre.

Un hombre mayor se paró frente a ellos. —Sí, Su Señoría. ¿Le puedo interesar en un esclavo hoy?

—No. Quiero venderle uno.

natsu abrió la boca al entender lo que ocurría. El pensamiento de partir de su casa lo aterrorizaba. Tan malas como eran las cosas, había oído bastantes historias de otros esclavos para saber que la vida podría empeorársele significativamente. El viejo vendedor de esclavos miró a igneel alegremente.  
>igneel dio un paso atrás, su cara estaba pálida.<p>

—Es un niño bien parecido, Su Señoría. Puedo obtener una buena tarifa por él.

—No él –gruñó el comandante. —Este.

Él dio un empujón a natsu hacia el tratante de esclavos que curvó su labio con repugnancia. El hombre se cubrió la nariz. —¿Es esto una broma?

—No.

—Padre...

—Mantén tu lengua, igneel, o tomaré la oferta que hace por ti.

igneel dio una mirada compasiva a natsu, pero sabiamente se quedó en silencio.

El vendedor de esclavos negó con la cabeza. —Este no tiene valor. ¿Para qué lo usa usted?

—Como Chivo Expiatorio.

—Él es demasiado viejo para eso, ahora. Mis clientes quieren niños menores, atractivos. Este miserable no es adecuado para ninguna cosa excepto para rogar.

—Lléveselo y le daré dos denarios.

natsu quedo boquiabierto ante las palabras de su padre. ¿Él pagaba a un tratante de esclavos por tomarlo? Tal cosa no tenía precedente.

—Lo tomaré por cuatro.

—Tres.

El tratante de esclavos inclinó la cabeza. —Entonces por tres.

natsu no podía respirar mientras sus palabras resonaban dentro de él. ¿Valía tan poco que su padre se había visto forzado a pagar para liberarse de él? Aún el más barato de los esclavos valía dos mil denarios.  
>Pero no él.<br>Él _era _tan sin valor como todo el mundo había dicho.  
>No era extraño que todos lo odiaran.<p>

Observó como su padre pagaba al hombre. Sin otra mirada hacia él, su padre agarró a igneel por el brazo y lo arrastró afuera. Una versión menor del tratante de esclavos entró en su vista poco definida y exhaló repulsivamente. —¿Qué haremos con él, Padre?

El vendedor de esclavos probó las monedas con sus dientes. —Envíalo adentro a limpiar el pozo ciego para los otros esclavos. Si él muere de alguna enfermedad, ¿a quien le importa? Mejor que él limpie, en vez de algún otro que realmente podríamos vender y obtener una ganancia.

El hombre joven sonrió ante eso. Usando una vara, aguijoneó a natsu hacia el establo. —Vamos, rata. Déjame mostrarte tus nuevas obligaciones.

.

lucy se despertó del sueño con su corazón martillando. Ella yacía en su cama, rodeada por la oscuridad a la que estaba acostumbrada, mientras el dolor de natsu la inundaba. Nunca había sentido tanta desesperación. Tal necesidad. Tal repugnancia. natsu odiaba a todo el mundo, pero sobre todo, se odiaba a sí mismo. No era extraño que el hombre estuviera demente. ¿Cómo podía haber vivido con tal sufrimiento?

—¿loke? —murmuró.

—Aquí —se sentó a su lado.

—Déjame algo más del suero para mí y suero de Loto, también.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí.

* * *

><p>*Shadedom: el reino de las sombras<p>

O cresta la vida de "natsu" será literalmente una mierda :C  
>me da pena… a y un favor solo imaginemos ivan es = a natsu ….. ok xD<p>

asdasds weon! leyeron el manga de FT... como troll mashima fue capaz de matar a igneel wn ;_;  
>aun estoy con tragedia ;O;<br>y yo q me esperba un encuentro emotivo cn natsu despues de la pelea xadasdasdasd  
>:C<br>saludos!


	8. Chapter 8

**.**

natsu se despertó poco después del mediodía. Él muy raras veces dormía durante el día. Era más como una siesta. En el verano hacía demasiado calor en su cabaña para dormir cómodamente y en el invierno hacía demasiado frío. Pero en su mayor parte era porque sus sueños nunca lo dejaban dormir mucho tiempo. El pasado lo perseguía en demasía como para tener paz, y mientras estaba inconsciente, no podía mantener esos recuerdos alejados. Pero mientras abría los ojos y oía el viento rugiendo afuera, recordó dónde estaba.  
>La cabaña de lucy.<br>Había corrido las cortinas la noche anterior así que no podía saber si todavía estaba nevando afuera o no. No es que tuviese importancia. Durante la luz del día, estaba atrapado aquí.  
>Atrapado con <em>Ella.<em>

Salió de la cama y caminó por el vestíbulo, hacia la cocina. Cómo deseaba estar en su casa. Realmente necesitaba una bebida sustanciosa. No era que el vodka realmente espantara los sueños que consumían su mente. Pero la quemazón que producía lo distraía un poco.

—¿natsu?

Giró ante la voz suave, que descendió por él como una caricia sedosa. Su cuerpo reaccionó instantáneamente a eso. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era pensar en su nombre y eso lo hacía poner duro, como una piedra, de necesidad.

—¿Qué? —no supo por qué le contestó cuando normalmente no lo habría hecho.

—¿Estás bien?

Él bufó ante eso. Nunca en su vida lo había estado. —¿Tienes algo para beber en este lugar?

—Tengo jugo y té.

—Licor, Princesa. ¿Tienes cualquier cosa en este lugar que muerda un poco?

—Sólo gajeel y tú, por supuesto.

natsu recorrió con la mirada los cortes crueles en su brazo donde su mascota lo había atacado. Si él fuera cualquier otro Cazador Oscuro esas heridas ya no estarían. Pero con suerte sólo estarían ahí por unos pocos días más. Así como el agujero en su espalda.

Suspirando, alcanzó la heladera y sacó el jugo de naranja. Abrió la parte superior y casi tenía el envase en sus labios cuando recordó que no era suyo y éste no era su lugar. Su lado cruel le dijo que continuara y bebiera, ella nunca lo sabría, pero no escuchó esa al aparador y sacó un vaso, luego lo llenó.

lucy sólo podía oír débiles signos que le decían que natsu todavía estaba en la cocina. Estaba tan quieto que tuvo que esforzarse para estar segura.

Caminando hacia delante, ella se dirigió hacia el fregadero. —¿Tienes hambre?

Fuera de costumbre, extendió sus manos y rozó una cadera caliente y desnuda.  
>Era suave, invitadora.<br>Llena de vida.

Atontada por la inesperada sensación de su mano sobre su carne desnuda, bajó la mano por su pierna antes de percatarse que natsu no llevaba ropas puestas.  
>El hombre estaba completamente desnudo en su cocina.<br>Su corazón martillaba.

Él se alejó de ella. —No me toques.

Ella tembló ante la cólera en su voz. —¿Dónde están tus ropas?

—No duermo con jeans.

Su mano ardió ante recuerdo de su piel bajo ella. —Bien, deberías ponértelos antes de venir aquí.

—¿Por qué? Estas ciega. No es como si me pudieras ver.

Verdad, pero si gajeel estuviera despierto, habría tenido un ataque por esto.

—No necesito que me recuerdes mis defectos, Príncipe Encantado. Créeme, soy muy consciente del hecho que no puedo verte.

—Bien, entonces, cuentas tus bendiciones.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no vale la pena mirarme.

Su mandíbula se aflojó ante la sinceridad que oyó en su voz. El hombre que ella había visto a través de los ojos de gajeel bien valía la pena de ser mirado. Él era bellísimo. Tan bien parecido como ningún otro hombre que alguna vez hubiera visto. Luego recordó su sueño. En la forma que las otras personas lo habían mirado. En su mente, él todavía era el desgraciado herido que otras personas habían golpeado y habían maldecido. Y eso la hacía querer llorar por él.

—En cierta forma lo dudo —su murmullo logró pasar el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

—No lo dudes.

Lo escuchó caminar coléricamente delante de ella, por el vestíbulo. Cerró de un golpe la puerta. lucy se quedó parada en la cocina, debatiendo qué hacer.  
>Él estaba tan perdido. Ella entendía eso ahora.<br>No, ella se corrigió a sí misma. Realmente no lo entendía para nada. ¿Cómo podría?  
>Nadie nunca se había atrevido a tratarla de la forma en que lo habían tratado a él. Su madre y sus hermanas habrían matado a cualquiera que se atreviera a mirarla por debajo de la nariz. Siempre la habían protegido del mundo, aún mientras ella luchaba para escaparse de ellos.<p>

natsu nunca había conocido un contacto cariñoso.  
>Nunca conocido el calor de una familia.<br>Siempre había estado solo en una forma que ella ni siquiera podía comenzar a entender. Abrumada por las nuevas emociones que sentía, no estaba segura de lo que debía hacer. Pero quería ayudarlo. Ella caminó por el vestíbulo sólo para descubrir que había cerrado la puerta.

—¿natsu?

Él se rehusó a contestarle otra vez. Suspirando, presionó su cabeza contra la puerta y se preguntó si habría alguna forma con la que ella pudiera alcanzarlo alguna vez. Alguna forma de salvar a un hombre que no quería ser salvado.

.

* * *

><p>zeref estaba furioso con la orden de mavis.<p>

—Retírate, mi trasero —

no tenía intención de retirarse. Por novecientos años había esperado esta directiva. Esperando la oportunidad para igualar los tantos con natsu Dragneel. Nadie, y más especialmente no mavis, se interpondría en su camino ahora. Tendría a natsu o moriría haciendo el intento.

zeref sonrió por eso. mavis no tenía tanto poder como ella pensaba. Al fin, sería su voluntad la que ganaría el día. No la de ella. Ella no era nada para él. Nada menos que un medio para conseguir un fin que él reclamaba. La venganza finalmente sería suya.

zeref golpeó a la puerta de la remota cabaña. Al otro lado de la puerta, pudo oír voces bajas llenas de pánico. Apolitas, apresurándose a esconder a sus mujeres y sus niños. Apolitas que vivían con el miedo de cualquiera que viniera buscándolos.

—Soy la luz de la lira —dijo zeref, diciendo palabras que solo los Apolitas o Daimon conocerían. Palabras que eran usadas cuando un Daimon o Apolita buscaba a otro de los suyos para refugiarse. La frase era una referencia a su parentesco con Apolo, el dios del sol, quien los había maldecido y abandonado.

—¿Cómo es que puedes caminar bajo la luz del día? —era la voz de una mujer. Una llena de miedo.

—Soy el Dayslayer*. Abre la puerta.

—¿Cómo sabemos eso? —esta vez fue un hombre el que habló.

zeref gruñó por lo bajo. ¿Por qué quería ayudar a estas personas? Eran despreciables. Pero claro, él lo sabía. Una vez, hacía mucho, había sido uno de ellos. También había estado escondiéndose, asustado de los Escuderos y los Cazadores Oscuros. Asustado de la lastimosa humanidad que venía por ellos a la luz del día...  
>Cómo los odiaba a todos ellos.<p>

—Voy a abrir esta puerta —les advirtió zeref. —La única razón por la que golpeé era a fin de que ustedes la destrabaran y se salieran del camino de la luz del día antes de que entrase. Ahora destrábenla o la patearé hasta tirarla.

Oyó el chasquido del cerrojo. Haciendo una respiración profunda, tranquilizadora, empujó la puerta pronto como entró y cerró la puerta, una pala llegó a su cabeza. zeref la agarró y la sacudió con fuerza, arrancando a una mujer de las sombras.

—¡No dejaré que lastime a mis niños!

Él tomó la pala y la miró con resentimiento. —Confía en mí, si quisiera lastimarlos, no me podrías detener. Nadie podría. Pero no estoy aquí para eso. Estoy aquí para matar al Cazador Oscuro que cazó a tus parientes.

El alivio inundó su bella cara mientras lo miraba como si él fuese un ángel.

—Entonces realmente es el Dayslayer —la voz era masculina.

zeref volteó su cabeza para ver un Daimon masculino dejando las sombras. El Daimon no aparentaba ser mayor de veinte años. Como todos los de su raza, el Daimon era un modelo de excelencia en perfección física. Bello en su juventud y su compostura física, su largo cabello rubio estaba trenzado a su espalda. Su mejilla derecha estaba marcada con tres lágrimas rojas como la sangre que habían sido tatuadas allí.

zeref supo cual era su raza instantáneamente. El Daimon era uno de los raros guerreros Spathi que zeref había venido buscando.

—¿Son lágrimas por sus niños?

El Daimon hizo una brusca inclinación de cabeza. —Cada uno fue muerto por un Dark Hunter. Y yo a mi vez maté al Hunter.

zeref sintió dolor por el hombre. Los Apolitas no tenían una oportunidad real y aun así eran castigados porque ellos escogían la vida sobre la muerte. Se preguntó lo que la humanidad y los Cazadores Oscuros harían si les dijeran que tenían una de dos elecciones: morir dolorosamente en medio de su joven vida, o tomar almas humanas y vivir. Como un mero Apolita, zeref había estado preparado para morir.  
>Como su esposa...<br>natsu le había quitado incluso esa opción a su familia.  
>Demente, él había venido a su pueblo, arrasando a todos los que estaban allí. El hombre apenas había podido esconder a la mujer y a los niños antes de que natsu los hubiera destruido a todos ellos. Nadie que se hubiese cruzado en el camino de natsu había permanecido vivo.<br>Nadie.  
>natsu había matado a Apolitas y Daimons indiscriminadamente. Y por ese delito su único castigo había sido el exilio.<br>¡Desterrado!  
>La furia se extendió en él. Cómo demonios natsu continuó viviendo con comodidad durante todos estos siglos mientras el recuerdo de esa noche supuraría eternamente en el corazón de zeref. Pero se forzó a dejar ese odio a un lado. No era el momento de dejar que su cólera lo dirigiese. Era el momento de ser tan frío y calculador como su enemigo.<p>

—¿Qué edad tienes, Daimon? —preguntó zeref al Spathi.

—Noventa y cuatro.

zeref arqueó una ceja. —Lo has hecho bien.

—Sí, lo he hecho. Me cansé de ocultarme.

Él conocía el sentimiento. No había nada peor que verse forzado a vivir en la oscuridad. Vivir la vida confinado.

—No tengas miedo. Ningún Cazador Oscuro irá tras de ti. Estoy aquí para asegurarme de eso.

El hombre sonrió. —Pensamos que eras un mito.

—Todos los buenos mitos tienen sus raíces en la realidad y la verdad. ¿No te enseñó tu madre eso?

Los ojos del Spathi se pusieron oscuros, embrujados. —Tenía solo tres años cuando ella cumplió veintisiete. No tuvo tiempo de enseñarme nada de nada.

zeref colocó una mano reconfortante sobre el hombro del hombre.

—Retomaremos este planeta, hermano. Pierde cuidado, nuestro día ha llegado otra vez. Convocaré a los demás de tu especie y uniremos a nuestros ejércitos. La humanidad no tendrá a nadie que los pueda proteger.

—¿Qué hay de los Cazadores Oscuros? —preguntó la mujer.

zeref sonrió. —Están circunscriptos a la noche. Yo no lo estoy. Los puedo asechar cuando quiera —se rió. —Soy inmune a sus heridas. Soy La Muerte para todos ellos y ahora estoy en casa otra vez, con mi gente. Juntos, regiremos esta tierra y todo lo que habita en ella.

.

* * *

><p>natsu se despertó con el olor del paraíso. Habría pensado que estaba soñando, pero sus sueños nunca eran tan agradables. Quedándose en la cama, tuvo miedo de moverse. Asustado de que el aroma delicioso resultara ser una invención de su imaginación. Su estómago rugió. Él oyó el ladrido del lobo.<p>

—Silencio, gajeel. Despertarás a nuestro invitado.

natsu abrió sus ojos. _Invitado_. Nunca nadie más que lucy lo había llamado así. Sus pensamientos se dirigieron a la semana que había pasado en Nueva Orleáns.

—_¿Estoy quedándome contigo y jellal o con laxus?_

—_Pensamos que era mejor que tuvieras tu propio lugar._

Las palabras de gildarts habían pateado algo dentro de él que no sabía que todavía tenía. Nunca nadie lo había querido cerca. Él pensó que había aprendido a que no le importara. Y aún así las palabras simples de lucy tocaron la misma parte extraña que gildarts había tocado.

Saliendo de la cama, se vistió y fue a buscarla. natsu se paró en la entrada, observando como hacía panqueques en el horno a microondas. Ella era asombrosamente autosuficiente a pesar de su ceguera.  
>El lobo lo miró y gruñó.<p>

lucy levantó la cabeza como tratando de ver si podía oírlo. —¿natsu? ¿Estás en la habitación?

—En la puerta —. No supo por qué le respondió. No sabía por qué él estaba todavía aquí.

Concedido, la tormenta era todavía feroz, pero había viajado a través de muchas tormentas durante los siglos cuando había vivido aquí sin las comodidades modernas. Hubo una época, no hacía mucho tiempo, que él había tenido que buscar comida en lo más recio del invierno. Derretir nieve a fin de tener algo que beber.

—He hecho panqueques. No sé si a ti te gustan, pero tengo jarabe de arce y arándanos o fresas frescas si lo prefieres.

Él fue a la mesada y alcanzó un plato.

—Siéntate, te lo traeré.

—No, Princesa –dijo él agudamente. Habiendo sido forzado a servir a otros, se rehusaba a tener a alguien sirviéndolo a él. —Puedo arreglarme solo.

Ella levantó las manos en señal de rendición. —Muy Bien, Príncipe Encantado. Si hay algo que respeto, son aquellos que pueden cuidarse solos.

—¿Por qué sigues llamándome así? ¿Estás burlándote de mí?

Ella se encogió de hombros. –Tú me llamas "Princesa", yo te llamo "Príncipe Encantado". Imagino que es justo.

Concediéndole una mayor cantidad de respeto, alcanzó el tocino que había en un platito sobre la cocina. —¿Cómo fríes esto cuando no puedes ver?

—Horno de microondas. Sólo marco el tiempo para fritos.

El lobo se acercó y comenzó a oler su pierna. Lo contempló como si estuviera ofendido y comenzó a ladrarle.

—Cállate, Benji — gruñó. —No quiero escuchar sobre mi higiene de alguien que lame sus propias pelotas.

—¡natsu! —lucy se quedó boquiabierta. —No puedo creer hayas dicho eso.

Él apretó sus dientes. Bien, ya no hablaría más. El silencio era lo más conveniente de cualquier manera. El lobo lloriqueó y ladró.

—Shh —lo serenó ella. —Si él no quiere tomar un baño, entonces no es asunto nuestro.

Su apetito se había ido, natsu colocó su plato en la mesa y regresó a su cuarto donde no los podría ofender más.

lucy anduvo a tientas hacia la mesa, esperando encontrar a natsu allí. Todo lo que encontró fue su plato con comida sin tocar.

—_¿Que sucedió? —_preguntó a gajeel.

— _Si él tuviese sentimientos, entonces diría que lo heriste. Como no los __tiene, él se regresó al cuarto para encontrar un arma y así poder matarnos._

—_¡gajeel! Dime qué sucedió ahora mismo._

—_Ok, bajó el plato y salió._

—_¿Cómo parecía estar?_

—_Nada. No exteriorizó ningún tipo de emoción._

Eso no la ayudó para nada. Ella fue tras de natsu.

—Vete –gruñó él después que ella golpeara la puerta y la empujara para abrirla.

lucy se paró en la entrada, deseando poder verlo. —¿Qué quieres, natsu?

—Yo... —su voz se apagó.

—¿Tu qué?

natsu no podía decir la verdad. Él quería tener calor. Una sola vez en su vida, quería calidez. No sólo física sino calidez mental.

—Quiero irme.

Ella suspiró ante sus palabras. —Morirás si sales allí.

—¿Y qué si lo hago?

—¿Tu vida verdaderamente no tiene valor o importancia para ti?

—No, no la tiene.

—¿Entonces por qué no te has suicidado?

Él bufó. —¿Por qué debería? El único disfrute que tengo en mi vida es saber que disgusto mucho a todo el mundo a mí alrededor. Si estuviera muerto, entonces los haría felices a todos ellos. Dios prohíba que alguna vez haga eso.

Para su sorpresa, ella se rió. —Desearía poder ver tu cara para saber si estás bromeando o no.

—Confía en mí, no lo estoy.

—Entonces lo siento por ti. Desearía que tuvieras algo que te hiciera feliz.

natsu apartó la vista de ella. Feliz. Él ni siquiera podía entender esa palabra. Era tan extraña como bondad. Compasión. Amor. Esa era una palabra que nunca entró en su vocabulario. Él no podía imaginar qué debían sentir los otros. Por amor, romeo casi había muerto a fin de que wendy pudiera vivir. Por amor, wendy había canjeado su alma para liberar a romeo.  
>Todo lo que él conocía era odio, cólera. Era lo único que lo mantenía caliente.<br>Lo único que lo mantenía viviendo.  
>Siempre que odiara, tendría una razón para vivir.<p>

—¿Por qué quieres vivir aquí sola en esta cabaña?

Ella se encogió de hombros. —Me gusta tener mi lugar. Mi familia me visita a menudo, por lo que raramente estoy sola.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque odio ser mimada. Mi madre y mis hermanas actúan como si estuviera desvalida. Quieren hacer todo por mí.

lucy esperó que le dijera algo más. No lo hizo.

—¿Te gustaría tomar un baño? —preguntó después de una corta espera.

—¿Te molesto?

Ella negó con la cabeza. —Para nada. Depende enteramente de ti.

natsu nunca había tenido que preocuparse por cosas como bañarse. Cuando era un esclavo, a nadie le importaba si estaba limpio o no, y en verdad se había quedado sucio a fin de que nadie quisiera acercarse más de lo que era necesario. Como Dark Hunter, había estado completamente solo incluso antes de su exilio en Alaska. Y una vez aquí había sido tan difícil hacer algo tan simple como bañarse, que casi lo había abandonado. Sólo había sido después de que Fairbanks se hubiera establecido, que decidió comprar una tina grande, que usaba sólo cuando iba al pueblo. Su corta estadía en Nueva Orleáns había sido una atesorada delicia de hacer correr agua caliente y fría y duchas que podían durar una hora entera antes de que el agua se volviera fría.

Si lucy le hubiera ordenado tomar un baño, entonces no lo habría considerado. Como ella se lo había ofrecido como una opción, se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño.

—Las toallas están en el armario del vestíbulo.

natsu se detuvo ante el armario fuera del cuarto de baño y abrió la puerta. Como todo en la casa, estaba adecuadamente ordenado. Todas las toallas estaban dobladas pulcramente. Demonios, eran de colores que hacían juego con el resto de la casa.  
>Agarró una grande de color verde y bien mullida y fue a tomar un baño.<p>

lucy oyó correr el agua. Tomo una respiración profunda y fortificante. Extraño, hasta que gajeel lo había mencionado, no se había percatado que natsu no se había bañado. Él no había olido ni nada y se lavaba las manos tan seguido que asumió que el resto de él también estaba limpio. Regresó a la cocina para encontrar a gajeel comiendo los panqueques de natsu.

—¿Qué haces?

—_Él no los quiso. Se enfriaban._

—_¡gajeel!_

—_¿Qué? No esta bien desaprovechar la comida._

Sacudió la cabeza al lobo mientras se disponía a hacer otra cantidad para nasu. Tal vez él estuviera más sociable cuando dejara la ducha.

No lo estuvo. Si algo estuvo fue mucho más malhumorado mientras engullía los panqueques.

—_Él es asqueroso _—le dijo gajeel. —_Come como un animal. Agradece que __estas ciega._

—_gajeel, déjalo tranquilo._

—_Dejarlo, mi culo. Él usa el tenedor como una pala y juro que se metió un __panqueque entero en su boca de una vez._

lucy habría estado disgustada si no hubiese estado en sus sueños. Nadie nunca le había enseñado las formas o los modales más básicos. Había sido relegado a una esquina en el piso, como el animal que gajeel lo llamaba. En su vida humana, la comida había sido escasa. Y en los talones de ese pensamiento venía otro descubrimiento sorprendente. La comida cuando era un Cazador Oscuro había sido escasa, también. A diferencia de los otros de su tipo, natsu no tenía a un Escudero para plantar y hacer crecer la comida durante el día. Para atender a los animales y hacer sus comidas. Por siglos, había vivido en el rudo ambiente de Alaska donde, en invierno, las fuentes de comida estaban seriamente limitadas.

Ella se sintió repentinamente descompuesta ante el pensamiento. Sin duda se habría muerto de hambre si hubiera sido un humano. Los Cazadores Oscuros no podían morir de desnutrición. Pero podían padecerlo igual que un ser humano.

Hizo otro plato de panqueques para él.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó mientras ella colocaba otra tanda cerca de él.

—En caso de que aún tengas hambre.

No dijo nada, pero lo escuchó deslizar el plato a través de la mesa un instante antes de oírlo abrir de golpe la tapa del jarabe.

—_No soporto verlo hacer sopa de panqueque con el jarabe, otra vez –_dijo gajeel. —_Estaré en la sala si me necesitas._

lucy lo ignoró mientras escuchaba a natsu comer. Cómo deseaba poder verlo.

—_No, no lo deseas –_dijo gajeel.

Tenía el presentimiento que gajeel estaba sobre—reaccionando. Conocía al lobo bastante bien como para saber que natsu podía tener modales impecables y gajeel aun se quejaría.

Después de que natsu terminó de comer, se levantó de la mesa y enjuagó el plato. No, él no era un cerdo. Era un hombre solitario, herido, que no sabía cómo hacer frente a un mundo que le había dado la espalda. Vio en él lo que gildarts veía y su respeto por el Atlante creció inmensamente al darse cuenta de que podía ver lo que nadie más podía. Ahora sólo tenía que encontrar la forma de salvar a natsu de una diosa que no quería saber nada más de él. Si no lo hacía, mavis ordenaría que lo mataran.

Lo escuchó cortar una toalla de papel del estante.

—Oí en las noticias que continuará la tormenta. No tienen idea cuándo terminará. Dijeron que era la peor tormenta de nieve en siglos.

natsu dejó escapar una respiración bastante cansada. —Tengo que irme esta noche.

—No puedes.

—No tengo alternativa.

—Todos tenemos otra alternativa.

—No, no todos la tenemos, princesa. Sólo las personas con dinero e influencia tienen opciones. Para el resto de nosotros, las necesidades básicas ordenan lo que tenemos que hacer para sobrevivir —. Cruzó el piso. —Tengo que irme.

lucy se aterrorizó. Ya que era un Cazador Oscuro realmente podía salir. A diferencia de los humanos que había juzgado, la vida de natsu no estaría en peligro si dejaba la cabaña esta noche. Sería frío y cruel, pero él estaba acostumbrado a eso.  
>¿Qué iba a hacer? Si lo seguía, entonces se daría cuenta rápidamente que ella también era inmortal. Por un segundo consideró en llamar a sus hermanas, pero se contuvo. Si hacía eso, nunca la dejarían olvidarlo. Necesitaba manejar esto ella sola.<p>

¿Pero como mantenerlo aquí cuando estaba tan determinado a irse? Giró hacia la puerta y tumbó algo en la mesada. Recogiéndolo, sintió una botella pequeña de especias que le recordaron el suero que loke le había dado. Una dosis bastante grande de Loto mantendría a natsu inconsciente por unos pocos días...

Pero entonces él estaría atrapado en sus pesadillas sin ninguna forma de poder despertarse. Tal cosa podría volverlo demente.

O ella podía dirigir sus sueños como un Skoti lo haría.  
>¿Se atrevería a intentarlo?<p>

Antes de poder reconsiderarlo, fue a su habitación para sacar la botella que había escondido en la mesa de luz. Ahora solo tenía que encontrar la manera de darle el suero a natsu.

* * *

><p>* Dayslayer: Cazador que puede caminar bajo la luz del sol<p>

. hello! aqui les dejo otro cap! :D  
>entre otras noticias vieron el anime .. yo mori cn el op esta weno X3<br>lo q siento me desiluciono un poco fue el manga :/  
>en fin saludos y nos leemos!<br>y un abrazo (? a todos los q se dan la paja de dejar rw se les agrdace ;D!


	9. Chapter 9

.

natsu necesitaba salir, a pesar de la tormenta. Levantó la capucha del abrigo y comenzó a caminar por el vestíbulo. lucy lo encontró a medio camino de la puerta. Hizo una pausa al verla esperándolo allí. El deseo lo recorrió, poniéndolo duro y dolorido. Su cara rentara a gildarts y mavis, él sabía la verdad. Dos mil años más tarde, todavía era un esclavo. Uno poseído por una diosa griega que lo quería muerto.

Podía negar su destino todo lo que quisiera, pero al final, sabía cuál era su sitio en este mundo.  
>Las mujeres como lucy no eran para hombres como él. Estaban destinadas a los hombres decentes y civilizados. Hombres que conocían el significado de palabras simples como "bondad", "calidez", "compasión", "amistad".<br>Amor.

Él comenzó a pasarla.

—Toma —dijo ella, tendiéndole una taza de té caliente.

El aroma era dulce, agradable, pero no lo calentaba ni la mitad de la vista del sonrojo leve en sus mejillas.

—¿Qué es?

—Diría arsénico y vomito, pero confías en mí tan poco, de cualquier manera, que no me atrevo. Es té caliente de romero con un poco de miel. Quiero que lo bebas antes de irte. Te ayudará a mantenerte caliente en tu viaje.

De alguna forma divertido porque ella repitiera su rudeza, natsu al principio quiso tirarlo. Pero realmente no podía hacerlo. Era un regalo muy considerado y los regalos considerados era una experiencia extremadamente rara para él. Odiaba admitir qué tan profundamente ese simple acto lo había afectado.

Se endureció aún más con el pensamiento.  
>Agradeciéndoselo, lo tomó, clavando los ojos en ella todo el tiempo sobre el borde de la taza. Dioses, cómo la iba a extrañar, pero eso tenía todavía menos sentido que cualquier otra cosa.<p>

Mientras bebía el té, sus ojos bebían la imagen de ella.  
>Sus jeans apretados, sus piernas torneadas, de las que un hombre no podía evitar soñar tenerlas alrededor de su cintura. Sus hombros. Pero era su trasero lo que quería más. Imploraba ser ahuecado por sus manos mientras él apretaba su suavidad con su ingle a fin de que pudiera sentir cuánto ardía por ella.<p>

En contra de su voluntad, la imaginó desnuda en sus brazos. Sus labios en los de él, sus pechos en sus manos, mientras se perdía dentro de su cuerpo caliente y mojado.  
><em>Tengo que salir de aquí.<em>

natsu tragó lo que quedaba del té, luego le devolvió la taza vacía. Ella se alejó un paso, agarrando firmemente la taza con sus manos, su cara aun más triste que antes. —Desearía que te quedaras, natsu.

Él saboreó el sonido de esas raras palabras. Aún si ella no las dijera de verdad, todavía lo hacían doler.

—Seguro que sí, princesa.

—Lo deseo —la sinceridad en su cara ardió a través de él.

Pero era cólera lo que más sentía por su comentario. —No me mientas. No puedo soportar las mentiras.

Él la empujó para pasarla, resuelto a llegar a la puerta, pero mientras la alcanzaba, su cabeza comenzó a nublarse. Su vista se oscureció.  
>natsu hizo una pausa al tratar de enfocar su mirada. Sus piernas se sentían pesadas de repente. De plomo. Era una lucha poder respirar.<br>¿Qué era esto?  
>Trató de alcanzar la puerta sólo para encontrar sus rodillas doblándose.<br>Luego todo se volvió negro.

lucy se encogió ante el sonido de natsu golpeando el piso. Cómo deseó haber podido sostenerlo antes de que cayera. Pero sin su vista, no había nada que pudiera hacer. Yendo a él, lo revisó para asegurarse que estuviera bien. Afortunadamente, no parecía estar mucho peor, por su engaño.

—¿gajeel? — llamó, necesitando su ayuda para levantar a natsu del piso.

—_¿Que sucedió? _—gajeel preguntó mientras se paraba a su lado.

—Lo drogué

Sintió que gajeel cambiaba a su forma humana. Ella sabía por experiencia, que su compañero estaría desnudo ahora, siempre lo estaba cuando cambiaba de forma. Sólo lo había visto destellar pocas veces. Como un Katagari Lykos, su condición natural y preferida era la del lobo, pero sus habilidades mágicas inherentes le permitían tomar forma humana de vez en cuando, si lo necesitaba o quería. Sus poderes y fuerza eran más débiles en su forma humana que en su forma de lobo, por lo cual prefería su cuerpo animal. No obstante, había ciertas cosas que prefería hacer como humano. Cosas como formar una pareja y comer.

Como un humano, gajeel tenía largo cabello azabache, tan oscuro que era prácticamente tan negro como el pelaje de su lobo. Sus ojos de un intenso rojo brillante eran penetrantes en ambas encarnaciones. Y su cara... Cautivante y cincelada. Los planos de su cara eran perfectos y duros.  
>Masculinos.<br>Era una lástima que ella nunca se hubiera sentido sexualmente atraída por él, porque tenía un cuerpo tan en forma y musculoso como natsu. Pero gajeel con toda su belleza y su encanto era sólo un amigo para ella. Uno que a menudo actuaba como un hermano mayor sobre protector.

—¿Qué estabas pensando? —preguntó en un grave tono de barítono que llevaba el peso hechicero de su poder. Se decía que los Katagaria podían seducir a cualquier mujer viva simplemente con pronunciar su nombre. Sus proezas sexuales y resistencia eran temas de leyenda, incluso entre los dioses. Y aun así todo lo que ella podía hacer era apreciar el seductor atractivo de gajeel. Ni siquiera una vez había sucumbido a eso.

—No puede dejar esta cabaña hasta que la prueba haya terminado, sabes eso.

gajeel dejó escapar un siseo irritado. —¿Que usaste para drogarlo?

—Suero de loto.

—¿lucy, tienes idea de lo peligroso que es? Ha matado incontables mortales. Un sorbo y pueden volverse locos. O peor, volverse tan adictos a eso que se rehúsan a despertarse de sus sueños.

—natsu no es mortal.

gajeel suspiró. —No, no lo es.

Ella se sentó sobre sus talones. —Llévalo a su cama, gajeel.

El aire alrededor de él crepitó con ira.— ¿En donde está mi _por favor_?

Ella giró a la derecha y esperó estar mirándolo ferozmente. —¿Por qué estás siendo tan imposible últimamente?

—¿Por qué estás siendo tan mandona? Pienso que este hombre te está afectando y no me agrada —hizo una pausa antes de hablar otra vez. —Nunca olvides, lucy, que estoy aquí por mi propia elección. La única cosa que me mantiene a tu lado es que no quiero verte lastimada.

Ella extendió la mano y colocó su mano en su brazo. —Lo sé, gajeel. Gracias.

Él cubrió su mano con la de él y dio un apretón ligero. —No lo dejes dentro de ti, ninfa. Hay tanto en él que es tan oscuro que podría exterminar completamente toda la bondad que tienes.

Ella pensó en eso por un minuto. No se había considerado buena desde hacía mucho tiempo. El entumecimiento la había regido por demasiados siglos. —Hay personas que dirían lo mismo de ti.

—No me conocen.

—Y no conocemos a natsu.

—Conozco los de su tipo mejor que tú, ninfa. He pasado mi vida peleando con hombres como él. Los mismos que ven al mundo como un enemigo y que odian a todo el mundo alrededor de ellos.

gajeel la soltó y resopló mientras levantaba a natsu del piso. —Protege a tu corazón, lucy. No quiero verte herida otra vez.

lucy estaba sentada sobre el piso mientras él llevaba a natsu a su cama, y pensó en la advertencia de gajeel. Tenía razón. Había sido tan seducida por Sting que, aún ciega, había fallado en ver lo que realmente él era. Pero bueno, Sting había sido un hombre arrogante. Vanidoso.  
>natsu no era ninguna de las dos cosas.<br>Sting había fingido preocuparse por otros mientras sólo se preocupaba por nadie más que sí mismo.  
>natsu no se preocupaba por nadie, mucho menos de él.<br>Pero había una sola manera de saberlo con seguridad.

Levantándose, llenó un vaso de jugo para gajeel.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con él ahora? —gajeel preguntó minutos más tarde cuando se reunió con ella.

—Lo dejaré dormir un poco —ella dijo evasivamente.

Si gajeel sabía lo que tenía en mente, entonces tendría un ataque y ella no estaba de humor para tratar con un irritado hombre lobo. Le tendió el vaso, el cual él tomó sin comentario. Lo escuchó abrir la heladera y luego se movió para esperar al lado de la encimera mientras buscaba algo de comida.  
>Mientras gajeel había estado atendiendo a natsu, ella había colocado un poco de suero de Loto dentro de la bebida de gajeel.<br>Tomó un poco más de tiempo que el suero operara en él. Por su metabolismo, los Were—Hunters eran más difíciles de drogar que los humanos.

—lucy, ¿dime que no lo hiciste? —dijo gajeel poco tiempo después que la droga comenzara a hacer efecto. Ella oyó el débil restallido eléctrico que presagiaba un cambio en su forma.

lucy anduvo a tientas hacia él. Era un lobo otra vez y dormía como un tronco. Sola ahora, atravesó su casa asegurándose que las luces y la estufa estuvieran apagadas y que la calefacción estuviera a un nivel confortable. Fue a su habitación y sacó el suero _Idios. _Sosteniéndolo en la mano, fue al cuarto de natsu. Tomó un sorbo, luego se acurrucó para dormir a su lado, y así aprender más acerca de este hombre y sobre qué secretos escondía su corazón...

natsu estaba en Nueva Orleáns. La música distante se filtraba a través del aire fresco de la noche mientras él se detenía cerca del Viejo Convento de las Ursulinas, en el French Quarter. Un grupo de turistas estaban reunidos alrededor de un guía de excursión que estaba vestido como Lestat de Anne Rice, mientras un segundo "vampiro", vestido en una larga capa negra y colmillos falsos daba un paso hacia atrás, vigilándolo.  
>Los turistas oían atentamente como el guía relataba un asesinato famoso en la ciudad. Dos cuerpos habían sido encontrados en los escalones del convento, completamente drenados de sangre. Las antiguas leyendas decían que el convento, se creía, alojaba a los vampiros que salían en la noche para cazar en la ciudad.<br>natsu bufó ante el absurdo.

El guía, quién alegaba ser un vampiro de trescientos años de edad llamado Ichiya, miro hacia él.

—Miren –dijo Ichiya dijo a su grupo y apuntó hacia natsu. —Hay un auténtico vampiro, allí mismo.

El grupo se dio vuelta como si fuera uno para mirar a natsu que los miraba con maldad. Antes de pensarlo mejor, natsu dejó al descubierto sus colmillos y siseó. Los turistas gritaron y corrieron. También los guías del tour.  
>Si natsu riera, entonces se hubiese reído de la visión de ellos desplazándose por la calle tan pronto como podían correr. Pero como era, sólo podía apreciar el caos total que había causado con una contorsión cínica de sus labios.<p>

—No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso.

Miró sobre su hombro para ver a gildarts parado en las sombras como un espectro oscuro, vestido todo de negro y luciendo su pelo largo de color castaño.

natsu se encogió de hombros. —Cuando dejen de correr y reflexionen sobre eso, pensarán que era parte del show.

—El guía del tour, no.

—Pensará que era una travesura. Los humanos siempre se dan razones convincentes.

gildarts suspiró pesadamente. —Juro, N que esperaba que utilizaras este tiempo aquí para demostrar a mavis que puedes entremezclarte con personas otra vez.

Él miró a gildarts jocosamente. —Seguro que sí. ¿Por qué no me cubres en mierda y me dices que es barro mientras lo haces?- Él comenzó a caminar, alejándose.

—No te alejes de mí, N.

Él no se detuvo. gildarts usó sus poderes para inmovilizarlo contra la pared de piedra. natsu tenía que dar crédito al Dark Hunter. Al menos gildarts tenía mejor criterio que tocarlo. Ni una vez en dos mil años gildarts le había colocado una mano encima. Era como si el Atlante entendiera cuánta angustia mental ese contacto le causaba. En una forma extraña, sentía como si gildarts lo respetara.

gildarts encontró su mirada y la sostuvo. —El pasado está muerto, N. El mañana se convertirá en cualquier decisión que tomes aquí, esta semana. Me ha llevado quinientos años de negociaciones con mavis darte esta oportunidad para probarle que puedes comportarte. Por el bien de tu cordura y tu vida, no falles.- gildarts lo soltó y se dirigió tras los turistas.

natsu no se movió hasta que estuvo solo otra vez. Dejó que las palabras de gildarts lo inundaran mientras se quedaba parado silenciosamente contemplando las cosas. No quería dejar esta ciudad. Desde el momento en que había visto el gentío reunido en Jackson Square, había estado encantado con Nueva Orleáns. Sobre todo, él había estado alegre.  
>No, él no arruinaría esto. Cumpliría con el deber y protegería a los humanos que vivían aquí. No importa lo que fuera, haría lo que se necesitara para que mavis lo dejara quedarse.<br>Nunca mataría a otro humano...

natsu había comenzado a caminar por la calle cuando un grupo de cuatro hombres atraparon su vista. Por su altura extrema, el cabello rubio, y la buena apariencia, era seguro que eran Daimons. Murmuraban entre ellos, pero aun así los podía oír claramente.

—elfman dijo que ella vive arriba del Club Runningwolf en un loft.- Uno de los Daimons se rió. —Un Cazador Oscuro con una novia. No pensé que tal cosa existiera.

—Oh, sí. La escena será un infierno. Imagina cómo se sentirá cuándo encuentre su cuerpo desnudo, sin sangre, yaciendo en la cama esperándolo a él.

natsu comenzó a atacarlos en ese mismísimo momento, pero se detuvo mientras un grupo de humanos tropezaban saliendo del bar, a la calle. Atentos a su blanco, los Daimons ni siquiera los miraron. Los turistas se quedaron en la calle, riéndose y bromeando, sin sospechar que de no ser por un compromiso previo, los Daimons se estarían dirigiendo directamente a ellos. La vida era una cosa muy frágil.

Apretando los dientes, natsu supo que tendría que esperar hasta que pudiera esquinar a los Daimons en un callejón donde no serían vistos. Se hizo para atrás en las sombras donde todavía los podía observar y oír, y seguir hacia el loft de wendy.

La cabeza de lucy dolía mientras seguía a natsu a través de sus sueños y dejaba que su cólera y dolor se filtraran en ella. Estaba con él en el callejón donde había peleado con los Daimons y luego había sido atacado por los policías. Y ella estuvo con él en el tejado cuando llamó a romeo para advertirle que cuidara a wendy. Sintió la furia de natsu. Su deseo por ayudar a la gente que sólo podía despreciarlo y recriminarlo. Juzgándolo erróneamente. No sabía cómo llegar a ellos. Así es que los atacaba en lugar de eso. Los atacaba con palabras antes que lo atacaran a él.  
>Al final, fue demasiado para que ella lo manejara. Tuvo que separarse de él o podría volverse demente por la cruda intensidad de sus emociones. Era un esfuerzo separarse de él. El suero los ataba muy fuerte queriéndolos mantener unidos, pero como una ninfa, ella era más fuerte.<br>Convocando a todos sus poderes, rasgó el hilo con él hasta que no fue parte de natsu y sus recuerdos. Ahora sólo era una observadora del sueño, así es que podía observar, pero no sentir sus emociones. Pero podía sentir las de ella y ella sufría por este hombre en un modo que nunca había pensado posible. La crudeza de sus emociones recobradas, la abrumaron. Su pasado y sus cicatrices la atravesaron, haciendo explotar el capullo insensible que la había encajonado por tanto tiempo.

Por primera vez en siglos, sintió la agonía de otra persona. Más que eso, quería serenarlo. Sostener a este hombre que no podía escaparse de lo que era. Mientras observaba, el sueño de natsu se oscureció. Lo vio luchar a través de una ventisca feroz. Estaba vestido sólo con un par de pantalones de cuero negros, sin camisa ni zapatos. Sus brazos envueltos a su alrededor, se estremecía del frío y caminaba con pesadez, maldiciendo al aullador viento mientras tropezaba y caía en la profunda nieve helada.  
>Cada vez que caía, se obligaba a levantarse y continuaba. Su fuerza la asombró.<br>Los vientos azotaban sus hombros anchos, morenos, alejando su pelo rosa de sus bien afeitadas mejillas. Entrecerraba los ojos al tratar de ver a través de la tormenta.  
>Pero no había nada alrededor. Nada más que el paisaje blanco e inhóspito.<p>

Entumecido por el frío que lo asediaba, lucy lo siguió.

—No moriré –gruñó natsu, ganando velocidad mientras caminaba. Contempló el oscuro cielo sin estrellas. —¿Me escuchas, mavis? ¿gildarts? No les daré a ninguno de los dos la satisfacción.

Comenzó a correr, andando con paso pesado a través de la nieve que trituraba, como un niño corriendo tras un juguete. Sus pies estaban rojos del frío, su piel desnuda moteada.

lucy luchó por continuar.  
>Hasta que él cayó.<p>

natsu yació muy quieto en la nieve, boca abajo con un brazo por encima de su cabeza y otro adelante de él, jadeando por su carrera. Ella clavó los ojos en el tatuaje en la base de su columna vertebral, que se movía con sus respiraciones. Dándose vuelta sobre su espalda, contempló el cielo negro mientras los copos de nieve caían sobre su cuerpo y los pantalones de cuero. Su pelo rosa mojado estaba pegado a su cabeza. Él continuó respirando pesadamente mientras sus dientes castañeaban del frío.  
>Aún así no se movió.<p>

—Solo quiero estar caliente —murmuró. —Una sola vez déjame sentir calor. ¿Hay alguna estrella capaz de compartir su fuego conmigo?

Ella frunció el ceño ante la extraña pregunta, pero claro, en los sueños, las frases y acontecimientos extraños eran bastante comunes.  
>natsu se dio vuelta otra vez y se levantó, luego continuó a través de la ventisca. La condujo hacia una cabaña pequeña, aislada en la mitad del bosque. Sólo tenía una ventana, pero la luz del interior era un faro brillante en la desolación fría de la tormenta ártica. Se veía tan acogedora.<br>lucy oyó risa y conversaciones viniendo del interior.

natsu tropezó hacia la única ventana. Respirando pesadamente, extendió su mano contra el vidrio escarchado, mientras miraba adentro como un niño pequeño y hambriento parado fuera de un restaurante de lujo donde sabía que nunca sería bienvenido. Ella se ubicó detrás de él a fin de poder ver adentro, también.

La cabaña estaba llena de Cazadores Oscuros. Celebraban algo mientras un fuego resplandeciente atronaba en la chimenea. Había abundante comida y bebida mientras reían, bebían, y hablaban entre ellos como hermanos y hermanas. Una familia.  
>lucy no reconoció a ninguno de ellos, excepto a gildarts. Pero era obvio que natsu los conocía a todos.<p>

Apretando el puño, se apartó de la ventana y se encaminó a la puerta principal de la cabaña.

natsu golpeó ferozmente. —Déjenme entrar —demandó.

Un hombre rubio alto abrió la puerta. Vestía una chaqueta negra de motociclista de cuero, con símbolos célticos rojos en ella y un par de pantalones de cuero negros. Sus ojos café oscuros eran desdeñosos y sostenían una mirada sumamente desagradable en su cara hermosa. —Nadie te quiere aquí, natsu.-El rubio trató de cerrar la puerta.

natsu afirmó una mano contra el marco de la puerta y la otra contra la puerta a fin de poder evitar que el hombre lo dejara fuera. —Maldición Rufus. Déjame entrar.

El cazador dio un paso atrás mientras gildarts se ofrecía a bloquear a natsu.

—¿Qué quieres, N?

La cara de natsu estaba angustiada mientras encontraba la mirada de gildarts.

—Quiero entrar —él vaciló y cuando dijo las siguientes palabras, sus ojos estaban brillantes de humillación y necesidad. —Por favor, gildarts. Por favor déjame entrar.

No había emociones en la cara de gildarts. Ninguna.

—No eres bienvenido aquí, N. Nunca serás bienvenido entre nosotros.-Cerró la puerta.

natsu golpeó contra la madera y maldijo. —¡Maldito seas, gildarts! ¡Malditos todos ustedes! —luego pateó la puerta y probó la manija otra vez. —¡Por qué no me mataste, bastardo! ¿Por qué?

Esta vez cuando natsu habló, la cólera se había ido de su voz. Era vacía y necesitada, dolorosa, y la afectó aún más que cuando había pedido morir.

—Déjame entrar, Gild, juro que me comportaré, lo juro. Por favor no me dejes aquí solo. No quiero tener frío nunca más. ¡Por favor!

Lagrimas caían por la cara de lucy mientras miraba a natsu golpeando contra la puerta, demandando que le abrieran.  
>Nadie vino.<br>La risa continuó adentro como si él no existiera.

En ese momento, lucy entendió completamente la desconsolada soledad que sentía. La soledad y el abandono.

—¡Váyanse a la mierda! –rugió natsu. —No necesito a ninguno de ustedes. No necesito nada.

Finalmente, natsu lanzó su espalda contra la puerta y luego se deslizó para arrodillarse en medio del frío y de los remolinos del viento. Su pelo y pestañas estaban blancos y congelados de la nieve, su piel expuesta estaba roja.  
>Cerró los ojos como si el sonido de su alegría fuera más que lo que podía soportar.<p>

—No necesito nada o a nadie, — murmuró.

Y luego todo en el sueño cambió. La cabaña cambió de forma hasta que se convirtió en su casa temporal en Alaska. No había más Cazadores Oscuros en su sueño. Ninguna tormenta. Era una noche perfecta, tranquila.

—lucy —susurró su nombre como un suave ruego. —Desearía poder estar contigo.

Ella no pudo moverse mientras le oía decir esas delicadas palabras. Nunca había dicho su nombre antes y el sonido de él en sus labios era como una canción melódica.  
>Contempló el cielo oscuro donde un millón de estrellas brillaban intermitentemente a través de las nubes.<p>

—_Yo me pregunto _—dijo quedamente, citando otra vez _El Principito, _—_si las estrellas están encendidas para que cada cual __pueda un día encontrar la suya._

natsu tragó y enrolló sus musculosos brazos alrededor de las piernas mientras continuaba observando el cielo. —He encontrado mi Estrella. Ella es belleza y gracia. Elegancia y bondad. Mi risa en invierno. Valiente y fuerte. Atrevida y tentadora. A diferencia de cualquier otro en el universo…, y no la puedo tocar. No me atrevo ni siquiera a intentarlo.

lucy no podía respirar mientras él hablaba tan poéticamente. Ella nunca realmente había pensado el hecho de que su nombre quería decir "estrella" en griego. Pero natsu sí.  
>Seguramente ningún asesino podía tener tal belleza dentro de él.<p>

—lucy o Afrodita —dijo él suavemente, —ella es mi Circe*. Sólo que en lugar de convertir a un hombre en animal ella ha humanizado al animal.

Luego la cólera cayó sobre él y dio una patada a la nieve frente a él. Se rio amargamente. —Soy un estúpido idiota, queriendo una estrella que no puedo tener.

Él miró hacia arriba tristemente. —Pero claro, todas las estrellas están más allá del alcance humano y yo no soy ni siquiera humano.

natsu enterró la cabeza en sus brazos y lloró.  
>lucy no lo podía soportar más. Se salió de este sueño, pero sin ayuda de loke, no podía despertarse de un sueño.<br>Todo lo que podía hacer era observar a natsu. Ver su angustia y su pena que la atravesaban como la glicerina al cristal.

Era tan fuerte en la vida. Una fragua de hierro que podía resistir cualquier golpe. Uno que la emprendía a golpes contra otras personas para mantenerlos a distancia de él.  
>Solo en sus sueños vio qué había dentro de él. La vulnerabilidad. Sólo aquí verdaderamente entendió al hombre que no se atrevía a mostrarse a nadie.<br>El corazón tierno que estaba herido por el desprecio.

lucy quería aliviar su sufrimiento. Quería tomarle la mano y mostrarle un mundo del que no estaba excluido. Mostrarle lo que era alcanzar a alguien y no ser golpeado a cambio.  
>Ni siquiera uno en todos los siglos que ella había juzgado, había hecho sentir a lucy de esta manera. natsu tocaba una parte de ella que ni siquiera sabía que existía. Sobre todo, tocaba su corazón. Un corazón que había temido que ya no funcionara.<br>Pero latía por él.  
>Ella no podía quedarse parada aquí, mirándolo mientras sufría en soledad. Antes de pensarlo mejor, se envió a sí misma adentro de su vacía cabaña y abrió la puerta<p>

El corazón de natsu dejó de latir mientras levantaba la cabeza y veía la cara del cielo. No, ella no era el cielo.  
>Ella era mejor. Mucho mejor.<br>Nunca en este sueño nadie había abierto la puerta una vez que él se había quedado fuera.  
>Pero lucy la abrió.<p>

Ella se paró en la entrada, su cara tierna. Sus ojos chocolate ya no estaban ciegos. Eran cálidos y acogedores. —Ven adentro, natsu. Déjame calentarte.

Antes de poder detenerse a sí mismo, se levantó y tomó su mano extendida. Era algo que él nunca habría hecho en la vida real. Sólo en un sueño se atrevería a tocarla.  
>Su piel era tan calida que lo quemó.<p>

Ella lo empujó a sus brazos y lo mantuvo cerca. natsu se estremeció ante la novedad de un abrazo, a la sensación de sus pechos contra su pecho. Su respiración en su piel congelada.  
>Entonces así es como se sentía un abrazo. Caliente. Reconfortante. Asombroso.<br>Milagroso.  
>Su contacto humano había sido tan limitado en su vida que todo lo que podía hacer era cerrar los ojos y sentir la calidez de su cuerpo rodeándolo. La suavidad de ella. Inspiró su perfume calido, dulce y disfrutó las nuevas emociones que se derramaban a través de él.<br>¿Era esto aceptación?  
>¿Era esto el nirvana*?<br>Él no sabía con seguridad. Pero por una vez, no quería despertarse de este sueño.

Repentinamente una manta caliente estaba envuelta alrededor de sus hombros. Sus brazos todavía lo mantenían apretado. natsu ahuecó su cara en la mano y presionó su mejilla contra la de ella. Oh, la sensación de su carne tocando la de él...  
>Ella era tan suave.<br>Nunca había imaginado a alguien siendo así de suave. Tan tierna y atractiva.  
>El calor de su mejilla contra la de él quitó el picor quemante del frío. Avanzó a rastras a través de su cuerpo hasta que se desheló completamente. Incluso su corazón, que había estado cubierto de hielo por siglos.<p>

lucy tembló al sentir la mejilla un poco barbuda de natsu contra la de ella. Su respiración cayendo amablemente contra su piel.  
>Su ternura inesperada la atravesó.<br>Ella había visto suficiente de su vida para saber que la gentileza no era algo con lo que él tenía experiencia y aun así la sostenía tan cuidadosamente.

—Eres tan calida —susurró él en su oído. Su respiración caliente le hizo cosquillas en la nuca, y envió escalofríos por todo ella.

Se hizo para atrás y le clavó los ojos como si ella fuera inexplicablemente preciosa para él. Le pasó sus nudillos sobre la mandíbula. Sus ojos eran tan oscuros y atormentados mientras la miraba, como si fuera incapaz de creer que ella estuviera con él.

Con mirada insegura tocó sus labios con la punta de su índice. —Nunca he besado a nadie.

Su confesión la dejó estupefacta. ¿Cómo un hombre tan atractivo nuca había besado a nadie?

El fuego chispeó en sus ojos. —Quiero saborearte, lucy. Quiero sentirte, ardiente y mojada debajo de mí. Mirarme en tus ojos mientras te follo.

Ella tembló ante su crudeza. Era lo que esperaba del natsu consciente, pero se rehusaba a aceptarlo de éste. Ella lo conocía mejor que eso. Lo que sugería él estaba prohibido. Ella no tenía permitido cruzar la línea física con los acusados. El único que alguna vez la había tentado a romper esa regla había sido Sting. Pero se había responsabilizado ante esa tentación y sabiamente se había mantenido a distancia.  
>Con natsu no era tan fácil. Algo sobre este hombre la tocaba de un modo como nunca antes.<p>

Levantando la mirada a sus atormentados ojos esmeraldas, vio su corazón herido...  
>Él nunca había conocido la bondad.<br>Nunca había conocido el calor de una caricia.  
>No lo podía explicar, pero ella quería ser su primera y quería que él fuera su primero. Quería abrazarlo y mostrarle lo que era ser bienvenido por alguien.<p>

_Si haces esto puedes perder tu trabajo como juez._

Era todo lo que ella alguna vez había querido ser. Si no hacía esto, entonces natsu podría perder la vida. Si extendía la mano hacia él ahora, entonces tal vez le podría enseñar que estaba bien el confiar en alguien. Tal vez podría tocar el poeta dentro de él y mostrarle un mundo donde estaría en libertad para mostrar a otras personas su lado más gentil. Mostrarle que estaba bien hacerse de amigos.

Finalmente entendió qué había querido decir gildarts.  
>¿Pero cómo podía salvar a natsu? Se había vuelto contra la gente que le habían enviado a proteger y los había matado. Necesitaba probar que nunca haría eso otra vez.<br>¿Podría probarlo?  
>Tenía que hacerlo. No había alternativa. Lo último que quería era verlo sufrir más.<br>Defendería a este hombre costase lo que costase.

—No follaré contigo, natsu –murmuró ella. —Nunca. Pero haré el amor contigo.

Él se veía perplejo e inseguro. —Nunca le he hecho el amor a alguien.

Ella levantó su mano fría a sus labios y besó sus dedos. —Si quieres aprender, ven conmigo.

natsu no podía respirar mientras se alejaba de él. Su cabeza daba vueltas con sentimientos extraños, ajenos y emociones. Tenía miedo de lo que ella le ofrecía.  
>¿Si ella lo tocaba, lo cambiaría?<br>Él no esperaba bondad de ella o de cualquiera. Como esclavo lastimoso y horripilante, había muerto virgen y como Cazador Oscuro sólo había jodido con mujeres pocas veces. Ni una vez en dos mil años había mirado los ojos de una amante mientras la tomaba. Nunca había permitido que lo sostuvieran o lo tocaran.  
>Debería seguir a lucy, todo eso cambiaría. En su sueño, ella veía y podía verlo...<br>Él sería doblegado. Por primera vez en su vida, tendría un laso con alguien. Físico. Emocional.  
>Si bien esto era un sueño, lo cambiaría hacia ella para siempre porque esto era lo que quería en lo más profundo dentro de él, enterrado en un lugar donde no se atrevía a mirar. Sepultado en un corazón que había sido aplastado con crueldad.<p>

—¿natsu?

Elevó la mirada para verla parada en la puerta de su dormitorio. Su rubio cabello largo desplegado alrededor de sus hombros y ella solo vestía una delgada camisa con botones. Sus piernas largas estaban desnudas, tentándolo. La luz atrás de ella traslucía la tela delgada, perfilando cada preciosa curva de su cuerpo...  
>natsu tragó. Si hacía esto, entonces lucy sola sería única para él en todo el mundo. Ella sería suya.<br>Él sería de ella.  
>Él sería doblegado.<br>_Es sólo un sueño...  
><em>Pero ni aun en sus sueños nadie alguna vez lo había doblegado.  
>Hasta ahora.<p>

Su corazón martillaba, fue hacia ella y la levantó entre sus brazos. No, él no sería doblegado. No por esto y no por ella. Pero ella sería suya en este sueño.  
><em>Toda <em>suya.

lucy tembló ante la apariencia feroz, determinada en la cara de natsu mientras la llevaba a la cama. El hambre llameaba en sus ojos esmeraldas. Tenía la extraña sensación que natsu estaría bien después de todo. Un hombre tan salvaje que nunca había hecho el amor con una mujer. La parte más cuerda suya le decía que se apartara de él. Que detuviera esto antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.  
>Pero otra parte suya se rehusaba. Esto le diría a ella del verdadero temple del hombre.<p>

La acostó en la cama y rozó sus labios con las puntas de los dedos como si los estuviera memorizando. Saboreándolos. Luego suavemente separó los labios y los cubrió con los suyos.  
>lucy estaba completamente desprevenida para la pasión de su beso. La ferocidad de este. Eran ambos, rudo y tierno. Demandante. Caliente. Dulce. Él gruñó ferozmente mientras su lengua rozaba contra la suya, saboreándola antes de explorar cada centímetro de su boca.<br>Para un hombre que nunca antes había besado, él era increíble. Tembló mientras él saboreaba su paladar, mientras su lengua lanzaba a través de ella dardos de placer.  
>Ella enterró sus manos en su pelo suave y gimió mientras la lamía y mordisqueaba hasta que estuvo casi inconsciente de éxtasis. Nunca había conocido algo como esto.<br>Alguien como natsu.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que ella había besado a un hombre, y nunca ningún hombre había sabido mejor que él. Ella se asustó ahora. No sólo de él, sino de sí misma. Ningún hombre nunca la tocó. Nunca había violado su juramento para no tocar su cargo. El toque de natsu le podía costar todo y aun así no podía encontrar dentro de sí misma la fuerza para apartarlo. Por una vez en su vida, quería algo para sí misma. Quería tocar lo inalcanzable. Darle a natsu algo especial. Un raro momento de calma con alguien que quería estar con él. Nadie más apreciaría esto tanto como él lo haría.  
>Sólo él entendería...<p>

natsu se hizo para atrás para desabotonarle la camisa. Pero lo que quería hacer era desgarrarla. Quería perderse dentro de ella, aplastarla contra él mientras la poseía con toda la pasión furiosa que sentía. Pero aun en su sueño, no la trataría de ese modo.  
>Por alguna extraña razón quería ser tierno con ella. Quería tener sexo con ella como un hombre, no como un animal salvaje. No quería penetrarla furiosamente, buscando un momento pasajero de placer.<br>Quería que esta noche durara. Quería pasar toda la noche sosteniéndola. Por una vez en su vida, quería que alguien lo tratara como si él le importase. Como si ella lo cuidase. Ni siquiera una vez había permitido a sus fantasías o sueños llevarlo hasta aquí. Esta noche lo hizo.

Ella ahuecó su cara entre sus manos e inclinó su cabeza hasta que pudo ver en sus ojos, que lo miraban como si él fuera humano. Ojos que veían algo bueno en él.

—Eres tan guapo, natsu.

Sus palabras calmas, dulces lo desgarraron. No había nada atractivo en él.  
>Nunca lo había habido.<br>Él no era nada.  
>Pero mientras miraba su preciosa cara, allí por un instante sintió como si él fuera algo más. Seguramente una mujer como esta no lo tocaría si él fuera verdaderamente nada.<br>Ni aun en sus sueños...

Abrió la camisa a fin de poder mirar su cuerpo. Sus pechos eran de gran tamaño, los pezones rosados y duros y dilatados, simplemente rogándole que los saboreara. Su estómago estaba redondeado muy ligeramente, su piel pálida y tentadora. Pero lo que atrapó su respiración fue la vista de sus piernas ligeramente separadas. La vista de los rizos trigueños, húmedos entre sus piernas que tenían la promesa del paraíso verdadero. O al menos tan cerca a eso como un hombre como él alguna vez podía esperar llegar.

lucy contuvo su aliento mientras observaba a natsu contemplando su cuerpo. Su mirada salvaje era tan ardiente que la sentía como un toque real. Él se movió de la cama para quitarse los pantalones.  
>Tragó mientras lo veía erecto y duro por ella. Su piel tostada espolvoreada con vello rosa y era la vista más increíblemente masculina que ella alguna vez había contemplado. Él era hermoso. Su guerrero oscuro. A diferencia de él, sabía que esta noche era real. Sabía que no debería estar haciendo esto cuando ambos lo recordarían al despertar.<br>Su trabajo era permanecer imparcial. Pero no era imparcial con este hombre, o con su dolor. Ella quería reconfortarlo de cualquier forma que pudiera. Nadie merecía la vida que él había tenido que resistir. Las degradaciones y las hostilidades.

Colocó su cuerpo a través del de ella y la recogió entre sus brazos. Su peso era delicioso. Ella cerró los ojos y solo dejó que el poder y la fuerza la inundaran mientras sentía su cuerpo duro, masculino con cada centímetro del suyo.  
>natsu luchó por respirar. La sensación de su cuerpo caliente contra el de él era la sensación más increíble que alguna vez había conocido.<br>Las manos de ella vagaron por su espalda desnuda mientras él miraba esos ojos que lo calentaban.  
>No había desprecio. Ninguna cólera.<br>Eran ojos bellos.

La besó suavemente, tomando su labio superior y chupándolo tiernamente mientras saboreaba la miel de su boca.  
>Durante su vida humana, las mujeres se habían encogido de miedo cuando se les había acercado. Habían gritado y hasta le habían lanzado cosas. Él había yacido despierto muchas noches tratando de imaginar cómo sería tocar a una. Tratando de imaginar la sensación de sus brazos alrededor de él.<br>La realidad de eso era mucho mayor que cualquier cosa que su mente alguna vez hubiera invocado.  
>Antes de que este sueño acabara, tenía la intención de reclamarla una y otra vez hasta que ambos suplicaran por misericordia.<p>

lucy gimió mientras natsu rompía su beso y seguía con sus labios y su lengua el camino desde su garganta hasta su pecho. Ella sentía su dura erección y suave escroto contra su muslo, ardiente e íntimo, y la hizo temblar.  
>Él ahuecó su pecho suavemente en su mano mientras envolvía su lengua alrededor de su pezón endurecido, chupando y pellizcando delicadamente. Ella acunó su cabeza en sus manos y lo observó mientras gemía con dicha. La miraba como si su cuerpo fuera ambrosia para él. Se tomó tiempo para saborearla.<br>Cada centímetro de su piel fue lamido y tentada. Saboreada y saciada. Era como si no pudiera obtener lo suficiente de ella.

A ningún hombre le había permitido hacerle esto y ahora estaba aterrorizada de lo que vendría. Si bien sabía lo que era el sexo, la sensación de este era ajena a ella. Pero claro, también así eran los sentimientos que removía natsu.  
>Se suponía que todas las ninfas de la justicia eran virginales y castas.<br>Ningún hombre alguna vez podía ponerle la mano encima.  
>A lucy ya no le importaba. Seguramente su madre entendería su pasión. Después de todo, layla había tenido muchos niños. El padre de lucy había sido un hombre mortal de quien su madre se rehusaba a hablar, y nadie alguna vez supo el nombre o rango del padre de los Destinos. Seguramente su madre le perdonaría esta única trasgresión.<br>¿Era una noche demasiado pedir?  
>Y aún mientras pensaba eso, se preguntaba si una noche con él sería suficiente.<p>

La cabeza de natsu se sumergió en su dulce esencia y sintió a lucy en sus brazos. Gruñó mientras lamía y mordía cada centímetro de carne deliciosa y escuchaba sus murmullos de placer. Ella era el sustento que necesitaba para vivir. Tenía que tener más de ella.  
>lucy gritó mientras natsu separaba sus muslos y la tomaba en su boca.<br>Ella no podía hablar o respirar mientras el placer supremo atormentaba todo su cuerpo. Cada lamida, cada tierna chupada, enviaba una oleada de agudo éxtasis a través de ella.  
>Tal cosa era inimaginable para ella.<br>Debería estar avergonzada de lo que estaban haciendo. Pero no lo estaba. De hecho, quería más de esto. Más de él.

Su corazón latía a gran velocidad, bajó la mirada para verlo allí entre sus muslos. Él mantenía los ojos cerrados y su cara mostraba que él obtenía tanto placer en saborearla como ella en ser saboreada. Abrió más las piernas, otorgándole más acceso mientras enterraba la mano en su pelo sedoso. natsu se rio misteriosamente contra ella, enviando otro estremecimiento de placer a través de ella, luego él frotó su barba incipiente contra su vagina.  
>Ella gimió profundamente en su garganta.<br>Él deslizó sus dedos dentro de ella, rodeando el lugar donde ella palpitaba con dolorosa necesidad de él. Se tomó su tiempo con ella, y en todo momento su cuerpo ardió con pequeños temblores de placer.  
>¿Quién hubiera pensado que alguien podía sentirse así?<br>El éxtasis aumentaba y aumentaba hasta que ella no lo pudo aguantar más. Su nombre se derramó de sus labios mientras ella se corría por primera vez.  
>Todavía él no se aplacaba. Sólo gruñó ante el sonido de su placer y continuó atormentándola hasta que le rogó que se detuviera.<p>

—Por Favor, natsu. Por favor ten piedad de mí.

Se hizo para atrás para mirarla. Sus ojos abrasaron los de ella en tanto elevaba una esquina de su boca. —¿Piedad, princesa? Apenas he comenzado.

Reptó sobre su cuerpo como una bestia gigante y feroz, lamiendo y mordiendo a su camino mientras su cuerpo se sonrojaba con el de ella. Ahuecó su cara entre sus manos y luego la besó profundamente. Apasionadamente.

lucy gimió mientras él colocaba la rodilla entre sus muslos. Los crespos vellos acariciaban su piel, haciéndola temblar con expectación. La cabeza de natsu zumbaba con el perfume y el sabor de lucy. La suavidad de sus extremidades sedosas acariciaban las de él. Nada alguna vez podría sentirse mejor que sus manos deslizándose por su espalda hasta ahuecarlas en su trasero y presionándolo más cerca de ella.  
>Nada sonaba mejor que su nombre en sus labios mientras se corría por él otra vez.<br>Por primera vez en dos mil años, se sintió humano.  
>Sobre todo, se sintió deseado.<p>

Se echó para atrás ligeramente a fin de poder mirarla mientras le separaba más las piernas. Esto era lo que él quería. A ella, salvaje y mojada debajo de él. Sentir su cremosidad cubriéndolo hasta quedar ciego de éxtasis.  
>Quería verle la cara mientras la penetraba. Quería ver si se lamentaba en permitirle hacer eso.<br>Preparándose para lo peor, sostuvo su mirada y se deslizó profundamente en el calor aterciopelado de su cuerpo.  
>Su cabeza se tambaleó ante el placer que le produjo. Por el placer de ella. Ella siseó, arqueando la espalda mientras se agarraba firmemente a sus hombros.<br>Pero no había desprecio, ni arrepentimiento.  
>Sus ojos estaban encendidos con pasión y con otras emociones tiernas que aún no podía comenzar a comprender.<br>Sonrió a pesar de sí mismo, deleitándose en el milagro de esta mujer y lo que le había dado a él.

lucy no podía respirar mientras lo sentía duro y palpitante dentro de ella. Había tratado de imaginar cómo sería tener a un hombre en su interior incontables veces, pero nada la había preparado para esta realidad. Para la sensación de la dureza de natsu.  
>La cabalgó despacio y suavemente como si quisiera que este momento durara, como si estar dentro de ella fuese suficiente para él. Ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas y levantó la mirada para contemplarlo mientras él bajaba la suya hacia ella.<br>Era tan increíble, sentirlo dentro y encima de ella. Adoraba el placer de su peso. La expresión de su cara al mirarla.

—Hola –dijo ella, sintiéndose repentinamente abochornada de verlo allí mientras estaban tan íntimamente unidos.

Su cara era una mezcla de desconcierto y diversión. —Hola, Princesa.

Ella se estiró y tomó sus mejillas entre sus manos mientras la penetraba dura y profundamente, una y otra vez. Oh, sentirlo a él allí. Él estaba tan profundo en su interior que casi podía jurar sentir la cabeza de su pene frotando el interior de su ombligo.

natsu cerró sus ojos mientras saboreaba sentirla debajo de él mientras sus manos tocaban su cara. No era de extrañar que los hombres mataran por las mujeres. Entendía eso ahora. Supo por qué romeo había estado dispuesto a morir por wendy.  
>lucy tocó partes de él que nunca había sabido que existían. Su corazón. Su alma. Lo llevó a alturas inimaginables. Aquí en sus brazos, por primera vez, sintió paz. Había una parte de él tan calma ahora, tan tranquila, y otra parte que estaba en fuego, muriendo por tocarla.<p>

natsu descendió sobre ella para poder mordisquear la carne blanda de su cuello. Su oreja. Sintió los escalofríos que bajaban recorriéndole el cuerpo. Raspó su piel con los colmillos, tentado a hundirlos.  
>¿Cómo sabría ella?<br>¿Qué otras emociones le haría sentir?

—¿Vas a morderme, natsu? —preguntó, haciendo vibrar la garganta bajo sus labios.

Él recorrió con la lengua la vena que latía en su cuello. —¿Quieres que lo haga?

—No. Eso me asusta. No quiero ser como las otras mujeres para ti.

—Princesa, nunca podrías serlo. Tú eres única para mí.

—¿Soy _tu rosa_?

Él se rio al pensar en la lección del principito. —Sí, tú eres mi rosa. Hay sólo una de ti en todos los millones de planetas y estrellas.

Ella le contestó con un abrazo.  
>Ese abrazo lo traspasó de una forma como nunca antes. Algo dentro de él pareció romperse y explotó, abrumándolo con ternura y calor. Se enterró profundamente en su interior mientras se corría por ella.<br>lucy se mordió los labios mientras sentía su clímax. Él se estremeció entre sus brazos. Ella sonrió mientras lo acercaba más y besaba su hombro.  
>Él estaba tan quieto. Tan tranquilo.<br>¿Quién hubiera pensado que sería capaz de tal cosa? Siempre era tan feroz y violento.  
>Su mera presencia hacía que el aire a su alrededor restallara y crepitara.<br>Pero no ahora. Ahora sólo había silencio.

natsu yacía sobre ella, débil y agotado, su cuerpo todavía unido al suyo. Él no quería moverse. No podía.  
>Su contacto era sublime. Pero más que eso, se sintió conectado con ella. Y él nunca había sentido eso antes.<br>¿Era esto realmente un sueño? Por favor dioses, no. Por favor dejen que esto sea real.  
>Necesitaba que fuese real, desesperadamente.<p>

lucy cerró los ojos mientras natsu acariciaba con la nariz su cuello otra vez.  
>Por alguna razón sentía como si ella acabara de domesticar una bestia salvaje, incontrolable. Ella movió sus piernas arriba y abajo de las de él, acunándolo con su cuerpo mientras peinaba con su mano su pelo. Él se hizo para atrás ligeramente para clavar los ojos en ella con asombro.<br>Estaba tan contenta que hubiese hecho esto esta noche.  
>Bajó la cabeza para besarla otra vez.<p>

Ella inspiró su perfume, bebió de la ternura de sus labios. —Oh, natsu –suspiró ella.

natsu cerró los ojos con fuerza ante el sonido de su nombre en sus labios. Era tan feroz, que el dolor agridulce lo atravesaba. Mordisqueó la piel delicada en su cuello, dejando sus colmillos rozar su carne. En la vida real, ya la habría mordido.  
>Nunca habría tomado su cuerpo con el de él.<br>Habría compartido sus emociones mientras bebía de ella y se preguntó como sabría en su sueño...  
>Abriendo la boca, sintió la sangre latiendo en las venas contra su lengua.<br>Ella sería dulce, eso lo sabía.

—¿natsu?

Su garganta vibrada con sus palabras. —¿Sí?

—Me gustas más cuando eres así de tierno.

Se apartó de ella y frunció el ceño mientras algo cosquilleaba en su estómago.

—¿Pasa algo malo?

Todo. Éste no era su sueño. Éste era un momento surrealista. Sus sueños nunca eran agradables. Ni siquiera una vez tuvo a una amante en ellos. Nunca nadie le había hablado en la forma que ella lo hacía.  
>Nadie alguna vez había abierto la puerta y lo había dejado entrar en la cabaña una vez que gildarts lo había desterrado.<br>Salió de la cama y se puso los pantalones. Tenía que apartarse. Algo estaba mal.  
>Lo sabía profundamente en su interior. Aquí no era donde él debería estar.<br>No tenía ninguna relación con ella.  
>Ni siquiera en sus sueños.<p>

lucy miró como el pánico atravesaba la cara de natsu mientras se vestía. Ella envolvió la manta a su alrededor y fue hasta él. —No tienes que huir de mí.

—No huyo de ti –gruñó él. —No huyo de nadie.

lucy estuvo de acuerdo. No, él no lo hacía. Él era más fuerte de lo que cualquier hombre tenía derecho a ser. Había recibido golpes y golpes que nadie debería tener que soportar.

—Quédate conmigo, natsu.

—¿Por qué? No soy nada para ti.

Ella tocó su brazo. —No tienes que apartar a todo el mundo.

Gruñendo, se encogió de hombros para separarse de su contacto. —No sabes de lo que hablas.

—Lo sé, natsu, —dijo ella, deseando que hubiese una forma para hacerle ver lo que ella quería mostrarle. —Lo sé. Entiendo que quieras lastimar a otras personas antes de que te lastimen.

—Seguro que sí, princesa. ¿Cuándo lastimaste a alguien? ¿Cuándo alguien te lastimó a ti?

—Muéstrame la bondad dentro de ti, natsu. Sé que está allí. Sé que en alguna parte debajo de ese dolor hay alguien que sabe cómo amar. Alguien que sabe cómo cuidar y proteger.

La estremeció con una risa fría mientras se abotonaba los pantalones. –Tú no sabes una mierda —hizo un gruñido feroz y se dirigió a la puerta.

lucy comenzó a seguirlo, luego cambió de opinión. Ella no sabía qué hacer. Cómo alcanzarlo.  
>Quería que sus palabras los confortaran, no que lo encolerizaran. Pero natsu nunca reaccionaba en la forma que esperaba. Frustrada, se vistió y fue tras él. Aparentemente, la delicadeza no funcionaba con natsu. Así es que optó por una ruta diferente.<p>

Lo pasó rozando en el vestíbulo, y le abrió la puerta principal. natsu se detuvo, había luz solar afuera de la puerta y él no se había prendido en llamas.  
>Tal vez este era un sueño.<br>Tenía que serlo y todavía...

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó.

—Abriendo la puerta así no te golpea el trasero mientras pasas a través de ella.

—¿Por qué?

—Dijiste que te querías ir. Así es que vete. Fuera. No quiero tenerte aquí cuando es obvio que te soy repulsiva.

Su lógica lo desconcertó. —¿De qué estás hablando?

—¿Qué quieres decir... sobre qué estoy hablando? ¿No es obvio? Me acuesto contigo y no puedes dejarme lo suficientemente rápido. Lo siento si no fui lo suficientemente buena para ti. Al menos hice un intento.

¿No bastante buena para él? ¿Estaba bromeando?  
>Le clavó los ojos con incredulidad. Dividido entre querer maldecirla por su estupidez y quererla reconfortar.<p>

Su cólera salió victoriosa. —¿Que no vales la pena? ¿Entonces yo qué soy? ¿Sabias que antes de que muriera, estaba por debajo, aún de tener sexo por compasión? Nadie me habría tocado con cualquier parte de su cuerpo. Tenía suerte si usaban una vara para sacarme del medio. Así es que no te pares ahí y actúes como si estuvieses toda dolida y me hables de no tener valor. Nadie nunca ha tenido que pagar a alguien para sacarte de su vista.

natsu se congeló al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decirle. Esas eran cosas que él había mantenido profundamente escondidas en su interior por siglos. Cosas de las que nunca había hablado con nadie. Verdades dolorosas que habían languidecido en su corazón, comiéndolo siglo tras siglo.  
>Nadie nunca lo había querido cerca.<br>No hasta lucy.  
>Era por lo que no podía quedarse. Ella lo calentaba, y lo aterrorizaba porque sabía que no podía ser real.<br>Éste era otro tormento cruel que el destino le había infligido. Cuando se despertara, estaría con ella y no tendría necesidad de él. Él no tenía un sitio con la lucy real. Nuca lo tendría.

—Entonces ellos eran ciegos si no podían ver lo que eres, natsu. Ellos son los perdedores, no tu.

Dioses, cómo quería creerle.  
>Cómo <em>necesitaba <em>creerle.

—¿Por qué eres tan agradable conmigo?

—Te lo dije, natsu. Me gustas.

—¿Por qué? Nunca le gusté a nadie.

—Eso no es cierto. Has tenido amigos todo el tiempo, pero nunca les has permitido que te ayudaran.

—gildarts –dijo él, murmurando la palabra. —gray —frunció sus labios al pensar en Fullbuster.

—Tienes que aprender a extenderte hacia las personas.

—¿Por qué? ¿Así pueden dispararme en la espalda?

—No, así ellos pueden amarte.

—¿Amor? —se rió ante el pensamiento. —¿Quién diantres necesita eso? He vivido toda mi vida sin eso. No necesito eso y estoy malditamente seguro que no lo quiero de nadie.

Ella se paró firmemente ante él. Inquebrantable. —Puedes mentirte todo lo que quieras, pero yo sé la verdad —sostuvo su mano frente a él. —Tienes que aprender a confiar en alguien, natsu. Has sido valiente toda tu vida. Ahora muéstrame ese coraje. Toma mi mano. Confía en mí y juro que no te traicionaré.

Se quedó parado allí indeciso, su corazón martillando. Nunca había estado más aterrorizado. Ni siquiera el día que lo habían matado.

—Confía en mí, Por Favor. Nunca te lastimaré.

Él clavó los ojos en su mano. Era larga y agraciada. Delicada. Una mano diminuta. La mano de una amante.  
>Quería correr.<br>En lugar de eso, se encontró levantando su mano y enlazando sus dedos con los de ella.

* * *

><p>*Circe, según la mitología griega Diosa que vivía en la isla de Eea. Según el mito, su casa estaba rodeada de bestias feroces, que esperaban la llegada de los viajeros y le avisaban a la diosa, que mudaba a los recién venidos en la forma que quería.<p>

*Nirvana: estado celestial que existe más allá del ciclo de la reencarnación (salir del ciclo de la reencarnación, cuando se llega a la perfección), liberación del sufrimiento kármico (Hinduismo, Budismo); sensación celestial, paz interior (jerga)

dsadasdasd hello! :D  
>aqui led otro cap sdasdasd protagonista qla cabeza dura xD<br>saludos!


	10. Chapter 10

**.**

Las lágrimas caían por las mejillas de lucy, mientras sentía la fuerza caliente de su mano, al ver sus largos dedos entrelazados con los de ella. Su mano era grande, masculina y envolvía la suya con poder.  
>Esas manos habían matado, pero también habían protegido. La habían cuidado y le habían dado placer.<br>Por ese simple acto, supo que finalmente había hecho contacto con él.  
>Había alcanzado lo inalcanzable.<br>Luego el contacto se perdió. La cara de natsu se endureció al soltar con fuerza su mano.

—No quiero ser cambiado. Ni por ti. Ni por nadie.

Gruñendo con ira, la rozó al pasar y caminó hacia la puerta.

lucy hizo algo que nunca antes había hecho.  
>Maldijo.<br>Maldito él por no quedarse. Maldito por ser tan estúpido.

—Te lo dije, es un culo—duro.

Se giró para ver a loke parado tras ella, mirando fijamente hacia la puerta mientras natsu se alejaba caminando con paso pesado sobre la nieve.

—¿Cuánto tiempo has estado escuchando a escondidas? —preguntó al Oneroi.

—No por mucho. Sé cuando no entrometerme en un sueño.

Ella entrecerró sus ojos significativamente. —Mejor que sea así.

Haciendo caso omiso de ella y de su amenaza tácita, se movió para mirar a natsu abriéndose camino a través de la nieve.

—¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? —preguntó.

—Golpearlo con una vara hasta que entre en razones.

—No serías la primera en intentarlo –dijo loke secamente. –El problema es que es inmune a eso.

Ella dejó un largo suspiro, rendida. Era cierto.

—No sé qué hacer —confesó —me siento tan indefensa, desvalida respecto a él.

Algo así sabio brilló detrás de los brillantes ojos pálidos de loke. —No deberías haberlo atrapado aquí o a ti misma, en todo caso. Es peligroso permanecer en este reino demasiado tiempo.

—Lo sé, ¿pero que otra cosa podía hacer? Él no permanece quieto y estaba decidido a dejar mi cabaña. Sabes que no puedo permitir eso —. Hizo una pausa y le dirigió al Dream Hunter una mirada suplicante. —Necesito una guía, loke. Desearía poder hablar con gildarts. Él es el único que sé que me podría contar sobre natsu.

—No. natsu puede contarte.

—Pero no lo hará.

Él sostuvo su mirada. —¿Entonces te das por vencida?

—Nunca.

Él le dirigió una rara sonrisa dejándole saber que estaba leyendo sus emociones.

–No me imaginé tanto. Me alegra saber que ya no estás desanimada.

—¿Pero cómo lo alcanzo? Estoy abierta a todas las ideas y sugerencias en este punto.

loke extendió la mano y un pequeño libro, azul oscuro, apareció en su palma. Se lo dio a ella. lucy miró la copia de _El Principito _en sus manos.

—También es el libro favorito de natsu–dijo loke.

No era extraño que natsu hubiera podido citárselo.

loke dio un paso atrás. —Es un libro de desengaño y supervivencia. Un libro de magia, esperanza y promesa. Insólito que le llegara al corazón, no?

loke salió del sueño brillando intermitentemente y la dejó hojeando el libro. Ella vio que loke había marcado ciertos pasajes y párrafos.  
>lucy cerró la puerta y se lo llevó al confortable sillón que repentinamente había aparecido en la cabaña.<br>Ella sonrió. A todos los dioses del sueño les gustaba hablar en acertijos y metáforas. Rara vez decían algo categóricamente, sino que hacían a las personas procesar sus respuestas.

loke, el jefe de los Oneroi, había dejado sus pistas en este libro.  
>Si esto podía ayudarla a comprender a natsu, entonces leería lo que le había marcado. Tal vez entonces pudiera tener la esperanza de salvarlo.<p>

* * *

><p>gray se zambulló en la pequeña tienda de artículos varios y se sacudió como un perro mojado saliendo de la lluvia. Estaba tan malditamente frío aquí que no lo podía aguantar.<br>¿Cómo había sobrevivido natsu en Alaska antes de la calefacción central? Tenía que darle crédito a su amigo. Un hombre tenía que ser duro y peligroso para vivir aquí sin ayuda de amigos o Escuderos.  
>Personalmente, prefería ser azotado por pistolas y tirado desnudo en un nido de serpientes cascabel.<p>

Había un señor mayor detrás del mostrador que le dirigió una sonrisa conocedora, como si entendiera por qué gray había maldecido tan pronto como entró. El hombre tenía la cabeza cubierta de gruesas canas y una barba coloreada tipo sal y pimienta. Su viejo suéter verde tenía remiendos, pero tenía buen aspecto y se veía abrigado.

—¿Lo puedo ayudar?

gray bajó la bufanda de su cara y asintió brusca y amigablemente al hombre. Los modales dictaban que tenía que quitarse su Stetson negro mientras estaba adentro, pero maldición si lo hacía y dejaba escapar una onza de calor de su cuerpo. Necesitaba cada pizca de eso.

—Hola, señor –dijo arrastrando las palabras en forma educada. —Estoy en busca de café negro o cualquier otra cosa que tenga, que esté caliente. _Realmente _caliente.

El hombre se rió y apuntó hacia una cafetera en la parte trasera. —Usted no debe ser de por aquí.

gray se dirigió hacia el café. —No, señor, y gracias a Dios por eso.

El viejo se rió otra vez. —Ah, quédese por aquí un tiempo y su sangre se espesará lo suficientemente hasta que ni siquiera lo advierta.

Lo dudaba. Su sangre tendría que estar petrificada para no sentir _este _frío. Quería regresar su trasero a Reno antes de convertirse en el primer Cazador Oscuro en la historia que se muriese de frío.  
>gray vertió café hasta el tope en un vaso térmico y se dirigió al mostrador. Lo apoyó y buscó a través de los cinco millones de capas de abrigo, de la camisa de franela, suéter, y calzoncillos largos de lana, hasta sacar la billetera de su bolsillo trasero, para pagar. Su mirada cayó a una caja de vidrio, en donde alguien había colocado una figura de madera, tallada a mano, de un cowboy sobre un potro salvaje.<br>gray frunció el ceño al reconocer al caballo y luego al hombre.  
><em>Era él.<br>_Le había enviado a natsu, por correo electrónico, una foto del verano pasado, de él montando su último semental. Maldición si esa no era una copia exacta de la foto.

—Oiga –dijo el viejo caballero al advertirlo también. —Usted se parece a mi estatua.

—Sí, señor, advertí eso. ¿Dónde la consiguió?

El hombre miraba de la figura a él para comparar sus parecidos. —La subasta anual de Navidad que tuvimos en noviembre pasado.

gray frunció el ceño. —¿La subasta de Navidad?

—Cada año el Club Oso Polar se reúne para juntar dinero para los pobres y enfermos. Tenemos una subasta anual, y por los últimos, no sé bien, veinte años o así, Santa ha estado dejando un par de bolsas inmensas con piezas como esta, talladas en madera, que vendemos. Pensamos que es un artista local o algo por el estilo quién no quiere hacer saber donde vive. Todos los meses un giro postal de bastante dinero llega anónimamente a nuestro apartado de correos, también. La mayor parte de nosotros cree que es el mismo tipo.

—¿Santa, como Santa Claus?

El hombre asintió con la cabeza. —Sé que es un nombre estúpido, pero no sabemos como llamarlo. Es simplemente un tipo que viene en invierno y hace buenas acciones. La policía lo ha visto una o dos veces llevando las bolsas a nuestro centro, pero lo dejan solo. Él palea los caminos de acceso de las personas de edad y talla un montón de esas esculturas de hielo que usted probablemente ha visto alrededor del pueblo.

gray sintió que su mandíbula se aflojaba, luego rápidamente mordió para cerrarla antes de mostrar sus colmillos. Sí. Él había visto esas esculturas.  
>¿Pero natsu<em>?<br>_Difícilmente parecía algo que el ex—esclavo haría. Su amigo era brusco en el mejor de los casos y categóricamente irascible en el peor de ellos.  
>Pero claro, natsu nunca le había dicho lo que hacía aquí para pasar el rato.<br>Nunca le decía mucho de nada, realmente.

gray pagó por el café, luego regresó a la calle. Caminó hasta el final de esta, donde una de las esculturas de hielo descansaba en una intersección. Era un alce, de casi dos metros y medio de altura. La luz de luna brillaba sobre la superficie, que estaba tan intrincadamente esculpida, que parecía que el alce estaba listo para soltarse y correr hacia su casa.  
>¿El trabajo de natsu?<br>Es que no parecía bien.

gray fue a tomar otro sorbo de café sólo para percatarse que ya se había enfriado.

—Odio Alaska —refunfuñó, lanzando el café al suelo y tapando el vaso.

Antes de que pudiera encontrar un cubo de basura, su teléfono celular sonó. Comprobó la identificación del que llamaba para ver que era torafusa, uno de los Escuderos de los Ritos de Sangre que estaban aquí para cazar a natsu. Parece ser que una vez que los Oráculos se enteraron que mavis y bacchus querían muerto a natsu, inmediatamente habían notificado al Concejo, quien a su vez había enviado a una banda de Escuderos para cazar y matar al Cazador Oscuro sentenciado.  
>gray era todo lo que había entre ellos y natsu.<p>

Nacido y criado en la ciudad de Nueva York, torfusa era un joven, de aproximadamente veinticuatro años, con una actitud repugnante que a gray no le preocupaba mucho.

Respondió la llamada. —Si, torafusa, ¿qué necesitas?

—Tenemos un problema.

—¿Y cuál es?

—¿Conoces a la mujer que ayudaba a natsu? ¿lisanna?

—¿Que sucede con ella?

—La acabamos de encontrar. Recibió una paliza bastante mala y su casa ha sido quemada hasta los cimientos. Te apuesto que natsu decidió vengarse.

La sangre de gray se enfrió. —Mierda. ¿Hablaste con ella?

—Confía en mí, ella no estaba en condiciones de conversar cuando la encontramos. Está con los doctores ahora mismo y nosotros nos dirigimos a la cabaña de natsu para ver si podemos encontrar a ese bastardo y hacerle pagar esto antes de que lastime a alguien más.

—¿Qué hay acerca de la hija de lisanna?

—Estaba en la casa de un vecino cuando ocurrió. A Dios gracias. He puesto a zancrow a cuidar de ella en caso de que natsu regrese otra vez.

gray no podía respirar y no era por el aire helado. ¿Cómo podía ocurrir esto? A diferencia de los Escuderos, sabía que natsu no tenía nada que ver con esto.  
>Solo él sabía en dónde estaba natsu realmente.<br>gildarts le había confiado la verdad de lo que estaba pasando y le había encargado que se asegurara que nadie interviniera hasta que la prueba de natsu hubiese terminado.  
>Bueno, las cosas iban más al sur que una bandada de gansos en otoño.<p>

—No te muevas hasta que llegue allí —dijo al Escudero. —Quiero ir a su cabaña con ustedes.

—¿Por qué? ¿Planeas meterte otra vez, en el medio de nuestro camino, cuando lo eliminemos?

Esas palabras lo pincharon como un rebaño de puercos espines. —Chico, mejor tomas ese tono y lo limpias. No soy un Escudero al que le estas hablando; sucede que soy uno de los hombres a los que tienes que responder. No es de tu maldita incumbencia por qué voy. No te muevas hasta que te diga de hacerlo o voy a mostrarte cómo hice una vez que Wyatt Earp se meara en sus pantalones.  
>torafusa vaciló antes de hablar otra vez. Cuando lo hizo, su voz era agradable y calma.<p>

—Sí, señor. Estamos en el hotel y lo estamos esperando.

gray colgó el teléfono y lo regresó a su bolsillo. Se sentía fatal acerca de lisanna. Ella no debería haber estado en peligro para nada. Ninguno de los Escuderos se habría atrevido a lastimarla. Y a pesar de lo que los otros pensaban, él sabía que natsu no lo hubiera hecho aún si hubiera podido.  
>natsu justamente no era el tipo que golpeaba a aquellos más débiles que él.<br>¿Pero, quién más se habría atrevido?

* * *

><p>lucy encontró a natsu en medio de un pueblo medieval quemado hasta los cimientos. Había cuerpos, quemados y no quemados, desparramados por todas partes. Hombres y mujeres. De todas las edades. La mayoría de ellos tenían desgarradas las gargantas como si un Daimon o alguna criatura similar se hubiese alimentado de ellos.<p>

natsu caminó entre ellos, su cara sombría. Sus ojos atormentados. Tenía sus brazos alrededor de él como para protegerse del horror del cual era testigo.

—¿En dónde estamos? –preguntó ella.

Para su asombro, él contestó —Taberleigh.

—¿Taberleigh?

—Mi pueblo –murmuró él, su voz angustiada y tensa. —Viví aquí por trescientos años. Había una vieja arpía que me vio una vez cuando era una muchachita. Solía dejarme cosas de vez en cuando. Una pierna de carne de cordero, un odre de cerveza. Algunas veces nada más que una nota para darme las gracias por cuidarlos —miró a lucy, su cara obsesionada. —Se suponía que debía protegerlos.

Antes de que pudiera preguntarle que había sucedido con el pueblo, oyó los gritos amortiguados de una vieja. natsu corrió hacia ella. La mujer yacía en la tierra envuelta en ropas rotas, su cuerpo viejo quebrado. Estaba cubierta en sangre y magulladuras.  
>lucy podía decir por la expresión de natsu que ésta era la mujer sobre la que había hablado.<p>

natsu cayó de rodillas al lado de ella y limpió la sangre de sus labios mientras ella trataba de respirar. Los ancianos ojos grises estaban perforados con acusación mientras los enfocaba en él.

—¿Cómo pudiste?

La vida se desvaneció de los ojos de la mujer, volviéndolos apagados, cristalizados. Ella se volvió floja en sus brazos.  
>natsu gritó con ferocidad. Soltó a la mujer y se obligó a sí mismo a pararse. Caminó de arriba abajo en un ancho círculo, pasando sus manos coléricamente a través de su pelo. Jadeando, se veía igual de demente como todo el mundo afirmaba.<p>

lucy sufría por él. Ella no entendía sobre que trataba esto. Lo que él volvía a vivir.

Ella lo siguió. —¿natsu, que sucedió aquí?

Con cara angustiada, se dio la vuelta para enfrentarla. Odio y culpabilidad ardían en las profundidades de sus ojos.

Él pasó su brazo sobre la escena indicándole los cuerpos alrededor de ellos. — Los maté. A todos ellos —las palabras salieron como si se desgarraran de su  
>garganta. —No sé por qué hice esto. Solo recuerdo la furia, el anhelo de sangre. Ni siquiera recuerdo haberlos matado. Sólo destellos de personas muriéndose mientras se acercaban a mí.<p>

Su cara estaba desolada. Sus ojos llenos con auto aborrecimiento. —Soy un monstruo. ¿Ves ahora por que no puedo tenerte? ¿Por qué no puedo quedarme contigo? ¿Qué pasa si un día te mato también?

Su pecho se encogió ante sus palabras mientras el pánico y el miedo la absorbían.  
>¿Lo había juzgado mal?<p>

—_Todos los hombres son culpables _—era la frase favorita de su hermana lyra.

—_Los únicos hombres honestos son los niños que aún no han aprendido a decir __mentiras._

lucy horrorizada, miró alrededor, los cadáveres...  
>¿Realmente él podía ser capaz de hacer algo así?<br>Ella no sabía qué pensar ahora. Quienquiera que fuese responsable de esta matanza merecía morir. Esto más que explicaba por qué mavis no lo quería alrededor de las personas.

lucy hizo una pausa en ese pensamiento.  
>Espera un momento...<br>Algo estaba mal.  
><em>Mortalmente <em>equivocado.

lucy miró los cuerpos alrededor de ellos. Cuerpos _humanos. _Algunos de niños, la mayor parte, de mujeres. Si natsu hubiese hecho esto, entonces gildarts lo habría matado instantáneamente. gildarts se rehusaba a tolerar a cualquiera que atacara a los débiles e indefensos. Y especialmente cualquiera que dañara a un niño.  
>No había manera de que gildarts soportara dejar vivir a un Cazador Oscuro que pudiera destruir y matar a la gente que había sido enviado a proteger. Ella supo eso con cada molécula de su cuerpo.<p>

—¿Estás seguro que _tú _hiciste esto? —preguntó.

Él se vio consternado por su pregunta. —¿Quién más lo habría hecho? No había nadie más aquí. ¿Ves a alguien aparte de mí con colmillos?

—Tal vez un animal.

—Yo fui el animal, lucy. No había nadie más capaz de hacer esto.

Ella aún no creía en eso. Debía haber otra explicación. —Dijiste que no recordabas haberlos matado. Tal vez no lo hiciste.

Furia y dolor destellaron en sus ojos. —Recuerdo lo suficiente. Sé que hice esto. Todo el mundo lo sabe. Es por eso que los otros Cazadores Oscuro me temen. Por lo que no me hablan. Por lo que fui desterrado a un lugar donde no hay personas para proteger. Por lo que me despierto todas las noches temiendo que mavis me aleje de Fairbanks hacia un área donde aún hay menos personas.

Parte de ella temía que él estuviera diciendo la verdad, pero lo descartó. En su corazón sabía que el hombre atormentado que podía hablar poéticamente y hacer hermosas figuras de arte con sus manos, a quien podía importarle un animal que lo había herido, nunca, jamás haría esto.  
>Pero necesitaba probarlo.<br>El instinto no sería prueba suficiente para ofrecer a su madre o a mavis.  
>Demandarían alguna prueba de su inocencia. Probar que él no era capaz de matar humanos.<p>

—Solo quisiera saber _por qué _hice esto –gruñó natsu. —Que fue lo que me volvió tan loco para haberlos matado y ni siquiera poder recordarlo. - La miró con ojos desolados. —Soy un monstruo. mavis tiene razón. No tengo un sitio cerca de las personas normales.

Las lágrimas fluyeron a sus ojos ante sus palabras. —No eres un monstruo, natsu.

Ella se rehusaba a creer eso. lucy lo empujó a sus brazos, ofreciéndole consuelo, que no estaba segura que él aceptara.  
>Al principio se quedó rígido como si estuviese a punto de alejarla, luego se relajó. Ella dejó escapar un suspiro lento, agradeciendo que aceptara su abrazo.<br>Sus brazos tensos y fuertes la sostuvieron contra su cuerpo delgado que se ondeaba con músculos. Ella nunca había sentido nada como esto. Él era tan duro y tierno al mismo tiempo. Su mejilla estaba presionada contra sus firmes músculos pectorales, sus pechos contra sus acanalados abdominales.  
>Bajó su mano, recorriéndole la espalda, haciéndolo temblar en sus brazos.<p>

lucy sonrió ante este poder recién encontrado que tenía sobre él. Debido a que era una ninfa de la justicia, su feminidad había tenido que quedar en segundo plano. No había tiempo para sentirse femenina o sensual. Pero lo sentía ahora.  
>Por él. Ella tenía conciencia de su cuerpo por primera vez en su vida. Consciente de cómo su corazón latía al mismo tiempo que el de él. La forma en que su sangre hervía a fuego lento al sentir sus brazos envueltos a su alrededor.<br>En ese instante, quiso hacer algo por él.  
>Quería hacerlo sonreír.<p>

A regañadientes, se hizo para atrás y le extendió la mano. —Ven conmigo.

—¿Adónde?

—A algún lugar cálido.

natsu vaciló. Él sólo confiaba en que las personas lo lastimaran. Y nunca lo habían decepcionado. Confiar en alguien para que _no _lo lastimara era completamente distinto. Profundamente en su interior, quería confiar en ella.  
>No, <em>necesitaba <em>confiar en ella.  
>Una sola vez.<p>

Aspirando profundamente, colocó su mano renuente dentro de la de ella. Ella lo llevó del pueblo a una playa a la orilla del mar brillante. natsu parpadeó y entrecerró los ojos contra el brillo poco familiar de la luz.  
>Levantó su mano para cortar el resplandor del sol que casi había olvidado. Nunca había ido a la playa. Sólo había visto fotos en revistas y en TV. Y habían pasado siglos desde que hubiese visto la luz del día. <em>Realmente <em>luz de día.  
>El sol brillaba sobre su piel, caliente.<p>

Dejó que el calor inundara su cuerpo congelado. Dejó que el sol le acariciara la piel y desvaneciera los siglos de sufrimiento y soledad.  
>Vestido sólo con pantalones de cuero negro, natsu caminó encima de la playa arenosa, mirando todo y enfocando la atención en nada en particular. Esto era incluso mejor que su estadía en Nueva Orleáns. El oleaje atronaba alrededor de ellos mientras golpeaba contra la playa, el viento azotaba en su pelo.<br>La arena estaba caliente y se pegaba a sus pies.

lucy pasó corriendo hacia el borde del agua. La observó mientras se sacaba las ropas de su cuerpo hasta quedarse con un bikini azul diminuto.  
>Ella lo miró traviesamente, lo recorrió con una mirada caliente que lo hizo temblar a pesar del calor.<p>

—¿Te gustaría acompañarme?

—Creo que me vería extraño en un bikini.

Ella se rió de él. —¿Eso fue un chiste? ¿Puede ser que hicieras un verdadero chiste?

—Sí, debo estar poseído o algo.

Seducido realmente. Por una ninfa del mar.  
>Ella se acercó con un paso determinado. natsu esperó, incapaz de respirar. De moverse. Era como si viviera o muriera por el balanceo descarado de sus caderas. Se detuvo ante él y desabotonó sus pantalones. La sensación de sus dedos rozando contra el parche delgado de pelo que corría de su ombligo a su ingle lo estremeció. Se endureció instantáneamente, queriéndola saborear otra vez.<p>

Ella lentamente abrió la cremallera de sus pantalones mientras levantaba su mirada a través de sus pestañas. Un pequeño milímetro antes de que liberara su erección, pareció que perdía su audacia. Mordiéndose los labios, arrastró sus manos en dirección contraria, arriba, hacia su pecho.  
>natsu aún no podía respirar mientras ella extendía sus manos en su pecho desnudo.<p>

—¿Por qué me tocas cuando nadie lo hace? —preguntó.

—Porque me dejas. Me gusta tocarte.

Él cerró los ojos mientras su caricia tierna lo chamuscaba. ¿Cómo algo así de simple se podía sentir tan increíble?  
>Ella dio un paso hacia sus brazos y él instintivamente la abrazó. Sus pechos rozaron sus abdominales, poniéndolo aun más duro, haciéndolo doler.<p>

—¿Alguna vez hiciste el amor en la playa?

Su respiración quedó atrapada ante sus palabras. —Sólo he hecho el amor contigo, princesa.

Ella se paró en puntas de pie a fin de poder capturarle los labios en un dulce y atormentado beso. Haciéndose hacia atrás, le sonrió mientras abría la última parte de su cremallera y lo tomaba en su mano. —Entonces, Hombre de Nieve—natsu, está a punto de hacerlo.

* * *

><p>gildarts estaba sentado solo en el templo de mavis, justo afuera de la sala del trono, en la terraza donde podía mirar la bella cascada multicolor. Su pelo castaño estaba recogido en una cola de caballo, estaba sentado sobre el pasamano de mármol con su espalda desnuda contra una columna acanalada. La fauna silvestre, a salvo de cazadores y de cualquier otro peligro, por la protección de mavis, apacentaba en un patio donde la tierra estaba hecha de nubes. El único sonido venía de la caída del agua y el grito ocasional de un pájaro silvestre. Debería estar tranquilo aquí y a pesar de su compostura serena gildarts estaba agitado.<p>

mavis y sus asistentes lo habían dejado para ir a Theocropolis donde makarov sesionaba sobre todos los dioses del Olimpo. Ella se iría por horas. Ni aun eso lo podía complacer.  
>Quería saber qué estaba sucediendo con la prueba de natsu. Algo estaba mal, lo sabía. Lo podía sentir, pero no se atrevía a usar sus poderes para investigar. Podía soportar la furia de mavis, pero nunca la desataría encima de lucy o natsu.<p>

Así que acá estaba sentado, sus poderes restringidos, su cólera y su frustración atadas.

—_¿gild, puedo desprenderme de tu brazo por un rato?_

La voz de kana quitó una parte del filo de sus emociones. Cuando ella era parte de él, no podía ver u oír algo a menos que él dijese su nombre y le diera una orden. Ella era incluso inmune a sus pensamientos. Sólo podía sentir sus emociones. Algo que le permitía saber cuando él estaba en peligro, la única vez que ella podía dejarlo sin su permiso.

—Sí, kana. Puedes tomar forma humana.

Ella se deslizó y se manifestó a su lado. Su largo cabello castaño oscuro estaba trenzado. Sus ojos eran de un gris tempestuoso y sus alas de un azul pálido.

—¿Por qué estás tan triste, gild_?_

—No estoy triste, kana.

—Sí lo estas. Te conozco, gild_, _tienes ese dolor en el corazón como el que siente kana cuando llora.

—Nunca lloro, kana.

—Lo sé —se acercó más a él para apoyar su cabeza en su hombro. Uno de sus cuernos negro raspaba contra su mejilla, pero gildarts no prestó atención. Ella envolvio sus brazos alrededor de él y lo sostuvo cerca.  
>Cerrando los ojos, la abrazó fuertemente, ahuecando su pequeña cabeza en una de sus manos. Su abrazo recorrió un largo camino para aliviar su espíritu preocupado. Sólo kana podía hacer eso. Solo ella lo tocaba sin hacerle demandas físicas.<br>Ella nunca quería algo más que ser su "bebé". Aniñada e inocente, era el bálsamo que necesitaba.

—¿Entonces, puedo comerme a la diosa ahora?

Él sonrió ante la pregunta que más seguido le hacía. —No, kana.

Ella levantó su cabeza y le sacó la lengua, luego se sentó sobre el pasamano cerca de sus pies descalzos. —Quiero comerla, gild_. _Ella es una persona perversa.

—La mayoría de los dioses lo son.

—No, no lo son. Algunos, si, pero yo prefiero a los Atlantes. Ellos eran muy simpáticos. La mayor parte de ellos. ¿Nunca conociste a mystogan?

—No.

—Bueno, él podía ser perverso. Era peliazul, alto como tú, bueno, más alto que tú, y atractivo como tú, pero no tan guapo como tú. No creo que alguien sea tan guapo como tú. Ni siquiera los dioses. Definitivamente eres único cuando hablamos de apariencia... Oh –dijo ella al recordar a su gemelo. —¿Realmente no eres único, verdad? Pero eres más lindo que el otro. Él es una mala copia tuya. Él sólo desearía ser tan guapo como tú.

La sonrisa de gild se amplió. Ella colocó su dedo contra su barbilla y se detuvo por un minuto como si tratara de deducir sus pensamientos. —¿Ahora donde iba yo con eso? Oh, lo recuerdo ahora.a mystogan no le gustaba mucho la gente, a diferencia de ti. ¿Sabes, esa cosa que haces cuando realmente te enojas? ¿Esa en donde puedes hacer explotar las cosas y hacer todo fogoso y confuso y desordenado y demás? Él podía hacer eso también, sólo que no con tanta astucia como tu. Tu tienes mucha astucia, gild_. _Más que la mayoría.

—Pero me salgo del tema. Le gustaba a mystogan. Él dijo, _'kana, eres un demonio __de calidad'. _¿Sin embargo, has visto alguna vez un demonio de poca calidad? Eso es lo que yo quisiera saber.

gild divertido, oía como ella hablaba incansablemente acerca de cómo dioses y diosas le habían rendido culto en su vida. Dioses y diosas que habían muerto hacia muchísimo tiempo. A él le gustaba escuchar su lógica y sus cuentos no lineales. Era como observar a un niño pequeño tratando de clasificar el mundo y recordar algo. No se podía decir que podría salir de su boca de un minuto a otro. Ella veía las cosas claramente, como un niño.  
>Si tienes un problema, entonces lo eliminas.<br>Fin del problema.  
>Las sutilezas y la política estaban más allá de ella.<p>

Sólo era kana. Ella no era amoral o cruel, era simplemente un demonio sumamente joven, con poderes que parecían de dioses, que no podía comprender el engaño o la traición. Cómo le envidiaba a ella eso. Era el por qué la protegía tan cuidadosamente. No quería que aprendiera las duras lecciones que le habían sido impartidas a él. Merecía tener la infancia que él nunca había tenido. Una que fuese resguardada y protegida. Una en la cual nadie pudiera lastimarla.  
>Él no sabía que haría sin ella.<br>Ella no había sido nada más que un infante cuando se la habían dado. Él tenía apenas veintiuno, lo dos habían crecido juntos. Ambos eran los últimos de su especie en la tierra. Por más de once mil años sólo habían sido ellos dos.  
>Ella era tan parte de él como cualquier órgano vital. Sin ella, él moriría.<p>

La puerta del templo se abrió. kana siseó, dejando al descubierto sus colmillos, haciéndole saber que mavis había regresado temprano. gildarts volvió su cabeza para confirmar. Como lo esperaba, la diosa caminaba a grandes pasos hacia él. Él dejó escapar una respiración cansada.

mavis se paró abruptamente al ver a kana sentada a sus pies —¿Qué esta haciendo fuera de tu brazo?

—Háblame a mí, mavis.

—Hazla que se vaya.

kana lanzó resoplidos. —No tengo que hacer nada de lo que me digas, vieja vaca. Y tú eres vieja. De verdad, realmente vieja. Y una vaca, también.

—kana–dijo gildarts, acentuando su nombre. —Por favor regresa a mí.

kana le dirigió una mirada malvada a mavis, luego se convirtió en una sombra oscura, amorfa. Ella se movió sobre él y se extendió a sí misma sobre su pecho para convertirse en un dragón enorme en su torso con espirales fogosas que lo envolvían alrededor y bajaban también por sus brazos.  
>gildarts se rió misteriosamente ante la vista. Era la forma de kana de abrazarlo y pinchar a mavis al mismo tiempo. mavis odiaba cuando kana cubría mucho de su cuerpo.<p>

mavis dejó escapar un sonido altamente indignado. —Hazla que se mueva.

Él cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. —¿Por qué regresaste tan temprano?

Ella instantáneamente se puso nerviosa.

Su mal presentimiento se triplicó. —¿Qué sucedió?

mavis caminó hacia la columna a sus pies, envolvió el brazo en ella y se apoyó contra mármol. Jugó con el borde dorado de su peplo mientras mordisqueaba su labio. gildarts se sentó derecho, su estómago se anudó. Si ella estaba tan evasiva algo había salido contrario a sus pensamientos. —Dime, mavis.

Ella se veía exasperada y enojada. —¿Por qué debería decirte? Solamente te enojaras conmigo y prácticamente ya lo estás de cualquier modo. Te digo, luego vas a querer irte y no puedes irte y luego me gritarás.

El nudo en su estomago se tenso. —Tienes tres segundos para hablar o yo me olvido de tu miedo a que alguno de los miembros de tu familia descubra que estoy viviendo en tu templo. Usaré mis poderes y averiguaré lo que ha pasado a mi modo.

—¡No! –chilló ella, empezando a mirarle. —No puedes hacer eso.

Un tic empezó a latir en su mandíbula. Ella se movió hacia atrás, poniendo la columna entre ellos. Aspiró profundamente como si tomara fuerza, luego habló con la voz de un niño pequeño, asustado. —Thanatos está suelto.

—¡Que! —rugió él, bajando sus piernas al piso y quedándose parado.

* * *

><p>hello! cuanto tiempo.. bueno en realidad no..<br>asdasdasd weon estoy cn tragedia (? necesito desahogarme xD  
>solo pido perdon para los q no leen el manga...<br>como troll mashima nos hce esto! desintegrar fairy tail, q natsu abandone a lucy y q mas encima sea end .. END po weon!

sdasdsad a todas las personas q dijeron eso les pido mis mas sinceras disculpas por tacharlas de locas ... entre otras cosas..  
>dasdasd weon y lo peor es q tendre q esperar una semana una jodida semana para q salga el otro cap ;O;<br>(pero lo peor ..pa mi fue q dejara a lucy weon T-T)

dsadasdasd ya estoy cn sentimientos encontrados  
>en fin aqui les dejo el cap nuevo y espero les guste ;D!<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

.

—¡Viste! Estas gritando.

—Oh, créeme —dijo entre sus dientes apretados, —esto no es gritar. Aún no me he acercado a eso aún —. gildarts se apartó del pasamano y se paseó coléricamente alrededor del balcón largo. Le tomó toda su fuerza no atacarla. —Me prometiste que le ordenarías regresar.

—Lo intenté, pero se escapó.

—¿Cómo?

—No sé. No estaba allí y ahora él se rehúsa a dejar de perseguirlo.

gildarts la miró ferozmente. Thanatos; zeref estaba suelto y el único que podía detenerlo estaba bajo arresto domiciliario en el templo de Artemisa. Maldición con ella por sus trucos y sus promesas. No había forma de que él pudiera salir de allí. A diferencia de los del olimpo, una vez que él daba su palabra, estaba atada a esta. Romper su juramento lo mataría. Literalmente.

La cólera rodaba por su cuerpo. Si lo hubiese escuchado la primera vez, entonces no estarían reviviendo esta pesadilla. —Me juraste hace novecientos años, cuando maté al último que no re—crearías a Thanatos. ¿Cuántas personas ha asesinado? ¿Cuántos Cazadores Oscuros? ¿Aún los puedes recordar?

Ella se tensó y devolvió su mirada. —Te lo dije, necesitamos a alguien que acorrale a tu gente. Tú no lo harás. Ni siquiera controlas a tu demonio. Fue la única razón por lo que hice otro. Necesito alguien que los pueda ejecutar cuando se portan mal. Tú, sólo das disculpas por ellos. _'No entiendes, mavis. Waa, waa, __waa'. _Entiendo todo muy bien. Tienes preferencia por cualquiera menos por mí así es que creé a alguien que escucha cuando hablo —lo miró encolerizadamente. — Alguien que realmente me obedece.

gildarts contó hasta diez tres veces mientras apretaba y aflojaba sus puños. Ella tenía una forma de hacerlo querer azotarla y lastimarla que se acercaba peligrosamente a contravenir todo su control.

—No me hagas que empiece con eso, mavis. Me parece que 'obedecer' no es una palabra que debe estar en la misma frase que tu ejecutor.

Vuelto loco por su confinamiento y su sed de venganza, el último Thanatos se había desatado a través de Inglaterra con tal fuerza que gildarts había tenido que inventar historias de una "plaga", para evitar que la humanidad y los Cazadores Oscuros, supieran la verdad de lo qué realmente había destruido el cuarenta por ciento de la población del país.

gildarts pasó sus manos sobre su cara al pensar en lo que había desatado mavis sobre del mundo otra vez. Él debería haber sabido cuando le pidió que lo llamara, que era demasiado tarde para hacer eso. Pero como un tonto, había contado con ella para hacer lo que había prometido. Debería haber tenido mejor criterio.

—Maldita seas, mavis. Thanatos tiene los poderes para congregar a Daimons y hacerlos obedecer sus órdenes. Los puede llamar desde cientos de kilómetros de distancia. A diferencia de mis Hunters, él camina a la luz del día y es imposible de matar. La única vulnerabilidad que tiene les es desconocida.

Ella se mofó de él. —Bien, eso es tu culpa. Deberías haberles contado sobre él.

—¿Decirles qué, mavis? ¿Compórtense o la diosa perra desatará a su asesino demente sobre ustedes?

—¡No soy una perra!

Él se movió para pararse ante ella, presionándola hacia atrás contra la columna.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de lo qué has creado?

—No es nada más que un sirviente. _Puedo ordenarle que regrese._

Él le miró sus manos temblorosas y las gotas de sudor en su frente.

—¿Entonces por que estás temblando? —preguntó. —Dime cómo se soltó.

Ella tragó. Pero sabiamente le dio la información que él buscaba. —bacc lo hizo. Se jactaba en el vestíbulo acerca de eso justo antes de que viniera a decirte.

—¿bacchus?

Ella inclinó la cabeza asintiendo. gildarts se maldijo a sí mismo esta vez. No debería haber removido la memoria del dios de su pelea en Nueva Orleáns. Debería haber dejado al idiota saber exactamente con lo que se estaba enfrentando. Dejar a bacchus tan asustado de él para que el dios olímpico nunca más se atreviera a confrontarlo ni a él ni a cualquiera de sus hombres.  
>Pero no, había tratado de proteger a mavis. Ella no quería que su familia conociera quién y qué era él. Para ellos él sólo era su mascota. Una curiosidad humana, fácil de descartar y dejar de lado.<br>Si sólo supieran...

Había cambiado los recuerdos de todos sobre esa noche así que sólo recordaban que había ocurrido una pelea y quién la había ganado. Ni siquiera mavis recordaba todo.

mavis le había prometido que bacchus no iría tras de natsu para desquitarse. Pero claro, mavis había pensado en matar a natsu ella misma.  
>¿Cuándo aprendería él?<br>Nunca se podía confiar en ella.

gildarts se apartó. —No tienes idea lo qué le hace a alguien estar encerrado en prisión. Colocarlos en un hueco donde pasan al olvido.

—¿Y tu sí?

gildarts se cayó mientras suprimía los recuerdos que lo inundaban. Recuerdos dolorosos, amargos que lo obsesionaban cuando se atrevía a pensar en el pasado.

—Mejor reza para que nunca tengas que aprender lo que se siente. La locura, la sed. La cólera. Has creado a un monstruo, mavis, y soy el único que lo puede matar.

—¿Entonces estamos en un pequeño problema, no? No puedes irte.

Él entrecerró sus ojos.

Ella dio un paso atrás otra vez. —Te lo dije, contactaré a los Oráculos y haré que lo traigan a casa otra vez.

—Mejor que sea así, mavis. Porque si no lo pones bajo control, el mundo va a convertirse en la misma cosa que te hace despertar gritando en la noche.

* * *

><p>natsu yacía en la playa, aún dentro de lucy, mientras las olas pasaban por encima de sus cuerpos. Este sueño era tan real e intenso que nunca querría despertarse.<br>¿Cómo sería tenerla realmente?  
>Pero todavía pensando en eso, supo la verdad. Una mujer como lucy no tendría ningún deseo o necesidad de un hombre como él. Era sólo en sus sueños que él podía ser deseado. Necesitado.<br>Humano.

Se movió a un lado a fin de poder mirar el agua correr sobre su cuerpo desnudo. Su pelo estaba mojado, pegado a la piel. Parecía una ninfa del mar que había nadado hasta la tierra para deleitarse en los cálidos rayos de sol y seducirlo con sus curvas y su piel sedosa. Lo contemplaba con una sonrisa dulce, que hacía que su corazón martillara mientras recorría con su mano sus brazos y su pecho.

lucy yacía en silencio, mirándolo, también. natsu se encontraba tan perdido, como si el hacer el amor lo hubiera dejado confundido. Ella se preguntaba que necesitaría para domesticar a este hombre, sólo un poco. Lo suficiente para que las otras personas pudieran ver lo que ella veía. Al menos ahora él la dejaba tocarlo sin maldecir o sin apartarse de ella.  
>Era un principio.<p>

Arrastró su mano más abajo, sobre los duros planos de su pecho, sobre las perfectas definiciones de su abdomen. El hambre ardió en sus ojos mientras movía su mano más abajo. lucy se lamió los labios, preguntándose si se permitiría ser incluso más atrevida. Todavía no estaba segura cómo reaccionaría él a cualquier cosa.  
>Jugó con el vello que descendía mas allá de su ombligo, pasando sus dedos a través de este. Él ya empezaba a endurecerse...<p>

natsu contuvo su aliento mientras la observaba. Su mano se sentía maravillosa en su cuerpo mientras hacía círculos alrededor de su ombligo y arrastraba una uña hacia abajo del vello espolvoreado en su estómago. Ya la deseaba ardientemente otra vez.

Luego ella movió su mano más abajo. Gimió mientras ella ahuecaba sus testículos en su palma. Su mano caliente lo encerró, apretándolo exquisitamente. Su ingle se sacudió con fuerza, y toda la sangre se apresuró hacia la región, endureciéndolo y ansiándola dolorosamente.

Ella recorrió con un dedo su longitud hasta la punta, dónde jugueteó con él.

—Pienso que te agrada cuando hago esto.

Él le contestó con un beso. lucy gimió ante la pasión que él exteriorizó. Palpitó en su mano mientras su lengua bailaba con la de ella, excitándola al nivel más alto de necesidad. Se apartó a regañadientes, desesperada para darle lo que era desconocido para él.  
>La bondad.<br>La aceptación.  
>El amor.<p>

La palabra quedó atrapada en su mente. Sabía que no lo amaba. Apenas lo conocía, y aún así...  
>La hacía sentir otra vez. Tocaba emociones que había temido que estuvieran perdidas por siempre. Le debía mucho por eso. Besando sus labios suavemente, se deslizó por su cuerpo hacia abajo.<p>

natsu frunció el ceño ante sus acciones. No sabía lo que ella planeaba hasta que se extendió a sí misma sobre su estómago. Su espalda desnuda estaba al descubierto para él mientras continuaba acariciándolo con la mano. Él pasó su mano a través de su largo cabello rubio, mojado, arrastrándolo sobre su espalda desnuda mientras su aliento cosquilleaba su cadera. Su piel era tan suave, tan tierna. No había una mancha en ningún lado. Ella se movió más abajo.

natsu se quedó sin aliento cuando tomó la punta de su pene, lentamente en su caliente boca. Estaba congelado por el placer. Sentir sus labios y su lengua acariciándolo era diferente a cualquier cosa que hubiera experimentado antes. Ninguna mujer salvo lucy, alguna vez lo había tocado allí. Nunca lo había permitido. Pero dudaba que pudiera negarle a ella cualquier cosa después de esto. Ella lo había reclamado como nunca nadie.

lucy gimió ante el sabor salado de él. Cuando sus hermanas le habían contado sobre esto, siempre lo había considerado obsceno y sucio. En ese momento y en los siglos siguientes, nunca pudo imaginarse haciendo algo como esto con un hombre. Pero lo hacía para natsu; no había nada obsceno en los sentimientos dentro de ella. Nada obsceno acerca de la forma que él sabía.  
>Le estaba dando un raro momento de placer, y extraño como parecía, ella lo disfrutaba también.<p>

Él agarró sus hombros y gimió en respuesta a cada lametazo, mordisco, y mamada que ella le daba. Su respuesta caliente la excitó. Ella realmente quería complacerlo. Darle todas las cosas que se merecía.

natsu arqueó su espalda, dejándola salirse con la suya con él. Lo asombró que le diera permiso de hacer esto. Nunca antes había confiado en un amante con su cuerpo. Él siempre había estado en completo control. Las mujeres no lo tocaban. En toda la vida. Ellas no lo acariciaban o besaban. Él las inclinaba, hacía lo suyo, y se iba.  
>Pero con lucy era diferente. Sentía como si se compartiese a sí mismo con ella. Como si ella se compartiera a sí misma con él. Era mutuo y maravilloso.<p>

lucy abrió los ojos al sentir que los dedos de natsu se deslizan por su entrepierna. Abriendo sus piernas para a él, le dio acceso mientras continuaba dándole placer con su boca.

natsu se giró a un lado entre tanto sus dedos acariciaban y exploraban. Ella tembló ante la calidez de su contacto mientras el fresco oleaje se apresuraba alrededor de ellos. El calor del sol en su piel era nada comparado con el calor que su toque proveía. La hizo arder.

Con los codos le separó más las piernas. lucy gimió mientras su boca la cubría. Su cabeza se inundó de placer mientras él movía su lengua sobre el centro de su cuerpo donde ella más deseaba ardientemente su toque. Su lengua la rozaba, traspasándola. Seduciéndola. Sus manos agarraron sus caderas, presionándole su pelvis más cerca de él a fin de poder torturarla con más malvados placeres.

natsu se estremeció ante la sensación de saborearla mientras ella lo saboreaba. Lo que estaban compartiendo era mucho más que sexo. Ella tenía razón, estaban haciendo el amor a cada uno. Y eso lo sacudió enteramente, hasta su alma perdida. Se tomaron el tiempo con cada uno, acariciando, asegurándose que ambos estaban saciados. Se corrieron juntos en una explosión pura de emoción.

lucy se echó atrás mientras natsu continuaba tomándola. Estaba tan absorto en ella, que natsu no estaba poniendo atención al agua. No hasta que una ola pasó sobre ellos. Él farfulló mientras tragaba una gran cantidad de agua. La ola se retiró, dejándolos a ambos sofocados y sin aliento.

lucy se rió, un sonido dulce y vibrante. —Eso fue interesante.

Él la besó mientras se subía a su cuerpo, de tal manera que podía sonreírle desde arriba.

—Más bien exasperante, en mi opinión.

Ella levantó la mano para tocar sus mejillas. –Mi Príncipe Encantado tiene hoyuelos.

Él dejó de sonreír instantáneamente y apartó la mirada.

Le volteó la cabeza hacia ella. —No dejes de sonreír, natsu. Me gusta ese lado tuyo.

Sus ojos llamearon coléricamente. —¿Eso significa que a ti no te gusta el otro lado de mí?

Ella hizo un sonido altamente indignado. —Eres tan hosco —recorrió con su mano su espalda hasta que pudo agarrar su trasero desnudo en sus manos.

—¿Después de hoy, no te has percatado que más bien estoy afectada por todos tus lados? A pesar de que algunos son más espinosos que otros —recorrió con su mano la mejilla cubierta de barba para enfatizar su punto de vista.

Él se relajó un grado. —No debería estar contigo.

—Y yo no debería estar contigo. Aún así aquí estamos y estoy muy feliz por eso —meneó su trasero contra él, haciéndolo gemir en respuesta.

La miraba como si no pudiera creer que ella fuese real, y en su mente ella no lo era. Era sólo un sueño. lucy se preguntaba cómo reaccionaría él cuando se despertara. ¿Algo de esto ayudaría o él se distanciaría aún más de ella? Deseaba poder despojarlo de sus malos recuerdos. Darle una infancia feliz llena de amor y ternura. Una vida de alegría y amistad.

Él colocó su cabeza entre sus pechos y se quedó allí tranquilo como si estuviera contento por sentir nada más que a ella debajo de él, mientras el sol los calentaba a ambos.

—Cuéntame un recuerdo feliz, natsu. Una cosa en tu vida que haya sido buena.

Él vaciló por tanto tiempo que pensó que no contestaría. Cuando habló, su voz era tan suave que la hizo doler. —Tú.

Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos. Lo abrazó con su cuerpo, acunándolo, esperando que de algún modo ella pudiese serenar su espíritu preocupado e inquieto.

lucy supo ahí que ella lucharía por este hombre, y desde el fondo de su mente surgió una idea atemorizante. Estaba enamoraba de él. Por un momento, no pudo respirar mientras ese conocimiento colgaba en sus pensamientos como un espectro atemorizante. Pero allí no se podía negar lo que sentía por él, lo lejos que iría para verlo seguro y feliz.

La respiración de él jugaba con su pezón mientras su corazón caía pesadamente contra su estómago. Nadie la había tocado de la forma que él lo hacía y no era simplemente sexo. La hacía sentir suave y femenina. Deseable. No la mimaba y aún así él hacía tantas cosas afectuosas para cuidarla. Cerrando los ojos, dejó que su peso y el agua la empaparan. Dejando que su piel resbalosa y fría la apaciguaran.

¿Qué iba a hacer? natsu no era el tipo de hombre que dejara a cualquiera amarle. Especialmente no a una mujer que había sido enviada para sentenciarlo. Si él alguna vez sabía lo que ella era, la odiaría. Ese conocimiento la atravesó, robándole la felicidad del día. Pero eventualmente, tendría que decirle.

* * *

><p>gray dejó al Ford Bronco negro y sacó de abajo del asiento su escopeta. Por si acaso. Los vientos de la noche eran muy fríos, la luz de la luna era brillante y extraña al reflejarse en la nieve. Se ajustó sus anteojos oscuros, aunque no hiciera mucha diferencia. El clima de Alaska era duro para los ojos sensibles de un Dark Hunter. La casa de natsu estaba oscura y vacía, pero una máquina de nieve, rojo oscura, estaba estacionada delante de ella. Deliora, el Escudero de gray, quien había subido aquí con él desde Reno, se bajo sin prisa del Bronco y miró suspicazmente la máquina de nieve.<p>

Con apenas un metro ochenta de alto, pelo negro y ojos negros, delioroa recién tenía veintiún años de edad. Él sólo había trabajado para gray unos meses y había entrado después de que su padre se retirara la primavera pasada. gray había conocido al cachorro desde el día en que nació, y tendía a considerarlo como un hermano menor. Molesto y demás.

—¿Es otro Escudero? —preguntó Del, indicando la máquina de nieve con la cabeza.

gray sacudió su cabeza. Los Escuderos estaban parados en dos SUVs detrás de ellos. Hicieron más ruido que un rebaño de ganado nervioso al dejar los doble tracción y reunirse alrededor de él. Había doce Escuderos en total, pero gray sólo conocía a un par de ellos.

mard geer era el más alto del grupo. Parado media unos buenos dos metros, tenía el pelo negro azabache un poco largo, pero bien estilizado, como si hubiera pasado un montón de tiempo peinándolo. Él miraba incisivamente todo el tiempo, y gray creía que si el hombre alguna vez se las arreglara para sonreír, agrietaría su cara. La mitad de la familia de geer era de la mafia italiana mientras que la otra mitad era una de las más viejas familias Escuderas conocidas. Un linaje realmente azul, el abuelo de geer una vez había capitaneado el Concejo de Escuderos.  
>hoteye acudió a ellos desde Milwaukee. Apenas un metro setenta y cinco, el hombre castaño era extremadamente bien parecido hasta que mirabas sus ojos. No había nada integro en su mirada. Sólo intensidad.<br>Eso dejaba a racer. Otro Escudero multi-generacional, racer había sido llamado a Toronto para esta cacería. Ya que mard geer nunca decía dos palabras, racer era el más listo del rebaño. Pero algo le decía a gray, que mard fácilmente podría superar los comentarios sarcásticos de racer si él quisiera hacerlo.

—Sabía que él estaría aquí –dijo racer mientras miraba la máquina de nieve con insolente malicia.

gray lo miró de forma aburrida. —No es natsu. Créeme, el rojo no es su color.

Pero él sospechaba que la máquina de nieve era de un Dark Hunter. Él ya podía sentir la reducción drástica en sus poderes.

—¿Cómo sabes que no es él? —preguntó racer.

gray apoyó la escopeta sobre su hombro. —Solo lo sé.

Ordenó a los Escuderos que permanecieran quietos y camino sin prisa hacia la máquina de nieve. Usando sus dientes, jaló el guante de su mano izquierda y la colocó en el motor. Estaba frío pero eso no significaba nada en esta temperatura subcero, se percató de repente, y se sintió como un idiota por haberse molestado. La máquina de nieve podía haber estado allí cinco minutos o cinco horas. En este tipo de frío, aún un fuego rugiente sería enfriado en minutos.

—¿Entonces a quién pertenecería?

Miró a izquierda y derecha pero no vio señales de nadie. Hasta que oyó un ruido sordo a su izquierda. Apenas tuvo tiempo de jalar su escopeta de su hombro antes de que cuatro Daimons irrumpieran a través del follaje. Hicieron una pausa al verlo, luego bajaron sus cabezas y corrieron de cabeza hacia él.

gray atrapó uno con un disparo de la escopeta en el pecho, luego lanzó a un segundo por los aires con la culata de la escopeta. Un golpe de la culata paso por su cara, evitándolo apenas y golpeando a otro Daimon mientras gray mataba al caído a sus pies. El último atacó, pero no dio más que un paso antes de que otra bala aterrizase en su pecho y cayera hecho polvo.

—Sucias ratas chupasangres.

Él arqueó una ceja ante la suave voz femenina que precedía la aparición de una mujer alta, bien erguida. Su pelo rojo largo, estaba trenzado a su espalda y vestía un traje de pantalones negros ajustados de cuero que le recordaba un poco a Emma Peel de _Los Advengers. _Sólo que era mucho más devastador en la mujer que se acercaba a él.

Un segundo Cazador Oscuro salió del bosque detrás de ella. Él era unos buenos diez centímetros más alto que gray con pelo azul y tenía el paso sostenido de un depredador que decía "enrédate conmigo y saldrás herido" Estaba vestido con un abrigo de piel largo y parecía sumamente cómodo en el frió ártico. La mujer se detuvo al lado de gray y le ofreció su mano.

—Erza Scarlet.

gray inclinó la cabeza y tomó su mano. —gray fullbuster, señora, encantado de conocerla.

—gray—dijo el otro Cazador Oscuro al unirse a ellos, manteniendo sus manos en los bolsillos. —He oído bastante acerca de ti. Estas bastante lejos de casa.

gray lo miró suspicazmente. —¿Y tú eres?

—Jellal Fernndez.

Él inclinó su cabeza a su vez al guerrero vikingo. El rumor decía que jellal había sido uno de los vikingos que había invadido la Normandía de los años oscuros.

—He escuchado sobre ti —dijo a jellal, luego miró a erza. —Sin ofender, señora, a usted no la conozco.

—Seguro que sí. Los estupidos en el aro me llaman titania.

Él sonrió a eso. titania era un guerrero amazónico del tercer o cuarto siglo a.c. Se rumoreaba que ella era casi tan malhumorada como natsu. Le gustaba cazar y matar, y se decia que una vez había mutilado a un rey que la molestó.

—Bien, entonces –dijo gray lentamente con una sonrisa malvada mientras apreciaba su postura elegante una vez mas, —todo lo que puedo decir es que todos aquellos que la insultaron alguna vez nunca han tenido el placer de su compañía, Señorita Scarlet.

Ella sonrió calurosamente.

—Eres una persona encantadora y educada, también. - La sonrisa de gray se ensanchó.

racer se aclaró la voz. –Perdón por interrumpir, Lord Cortes y Lady Letal, si pudiéramos tener un minuto de su tiempo, tenemos a un psicópata que cazar.

gray miró encolerizadamente sobre su hombro a racer, pero antes de que él pudiera hacer comentarios, erza disparó otro perno de su ballesta.

racer salió volando y aterrizó de espaldas sobre la nieve. erza caminó hacia él y lo miró fijamente.

—Particularmente no me gustan los Escuderos y realmente odio la ceremonia de la sangre. Así que ahórrate el dolor y no me hables otra vez. O la próxima vez usaré un perno de Daimon en ti.

Ella se agachó y recogió el perno de cabeza plana que había usado. gray reía. A él le gustaba las mujeres con sentido común. Y con una puntería mortífera.

—Entonces –dijo ella, dando la vuelta y escudriñándolos a todos ellos. —He estado persiguiendo a un grupo de Daimons los últimos cuatro días mientras se dirigían hacia Fairbanks. jellal siguió a una tribu de ellos desde Anchorage. Eso explica porque estamos aquí. ¿Qué hay sobre el resto de ustedes? ¿gray, has perseguido a los Daimons desde Reno hasta Alaska?

mard geer se salió del grupo de Escuderos y se detuvo delante de erza. —¡Hemos venido a matar a Natsu Dragneel, y si usted se mete en nuestro camino, niñita, la vamos a matar!

—Maldición –dijo gray, bajando sus anteojos oscuros por el puente de su nariz para clavar los ojos en mard. —Él habla. O más bien gruñe.

—Pero no por mucho tiempo sino cuida su boca —. erza le dirigió a mard geer una mirada significativa y letal. —Para que conste en acta, Escudero, se necesitaría más hombre que tu, siquiera para rasguñarme.

mard geer devolvió su mirada con una sonrisa coqueta. —Vivo por una mujer que rasguña. Solo estate segura que te mantienes atrás, nena. No me gustan las cicatrices.

mard la pasó rozando.

—Realmente odio a los Escuderos. —erza gruñó. Ella sacó otro perno plano y lo cargó, luego disparó a mard.

Moviéndose tan rápido que apenas pudo ser visto, el Escudero dio la vuelta y lo atrapó sin sobresaltarse. Lo sostuvo frente a su nariz y lo inspiró cariñosamente. — Mmm –dijo él. —Rosas. Mi favorito.

gray intercambió una mirada conocedora con Deliora. —Quizá deberíamos dejarlos solos.

—Si —dijo racer con una risa corta, —esto me recuerda un poco a los ritos de apareamiento del malo y el malhumorado. Todo lo que necesitamos ahora es a Nick Gautier.

mard lanzó el perno a racer que gruñó cuando hizo contacto con su estómago. La cara de erza estaba roja como una remolacha al mirar a mard, quien la ignoró y se dirigió hacia la cabaña.

—¿Tienes un Escudero, gray? —preguntó ella mientras caminaban con jellal a su lado.

Él señaló con la cabeza hacia Deliora. —Lo crié desde que era un cachorro.

—¿Escucha?

—La mayoría de las veces.

—Tienes suerte. Le disparé a mis últimos tres —. Mientras se dirigía hacia la cabaña erza agregó —y no fue con un perno plano.

Bien, al menos las cosas eran un poco más divertida con las dos adiciones nuevas a su tripulación. Pero al entrar gary a la cabaña de natsu tras jellal, erza, y tres de los Escuderos, su humor murió. El resto de grupo tuvo que esperar afuera ya que nadie más cabría en el pequeño espacio cuadrado.

Éste no era el caso en que la cabaña era más grande por dentro de lo que se veía afuera. Era al revés. Adentro el lugar estaba bien conservado, pero restringido y deprimente. Los Escuderos sostuvieron linternas halógenas, iluminando el austero interior. Había una camilla en el piso con una almohada vieja, gastada y unas cuantas pieles y mantas deshilachadas. La televisión estaba colocada en el piso y las paredes estaban cubiertas de estantes de libros. Los únicos muebles en la casa eran dos alacenas.

—Dios mío –dijo racer, —vive como un animal.

—No –dijo erza caminando hacia los estantes de libros para examinar los títulos.—Él vive como un esclavo. Para él, esto es un paso arriba de lo que estaba acostumbrado.

Ella encontró la mirada de gray. —¿Lo conoces?

—Sí y tienes razón —. gray tuvo que eludir el ventilador de techo mientras se movía alrededor del cuarto. Recordó que natsu era unos cinco centímetros más alto que él.

—Demonios –dijo él al mover el aspa del ventilador de techo con el dedo y recordando otra cosa que natsu le había dicho.

—¿Qué? —preguntó jellal.

gray miró al cazador de Alaska que inspeccionaba la despensa de natsu, que contenía sólo unas pocas latas de comida y una tonelada de botellas de vodka sin abrir. —¿Cuán caluroso es el verano aquí?

jellal se encogió de hombros. —En el corazón del verano puede llegar a los treinta o treinta y cinco grados. ¿Por qué?

gray maldijo otra vez. —Recuerdo haber hablado una vez con natsu. Le pregunté qué estaba haciendo. Él dijo, _cocinándome _—gray señaló el ventilador de techo. — Ahora me doy cuenta de lo que quiso decir. ¿Pueden imaginarse estar atrapado en este lugar en el verano sin ventanas y sin aire acondicionado?

erza dejó escapar un bajo silbido. —Tenemos luz de sol prácticamente las veinticuatro horas. Tienes suerte si puedes salir por más de diez minutos al día.

—¿Qué hace con el cuarto de baño? –preguntó Allen.

erza indicó una bacinilla en la esquina izquierda.

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado aquí? –preguntó ella a gray. —¿Ochocientos, novecientos años?

gray asintió.

Ella dejó escapar un silbido bajo. —No es extraño que esté demente.

racer se mofó. —Con el dinero que cobra, el idiota podría haberse construido una mansión.

—No –dijo gray. —No es su forma de ser. Créeme, cuando estas acostumbrado a nada, no esperas nada.

erza caminó hacia la esquina en donde una montaña de figurillas talladas en madera estaban amontonadas. —¿Qué son estos?

gray frunció el ceño mientras miraba las paredes de la cabaña y se daba cuenta que cada centímetro de ellas estaba cubierta de tallados que hacían juego con las figurillas. Repentinamente recordó las esculturas de madera que había visto en la tienda de artículos varios. Las esculturas de hielo que había visto en la ciudad. El pobre natsu debía haber tenido épocas de locura y aburrimiento durante los meses que estaba recluido en este cobertizo diminuto.

Demonios, gray tenía un garaje mayor en su casa. —Diría que es el intento de natsu de mantener un hilo de cordura mientras estaba encerrado aquí.

jellal recogió una figurilla pintada que se parecía a un oso polar con sus cachorros. —Estos son increíbles.

erza asintió. —Nunca he visto algo como esto. Apenas parece correcto que matemos a alguien que ha tenido que vivir de esta manera todos estos siglos.

racer bufó. —Apenas parece correcto que él tuviese permiso de vivir después de que asesinara a todo el pueblo que él estaba custodiando.

mard echó una mirada interesante al Escudero. Si gray no lo conociera mejor, sospecharía que el hombre tenía dudas acerca de aniquilar a natsu.

Sus miradas se encontraron. Nop, sin duda. En verdad, él sospechaba que mardpodía haber sido enviado por otras razones… como él lo había sido.

—Bien, muchachos, esto es entretenido –dijo jellal. —Pero mis podere decrecen por gray y erza y todavía tenemos que resolver el pequeño asunto sobre la migración de Daimons. ¿Alguien tiene alguna idea de por qué harían eso?

Todos miraron a erza que era la mayor.

—¿Qué? –preguntó ella.

—¿Alguna vez has visto o has tenido noticias de algo como esto?

Ella negó con la cabeza. —He tenido noticias de Daimons haciendo equipo. Allá, por los siglos antes de que ustedes naciesen, solían tener guerreros Daimons. Pero nadie ha visto a un Spathi al menos en un milenio. Todo esto me supera. Es una lástima que no podamos alcanzar a gildarts. Él podría tener más información.

jellal se adelantó y salió de la cabaña. gray se acercó a la parte trasera y miró dentro de la choza una vez más. Demonios. Sentía realmente lástima por su amigo y la vida que natsu había tenido. Él no podía imaginar quedarse atorado en el bosque, solo, con temperaturas que se extendían desde menos cuarenta a treinta y cinco. No era extraño que gildarts tuviera piedad con natsu.

Seis de los escuderos fueron a los SUVs y descargaron envases de gasolina.

—¿Qué hacen? —gray preguntó suspicazmente.

—Incendiarlo –dijo un Escudero. —Tu quieres cazarlo, tu...

—¡Maldición! —gray agarró el envase de la mano del hombre y lo lanzó hacia el bosque. —Esto es todo lo que él tiene en el mundo. No hay forma que vaya a dejarte apropiarte de esto.

racer le desdeñó con sarcasmo. —Él golpeó a esa mujer.

gray estrechó su mirada. —Aún tienes que probármelo.

racer puso sus ojos en blanco, como si no fuese capaz de entender cómo podía defender a su amigo. —¿Y si natsu no lo hizo? ¿Quién lo hizo?

—Yo lo hice.

* * *

><p>dsad hello ! sadasd lo se perdon por la tardanza.. no tengo escusa...<br>y aqui les dejo otro cap *-*  
>ns leeeeeeeeemos :D!<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

.

gray levantó la vista para ver a la manada más grande de Daimons que alguna vez hubiese contemplado en su vida. Allí tenía que haber, por lo menos cuarenta cabezas de ellos, pero era difícil contarlos, especialmente cuando pensaba que no todos estaban a la vista. Su sentido de Cazador Oscuro le decía que había aún más en el bosque actuando como sustitutos. Algunos vestían abrigos de cueros, otros… de pieles. Algunos eran hombres, otros… mujeres.  
>Pero tenían en común algunas cosas. El cabello rubio, los colmillos, y ese atractivo antinatural que estaba arraigado en su especie.<br>Aún así, una mirada era suficiente para identificar a su líder. Era el Daimon que había encontrado cuando había ido tras natsu. Pero en lugar de rehuirle, como hacían la mayoría de los Daimons, este había _corrido tras _natsu. Persiguiendo a natsu aún mientras ellos lo hacían.

El líder era una cabeza más alta que los demás y estaba ligeramente delante de ellos. A diferencia de los que estaban detrás de él, no había miedo en su mirada. Sólo una determinación cruda, tangible. Y una vileza que corría profundamente en su alma.

erza dejó escapar un sonido que era una mezcla de incredulidad y humor.

—¿Qué diablos es esto?

El líder Daimon sonrió.

—Diría 'Su peor pesadilla', pero odio los clichés.

—_Marone, _eres real.

Todo el mundo del lado de los 'buenos' giró para mirar a racer, quien miraba al líder como si estuviese viendo al diablo mismo.

—¿Conoces a este tipo, racer? —preguntó gray.

—Sé de él, en todo caso —dijo con tono intenso y pesado. —Mi padre solía contarme sobre un Daimon llamado Thanatos cuando era niño. Siempre pensamos que él lo inventaba.

—¿Inventaba qué? —preguntó jellal mirando hacia atrás en la dirección de Thanatos.

—Los cuentos de un ejecutor de Cazadores Oscuros llamado Dayslayer*. Es una historia que ha sido contada en mi familia por generaciones. Que pasa de Escudero a Escudero.

—¿Y me dices que ese idiota es él? —preguntó jellal al mismo momento que erza decía, —¿Ejecutor de Dark—Hunters?

Racer asintió. —Supuestamente mavis una vez creo a un asesino para ustedes, en caso de que se volvieran asesinos. Él puede caminar bajo la luz del día y no necesita sangre para vivir. Dice la leyenda que él es invencible.

Thanatos, zeref aplaudió sarcásticamente.

—Muy bien, pequeño Escudero. Estoy impresionado.

Los ojos de racer se tornaron glaciales. —Mi padre dijo que gildarts había matado a Thanatos hace miles de años.

—No quiero parecer idiota –dijo jellal, —pero él no parece estar muerto.

Thanatos se rió. —No lo estoy. Al menos no más de lo que lo están ustedes.

Thanatos se acercó a ellos lentamente, metódicamente. gray se tensó, listo para la batalla. Thanatos cruzó sus manos a la espalda y sonrió sardónicamente a racer.

—¿Pregunto, humano, tu padre alguna vez te dijo algo sobre los Spathi Daimons?-Thanatos miró a los Cazadores Oscuros.

—¿Seguramente ustedes Hunters los recuerdan? —suspiró nostálgicamente. —Ah, qué años aquellos…los Cazadores Oscuros nos daban caza, y nosotros los matábamos. Hicimos nuestras casas en criptas y catacumbas subterráneas donde los Hunters no podían entrar sin quedar poseídos. Fue un tiempo interesante para ser Apolita o Daimon.

Él miró sobre su hombro a la manada de Daimons, que en la mayoría de los casos, los miraban nerviosamente. Había uno o dos que no tenían miedo y esos eran a los que gray prestaba mayor atención. Él no sabía nada acerca de los Daimons guerreros, pero sabía como ajusticiar a cualquiera que quisiera saborear un alma humana.

Cuándo Thanatos habló otra vez, su voz era oscura, siniestra. —Pero eso fue antes de que descubriéramos a la civilización y las comodidades modernas. Antes de que el mundo humano se desarrollase lo suficiente como para que pudiésemos existir en la noche pretendiendo ser uno de ellos. Los Apolitas poseyendo negocios y casas. Los Daimons jugando con el Nintendo. ¿A qué está llegando el mundo?

Thanatos se movió tan rápido que nadie tuvo tiempo de pestañear. Disparó una carga explosiva de sus manos, derribando a todos los Escuderos. Examinó su caos con una expresión feliz en su cara.

—Ahora antes de que dé a mi gente permiso de alimentarse de todos ustedes y yo mate a los Cazadores Oscuros, quizá deberíamos hablar un poquito, ¿hmm? ¿O quieren ustedes, Hunters, realmente luchar contra mí cuando se están debilitando entre ustedes?

—¿Hablar sobre qué? —preguntó gray, moviéndose más cerca de erza. Si bien sabía que ella podía cuidarse, era un hábito arraigado en él proteger a una mujer.

—¿Dónde esta natsu? —dijo Thanatos entre dientes.

—No lo sabemos —respondió erza.

—Respuesta equivocada.

Uno de los Escuderos desconocidos dejó escapar un alarido. gray observó con horror como el brazo del hombre era partido en dos por… nadie. Santa _Madre de Dios, _él nunca había visto algo como eso.  
>jellal atacó.<br>Thanatos lo atrapó, y lo lanzó al suelo. Abrió de un tirón la camisa de jellal para exponer la marca del arco y la flecha de mavis en el hombro de jellal. Thanatos apuñaló la marca de jellal con una daga adornada meticulosamente en oro.  
>jellal se desintegró como un Daimon.<br>Ninguno de ellos se movió.  
>gray apenas podía respirar en tanto la furia lo invadía. Eso había sido muy fácil para el Daimon. Hasta ahora, los Cazadores Oscuros habían sido informados que sólo podían morir de tres formas. Total desmembramiento, luz del sol, o decapitación. Aparentemente, gildarts había omitido una, crucial y extremadamente rápida, forma de morir.<br>Esto no estaba bien, y ahora mismo él estaba muy enojado de que nadie los hubiese advertido. Pero eso tendría que esperar. Había personas inocentes aquí y si se oponía a Thanatos en presencia de erza, ambos estarían peleando con las manos atadas a la espalda, mientras que Thanatos pelearía con su fuerza completa.

—¿Quieres a natsu? —preguntó gray.

Thanatos se puso lentamente de pie. —Por eso es que estoy aquí.

gray se estremeció por lo que había visto, y aunque él no había conocido a jellal bastante, el hombre había parecido lo suficientemente decente. Era una maldita vergüenza perder a un camarada, especialmente por Thanatos. Se acongojaría más tarde; ahora mismo quería asegurarse que los Escuderos sobrevivieran.

gray deslizó su mirada a erza y le envió una proyección mental. —_Salva a los Escuderos. Yo me llevo al Idiota._

En voz alta dijo —Entonces sígueme y trae todo lo que tengas. natsu va a disfrutar matándote.

gray corrió a su Bronco.

* * *

><p>natsu aún yacía desnudo en el oleaje, acunando a lucy contra él. No podía contar cuántas veces habían hecho el amor en las últimas horas. Habían sido tantas, que él se preguntaba si no estaría lastimado cuando se despertara. Seguramente nadie podía ser así de acrobático, ni siquiera en sueños, y que no quedara algún daño físico a la vista por ello. Estaba exhausto de hacer el amor, pero sentía una paz como nunca había conocido.<p>

¿Era esto lo que otras personas sentían?  
>lucy se apoyó sobre él.<p>

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que probaste el algodón de azúcar?

Él frunció el ceño a su pregunta inesperada. —¿Qué es el algodón de azúcar?

Ella boqueó en estado de shock. —¿No sabes que es el algodón de azúcar?

Él negó con la cabeza. Sonriendo, ella se levantó y lo jaló para que se parara.

—Iremos al paseo marítimo.

Bien, ella realmente había perdido el juicio.

—No hay ningún paseo marítimo.

—Oh, sí que hay, justamente al otro lado de esas rocas.

natsu miró otra vez para ver un muelle que no había estado allí antes. Qué extraño que hubiera aparecido en su sueño ante su pedido y no al de él. La miró suspicazmente.

—¿Eres un Dream Hunter Skotos haciéndote pasar por lucy?

—No —dijo ella sonriendo. —No estoy tratando de tomar nada de ti, natsu. Sólo trato de darte un recuerdo agradable.

—¿Por qué?

lucy suspiró ante la expresión de su cara. La bondad estaba más allá de su comprensión, aún no podía entender por qué ella quería hacerlo sonreír.

—Por que mereces uno.

—¿Por qué? No he hecho nada.

—Vives, natsu –dijo ella, acentuando las palabras, haciendo un intento por hacerlo entender. —Tan solo por eso, mereces un poco de felicidad.

La duda en sus ojos la aguijoneó. Decidida a alcanzarlo, ella "conjuró" para sí misma un par de pantalones cortos blancos y un top azul, luego lo vistió a él con un par de pantalones vaqueros negros y una camisa playera. Lo condujo hacia el gentío del "sueño".

natsu guardó silencio mientras caminaban hacia las escaleras que conducían a la anticuada pasarela. Se tensó visiblemente mientras las personas lo pasaban demasiado cerca, casi rozándolo. Ella tuvo la clara impresión que estaba a un paso de pronunciar un cruel comentario.

—Está bien, natsu.

Él desdeñó con sarcasmo a un hombre que se aproximó demasiado.

—No me gusta que nadie me toque.

Pero no dijo nada acerca del hecho que ella tenía su brazo enganchado con el de él. Eso la hizo derretirse. Sonriendo, lo llevó a un pequeño puesto donde una señora vendía salchichas y algodón de azúcar. Ella compró la bolsa más grande y extrajo un puñado del ligero y esponjoso azúcar rosado, luego se lo ofreció a él.

—Aquí va. Un mordisco y sabrás cuál es el sabor de la ambrosía.

natsu trató de tomarlo, pero ella alejó su mano.

—Quiero dártelo yo.

La furia restalló en sus ojos. —No soy un animal para comer de tu mano.

La cara de ella se ensombreció ante sus palabras y su buen humor se apagó instantáneamente. —No, natsu. No eres un animal. Eres mi amante y yo quiero cuidar de ti.

natsu se congeló ante sus palabras mientras clavaba los ojos en su cara, preciosa y sincera.  
>¿Cuidar de él?<br>Una parte de él gruñó ante la idea, pero otro parte, la parte extraña de sí, se despertó de un sacudón ante sus palabras. Era una parte hambrienta de él. Una parte anhelosa. Necesitada. Una parte que él había sellado y abandonado hacía tanto tiempo que vagamente la recordaba.  
><em>Apártate.<br>_No lo hizo.  
>En lugar de eso, se forzó a agacharse y abrir sus labios. Ella sonrió de una forma que lo quemó del incluso mientras el extraño dulce se desintegraba dentro de su boca. Ella colocó su mano en contra de su mejilla.<p>

—Ves, no duele.

No, no lo hacía. Se sentía caliente y maravilloso. Incluso alegre. Pero era un sueño. Él se despertaría dentro de poco y estaría frío otra vez.  
>Solo.<br>La lucy real no le ofrecería algodón de azúcar y no lo abrazaría en el oleaje. Lo miraría con miedo y sospecha en su preciosa cara. Estaría protegida por un lobo negro que lo odiaba tanto como él se odiaba a sí mismo. La lucy real nunca se tomaría el tiempo para domesticarlo. No es que tuviese importancia. Tenía una sentencia de muerte sobre él. No tenía tiempo para la lucy real. No tenía tiempo para nada más que la supervivencia básica. Era por eso que este sueño significaba tanto para él. Por una vez en la vida, había tenido un buen día. Sólo esperaba que cuando se despertase, lo pudiera recordar.

lucy lo guió por la arcada, jugando en los juegos y comiendo comida chatarra de la que natsu le dijo que sólo había leído su existencia, en la Web. Si bien él nunca sonrió, era como un niño en su curiosidad.

—Prueba esto –dijo ella, dándole una manzana acaramelada.

lucy rápidamente supo que comer manzanas acarameladas con colmillos no era una cosa muy fácil de hacer.

Cuando él logro darle una mordida, ella lo miró impacientemente. —¿Bien?

Él lo tragó antes de contestar.

—Esta bien, pero no pienso que esté dispuesto a repetir la experiencia. No es lo bastante bueno como para compensar todo el trabajo para obtenerlo.

Ella se rió mientras él lanzaba la manzana en un gran cubo blanco de basura.

Lo metió a la galería a fin de enseñarle a jugar Skee—Ball, uno de sus juegos favoritos. Él era asombrosamente hábil en eso.

—¿Dónde aprendiste a tirar así?

—Vivo en Alaska, Princesa, territorio de hielo y nieve. No hay mucha diferencia entre esto y lanzar una bola de nieve.

Ella se sorprendió de eso. Tuvo una imagen divertida de él jugando en la nieve, la cual era totalmente ajena a su forma de ser.

—¿Con quién te tirabas bolas de nieve?

Él rodó otra bola por la rampa y dio en el círculo central.

—Con nadie. Solía lanzarlas a los osos a fin de que se enfurecieran y se acercaran lo suficiente para que yo los matara.

—¿Matabas a los osos pequeños?

Él le dirigió una mirada risueña.

—Ellos no eran pequeños, Princesa, lo juro. Y a diferencia de los conejos, se puede hacer más de una comida con ellos y no necesitas a muchos para hacer un abrigo de piel o una manta. En lo más recio del invierno, no hay suficiente para comer. La mayoría de las veces, antes que existieran las tiendas de comestibles, era o carne de oso o morirse de hambre.

El pecho de lucy se apretó ante sus palabras. Ella suponía que no había sido fácil para él sobrevivir, pero lo que describía le hacía querer extenderse hacia él y abrazarlo fuertemente.

—¿Cómo los matabas?

—Con mis garras de plata.

Ella estaba consternada.

—¿Matabas a los osos con una garra? Por favor dime que hay formas más fáciles para hacer eso. ¿Una lanza, un arco y flecha, una pistola?

—Fue mucho antes de las armas, y además, no habría sido justo para el oso. Él no me podía atacar desde lejos. Yo calculaba que él tenía garras y yo también. El ganador se llevaba todo.

Ella sacudió la cabeza de incredulidad. Tenía que darle crédito, al menos natsu era deportivo acerca de eso.

—¿No te lastimabas?

Él se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente, luego arrojó otra bola.

—Mejor que morir de hambre. Además, estoy acostumbrado a ser tajeado —la miró traviesamente. —¿Quieres un gorro de piel de oso, Princesa? Tengo realmente una colección.

Ella no encontró humor en su pregunta. Su garganta estaba apretada, lucy quería llorar por lo que le estaba diciendo. Las imágenes traspasaron su mente... de él a solas, herido, arrastrando a un oso a través de la nieve ártica, que lo sobrepasaba en peso, al menos diez veces, a fin de poder comer. Y llevar al oso a casa era solo el comienzo. Él tenía que cuerearlo y carnearlo antes que los otros animales olieran su presa o su sangre. Luego cocinarlo. Nadie que lo pudiera ayudar y ninguna otra elección, excepto hacerlo o morir de hambre. Se preguntaba cuántos días había pasada sin nada de comida...

—¿Qué hay acerca de la comida en el verano, cuándo tienes veintidós horas o más de luz de día? Digo, no podías conservar la carne por tanto tiempo y no te daba bastante tiempo para plantar o cosechar cualquier cosa. ¿Qué hacías entonces?

—Me moría de hambre, Princesa, y rezaba por el invierno.

Las lágrimas fluyeron en sus ojos.

—Lo siento tanto, natsu.

Él torció la mandíbula. Se rehusaba a mirarla.

—No lo sientas, no es tu culpa. Además, el hambre no era tan malo como la sed. Agradezco a los dioses por el agua embotellada. Antes de eso había algunos días en los cuales no podía llegar al pozo, si bien estaba bastante cerca de mi puerta.

Él trató de alcanzar otra pelota. lucy colocó su mano en la de él para detenerle. Se giró para enfrentarla, sus labios ligeramente separados. Ella lo jaló a sus brazos y lo besó, queriendo darle algún consuelo, algún grado de paz. natsu la aplastó contra él. Ella abrió su boca para saborearlo completamente y dejar que su fuerza la inundara. Él se echó hacia atrás con un gemido.

—¿Por qué estas acá?

—Estoy aquí por ti, Príncipe Encantado.

—No te creo. ¿Por qué estas realmente aquí? ¿Qué quieres de mí?

Ella suspiró.—Eres asombrosamente desconfiado.

—No, soy realista y los sueños como éste no me ocurren.

Ella arqueó una ceja.

—¿Nunca?

—No en los últimos dos mil años, de todas formas.

Ella alisó la línea en su frente con la punta del dedo y le sonrió.

—Bien, las cosas están cambiando.

natsu irguió la cabeza ante eso, no creyéndolo ni por un minuto. Algunas cosas nunca cambian. Nunca.

—_¡natsu!_

Él sintió un extraño tirón en su pecho. Pero no era lucy.

—¿Sucede algo malo? —lucy preguntó.

—_¡natsu!_

Era la voz de un hombre llamándolo en voz alta. Una que parecía venir de una distancia de muchos kilómetros.

—Me siento repentinamente extraño.

—¿Extraño cómo?

—_¡natsu!_

La clara pasarela se puso oscura. Su vista comenzó a perder intensidad, su cabeza giraba. natsu se sintió a sí mismo alejarse de lucy. Peleó con toda su fuerza para quedarse con ella. Para quedarse con su sueño. No quería que acabara. No quería despertarse en un mundo dónde nadie lo quería. Tenía que regresar a ella.  
>Por favor, solo un minuto más.<p>

—_¡natsu! Maldita sea, chico, no me hagas tener que abofetearte. Lo último que __necesito ahora mismo es una concusión. ¡Ahora levántate!_

natsu se despertó para encontrar a gray inclinado sobre él, sacudiéndolo fuertemente. Maldiciendo, pateó al vaquero hacia atrás, contra la pared. El juramento apestoso de gray hizo juego con el de él mientras gray rebotaba contra la madera. La espalda de natsu y el brazo latieron en respuesta a las lesiones de gray. Pero a él no le importó. Tenía la intención de añadir tantas lesiones más al vaquero que ninguno de los dos podría caminar sin cojear. Él tenía una deuda que cobrarse con el bastardo por haberle disparado en su espalda.  
>Y él siempre se cobraba sus deudas, con intereses.<p>

natsu salió de la cama gruñendo, listo para la batalla.

—¡Whoa,N! —dijo gray, evadiendo el puño que natsu oscilaba ante él. —Cálmate.

natsu lo asechó como un león atisbando a una gacela herida. Uno que tenía la intención de hacer de la gacela su cena...

—¿Calmarme? Me disparaste en la espalda, hijo de puta.

La cara de gray se volvió piedra y le dio una mirada helada. —Niño, no te atrevas a insultar a mi mamá, y mejor te detienes y piensas sobre eso por un minuto. Fui un asesino a sueldo desde que tuve suficiente edad para sostener una pistola. Si hubiera disparado a tu espalda no tendrías una cabeza ahora mismo. Habiendo recibido disparos en la espalda de un amigo, seguro no querría devolver ese favor a nadie. Ni siquiera a un irascible espécimen como tú. ¿Y por qué infierno me lastimaría para llegar a ti de cualquier manera? Válgame Dios, chico, usa tu cabeza.

natsu todavía no estaba listo para creerle. Aunque en su mayor parte había cicatrizado, su espalda era un recordatorio doloroso de que alguien había probado su mejor tiro para matarlo.

—¿Entonces quién disparó?

—Uno de los idiotas Escuderos. Maldición si supiera cuál. Todos se parecen mucho cuando no son tuyos.

natsu vaciló mientras trataba de catalogar todo lo que había ocurrido en los últimos días. Todo estaba un poco borroso en su mente. Lo último que realmente recordaba era que trataba de dejar la cabaña de lucy...  
>Él frunció el ceño mientras miraba alrededor, dándose cuenta que aún estaba allí. gray lo había despertado mientras él yacía completamente vestido en una cama en la cual no recordaba haberse subido.<br>Frunció el ceño al ver a lucy yaciendo en la cama, también.  
>Los sueños que él tuvo...<br>¿Qué diablos?

gray volvió a cargar su escopeta—Mira, no tengo tiempo para esto. ¿Conoces quién es Thanatos; se hace llamar zeref?

—Si, nos encontramos.

—Bien, porque él realmente asesinó a un Cazador Oscuro esta noche y está atrás de mí. Te necesito arriba y corriendo. Rápido.

El estómago de natsu fue al sur ante sus palabras. —¿Qué?

La cara de gray era sombría y letal. —Mató a un Cazador Oscuro sin sudar. Nunca he visto algo así en mi vida. Ahora zeref viene por ti, N. Es hora de hacer como un zorro y sacar el infierno de Dallas.

¿Qué significaba eso? Si a natsu le dolía antes la cabeza, no era nada comparado con el dolor que sintió al tratar de descifrar la última parte de la expresión localista del vaquero.

—Lo que sea que hagas –dijo gray, su voz intensa y grave al advertirle, —no dejes a zeref acercarse a tu marca del arco y flecha. Aparentemente surte efecto, como la mancha de tinta de los Daimons en medio de sus pechos. Una diminuta puñalada y somos polvo.

natsu frunció el ceño ante sus palabras. —¿Qué marca del arco y la flecha? No tengo ninguna.

gray se burló. —Por supuesto que sí. Todos tenemos una.

—No, yo no.

gray lo miró sobre su escopeta, su cara completamente divertida.

—Tal vez está en un lugar que no miras. Como tu trasero o algo por el estilo. Sé que tienes una. Es donde mavis te tocó cuando ella capturó tu alma.

natsu negó con la cabeza. —mavis nunca me tocó. Ella no podía estar cerca de mí sin acobardarse, así es que usó una vara para hacerme un Dark Hunter. Te juro, no hay ninguna marca en mí.

La mandíbula de gray se cayó ante la incredulidad. —Espera, espera, espera. ¿Estás diciéndome que estas parado aquí en donde no hay Daimons y no tienes un punto débil? ¿Qué tipo de mierda es esa? ¿Vivo en Daimon Central con un maldito Talón De Aquiles que nadie alguna vez se molestó en mencionar, y tú vives donde no hay peligro para ti y aun así no tienes una marca?

gray caminó de arriba abajo por el piso. Era un hábito del que natu se había enterado durante una de sus conversaciones telefónicas nocturnas. Una vez que gray comenzaba un discurso rimbombante, era difícil sacarlo de él.

—¿Qué no esta bien en este cuadro? Y luego gildarts me pide que suba aquí para salvar tu trasero y aquí nos caemos como moscas mientras tú eres Teflón* —No, tengo un problema con esto. Te aprecio, hombre, pero demonios. Esto no es justo. Estoy aquí congelando mis pelotas, y tú, tú no necesitas protección. Entretanto tengo un ojo de toro en mi brazo que dice, 'Hey, Daimon con esteroides, mátenme justo aquí' —siguió divagando gray. —¿Puedes creer que metí las llaves en mi boca para sacar mi billetera, para pagar el combustible y se congela allí? ¿Lo último que quiero hacer es morir aquí en este lugar dejado de la mano de Dios, por obra de una cosa enloquecida que nadie alguna vez ha oído nombrar antes. Juro que quiero el trasero de alguien por esto.

gray tomó aire, pero antes de que pudiera empezar a vociferar otra vez, la puerta principal de la cabaña se abrió de golpe. La casa entera se estremeció por la fuerza de eso. natsu sintió un frío temblor familiar en su columna vertebral. Una huella débil de un recuerdo pasó como un relámpago por su mente. Era vago y desconcertante.  
>Él había sentido esto antes...<p>

Sin tiempo para contemplaciones, usó su telequinesia para cerrar la puerta del dormitorio de un golpe. Apartó de un empujón a gray hacia la ventana.

—Ella tiene a un lobo en alguna parte de la casa. Encuéntralo y llévalo afuera.

Algo golpeó la puerta con fuerza.

—Sal natsu –gruñó zeref, —pensé que a ti te gustaba jugar con los Daimons.

—Sí, jugaré contigo bastardo —natsu hizo estallar la ventana con su telequinesia y empujó a gray a través de ella mientras zeref continuaba embistiendo la puerta.

Cruzando el cuarto, natsu agarró a lucy, quien dormía todavía como un tronco en la cama, y la sacó por la ventana hacia gray.

—Sácala de aquí.

gray apenas había tomado a lucy cuando la puerta estalló. natsu se dio vuelta lentamente.

—¿Tú madre nunca te enseñó que no está bien entrar por la fuerza?

zeref estrechó sus ojos, lanzándole una mirada fría y dura. —Mi madre se desintegró cuando yo sólo tenía un año. Ella no tuvo tiempo de enseñarme nada. Pero tú, por otra parte, me enseñaste adecuadamente cómo cazar y matar a mis enemigos.

natsu estaba tan conmocionado por las palabras que lo dejó desequilibrado para el primer ataque. zeref lo atrapó con una explosión directa a su pecho. natsu rodó, tomando fuerza del dolor. Era bueno en eso. Mientras se preparaba sicológicamente para atacar, un arma disparó dos veces. zeref se tambaleó hacia adelante, luego se dio la vuelta con un gruñido.

Los ojos de natsu se ampliaron al divisar dos balazos en la espalda del Daimon. Los balazos se cicatrizaron instantáneamente.

gray maldijo desde el vestíbulo. —¿Qué eres?

—gray —rugió natsu, —sal. Puedo manejar esto.

Como zeref iba por gray, natsu se lanzó contra su espalda y lo golpeó contra el marco de la puerta.

—¡Vete! —le gritó a gray. —No puedo oponerme a él contigo aquí. Necesito todos mis poderes.

gray asintió y corrió en busca de la puerta principal. natsu le oyó hacer una pausa mientras soltaba al lobo.

—Al fin solos —se rió, mientras zeref lo enviaba de un empujón contra la pared más lejana. —Oh, el placer del dolor.

zeref le dirigió un gesto de desprecio. —¿Tu realmente estás loco, verdad?

—Apenas. Aunque debo admitir que disfruto de cada minuto —. natsu dejó que sus poderes emergieran hasta que sus manos ardieron por el calor. Canalizó los iones en el aire y los cargó completamente, luego los dirigió a zeref. La explosión lo derribó en medio del vestíbulo.

Reuniendo más poder, natsu lo volvió a golpear, esta vez en el estudio. Él continuó golpeando a zeref hasta que el hombre aterrizó en el piso al lado de la chimenea. Si natsu fuera listo, hubiera aprovechado la ventaja y corrido. Pero él no era así de listo. Además, zeref hubiera ido tras él y él era demasiado viejo y también estaba demasiado enojado para correr.

zeref se levantó de nuevo. natsu le dirigió otra explosión, derribándolo sobre el sofá donde aterrizó en un montón. Él sacudió la cabeza hacia el Daimon, quien ya no se movía.

—Te diré algo, ¿por qué no me vas a visitar cuando estés listo para jugar con los chicos grandes?

natsu salió andando de la casa y convocó a sus poderes para trabar la puerta detrás de él. Podía oír a zeref golpeando la puerta, tratando de forzarla. Sin una mirada atrás, natsu caminó hasta la máquina de nieve que debía pertenecer a zeref. Abrió el tanque de gasolina y se aseguró que hubiera suficiente. Rompió la manguera del motor, luego chupó con fuerza para llenar de gasolina su boca. Caminando hacia la cabaña, sacó un encendedor de su bolsillo trasero. Encendió el encendedor, entonces escupió la gasolina a la casa y observó como la puerta comenzaba a arder. Después de varios viajes más, dio un paso hacia atrás y examinó las llamas que rápidamente consumían la casa de lucy. Era algo bueno que ella fuera rica. Parecía que iba a necesitar un lugar nuevo para vivir después de esto.

natsu arrancó un cigarrillo del bolsillo de su abrigo y sonrió. Murmurando se puso a cantar la clásica canción de Talking Heads* "trescientos sesenta y cinco grados de… casa consumiéndose en llamas".

* * *

><p>lucy se despertó por una explosión. Su falta de vista momentáneamente la dejó estupefacta hasta que se percató que había sido sacada de su sueño narcotizado. ¿Si no, cómo? Ambos, natsu y ella debían dormir al menos otro día más. Ella podía decir por los sonidos y la posición vertical de su cuerpo, que ya no estaba en la cama. Se sentía como en el coche de alguien.<p>

—¿natsu? —preguntó con vacilación.

—No, señora –dijo una profunda voz con un arrastrado acento sureño. —Mi nombre es gray.

Su corazón martilló.

—¿Dónde esta natsu? ¡gajeel!

Una mano tocó su brazo confortantemente. —Tranquila, querida. Todo va a estar bien.

—¿En dónde está mi lobo?

Por la forma en que el aire frente a su cara se movía, podía decir que gray estaba moviendo su mano a pocos centímetros de la punta de su nariz.

—Sí, soy ciega —dijo irritada. —Dígame donde esta gajeel.

—Es la cosa peluda a sus pies.

Ella dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro de alivio, pero eso era sólo la mitad de su preocupación.

—¿Y natsu?

—Lo dejamos atrás.

—¡No! –dijo ella, su corazón martillando otra vez. —Se supone que no debo dejarlo.

—No tuvimos otra...

lucy no escuchó el resto de su declaración. Estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de abrir la puerta del coche. Una mano firme la jaló hacia atrás.

—Whoa, señorita, qué lo que estoy haciendo aquí es peligroso. Tengo que llevarla lo mas lejos que pueda de la cabaña. Confíe en mí, si alguien puede manejar esto, es natsu.

—No, no puede –dijo ella, tratando de ponerse de pie. —Tengo que regresar con él. Si alguien se entera que no estoy con él, entonces está muerto. ¿Entiendes?

—Señori...

Ella apartó su mano. —zeref será enviado tras él. Tengo que regresar.

—¿_Usted _sabe de Thanatos, zeref?

lucy extendió la mano, tratando de encontrar la boca de gray para tratar de tocar colmillos. Él esquivó su mano.

—¿Trabaja para gildarts? —preguntó ella.

—¿Lo hace usted?

—Contéstame. ¿Es uno de sus… hombres?

Él vaciló antes de contestar.

—Sí.

Ella suspiró de alivio. Gracias a makarov por los pequeños favores.

—Soy el juez de natsu. Si lo dejo sin acompañante entonces mavis llamará a zeref para matarlo.

—Odio darle la noticia. Ella ya lo hizo. Justamente los dejé a los dos en su casa para el altercado.

La cabeza de lucy daba vueltas. ¿Cómo podía ser eso?

—¿Está seguro que era zeref?

—Eso es lo que él dijo y después de la forma en que eliminó a uno de nosotros, Hunters, yo tiendo a creerle.

lucy se sintió enferma por las noticias. Esto no podía estar ocurriendo.  
>¿Por qué mavis violaría el acuerdo?<br>Sabía que mavis había estado ansiosa por un veredicto, pero así y todo...

—Debe llevarme de regreso. natsu no lo puede matar. Ninguno de ustedes puede.

—¿Que quiere decir?

—Sólo gildarts tiene el poder de matar a zeref. _Sólo gildarts_. Ninguno de ustedes tiene una posibilidad en contra de él.

gray maldijo. —Bien. Aférrese y pido a Dios que usted este equivocada, señora.

lucy sintió a gajeel moviéndose mientras gray giraba el coche en un movimiento que le recordaba a un juego de parque de diversiones.

—Shhh, gajeel –dijo ella, agachándose para tocarlo y apaciguarlo.

—_¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué sucedió?_

Lo sintió moverse ligeramente para contemplar a gray. Dejó escapar un gruñido bajo.

—¿_Y quién diantre es este refugiado de _Por un Puñado de Dólares?

—_Él es un amigo. Así que sé agradable._

—_¿Agradable? Bien. No lo morderé. Por ahora _—. gajeel se echó apenas para atrás. —¿_Por qué estoy en un camión? ¿Cómo llegue aquí? ¿Y por qué mi cabeza __parece que esta a punto de explotar_?

—_Te drogué._

Ella tuvo la clara sensación que gajeel estrechaba sus ojos y descubría sus dientes.

—_¿Tu qué?_

Ella se sobresaltó ante la cólera en su voz.

—_No tuve alternativa. Pero grítame más tarde. Tenemos un problema ahora __mismo._

—_¿Y es?_

—_zeref anda suelto. Y él ya va tras natsu._

—_Bien, el Dayslayer tiene gusto._

—_¡gajeel!_

—_No lo puedo remediar. Sabes que no me gusta esa bestia psicótica._

Suspirando, enterró la mano en el pelaje de gajeel y usó sus ojos como suyos. Él trepó a su regazo a fin de poder mirar por la ventana para ella. Después de algunos kilómetros, ella reconoció el paisaje al acercarse a la cabaña. Pero lo que la asustó fue la vista de un enorme fuego a lo lejos. gray maldijo y aceleró. Mientras se acercaban, ella vio su cabaña ardiendo. Había una sombra delante de ella, pero no podía decir si era natsu o zeref.

Aterrada, contuvo su respiración, esperando que fuese natsu el que estaba vivo. No fue hasta que gray paró que ella pudo decirlo con seguridad. Ella quedó débil por el alivio. natsu estaba silueteado por el fuego. Soltando a gajeel, abrió la puerta y corrió hacia donde lo había visto. lucy no tenía idea de cómo había sobrevivido a zeref o dónde estaba el Ejecutor. Todo lo que tenía importancia era acercarse a natsu.  
>Ella quería tocarlo, asegurarse que no estaba herido.<p>

A mitad de camino, un espantoso grito masculino estalló en el aire. lucy se deslizó hasta frenar, en tanto intentaba precisar de donde venía. Escuchó la nieve crujiendo al lado suyo y asumió que era gray, dirigiéndose hacia natsu. gajeel apareció desde atrás y olfateó su mano con su bozal. No parecía haber venido de ninguno de ellos. Entonces de repente, hubo una explosión. Se dejó caer en sus rodillas y usó a gajeel para ver qué ocurría.

Su casa había explotado. Fuego y escombros se dispararon en el aire, mezclándose ominosamente con la aurora boreal. Surgiendo del centro de los llameantes restos apareció zeref. Intacto, sin heridas. Ni siquiera su pelo estaba chamuscado.  
>Era una visión horrenda.<p>

natsu maldijo. —¿No te mueres nunca?

zeref no contestó. En lugar de eso, se movió para pegar un puñetazo a natsubque evadió el golpe y asestó uno de regreso.

gray se movió hacia ella.—Yo debo llevarla...

Ella comenzó a correr antes que gray terminara la frase.

—gajeel –llamó ella. —Ataca.

—_¡Al diablo! –_dijo bruscamente gajeel. _—Puedo ser tu guardián pero esa es la __mascota de mavis. No lo puedo matar. Tendría suerte de desconcertarle. Y tu __sabes lo que las personas hacen a los lobos heridos… les disparan._

lucy se aterrorizó. Ella no podía ver. Solo podía oír los gruñidos del hombre peleando, el sonido de carne golpeando carne. Alguien la agarró y la tiró al suelo, luego cubrió su cuerpo con el suyo.  
>Ella gritó.<p>

—¡Detente! –dijo natsu, enojado.

Él comenzó a rodar con ella, luego la levantó y la llevó hacia adelante.

—¿Que sucede? –preguntó, mientras él la hacía avanzar.

—No mucho —dijo él en un tono aburrido pero jadeante. —Un idiota invencible trata de matarme. Y tú se supone que no deberías estar aquí — la soltó. —Sácala de aquí, gray.

—No puedo.

natsu frunció los labios. Si él fuese capaz de afrontar la disminución de sus poderes, le habría pegado un porrazo a gray por eso. En lugar de eso, todo lo que podía hacer era formar remolinos alrededor para enfrentar a zeref que lo asechaba implacablemente.

—¿Qué ocurre, natsu? ¿Estas asustado de morir?

Él bufó mientras empujaba a lucy hacia gray.

—Morir es fácil. Vivir es lo difícil.

zeref hizo una pausa como si las palabras lo cogieran por sorpresa. Eso le dio a natsu justamente la oportunidad que necesitaba. Jalando la daga Daimon de la funda oculta, dentro de su bota, se arrojó hacia adelante y la incrustó en el pecho de zeref, donde una mancha que parecía de tinta debería haber estado. Normalmente el golpe soltaría las almas humanas atrapadas dentro del cuerpo del Daimon. La fuerza de su salida usualmente era la suficiente para despedazar al Daimon, causando su desintegración instantánea. Esta vez, no surtió efecto.

zeref arrancó la daga y se dirigió hacia él.

—No soy un Daimon, Dark Hunter. ¿No lo recuerdas? Fui un Apolita hasta que te encontré.

natsu frunció el ceño. zeref lo agarró por el cuello y lo mantuvo apretado.

—¿Recuerdas que asesinaste a mi esposa? ¿A mi villa, que destruiste?

Los recuerdos relampaguearon en su mente. natsu no vio más que su propia villa.  
>No, Un Momento. Él recordó algo...<br>El destello de un Daimon invencible, pero no era el hombre que estaba enfrentando. Este tenía ojos brillantes, rojos. No, ése había sido alguien más. Sus pensamientos regresaron a Nueva Orleáns. A...  
>¿Por qué no podía recordar?<br>Recordaba a wendy Marvel en el cuarto del almacén con él mientras les decía a bacchus y a max que se metieran sus órdenes por el culo, y luego la siguiente cosa que recordaba era que dejaba a gildarts en la abarrotada calle. Un relámpago pasó a través de su cabeza.  
>Vio algo...<br>¿Era gildarts?  
>¿Era él mismo al que veía?<p>

natsu luchó para poner los recuerdos en orden. Oh, jódete. El único recuerdo que necesitaba era éste. Golpeó con la rodilla a zeref, en la ingle.

El Daimon se dobló en dos.

—Muerto o vivo las pelotas todavía duelen cuándo son pateadas, ¿uh?

El Daimon siseó y maldijo en respuesta. natsu golpeó con sus puños la espalda de zeref.

—Si alguien tiene cualquier sugerencia de cómo matar a este tipo, soy todo oídos.

gray sacudió su cabeza. —No tengo dinamita. ¿Tienes algún explosivo?

—No conmigo.

zeref se enderezó.

—Di muerto, Dark Hunter.

—Bien. Muerto, pero ¿por qué no tú? —. natsu agachó su cabeza y lo embistió.

Trabaron sus brazos y golpearon la tierra. zeref se levantó sobre él y abrió de un tirón su camisa. De la forma que movía sus manos, natsu podía decir que andaba buscando la marca del arco y flecha que gray había mencionado.

—Sorpresa, estúpido, Mamá se olvidó de contarte algunas cosas sobre mí.

A lo lejos, natsu oyó acercarse un motor. Oía el ronroneo sobre el sonido de gray urgiendo a lucy a irse y la negativa de lucy mientras gajeel ladraba y la empujaba. Repentinamente, una máquina de nieve vino volando en el mismo momento que natsu se separaba de zeref.

—¡Agáchate, rápido!

natsu no reconoció la voz, y en otro momento no hubiera obedecido, pero ¿qué diablos? Estaba cansado de que este Daimon le patera el trasero. Golpeó la tierra y rodó del lugar mientras la máquina de nieve verde oscuro volaba encima de él. El hombre estaba vestido de negro con un casco negro. El recién llegado dio un patinazo para frenar y sacó una pistola. Un destello de luz brillante atravesó la oscuridad. La llamarada golpeó a zeref en el centro de su pecho e hizo volar al Daimon.

zeref rugió.—¡Cómo te atreves a traicionarme! Eres uno de los nuestros.

El hombre pasó una pierna sobre la máquina de nieve y recargó su brillante pistola mientras se dirigía hacia donde yacía natsu todavía sobre la tierra.

—Bien –dijo él amargamente. —Deberías haberlo pensado antes de deshacerte de jellal —, el recién llegado disparó el arma y golpeó otra vez a zeref. —Él era el único de ellos al que podía aguantar.

El extraño alcanzó a natsu y lo ayudó a parase. Se quitó el casco y se lo dio a natsu. —Toma a la mujer y vete. Apúrate.

Al minuto que cruzó la mirada del extraño lo reconoció. Éste era el único Cazador Oscuro que él había conocido que era todavía más odiado que él.

—¿rogue?

El Apolita Cazador Oscuro asintió.

—Vete –dijo, volviendo a cargar. —Soy el único que lo puede mantener alejado, pero no lo puedo matar. que alguien contacte a gildarts y le diga que el Dayslayer está suelto.

natsu corrió hacia lucy.

—¡No! —rugió zeref.

natsu vio la explosión antes que dejase la mano de zeref. Guiándose por su instinto, se volvió hacia rogue. Había evadido la explosión, pero había golpeado al lobo de lucy. El animal aulló, luego cambió de lobo a hombre y de vuelta a lobo. natsu se paró en seco al percatarse que la mascota de lucy era un Were—Hunter Katagari. ¿Ahora, por qué una mujer ciega con un acompañante Katagari alojaría a un Cazador Oscuro perseguido?

—¿gajeel? –llamó lucy.

gray corrió hacia el Katagari para mantenerlo cubierto mientras natsu iba hacia lucy.

—Tu were amigo fue destruido, Princesa.

El miedo revistió su frente.

—¿Está bien él?

Él la alzó y la llevó hasta gray, luego maldijo en tanto se daba cuenta que gray no podría cuidar de ella y el lobo a la vez. Después de una explosión de energía, el Katagari brillaría intermitentemente de una forma a otra por algún tiempo. gray luchaba para llevar al hombre—lobo a la seguridad de su Bronco. Tan pronto como pudo, gray partió.

natsu puso el casco en la cabeza de lucy. —Parece que somos solo tú y yo, Princesa. Sin duda vas a desear que te hubiera dejado aquí con el Daimon.

lucy vaciló ante la cólera y el odio que escuchó en el tono de voz de natsu.

—Confío en ti, natsu.

—Entonces eres una tonta.

Tomó su brazo y la condujo lejos, por lo que ella ya no pudo escuchar a rogue y zeref. Rudamente la ayudó a subirse a la maquina de nieve. Esperó que la condujera lejos del sonido de la pelea. En lugar de eso, fueron hacia allí. Ella se cubrió la cara instintivamente mientras algo colisionaba cerca de ellos.

—Móntate –dijo natsu bruscamente. —Apresúrate.

Ella sintió hundirse el asiento, luego se alejaron rápidamente de todo el ruido. El corazón de lucy golpeaba mientras esperaba que alguna otra cosa ocurriera. Después de lo que pareció horas, pero que debieron de ser unos pocos minutos, natsu detuvo la maquina de nieve. Otra vez sintió movimiento en el asiento, como si alguien se bajara. Puesto que los brazos de natsu todavía la rodeaban, asumió que debía ser rogue.

—Gracias –dijo rogue. —Nunca esperé que natsu Dragneel viniera a rescatarme.

—Ídem, rogue. ¿Desde cuándo los Daimons se oponen a los suyos?

La voz de rogue destilaba veneno.

—Nunca fui un Daimon, romano.

—Y yo nunca fui un jodido romano.

rogue rió amargadamente. —¿Tregua, entonces?

Sintió a natsu indeciso detrás de ella.

—Tregua —. natsu pareció dar la vuelta y mirar en la dirección de la que habían venido. —¿Tienes alguna idea qué es esa cosa que viene tras de mí?

—Creo que _Terminator_. La única diferencia es que él tiene la aprobación de mavis.

—¿Que quieres decir?

—Mi gente tiene una leyenda del Dayslayer. Dice que mavis escogió a uno de los nuestros para ser su guarda personal. Más amado que cualquiera de su gente, el Dayslayer no tiene vulnerabilidad conocida. Una vez que él es desatado, su meta es destruir Cazadores Oscuros.

—¿Me estas diciendo que él es el Hombre de la Bolsa?

—¿Dudas de mí?

—No. No después de lo que he visto.

Ella oyó a rogue dejar escapar un largo suspiro. —Oí que mavis había llamado a una cacería de sangre por ti. Creí que sería gildarts quien te mataría.

—Bien, confía en mí, aún no he sido ejecutado. Necesitarán más que esa cosa para vencerme —natsu hizo una pausa. —¿Sólo por curiosidad, qué están haciendo todos ustedes aquí de todos modos? ¿gildarts llamó a una reunión y no me invitó?

—jellal vino porque estaba persiguiendo a un grupo de Daimons. Yo vine porque sentí el llamado.

—¿El llamado? –preguntó lucy. Con toda sinceridad, ella sabía muy poco acerca de los Apolitas y Daimons. Ese era el dominio mavis.

—Es como un faro emitiendo luz –explicó rogue, —y es irresistible para cualquiera con sangre Apolita. Puedo sentir a zeref aún ahora gritándome. Creo que la única razón por la que puedo resistirlo es porque soy un Dark Hunter. Si no lo fuera… Digamos que estás a punto de experimentar un infierno, de un modo espeluznante.

natsu se burló. —Lo dudo. ¿Entonces, cómo lo mato?

—No puedes. mavis lo hizo a fin de que él pudiera rastrearnos y apresarnos. Él no tiene ninguna vulnerabilidad conocida. Ni siquiera la luz del día. Aún peor, él destruirá a cualquiera que trate de refugiarte.

_Refugiarlo._

Otra vez, la mente de natsu recordó su villa. A la anciana mujer que murió en sus brazos...  
>¿Qué estaba tratando su cerebro de decirle?<p>

—¿zeref alguna vez vino tras de mí? —preguntó a rogue.

rogue se burló. –Todavía vives, así que obviamente la respuesta es no. Aun así...

natsu se bajó de la maquina de nieve.

—Ten, lleva a lucy y...

—¿No me has escuchado, natsu? No la puedo llevar. zeref la matará por haberte albergado. Ella estará muerta si la dejas.

—Ella estará muerta si se queda conmigo.

—Todos nosotros tenemos problemas y ella es el tuyo. No el mío.

lucy tuvo la clara impresión que natsu tiraría por los aires a rogue.

—Ni en tu mejor día, griego –dijo rogue confirmando su sospecha.

natsu se sentó otra vez en la maquina de nieve.

—¿Hey, natsu? –preguntó rogue.— ¿Tienes un teléfono celular contigo?

—No, se perdió con la casa.

Ella oyó los pasos de rogue golpeando ruidosamente la nieve mientras regresaba a ellos.

—Toma esto y llama a gildarts cuando estés a salvo. Tal vez él pueda ayudarte con la mujer.

—Gracias –el tono de la palabra fue más de beligerancia que de gratitud. —¿pero qué vas a hacer sin teléfono y sin vehículo?

—Congelar mi trasero completamente —. Hubo una pequeña pausa. —No te preocupes por mí. Te aseguro que estaré bien.

Los brazos de natsu la rodearon otra vez. Lo escuchó encender el motor otra vez.

—¿Adónde vamos?

—A subir por un arroyo de mierda, sin remos.

* * *

><p>* dayslayer, cazador diurno.<br>*teflón: intraducible, se refiere a una persona a la que todo le resbala, que no puede ser agredida...  
>*Talking Heads "trescientos sesenta y cinco grados de… casa consumiéndose en llamas".Famoso conjunto musical de la década del 80, creado por el escocés David Byrne.<p>

* * *

><p>hello gente! wow me algero q les guste el fic..aun q ..quien no ama los libros de sherrilyn kennyon?<br>sadasda en fin pensaba dividir el cap en 2 para q no saliera tan largo pero al final no supe bien dnde cortarlo xD  
>y creo q al final fue mejor dejarlo entero... se viene la revelación del secreto de lucy ;C<br>entre otras cosas... vieron el cap del mnga? jaja yo me cague de la risa..aunq no era lo que me esperaba.. aunq ultimamente cn troll mashima se puede esperaer caulquier cosa... en fin saludos, y en especial a los q se dan em tiempo de dejar rw, y perdon por la demora, el otro cap saldra el fds :D  
>pd: envienme animos )? zq mañana tngo un examen terrible peluo en la u :C<br>pd2: viry si todos aman a zarek *-* y no es problema, de todos modos yo solo veo la adaptacion ;D!

saludos!


	13. Chapter 13

.

—Bien, —lucy dijo con un tono igual de sarcástico —espero que tengas un mapa. Nunca he estado antes allí.

—Confía en mí, lo conozco como la palma de mi mano. Estuve viviendo ahí la mayor parte de mi vida.

Insegura si debía reír o gemir, lucy se agarró rápido al tanque frente a ella mientras natsu aceleraba la máquina de nieve al máximo. Vibraba de una forma que ella medio esperaba que el motor se desintegrara debajo de ellos.

—Capitán —dijo ella, con su mejor acento 'Scotty'*. —No creo que ellas aguanten. Los motores no pueden soportar más. Va a explotar.

Si ella no lo conociera mejor, juraría que realmente escuchó el retumbar de la risa de natsu.

—Ellas aguantarán —dijo con una profunda y penetrante voz, en su oído derecho. Le produjo escalofríos, que no tenían nada que ver con la glacial temperatura.

—Creo que puedo estar agradecida de mi ceguera, después de todo. Algo me dice que si pudiera ver la "velocidad temeraria" a la que estas conduciendo, probablemente tendría un ataque.

—Sin duda.

Puso los ojos en blanco ante su rápido acuerdo. —¿No tienes ni idea de cómo consolar a alguien, no?

—En caso de que no lo hayas notado, Princesa, las habilidades sociales no son mi fuerte. Diablos, tienes suerte que no haya entrado a la fuerza.

Oh, él era un malvado. Pero había algo casi encantador acerca de sus respuestas cáusticas. Eran mordaces y airadas, pero rara vez perversas, y ahora que ella había visto al verdadero natsu, el que él mantenía oculto de todo el mundo, conocía esas púas por lo que eran. Una armadura.  
>Eran sacadas para mantener a distancia a todo el mundo. Si no dejas entrar a nadie en tu corazón, entonces nunca serás herido por la traición. Ella no sabía cómo soportaba vivir así. En el constante dolor y soledad. Dejando que el odio guiara todo lo que hacía o decía.<br>natsu era un hombre rudo, lleno de más veneno que la Hydra* de nueve cabezas. Pero hasta la Hydra, eventualmente, había encontrado quien pudiera contra ella.  
>Esta noche, natsu había encontrado quien pudiera con él y no era zeref.<br>lucy no iba a perder las esperanzas con él.

Anduvieron hasta que sus oídos zumbaron y su cuerpo estuvo helado hasta los huesos. Ella se preguntaba si alguna vez podría deshelarse.  
>natsu, quién parecía ajeno al tiempo glacial, continuamente zigzagueaba su rumbo, como si tratara de evitar que zeref los siguiera.<p>

natsu finalmente se detuvo, justo cuando llegó a estar segura que era un mito el concepto de que los inmortales no podían morir congelados.  
>Él apagó el motor.<br>El silencio repentino fue ensordecedor. Opresivo. Esperó a natsu para que le ayudara a levantarse y a bajar de la máquina de nieve, pero todo lo que él hizo fue sacarle el casco de la cabeza. Él lo arrojó con una maldición. Lo escuchó golpear la tierra, luego el silencio regresó, solo interrumpido por sus respiraciones.

La furia de natsu la alcanzó como una amenaza tangible. Era vibrante y atemorizante. Parte de él quería lastimarla, ella lo podía sentir, pero debajo de eso ella podía sentir su dolor.

—¿Quién eres? —. La voz de natsu era demandante y cada pizca era tan fría como el invierno ártico. Él dejó sus brazos alrededor de ella y su voz estaba en su oído.

—Te lo dije.

—Me mentiste, Princesa –gruñó él. —No puedo leer las mentes, pero sé que no eres lo que aparentas. Las mujeres humanas no tienen acompañantes Katagaria. Quiero saber quién eres realmente y por qué estabas en mis sueños.

Ella se estremecía de nervios. ¿Qué haría él con ella ahora? ¿La dejaría con zeref? Tenía miedo de decirle la verdad, pero aún así, las mentiras no era algo que ella usara a menos que tuviera que hacerlo. Él tenía derecho a estar enojado con ella. No es que ella le hubiera mentido; sólo había tenido el descuido de no decirle unas pocas cosas. Cosas como su propósito real, el por qué lo había ayudado, y el hecho de que el lobo que él odiaba podía convertirse en un hombre...  
>Bien, ella había mentido acerca de que gajeel estaba muerto, pero gajeel se lo había merecido.<br>Y ella lo había drogado. Si, bien, ella no se presentaría para Miss Simpatía este año, pero claro, tampoco natsu.  
>Especialmente no con su humor actual.<p>

Sentía la respiración caliente de natsu contra su expuesta mejilla. —¿Qué eres?—repitió.

lucy decidió que el tiempo para los engaños estaba terminado. Él merecía saber la verdad, y ya que mavis había roto el acuerdo y enviado a zeref, ¿qué propósito tenía proteger a la diosa mucho más?

—Soy una ninfa.

—Espero que hayas cambiado una letra a esa palabra, Princesa.

—¿Perdón?- Le tomó un segundo entender lo que quería decir. Cuándo lo hizo su cara llameó. —¡No soy una ninfo*! Soy una ninfa. _Ninfa. _¡Sin _o!_

Él no se movió o habló por varios minutos. natsu dejó escapar su respiración lentamente mientras consideraba a la mujer delante de él y trataba de por una vez refrenar su furia. Una jodida ninfa. Él debería haber sabido que había algo así. Oh, sí, claro. Como si la idea de una ninfa griega en Alaska fuese algo que se le debería haber ocurrido. Su tipo usualmente andaba rondando playas, océanos, y bosques o se quedaba en el Olimpo. No se caían de pronto en una tormenta de nieve y arrastraban a un Cazador Oscuro herido sin razón en sus casas.  
>Su estómago se encogió cuando la razón de su presencia se estrelló contra él. Alguien la había enviado aquí. <em>Por él. <em>Él agarró los manillares con ferocidad, reacio a dejarlos por miedo de lo que pudiera hacerle a ella.

—¿Qué clase de ninfa eres, Princesa?

—De la justicia –dijo ella quedamente. —Sirvo a layla y fui enviada aquí para juzgarte.

—¿Juzgarme? —dejó escapar un sonido sumamente disgustado. —Oh, tú eres jodidamente increíble.

natsu nunca había querido lastimar a alguien tanto en su vida. Levantándose de la maquina de nieve, antes de sucumbir a su temperamento, puso espacio entre ellos.  
>¿Esta era su suerte o qué?<br>Finalmente había encontrado a alguien que pensaba que no lo juzgaría y ella realmente _era _un juez cuyo propósito exclusivo era enjuiciarlo a él y su forma de vida.  
>Oh, bravo, él realmente sabía elegir.<br>Los dioses todavía deberían estar riéndose. Burlándose de él. Todos ellos.

Enfurecido, se paseó alrededor de la maquina de nieve a fin de poder mirarla sentada en el asiento, mirando toda remilgada y decorosa con sus manos dobladas en su regazo y su cabeza baja. Toda femenina.

¡Cómo se atrevió ella a enredarse con él! ¿Quién pensaba que ella era?  
>Estaba cansado de personas entrometiéndose con él. Cansado de juegos y de mentiras.<p>

Un juez. gildarts había enviado a un juez antes de que lo mataran. Ooo, natsu estaba simplemente encantado por la consideración. Tal vez debería sentirse halagado de que le dieran una presunción de imparcialidad. Era muchísimo más de lo que habría tenido como un esclavo acusado.

—Esto era solo un juego para ti princesa, ¿no? 'Ven, natsu, siéntate sobre mi regazo. Dime por que no te comportaste como debías'. —Su vista se oscureció. Mortalmente. —Jódete, señora, y jódanse todos.

Su cabeza se levantó rápidamente. —¡natsu, Por Favor!

—Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Decidiste que gildarts tenía razón? Soy un psicópata, ¿así es que enviaste tus perros a matarme?

Ella se levantó y giró hacia donde oía que venia la voz. —No. Se suponía que zeref no vendría por ti. Por lo que respecta a gildarts, él nunca te condenó. De no ser por él, estarías muerto ahora. Él negoció quién sabe qué con mavis a fin de que pudiera venir a ti y encontrar la manera de salvar tu vida.

Él bufó. —Sí, claro.

—Es la verdad, natsu–dijo ella con voz sincera. —Niégalo todo lo que quieras, pero eso no altera el hecho de que estamos de tu lado.

La recorrió con una mirada repugnante que él sólo deseaba que hubiera podido ver y apreciar. —Debería dejarte aquí para que te murieras de frío. Oh, espera, eres una ninfa inmortal. No puedes morir.

Ella levantó su barbilla y se paró como si se afirmara para esperar lo peor de él.

—Puedes dejarme si es lo que quieres. Pero el hombre que he llegado a conocer no es tan insensible o cruel. Él nunca dejaría a alguien para muriera.

Él apretó los dientes. —No sabes nada de mí.

lucy dejó la maquina de nieve. Caminó lentamente, extendió la mano, queriendo hacer contacto físico con él. Lo necesitaba, y algo le decía que él también. —He estado dentro de ti, natsu. Sé lo que nadie más sabe.

—¿Qué más da? ¿Se supone que eso me volverá cálido y ablandarme por ti? Mira, la pequeña princesa se escabulló en mis sueños para salvarme. Ooo, estoy tan emocionado. ¿Debería llorar ahora?

Ella agarró su brazo. Sus músculos, como él, estaban tensos y duros. Feroz.

—¡Detente!

Ella se estiró para tocar sus mejillas heladas con ambas manos. Estaban irritadas por el viaje, y aún así lograron calentar sus dedos helados. Medio esperando que él se apartara, se asombró cuando no lo hizo. Se quedó parado allí como una estatua. Sin moverse. Frío. Inflexible. lucy tragó, anhelando una forma de hacerlo entender. Anhelando una forma de poder alcanzarlo a fin de que dejara de ser tan autodestructivo.  
>¿Por qué no vería él la verdad?<p>

natsu no podía respirar mientras ella acunaba su cara entre sus manos calientes. Era tan bella, con diminutos copos de nieve en sus pestañas y pelo dorado. Él vio el dolor en su cara, la ternura. Parecía que ella quería ayudarle, pero él aun no podía creerlo. Las personas eran siempre egoístas. Todas ellas. Ella no era la excepción. Y aun así, él quería creer en ella.  
>Quería llorar.<br>¿Qué le había hecho ella?  
>Por un breve tiempo en sus sueños había comenzado a pensar que tal vez no era tan malo. Que merecía algún tipo felicidad. Dioses, era un tonto.<br>¿Cómo pudo ser él tan estúpido y confiado? Tenía mejor criterio.  
>La confianza era sólo un arma que se usaba para matar personas. No tenía lugar en su mundo.<p>

lucy acarició sus mejillas con sus pulgares. —No quiero que mueras, natsu.

—Aquí está la sorpresa, Princesa. Yo sí.

Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos y derritieron los copos de nieve de sus pestañas.

—No te creo. zeref gustosamente te habría cumplido ese deseo y aún así te opusiste a él. ¿Por qué?

—Hábito.

Ella cerró los ojos como si estuviese frustrada con él. Sus manos apretaron más su cara, luego para su completo asombro, ella estalló de risa. —¿Realmente no puedes evitarlo, no?

Él estaba completamente perplejo por su reacción. —¿Evitar qué?

—Ser un idiota —ella dijo, su voz quebrada por la risa.

Como ella continuaba riéndose, le clavó los ojos con incredulidad. Nadie se había atrevido a reírse de él antes. Al menos no desde el día en que había muerto. Luego ella hizo la cosa más inesperada de todas. Se metió entre sus brazos y lo abrazó. Su risa atrajo su cuerpo hacia el suyo, prendiéndole fuego.  
>Le recordaba tanto a su sueño...<p>

Ella le pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello y lo mantuvo cerca. Nadie alguna vez lo había sostenido así. Él no sabía si debía abrazarla o apartarla a empujones. Al final, se encontró colocando sus brazos torpemente alrededor de ella. Ella se sentía como en su sueño. Igual de maravillosa. Él odió eso sobre todo.

Ella le dio un fuerte apretón. —Estoy tan contenta que gildarts me enviara contigo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque me gustas, natsu, y creo que cualquiera, aparte de mí, ya te habría matado a estas alturas.

Aún más sospechoso de ella que antes, la soltó y dio un paso atrás. —¿Por qué te importa lo que me ocurra? Has estado dentro de mí; dime honestamente que no te asusté.

Ella suspiró. —Honestamente, Sí. Me asustas, pero de la misma manera, he visto bondad en ti, también.

—¿Y el pueblo que te mostré en mis sueños? El que destruí.

Ella frunció su frente. —Estaba quebrado y fragmentado. No me pareció un recuerdo, parecía otra cosa.

—¿Qué?

—No sé. Pienso que allí sucedió más de lo que recuerdas.

Él negó con la cabeza. ¿Cómo ella podía tener fe en él cuando él no la tenía en sí mismo? —¿Realmente eres ciega?

—No. Te veo, natsu. En una forma que creo nadie lo hizo antes.

—Te lo aseguro, Princesa, si vieras al yo real, estarías corriendo para refugiarte —se mofó él.

—Sólo si supiese que tu estarías esperándome en el refugio.

Él estaba apabullado por lo que ella dijo.  
>Ella no lo decía de verdad.<br>Era otro juego. Otra prueba.  
>Nadie, nunca, lo había querido. Ni su madre, ni su padre. Ni sus dueños. Ni siquiera él querría estar consigo mismo. ¿Entonces cómo podría ella?<p>

natsu hizo una pausa al sentir un pequeño temblor psíquico recorrerlo. — zeref esta viniendo.

Sus ojos se agrandaron del miedo. —¿Estás seguro?

—Sí.

La empujó hacia la maquina de nieve. Amanecería dentro de poco tiempo. Él estaría atrapado, pero zeref...  
>El Daimon podía caminar a la luz del día.<p>

natsu envolvió sus brazos alrededor de lucy. La debería dejar aquí por lo que ella le había hecho, entregarla a zeref para que le diera más tiempo para escapar. Pero él tenía esta idea alocada de protegerla. No, no era una idea. Era un anhelo que él tenia de mantenerla a salvo. Resignado a su estupidez, echó a andar la maquina de nieve y se dirigió hacia su propiedad.

lucy aspiró profundamente mientras reanudaban el viaje. Había violado más reglas de las que quería pensar. Y aun así, al sentir a natsu rodeándola, supo que valía la pena. Ella tenía que salvarle. No importa lo que costara.  
>Ella nunca se había sentido tan decidida. O más segura de sí misma. Él le daba una confianza y una fuerza que nunca había conocido. Él la necesitaba. A pesar de lo que dijera o pensara. La necesitaba de un modo que era doloroso.<br>El hombre no tenía a nadie en el mundo. Y por alguna razón que ella no podía entender, quería ser la única persona en quien él confiara. La única persona que lo pudiera domesticar.

Él los condujo por casi una hora antes de que se detuviesen otra vez.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó mientras él se bajaba de la maquina de nieve.

—Mi cabaña.

—¿Es segura?

—Ni un poco. Y parece que todo un infierno se desató aquí.

natsu se quedó parado en atónita incredulidad mientras miraba alrededor. Aun había sangre sobre la nieve, pero de quién era, no podía decirlo. La vista lo desgarró al ver la realidad de su casa. Un Cazador Oscuro había muerto aquí.  
>Los de su clase no morían a menudo y él sintió un dolor peculiar por el hombre que había muerto esta noche. No era correcto. No era justo.<br>Si alguien debía pagar ese precio, entonces debería haber sido él. Él debería haber estado aquí para enfrentar a zeref.

El pensamiento de un hombre inocente convertido en una Shade* le hizo querer la sangre de mavis.  
>¿Y dónde diablos estaba gildarts? Para alguien que estaba supuestamente dispuesto a poner su trasero en la línea por los Cazadores Oscuros, el Atlante estaba asombrosamente ausente.<p>

Frunciendo los labios, regresó a la maquina de nieve.

—Vamos –dijo él, —tenemos mucho que hacer. - Él se alejó dejándola encontrar su propio camino.

—Necesito tu ayuda, natsu. Necesito que me digas donde están las cosas así no me meto en cualquier lado

Estaba en la punta de su lengua recordarle el hecho que ella había afirmado que podía cuidarse así misma. Luego sus recuerdos emergieron y recordó lo que era poder ver sólo sombras. Llevarse objetos por delante porque no los podía ver.  
>Él no quería tocarla más. Odiaba el sólo pensamiento de eso, porque cada vez que la sentía, la deseaba más ardientemente.<p>

En contra de su voluntad, se encontró tomando su mano en la suya. —Vamos Princesa.

lucy refrenó su sonrisa. Su tono era rudo, pero ella sintió una victoria pequeña dentro de su corazón. Sin mencionar el hecho que él había dejado de usar "Princesa" como un insulto. Ella no creía que él se diera cuenta de que ahora cuando la llamaba así, su voz se suavizaba muy ligeramente. En algún momento durante sus sueños, el insulto que él había usado para mantenerla a distancia se había transformado en una palabra de afecto.

natsu la dirigió a su cabaña.

—Párate aquí —le dijo, colocándola a la izquierda al pasar la entrada.

Ella le oyó murmurando a su derecha. Mientras él estaba ocupado, ella pasó su mano contra la pared para llegar hasta él. Lo que encontró allí la asombró. Frunciendo el ceño, pasó su mano sobre los profundos planos y depresiones de la pared. Era una sensación táctil increíble. Intrincada. Compleja. Pero lo que tocaba era tan grande que realmente no podía entender lo que representaba. Mientras seguía el diseño con la mano se dio cuenta que cubría la pared entera.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó.

—Un paisaje de la playa —él dijo distraídamente.

Ella arqueó una ceja. —¿Un paisaje de la playa esta tallado en tu pared?

—Estaba aburrido ¿Ok? –dijo él bruscamente. —Así que tallo cosas. Algunas veces en el verano me quedo sin madera y tallo las paredes y los estantes. Algo así como el lobo que había tallado en su casa.

lucy se tropezó con algo mientras trataba de alcanzar la siguiente pared. Varias cosas se derribaron, desparramándose sobre sus pies.

natsu maldijo. —Pensé que te dije que te quedaras donde te puse.

—Lo siento —. Ella se inclinó para recoger las cosas para encontrarse que eran animales tallados en madera. Parecía que había docenas de ellos. Se asombró por lo intrincado de cada pieza al pasar los dedos sobre ellos, levantándolos del suelo.

—¿Hiciste todos estos?

Él no contestó mientras los agarraba rápidamente y los amontonaba otra vez.

—natsu–dijo ella en tono severo, —háblame.

—¿Para decir qué? Sí, talle las malditas piezas. Usualmente hago tres o cuatro de ellas en una noche. ¿Y qué?

—Entonces debería haber más de ellas. ¿Dónde están las demás?

—No sé –dijo él con un tono menos hostil, —llevé algunas al pueblo y las regalé y el resto las quemé cuando los generadores se apagaron.

—¿No significan nada para ti?

—No. Nada significa una mierda para mí.

—¿Nada?

natsu hizo una pausa al verla arrodillarse al lado de él. Sus mejillas estaban irritadas, la piel ya no estaba suave y protegida como había estado cuando la despertó en su cabaña. Tenía la mirada fija sobre su hombro, pero él supo que era así porque no estaba realmente segura de dónde él estaba. Sus labios estaban ligeramente separados, su pelo desordenado. En su mente podía verla entre sus brazos, sintiendo su piel resbalando contra la de él. Y en ese momento, hizo un descubrimiento sorprendente. A él sí le importaba algo.  
><em>Ella.<em>

Si bien ella le había mentido y engañado, no quería que se hiciera daño. No quería ver su piel delicada dañada por el clima extremo. Ella debería estar protegida de tal dureza. Cómo se odiaba por esa debilidad.

—No, Princesa –murmuró él, la mentira atascándose en su garganta. —No me preocupo por nada.

Ella extendió la mano para tocarle la cara. —¿Esa mentira es para tu beneficio o el mío?

—¿Quién dice que es una mentira?

—Yo, natsu. Para un hombre que no le importa nada, has hecho un gran esfuerzo para asegurarte que estoy a salvo —ella le sonrió. —Te conozco, Príncipe Encantado. Yo realmente veo que hay dentro tuyo.

—Estas ciega.

Ella negó con la cabeza. —No tan ciega como tu.

Luego ella hizo la cosa más inesperada de todas. Se inclinó hacia delante y capturó sus labios con los de ella.  
>Algo dentro de él se hizo pedazos ante el contacto, ante la sensación de sus dulces labios húmedos. De su lengua tocando la de él.<br>Éste no era un sueño.  
>Esto era real.<br>Y era maravilloso. Tan buena como había sabido ella antes, era mucho mejor ahora.

La aplastó contra él, asumiendo el control del beso. Quería devorarla. Tomarla ahora mismo en el piso hasta que su erección se consumiera y saciara. Pero si sus sueños eran un índice, entonces le llevaría más que un sólo acto sexual aliviar el fuego de su ingle. Él podía amar a esta mujer durante toda la noche y todavía mendigar por más cuando la mañana llegara.

lucy no podía respirar por la fiereza de su beso. El calor de su cuerpo prendió fuego al de ella. Él era verdaderamente indomable, su guerrero.  
>Él deslizó su mano fresca bajo su camisa hasta que pudo tomar su pecho. Ella tembló cuando sus dedos apartaron a un lado el encaje de su sostén a fin de que él pudiera pasar la palma contra su pezón dilatado.<br>Ella nunca había permitido que alguien la tocara así. Pero en verdad, ella había hecho un montón de cosas con él que nunca antes había hecho.  
>Toda su vida, había sido recatada y correcta. El tipo de mujer que vivía de acuerdo a las reglas y que nunca trató de romperlas o siquiera torcerlas. natsu liberó algo dentro de ella. Algo descabellado y maravilloso. Algo inesperado.<p>

Él se apartó de sus labios mientras su mano se movía más abajo, sobre su estomago, bajando hacia su cintura. Tembló mientras le desabotonaba los pantalones, luego deslizó el cierre. En el sueño, aún había cierta protección de que no era real. De que todo era un sueño. Esta noche la barrera había desaparecido. Una vez que él la tocara en este reino, no habría vuelta atrás.

¿Qué diablos? No había vuelta atrás para ella de cualquier manera. Nunca sería la misma.

—¿Me dejarías joderte en mi piso, Princesa? —preguntó, su voz quebrada y profunda con hambre.

—No, natsu–suspiró ella. —Pero puedes hacer el amor conmigo donde sea que quieras.

Tomo su mano en la de ella y la deslizó dentro de los pantalones, adentro de sus bragas de algodón.  
>La respiración de natsu fue salvaje al abrir ella las piernas, incitándolo. La miró extendida sobre el piso. Su camisa arrugada estaba levantada, mostrando su estómago mientras su mano descansaba contra su ropa interior rosa claro. Delgados mechones de pelo se asomaban de abajo de la cinturilla mientras él masajeaba su montículo delicadamente.<p>

Ella abrió la cremallera de sus pantalones, liberando su erección. Él no pudo moverse mientras lo tomaba entre sus cálidas manos. Su cuerpo estaba en llamas, deslizó su mano a través de los rizos húmedos en la unión de sus muslos a fin de poder tocarla íntimamente mientras ella lo acariciaba. Estaba tan mojada ya, sus labios inferiores hinchados, implorando por más. Sus manos lo masajearon, causándole que se endureciera al extremo del dolor.

Él deslizó sus dedos en su hendidura, deleitándose con el sonido de su quejido de placer. Él hundió su cabeza en su pecho, para juguetear con su pezón. Lo chupó y probó, tomándose el tiempo para saborearla. Queriendo más de ella, deslizar sus dedos dentro de ella, sólo para tocar algo que lo dejó estupefacto. Algo que no había estado allí en el sueño.  
>Se congeló.<p>

Haciéndose para atrás, frunció el ceño al sentir su himen bajo el sondeo de sus dedos. —¿Eres virgen?

—Sí.

Él maldijo y se alejó de ella.

—Eres una virgen —él repitió. —¿Cómo diantre puedes ser virgen?

—Fácil. Nunca me he acostado con un hombre.

—Pero en mis sueños...

—Esos eran sueños, natsu. Ese no era realmente mi cuerpo.

Su vista se oscureció. Los celos lo mordieron. Su pequeña ninfa había encontrado una maldita escapatoria. —¿A cuántos hombres has jodido en tus sueños?

—¡Eres un bastardo! –dijo ella enojada, levantándose hasta quedar sentada en el piso. —¡Si pudiera encontrar tu cara, entonces te abofetearía!

Enojada, se enderezó la ropa y se alejó de él. Sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas, sus manos temblando, mientras continuaba maldiciendo a los dos entre dientes.  
>Fue ahí cuando él lo supo.<br>Ella no estaría así de enojada si fuera culpable de lo que le había dicho.  
>Ella nunca había estado con otro hombre.<br>_Sólo con él.  
><em>Ese conocimiento lo devastó.  
>Él no podía comenzar a entender porque ella le ofrecería algo que no había ofrecido a nadie más. No tenía sentido en su mundo.<p>

—¿Por qué quieres estar conmigo?

Ella hizo una pausa al vestirse y miró furiosamente en su dirección. —No tengo idea. Eres malhumorado. Grosero. Aborrecible. Nunca en mi vida vi a alguien más maleducado y… y… irritante. No respetas a nadie, ni siquiera a ti mismo. Todo lo que puedes hacer es provocar, provocar, provocar. Ni siquiera sabes ser feliz.

lucy abrió la boca para continuar, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta del tono de voz de natsu cuando le planteó la pregunta. Había sido amablemente indagatorio. No acusatorio. Sobre todo, había provenido muy profundamente de dentro de él. Y así que le contestó desde su corazón.

—¿Quieres saber la verdad, natsu? Quiero estar contigo porque hay algo en ti que me pone caliente y me estremece. Cuando te siento cerca de mí, quiero extender la mano y tocarte. Deslizarte dentro de mí a fin de poder mantenerte cerca y decirte que todo va a estar bien. Que no voy a dejar que nadie te lastime.

—No soy un niño –dijo él enojado.

lucy extendió la mano a través de la oscuridad y encontró su mano en el piso delante de ella. La tomó entre las de ella y la sostuvo fuertemente.

—No, no eres un niño. Nunca lo fuiste. Se supone que los niños deben ser protegidos y cuidados. Nunca nadie te abrazó cuando llorabas. Nadie alguna vez te consoló. Nunca te contaron historias o hicieron que te rieras cuando estabas triste.

La tragedia de su vida tuvo mayor alcance para ella en ese momento, penetrando en su corazón, haciéndole querer llorar por toda la injusticia que había recibido. Las cosas que ella había dado por supuesto cuando niña, le habían sido negadas a él. Amistad, felicidad, familia, regalos. Y sobre todo, amor. Su vida había sido tan injusta.

Ella arrastró su mano por su brazo musculoso, para enterrarla en su pelo a fin de poder acariciar su cuero cabelludo.

—Has el amor conmigo, natsu. No puedo quitar tu pasado, pero te puedo abrazar ahora. Quiero compartir mi cuerpo contigo, aún si es sólo por poco tiempo.

La tiró con fuerza contra él y la besó apasionadamente. Ella gimió, arqueando su espalda mientras la colocaba en el piso. lucy pateó sus zapatos, luego removió sus pantalones y bragas. Se quitó de encima la camisa y desabrochó su sostén. Debería estar avergonzada, ya que nunca se había desnudado delante de alguien. Nunca había estado desnuda cuando los demás estaban vestidos. Pero ella no estaba avergonzada.  
>Se sentía poderosa con él. Femenina. Sabía que él la deseaba y ella sólo deseaba yacía recostada contra su piso helado.<p>

natsu fascinado, no podía moverse al ver a lucy doblar las rodillas y abrir las piernas en invitación. Sus pezones estaban arrugados de frío y de deseo. Su pelo estaba suelto, derramado sobre sus hombros, y sus manos descansaban sobre su estómago. Pero era su centro en donde él clavó los ojos. Ella estaba ya mojada para él, su cuerpo abotagado con necesidad igual que estaba el de él.

—Tengo frío, natsu–murmuró ella. —¿Me calentarías?

Él debería levantarse y dejarla allí así.  
>Él no podía.<br>Nunca nadie le había ofrecido un regalo tan precioso.  
>Nadie sino lucy.<p>

Él agarró las mantas de su jergón y la cubrió con ellas, luego se unió a ella. Separando sus muslos aún más, se tomó un momento para mirar la parte mas privada de su cuerpo. Ella era tan bella.

Recorrió con sus dedos su abertura, haciéndola temblar aún más bajo el calor de las pieles. Usando sus pulgares, le separó los labios y entonces bajó la cabeza para tomarla en su boca.

lucy se quedó sin aliento al sentir la lengua de natsu recorriéndola. Él lamió y probó, mientras su respiración le calentaba el trasero. Sus manos calientes tomaron sus caderas, jalándola más cerca a su boca y a la áspera piel de su cara. Él gimió como si el sabor de ella fuese paradisíaco. Relamiéndose los labios, lucy se estiró hasta ahuecar su cara en sus manos mientras le daba placer. Su corazón martilló al sentir su mandíbula moviéndose bajo sus manos. En sus sueños su toque había sido increíble, pero en la realidad era mucho más intenso.  
>Mucho más satisfactorio.<p>

Su cabeza giró mientras su corazón se aceleraba. El éxtasis desenfrenado bailó a través de ella y la dejó pronunciando su nombre al presionarse a sí misma más cerca de sus labios. Y cuando ella se corrió, gritó, sosteniendo su cabeza contra ella, mientras su cuerpo se desintegraba en mil chispas de placer. Él continuó lamiéndola y probándola hasta que lloriqueó de placer.

natsu se hizo para atrás para verla jadeando en el piso. La parte superior estaba cubierta de pieles y mantas, pero la parte inferior estaba al descubierto, resplandeciendo en la suave luz de la linterna, con la combinación de sus jugos con los de él.  
>Su cara estaba excitada, sus ojos brillantes.<br>Él nunca había tenido a una mujer en su cabaña antes. Más especialmente, una desnuda.

Él apartó las mantas. Ella se quedó sin aliento al sentirlas raspar sus pechos abotagados, sensibles. natsu se aparto sólo el tiempo suficiente para quitarse las ropas. Ella lo alcanzó mientras extendía su cuerpo sobre el de ella y dejaba que su calor lo calentara.

natsu gruñó al rozar sus pezones duros con su pecho. La punta de su pene presionando contra los vellos húmedos entre sus piernas.  
>lucy los cubrió a ambos con las mantas otra vez y lo acunó con su cuerpo. Dioses, qué bien la sentía bajo él, en esta forma. Cara a cara. Sus piernas envueltas alrededor de su cintura. Sus manos acariciando su espalda desnuda. Inclinó la cabeza y la besó, explorando su boca con la lengua. Pero no era su boca lo que quería penetrar...<br>Arrastró su mano por su brazo hasta que pudo entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella. Sosteniendo sus manos encima de sus cabezas, él hizo más hondo el beso.

lucy tragó al sentir a natsu levantar su peso, dejando todo su lujurioso, ondulante cuerpo masculino sobre el de ella. Presionó la punta de su pene contra su centro. Ella arqueó la espalda, esperando que la llenara.  
>Él hizo más hondo su beso y, con un empuje se deslizó profundamente en su interior.<br>lucy se encogió y lloriqueó ante la punzada de dolor que pasó sobre su placer.

natsu se salió inmediatamente. —¿Oh, Dios mío, lucy, te lastimé? Lo siento. No sabía que iba a doler.

Su arrepentimiento fue tan inmediato y sincero que la dejó aún más estupefacta que el dolor. Las disculpas y natsu eran dos cosas que iban tan juntas como los puercos espines y los globos. Obviamente, él no sabía lo que ella sí.

—Está bien –dijo ella, besándolo hasta que se relajó. —Se supone que duele la primera vez.

—No me dolió la primera vez que lo hice. Créeme.

Ella se rió de eso. —Es cosa de mujeres, Príncipe Encantado. Está bien, de verdad.

Ella bajó la mano por su cuerpo y lo encontró todavía duro y latiendo. Él gimió profundamente en su garganta mientras ella lo acariciaba. Mordiéndose los labios, lo dirigió hacia ella.

Él se tensó, rehusándose a dejar que ella lo atrajese a su nido. —No quiero lastimarte.

La alegría la llenó. —No lo harás, natsu. Te quiero dentro de mí.

Él vaciló algunos minutos más antes de deslizase lentamente en ella otra vez. Ambos gimieron.  
>lucy arqueó su espalda ante la increíble percepción intensa y dura de él en su interior. Él era tan grande. Tan dominante.<br>Ella subió y bajó sus manos sobre sus hombros y musculosa espalda.  
>Lo único que haría esto más perfecto sería poder ver en sus ojos mientras la amaba. Eso era lo único que ella extrañaba de tenerlo en sus sueños. Si bien la sensación de él era más intensa ahora, ella deseaba poder verlo otra vez.<p>

Gimiendo su nombre, él enterró sus labios en su garganta, raspando su piel con sus colmillos mientras la penetraba lentamente, enérgicamente.  
>El corazón de natsu latía a gran velocidad mientras saboreaba la calidez, la humedad de ella. Dejó que la suavidad de su cuerpo lo apaciguara. Su toque era el paraíso. Lo era en el sonido de su nombre en los labios de ella. Ni siquiera una vez soñó que tomar a una mujer de esta forma, lo podía hacer sentir como ella lo hacia. Ella ahuecó su cara entre sus manos.<p>

—¿Qué estas haciendo? –murmuró él.

—Quiero verte.

Él colocó su mano encima de la de ella y luego giró su cara a fin de poder besarle la palma abierta.  
>lucy se derritió ante la ternura de sus acciones mientras se movía despacio y duro contra ella. Su barba pinchaba sus manos, pero sus labios eran suaves, tiernos. Era como una pantera domesticada. Una que todavía era salvaje en el corazón pero que podía venir y acariciar con la nariz tu mano siempre que tuvieras cuidado de él y no te movieras demasiado rápido.<p>

Se inclinó hacia delante sobre ella y enterró sus labios contra su cuello. Ella tembló al pasar sus manos sobre su fuerte espalda, hasta sus caderas. Cómo amaba esa percepción de él allí. La percepción de sus caderas empujando contra las de ella.  
>Rodeándolo, trajo las manos hacia delante, y las deslizó entre sus cuerpos. Sus vellos raspaban su piel mientras ella rodeaba su mojado pene con las manos a fin de poder sentirlo deslizándose dentro y fuera de ella.<p>

natsu contuvo la respiración mientras ella lo tocaba cuando él la penetraba. Oh, la dulzura de sus manos sobre él...  
>La besó mientras ella exploraba en donde se unían, y cuando ella delicadamente apretó sus testículos gruñó al acercase peligrosamente al orgasmo.<p>

—Tranquila, Princesa –susurró, apartándole las manos. —No quiero correrme aún. Quiero sentirte por un poco más de tiempo.

lucy sonrió por sus palabras roncas. Él le sostenía los brazos por encima de la cabeza y sumergió la suya para pellizcarle suavemente su pecho. Cómo amaba a este hombre. Sus defectos, irritabilidad y todo.

—Soy toda tuya, cariño –murmuró ella. —Tómate tu tiempo.

Y él lo hizo. Besó cada centímetro de ella que pudo alcanzar mientras todavía estaba dentro de ella. El efecto de cada caricia tierna estaba intensificado porque ella era consciente de la rareza del gesto. Éste no era un hombre que se abrazara con cualquiera. Él no se iba voluntariamente con cualquier mujer que le sonriera. Él era su zorro que sólo dejaba su guarida cuando oía el sonido de sus pasos.  
>Ella sola lo había domesticado.<br>Él nunca pertenecería a nadie en la forma que le pertenecía a ella.

lucy se corrió otra vez pronunciando su nombre. natsu aceleró sus embates y se unió a ella en el éxtasis, su cabeza dando vueltas.  
>Él yació jadeando y débil sobre ella, escuchando el latir de su corazón contra su pecho. No había ningún lugar que él quisiera estar más que con ella, dejando que el olor de su piel dulce y sudorosa lo arrullara y serenara.<br>Nunca había estado tan caliente. Tan saciado.  
>Tan feliz.<br>Todo lo que quería era yacer aquí desnudo con ella y olvidarse completamente del resto del mundo. Desgraciadamente, era la única cosa que no podía hacer.

Besándola dulcemente, se echó hacia atrás. —Deberíamos vestirnos. No sé si zeref vendrá aquí, pero apuesto que lo hará.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.  
>natsu vaciló al ver la sangre en sus muslos, ya que le había roto su himen. Apretando los dientes, se dio media vuelta, avergonzado del hecho de haberla tomado en el piso como un animal después de todo. Ella no merecía esto. Ella no lo merecía a él.<br>¿Qué había hecho?  
>La había arruinado.<br>Ella se sentó y tocó su hombro. La sensación de eso lo desgarró, atravesándolo.  
>Era familiar.<br>Era sublime.  
>¿Entonces por qué le hacía doler el estómago?<p>

—¿natsu? ¿Algo está mal?

—No —mintió incapaz de decirle lo que pensaba. Ella nunca debería haber yacido con alguien como él. Estaba tan por debajo de ella que no merecía su bondad. Él no merecía nada.

Y aún así ella extendió la mano y lo tocó. No tenía sentido para él. Ella apoyó su mejilla contra su espalda y rodeó su cintura con el brazo. Él apenas podía respirar al sentir como pasaba su mano sobre su pecho en un gesto reconfortante.

—No tengo arrepentimientos, natsu. Espero que sientas lo mismo.

Él se apoyó contra ella y trató en no dejar que su corazón dolorido ensombreciera lo que habían compartido.

—¿Cómo podría lamentar la mejor noche de mi vida? —se rió él amargamente al recordar todo lo que había ocurrido desde que gray lo sacudiera hasta despertarlo.

—Bien, excepto por el Terminator que va tras nosotros y la diosa que me quiere muerto y...

—Me hago una idea –dijo ella riéndose. Ella acarició con la nariz su cuello, enviando escalofríos sobre él. —Parece no haber esperanza, ¿no?

Él pensó en eso. –Sin esperanza significaba que alguna vez hubo 'esperanza'. Y esa es otra palabra que no entiendo. La esperanza sólo existe para las personas que pueden elegir.

—¿Y tu no?

Él jugueteó con una hebra de su dorado cabello. —Soy un esclavo, lucy. Nunca he conocido la esperanza. Sólo hago lo que me dicen.

—Aún así nunca la tuviste.

Eso no era exactamente cierto. Como humano, nunca se había atrevido a abrir la boca para protestar por algo. Había tomado paliza tras paliza, degradación tras degradación, y no había hecho nada. Fue solamente como Cazador Oscuro que había aprendido a pelear.

—¿Piensas que gajeel está bien?

Su cambio brusco de tema lo asombró. —Lo creo. gray es un genio con los animales. Incluso los Katagaria.

Ella se rió de eso. –Por qué creo, natsu, que estás aprendiendo a reconfortar a alguien después de todo. Medio esperaba que dijeras que estabas deseando que yaciera en una zanja en alguna parte.

Él miró hacia abajo, a su mano pequeña sobre su piel, descansando simplemente sobre su corazón. Era cierto. Ella lo había domesticado. Cambiado. Y lo asustó más que el monstruo que estaba fuera para matarlos. Podía tratar con zeref, pero con estas emociones...  
>Él estaba indefenso ante ella.<p>

—Si, pues bien, con suerte él estará más allá de toda ayuda.

Ella se rió de eso, luego lo besó suavemente en la espalda. Ella se apartó para vestirse.  
>natsu la observaba, su corazón martillaba. ¿Que había en ella que lo hacia querer ser algo más que lo que él era?<br>Por ella, él realmente quería ser bueno. Amable.  
>Humano.<br>Cosas que él nunca había sido.

Forzándose a parase, lanzó sus ropas viejas en el basurero y sacó nuevas de su ropero. Al menos ya no tendría el agujero en la parte trasera de su abrigo. Le tomó un par de minutos ponerle una de sus viejas parkas.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó ella mientras él se la acomodaba sobre los hombros.

—Te mantendrá más caliente que tu abrigo.

Ella pasó los brazos por las mangas demasiado largas mientras él recogía guantes, gorros, y bufandas para ellos.

—¿Adónde vamos? ¿No amanecerá pronto?

—Sí, y ya lo verás. En cierto modo.

Una vez que él la vistió apropiadamente y se hubo puesto sus botas aislantes, movió a un lado la estufa a leña a fin de poder alcanzar la puerta trampa que estaba abajo de ésta. Él ayudó a bajar lucy por el hueco, luego descendió tras ella y cerró la puerta. Usando su telequinesia, hizo retroceder la estufa a leña.

—¿En dónde estamos?

—En los túneles.

natsu encendió su linterna. Estaba más oscuro que una tumba aquí abajo y más frío que el infierno. Pero estarían seguros. Por un tiempo, al menos.  
>Si zeref regresaba durante el día, él no sabría de este lugar. Nadie sabía.<p>

—¿Qué son los túneles?

—Abreviando, mi aburrimiento. Después de tuve tallada mi cabaña, empecé a excavar debajo de ella. Calculaba que me daría más espacio para moverme durante el verano, y no es tan caliente aquí abajo en el verano o tan frío en el invierno. Sin mencionar que siempre estuve paranoico de que gildarts viniera a matarme algún día. Quería una ruta de escape de la cual él no supiera.

—Pero la tierra esta sólidamente congelada. ¿Cómo te las arreglaste?

—Soy más fuerte que un humano y tuve novecientos años para trabajar en esto. Estar atrapado y aburrido tiende a las personas a hacer cosas dementes.

—¿Como tratar de cavar un túnel a China?

—Exactamente.

Él la condujo por el corredor estrecho hacia un cuarto pequeño donde tenía armas almacenadas.

—¿Nos quedaremos acá durante el día?

—Puesto que no quiero arder espontáneamente por el sol, pienso que es la cosa más segura de hacer, ¿no crees?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.  
>Una vez que él tuvo tanta potencia de fuego como podía cargar, la llevó al final del túnel más largo. La puerta trampa encima de ellos conducía al denso bosque que rodeaba la cabaña. Sería un lugar seguro del que salir después del anochecer.<p>

—¿Por qué no te adelantas y duermes un poco? –dijo él.

Sin pensar, se quitó de encima su parka de buey almizclero y le hizo una pequeña cama en el piso.  
>lucy comenzó a protestar, luego se contuvo. Los actos bondadosos eran ajenos a natsu. Ella no iba a quejarse sobre su buen acto.<br>En lugar de eso, ella se acostó sobre su abrigo. Pero él no hizo ningún movimiento para unirse a ella. Paseó alrededor del espacio limitado y pareció estar esperando que ella se durmiera. Curiosa por ver que planeaba, cerró los ojos y fingió somnolencia.

natsu esperó varios minutos antes de tomar el teléfono celular que gray le había dado. Subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta—trampa hacia el bosque a fin que el teléfono tuviera señal. Se aseguró de no dejar entrar la luz del preamanecer. natsu no sabía si esto podía funcionar o no, pero tenía que intentarlo. Marcó el número de gildarts y apretó 'llamar'.

—Vamos, gildarts —dijo susurrando. —Contesta el maldito teléfono.

lucy yació en silencio, sabiendo que el teléfono celular nunca sornaría donde gildarts estaba. mavis no lo permitiría. Pero vamos, mavis no controlaba todo. Usando sus limitados poderes, lucy "ayudó" a la señal.

* * *

><p>gildarts se despertó de golpe en el mismo momento en que su teléfono sonó. Por costumbre, se dio vuelta en la cama para tratar de alcanzar su mochila, solo para recordar dónde estaba él y que no tenía permiso de contestar su teléfono mientras estuviese en el templo de mavis. Pensándolo mejor, su teléfono no debería estar sonando. No era como si hubiera una torre en el Olimpo para llevar la señal. Lo cuál quería decir que tenía que venir de lucy...<p>

Pero si mavis lo atrapaba hablando con la ninfa, entonces ella se enojaría mucho y reaccionaria violentamente retractándose de su acuerdo. No es que a él le importase lo que le hiciera a él, pero él no quería desatar el temperamento de mavis contra lucy. Apretando los dientes, sacó su teléfono y dejó que su casilla de voz respondiera mientras él escuchaba el mensaje. Lo que oyó hizo que su vista se oscureciera. No era lucy. Era natsu.

—Maldición, gildarts, ¿dónde estas? –gruñó natsu, luego siguieron unos pocos segundos de silencio. —Yo…yo... necesito tu ayuda.

El estómago de gildarts se contrajo al escuchar las cuatro palabras que nunca había esperado que natsu pronunciase. Debía estar realmente mal para que el ex—esclavo admitiera que necesitaba alguna cosa de alguien. Especialmente de él.

—Mira gildarts, yo sé que soy un hombre muerto y no me importa. No estoy seguro cuánto sabes de mi situación, pero hay alguien conmigo. Su nombre es lucy y ella dice que es una ninfa de justicia. Esta cosa, Thanatos o zeref está tras de mí y él ya ha matado a un Cazador Oscuro esta noche. Sé que si él coloca sus manos en lucy, la matará, también. Tienes que protegerla por mí, gildarts… por favor. Necesito que vengas a buscarla y la mantengas segura mientras me enfrento a Thanatos. Si no lo quieres hacer por mí, entonces hazlo por ella. Ella no merece morir porque trató de ayudarme.

gildarts se sentó en la cama. Sostenía el teléfono ferozmente apretado en su mano. Él quería contestarle. Pero no se atrevió. La furia y el dolor emergieron a través de él. Cómo se atrevía mavis a traicionarlo otra vez.  
>Maldita ella por esto.<br>Él debería haber sabido que ella no acorralaría a Thanatos como había prometido. ¿Qué era una vida más aniquilada para ella? Nada. Nada tenía importancia para ella excepto lo que _ella _quería. Pero a él le importaba. A él le importaba en un modo que mavis nunca comprendería.

—Estoy en mi cabaña con el teléfono de rogue. Llámame. Necesitamos sacarla fuera de aquí tan pronto como sea posible.

El teléfono quedó muerto. gildarts arrojó hacia atrás las mantas y se puso sus ropas encima de su cuerpo. Furioso, tiró el teléfono en su mochila y abrió las puertas del dormitorio con estruendo.

mavis estaba sentada en su trono con su hermano gemelo, apolo, parado frente a ella. Ambos saltaron mientras él entraba. No era extraño que mavis le hubiera dicho que él necesitaba descansar.  
>Ella sabía que era mejor no dejar que él y Apolo estuvieran en el mismo lugar. Se llevaban aun "mejor" que lo que lo hacían mavis y kana.<br>Apolo cargó contra él.

gildarts estiró la mano y devolvió el golpe al dios. —Mantente lejos de mí, niño brillo de sol. No estoy de humor para ti hoy.

gildarts se dirigió hacia la puerta sólo para encontrarse a mavis bloqueando su camino otra vez. —¿Qué haces?

—Me voy.

—No puedes.

—Salte de mi camino, mavis. En el humor que estoy, solo podría lastimarte si continúas parada allí.

—Juraste que te quedarías aquí por dos semanas. Si dejas el Olimpo, morirás. No puedes faltar a tu palabra, sabes eso.

gildarts cerró los ojos y maldijo a la única minúscula cosa que había olvidado en su cólera. A diferencia de los dioses olímpicos, su juramento era obligatorio. Una vez que él pronunciaba un juramento, estaba atado a él por más que lo quisiera de otra manera.

—¿Qué esta haciendo él aquí? —gruñó Apolo. —Me dijiste que él ya no vendría aquí nunca más.

—Cállate, Apolo —dijeron él y mavis al unísono.

gildarts miró a mavis mientras ella daba un paso hacia atrás. —¿Por qué me mentiste acerca de Thanatos? Me dijiste que había sido encerrado otra vez.

—No mentí.

—¿No? ¿Entonces por que él anduvo suelto anoche en Alaska, matando a mi Dark Hunter, después que me dijiste que estaba encerrado otra vez?

—¿Mató a natsu?

Él frunció los labios. —Borra esa expresión de esperanza de tu cara. natsu está vivo, pero alguien más fue asesinado.

Se le cayó la cara. —¿A quién?

—¿Cómo podría saberlo? Estoy pegado aquí contigo.

Ella puso tiesa por la forma en que él dijo eso. —Les dije a los Oráculos que lo encerraran después de que bacchus lo liberara. Asumí que habían hecho eso.

—¿Entonces quién lo dejó salir esta vez?

Ambos miraron a Apolo.

—No lo hice –dijo Apolo bruscamente. —Ni siquiera sé dónde alojas a esa criatura.

—Mejor que no lo hayas hecho –gruñó gildarts.

Apolo le sonrió sarcásticamente. —No me asustas, humano. Te maté una vez, lo puedo hacer nuevamente.

gildarts sonrió lentamente, fríamente. Eso fue entonces, esto era ahora, y ellos estaban en un dominio enteramente nuevo con un conjunto de reglas completamente nuevas que él daría cualquier cosa por presentárselas al dios. —Por favor has un intento.

mavis se paró entre ellos. —Apolo, vete.

—¿Qué hay acerca de _él?_

—Él no es de tu incumbencia.

Apolo sintió como si ambos lo rechazaran. —No puedo creer que admitas a algo como él en tu templo.

Con su cara ruborizada, mavis miró a otro lado, demasiado avergonzada para decirle algo a su hermano.  
>Era lo que gildarts esperaba de ella.<br>Avergonzada de él y su relación, mavis siempre había tratado de mantener a distancia a gildarts de los otros olímpicos tanto como podía. Por siglos, los otros dioses supieron que él la visitaba. Las habladurías sobre lo que hacían juntos abundaban y sobre cuánto tiempo él se quedaba con ella, pero mavis nunca había confirmado una relación entre ellos. Nunca se había dignado a tocarlo en presencia de cualquier otra persona.

Lo molestaba que después de once mil años todavía fuera su sucio secreto. Después de todo lo que habían hecho, ella difícilmente tratara de mirarlo cuando otros estaban alrededor.  
>Y aun así ella lo tenía atado a ella y se rehusaba a dejarlo ir. Su relación era enfermiza y bien que él lo sabía. Desdichadamente, él no tenía opción en el asunto. Pero si él alguna vez pudiera librarse de ella, correría tan rápido como pudiera. Ella lo sabía tan bien como él. Era por eso que ella lo tenía agarrado tan apretadamente.<p>

Apolo se inclinó a modo de burla. —_Tsoulus._

gildarts se puso rígido ante el antiguo insulto griego. No era la primera vez que él había sido llamado eso. Como un ser humano, él había respondido a eso provocadoramente, con un tipo de enfermo regocijo. Lo único que realmente le dolió fue saber que once mil años más tarde, era igual de aplicable a él como lo había sido entonces. Sólo que ahora él no disfrutaba del título. Ahora lo hería intensamente en el alma.

mavis agarró a su hermano por la oreja y lo empujó hacia la puerta. —Vete – gruñó ella al empujarlo afuera y cerrar de un golpe la puerta.

Ella se volvió para enfrentar a gildarts.

gildarts no se había movido. El insulto todavía ardía a fuego lento profundamente en su interior.—Él es un idiota.

gildarts no se molestó de contradecirla. Él estaba completamente de acuerdo.—kana, toma forma humana.

kana flotó fuera de su manga para mostrarse al lado de él. —¿Sí, gild_?_

—Protege a natsu y lucy.

—¡No! –protestó mavis. —No la puedes dejar ir, podría decirle a natsu todo lo que ocurrió.

—Entonces déjala. Es hora que él entienda.

—¿Entender qué? ¿Quieres que sepa la verdad acerca de ti?

gildarts sintió una ola atravesándolo y supo que sus ojos relampaguearon cambiando de negro a rojo. mavis dio un paso atrás, prueba suficiente de ello.

—Es la verdad sobre _ti _la que impedí que sepa –dijo gildarts dijo entre dientes apretados.

—¿Fue eso, gildarts? ¿Fue realmente acerca de mí o borraste sus recuerdos de esa noche porque tenías miedo de lo que él hubiera pensado de _ti_?

La ola se hizo más profunda. gildarts levantó las manos para silenciar a mavis antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y sus poderes asumieron el control de él. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que se había alimentado y él estaba demasiado volátil para controlarse. Si continuaban peleando, no podría decir que sería capaz de hacer él.

Miró hacia kana que esperaba al lado de él. —kana, no hables con natsu pero asegúrate que Thanatos no mate a ninguno de los dos.

—Dile que no mate a Thanatos, tampoco.

gildarts comenzó a discutir, luego se detuvo. Ellos no tenían tiempo, ni él tenía el suficiente control sobre sí mismo. Si Thanatos mataba a natsu y lucy, entonces la vida sería bastante más complicada para todo el mundo.

—No mates a Thanatos, kana. Ahora, vete.

—De acuerdo, gild_, _los protegeré —. kana desapareció.

mavis estrechó sus ojos verdes en él. —No puedo creer que la enviases sola. Es peor que natsu y Thanatos combinados.

—No tengo alternativa, mavis. ¿Has pensado en lo que ocurriría si lucy muere? ¿Cómo piensas que sus hermanas reaccionarán?

—Ella no puede morir a menos que ellas lo decidan.

—Eso no es cierto y lo sabes. Hay algunas cosas sobre las que ni siquiera los Destinos tienen control. Y te aseguro que si tu mascota loca destruye a la hermanita amada, entonces demandarán _tu _cabeza por eso.

gildarts no tuvo que decir nada más que eso. Porque si mavis perdía su cabeza, entonces el mundo que todos conocían se volvería algo verdaderamente aterrador.

—Iré a hablar con los Oráculos.

—Bien, has eso, mavis, y mientras estas en ello, mejor piensa en ir tras de Thanatos tu misma y traerlo a casa.

Ella frunció los labios. —Soy una diosa, no un criado. No voy a traer a nadie.

gildarts se movió para parase tan cerca de ella que apenas el ancho de una mano los separaba. El aire entre ellos ondeó con sus poderes en pugna, con la ferocidad de sus crudas emociones. —Tarde o temprano, todos tenemos que hacer cosas que están por debajo de nosotros. Recuerda eso, mavis.

Él se alejó de ella y le dio la espalda.

—Sólo porque tú te vendes tan barato, gildarts, no significa que yo tenga que hacerlo.

Él se congeló, su espalda todavía hacia ella, mientras sus palabras lo desgarraban. Eran crueles y rudas. Estuvo a punto de maldecirla por eso. Él no lo hizo y ella fue condenadamente afortunada por su control. En lugar de eso, él habló serenamente, y escogió cada palabra deliberada, cuidadosamente.

—Si yo fuera tú, mavis, rezaría por nunca obtener lo que verdaderamente te mereces. Si Thanatos mata a lucy, ni siquiera _yo _seré capaz de salvarte.

.

* * *

><p>*Scotty: jefe de ingenieros en el Enterprise, la famosa nave de la serie Strar Trek – Viaje a las Estrellas.<br>*Hydra: serpiente de nueve cabezas que exhalaban un vaho capaz de matar a todo el que se hallara cerca. Hércules consiguió matarla y mojó sus flechas en la hiel de la víbora, haciendo que la más pequeña herida de sus flechas causase la muerte.  
>*Ninfo: juego de palabras en ingles al referirse a ninfomaníaca.<br>*Shade: la sombra en que se convierte un Cazador Oscuro cuando lo matan. Pasa a ser una sombra que sufre hambre, sed y no puede tocar a nadie.

* * *

><p>wenas gente! :D<br>lo prometido es deuda y aqui les dejo otro cap :D  
>y espero que les haya gustado adasdadad<br>en fin estoy esperando cn ansias el mnga de mañana para ver q nos tiene mashima despues del time skip :CCC!  
>saludos y gracias por los rw :3<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

.

natsu hizo a un lado el teléfono y miró a lucy durmiendo en su abrigo. Él necesitaba descansar también, pero realmente no podía hacerlo. Estaba demasiado herido para dormir.

Después de cerrar la puerta trampa, se movió hacia su improvisada cama. Los recuerdos volvieron a surgir.  
>Se vio hecho una furia. Vio caras y llamas. Sintió la furia de su enojo chisporroteando a través de él. Había matado a las mismas personas que se suponía que tenía que proteger.<br>_Había matado...  
><em>Una risa malvada hizo eco en su cabeza. Un destello de luz llenó el cuarto. Y gildarts...

natsu se esforzó por recordar. ¿Por qué no podía recordar lo que sucedió en Nueva Orleáns? ¿Lo que sucedió en su pueblo? Todo estaba fragmentado y nada tenía sentido. Era como si miles de piezas de un rompecabezas hubieran sido lanzadas al piso y él no pudiera resolver dónde iba cada una.

Caminó por el estrecho espacio, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por recordar el pasado. Las horas pasaron lentamente mientras escuchaba cualquier sonido que delatara que zeref se acercaba. En algún momento, cerca del mediodía, el excesivo cansancio lo alcanzó y se acostó al lado de lucy.  
>En contra de su voluntad, se encontró acunándola entre sus brazos e inspirando el dulce, fragante perfume de su pelo. Se acurrucó contra ella, cerró los ojos y oró por un sueño amable...<p>

.

natsu tropezó al ser empujado con fuerza hacia adelante y atado al poste de flagelación en el antiguo patio romano. Su peplo andrajoso, raído, estaba desgarrado, dejando su cuerpo desnudo ante las tres personas reunidas allí para castigarlo.  
>Él tenía once años de edad.<p>

Sus hermanos cobra y jackal estaban parados delante de él con miradas aburridas en sus caras mientras su padre desenrollaba el látigo de cuero. natsu estaba ya tenso, sabiendo muy bien el dolor que iba a recibir.

—No me importa cuántos latigazos le dé, Padre –dijo cobra. —No me disculpo por insultar a igneel y tengo la intención de volver a hacerlo la próxima vez que lo vea.

Su padre dejó de moverse. —¿Qué ocurre si te digo que este lastimoso esclavo es tu hermano? ¿Te importaría entonces?

Los dos niños estallaron en risas. —¿Este miserable? No hay sangre romana en él.

Su padre avanzó. Enterró su mano en el pelo de natsu y levantó su cabeza a fin de que sus hermanos pudieran ver su cara llena de cicatrices. —¿Estás seguro que no están emparentados?

Dejaron de reírse.  
>natsu se mantuvo completamente quieto, incapaz de respirar. Él siempre había sabido sobre su linaje. Le era recordado todos los días cuándo los otros esclavos escupían su comida o le lanzaban cosas o lo golpeaban porque no se atrevían a dirigir su cólera y odio al resto de la familia.<p>

—¿Qué está diciendo, Padre? —preguntó cobra.

Su padre empujó la cabeza de natsu contra el poste, luego lo soltó. —Lo engendré con la puta favorita de tu tío. ¿Por qué piensan que lo enviaron cuando era un niño?

jackal frunció los labios. —Él no es hermano mío. Prefiero reclamar a erigor que a esta postilla.

jackal se acercó a natsu. Se inclinó, tratando de encontrar la mirada de natsu. Sin otro recurso, natsu cerró los ojos. Él había aprendido hacía mucho tiempo que mirar de frente a sus hermanos significaba una paliza aún más ruda.

—¿Qué dices, esclavo? ¿Tienes algo de sangre romana en ti?

natsu negó con la cabeza.

—¿Eres mi hermano?

Otra vez él negó con la cabeza.

—¿Entonces, estás llamando a mi noble padre mentiroso?

natsu se congeló al percatarse que había sido engañado por ellos otra vez. Aterrorizándose, trató de apartarse del poste. Quería escaparse de lo que vendría por esto.

—¿Lo haces? —demandó jackal.

Él negó con la cabeza. Pero era demasiado tarde. El látigo cortó el aire con un siseo aterrorizador y mordió su espalda, cortando la carne desnuda.

.

natsu se despertó temblando. Se esforzaba por respirar mientras luchaba por sentarse y miraba alrededor salvajemente, medio esperando que uno de sus hermanos estuviera allí.

—¿natsu?

Él sintió el calor de una suave mano en su espalda.

—¿Estás bien?

No pudo hablar mientras los viejos recuerdos llameaban dentro de él. Desde el momento en que cobra y jackal supieron la verdad hasta el día que su padre había sobornado a un traficante de esclavos para llevarlo, sus hermanos habían hecho un esfuerzo extraordinario para hacerle pagar a natsu el hecho de que estuvieran emparentados.  
>Él nunca había conocido un solo día de paz.<br>Mendigo, campesino, o noble, todos eran mejor que él. Y él no fue sino un patético chivo expiatorio para todos ellos.

lucy se sentó y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. —Estas tiritando. ¿Tienes frío?

Todavía no contestaba. Sabía que debería apartarla, pero en ese mismísimo momento quería su consuelo. Él deseaba que alguien le dijera que no era una persona sin valor. Alguien que le dijera que no se avergonzaba de él.

Cerrando los ojos, la acercó y colocó la cabeza en su hombro. lucy estaba estupefacta por sus inusuales acciones. Ella acarició su pelo y lo meció suavemente en sus brazos. Simplemente sosteniéndolo.

—¿Me dirás qué esta mal? –preguntó ella quedamente.

—¿Por qué? No cambiaria nada.

—Porque me importa, natsu. Quiero hacer lo mejor. Si me dejaras.

Su tono fue tan bajo que ella tuvo que esforzarse para oír lo que él dijo. —Hay algunos dolores que nada puede aliviarlos.

Ella colocó su mano sobre su mejilla. —¿Como cuales?

Él vaciló por varios latidos antes de hablar otra vez. —¿Sabes cómo morí?

—No.

—Sobre manos y rodillas, como un animal sobre la tierra, rogando por misericordia.

Ella se sobresaltó ante sus palabras. Estaba tan dolorida por él que apenas podía respirar por la tensión de su pecho.

—¿Por qué?

Él se tensó y tragó. Al principio ella pensó que se apartaría, pero no se movió. Se quedó allí, dejándola abrazarlo.

—¿Tu viste cómo mi padre se deshizo de mí? ¿Cómo le pagó al traficante de esclavos para que me llevara?

—Sí.

—Viví con el traficante por cinco años.

Los brazos de natsu se apretaron alrededor de ella como si apenas pudiera soportar admitir eso ante ella. —No puedes imaginar cómo me trataron. Lo que me vi forzado a limpiar.

—Todos los días cuándo me despertaba, maldecía por encontrarme todavía vivo. Todas las noches rezaba para morir mientras dormía. Nunca tuve un solo sueño de escapar de esa vida. La idea de escapar no se te ocurre cuando has nacido esclavo. El pensamiento de que no merecía lo que me hicieron nunca se introdujo en mi mente. Era lo que yo era. Todo lo que conocía. Y no tenía esperanza de que alguien me comprara para sacarme de allí. Cada vez que un cliente entraba y me veía, oía sus bruscas inspiraciones de aire. Veía las confusas sombras de sus horrorizados gestos de desprecio.

Los ojos de lucy se llenaron de lágrimas. Él era un hombre tan bien parecido que cualquier mujer mataría por tenerle, y aún así su apariencia había sido brutalmente arruinada. Sin otra razón más que la crueldad. Nadie debería ser baldado y degradado como él lo había sido. Nadie.

Ella presionó sus labios en su frente, peinando su pelo con los dedos hacia atrás mientras él continuaba confiándole lo qué ella estaba segura nunca había confiado a otro ser viviente. No había emoción en su voz. La única pista del dolor que él sentía era la tensión de su cuerpo. El hecho de que él aún tenía que dejarla ir.

—Un día una bella señora entró –murmuró él. —Tenía a un soldado romano como escolta. Ella se quedó parada en la entrada vistiendo un peplo azul oscuro. Su pelo era de un color verde muy brillante, su piel era tersa e inmaculada. No la podía ver muy claramente, pero oía a los otros esclavos murmurando acerca de ella y sólo hacían eso cuando la mujer era verdaderamente excepcional.

Una apuñalada de celos traspasó a lucy. ¿La había amado natsu? —¿Quién era ella? —preguntó.

—Solo otra mujer de la nobleza, queriendo un esclavo.

La respiración de natsu caía contra su cuello mientras él jugueteaba con una hebra de su pelo entre sus dedos callosos. La ternura de ese gesto no le pasó desapercibida a ella.

—Ella se acercó a la celda donde estaba limpiando los orinales –dijo él. —Yo no me atreví a mirarla y luego la oí decir, 'quiero éste'. Asumí que ella se refería a uno de los otros hombres. Pero cuando vinieron por mí, me quedé sin habla.

lucy sonrió tristemente. —Ella reconocía algo bueno cuando lo veía.

—No –dijo él agudamente. —Ella quería que un criado le advirtiera a ella y a su amante cuando su marido volvía a casa inesperadamente. Quería a un esclavo que fuese leal a ella. Uno que le debiera todo. Era la criatura más miserable de allí y ella nunca dejó de recordármelo. Una palabra de ella y me habrían devuelto directamente a mi infierno.

Él se apartó de ella.

Ella extendió la mano para encontrarlo sentado al lado de ella. —¿Lo hizo?

—No. Ella me conservó a pesar de que su marido se ponía lívido en mi presencia. Él no podía soportar verme. Era tan repugnante. Lisiado. Medio ciego. Tenía cicatrices tan feas que los niños solían llorar cuando me veían. Las mujeres se quedaban sin aliento y desviaban sus ojos, luego se apartaban de mi camino, asustadas de que en mi condición las pudiera rozar.

lucy se estremeció ante lo que él describía. —¿Cuánto tiempo la serviste?

—Seis años. Fui completamente leal a ella. Habría hecho cualquier cosa que ella me pidiera.

—¿Ella era amable contigo?

—No. No realmente. Ella no era más que _amable. _No quería tener que mirarme más que cualquier otro lo querría. Así es que me mantenía oculto en una celda pequeña, y sólo me sacaba siempre que su amante llegaba a visitarla. Permanecía en la entrada y escuchaba si los guardias saludaban a su Señor. Cuando él regresaba y ellos estaban juntos, corría a su cuarto y golpeaba en la puerta para advertirlos.

Eso explicaba bastante acerca de su muerte. —¿Es así cómo moriste? ¿Te atrapó su señor advirtiéndoles?

—No. Ese día, fui a la puerta para advertirla, pero cuando logré llegar oí que lloraba de dolor, diciéndole a su amante que dejara de lastimarla. Me apresuré a entrar y lo encontré golpeándola. Traté de alejarlo de ella. Pero se volvió contra mí. Él finalmente oyó a su marido afuera y se fue. Ella me dijo a mí que saliera también y lo hice.

natsu se quedó callado mientras el recuerdo de ese día lo desgarraba nuevamente. Él todavía podía ver la pequeña celda que era su cuarto. Oler el hedor de la celda y el de su cuerpo herido. Sentir el dolor en su cara y cuello en donde Arcadios lo había golpeado repetidamente mientras él trataba de alejar al soldado lejos de hisui.  
>El soldado le había propinado una paliza tan fuerte que él había esperado que lo matara. Había estado tan lastimado y arruinado después que apenas podía moverse, apenas respirar, mientras cojeaba de regreso al hueco dónde hisui lo mantenía.<br>natsu había estado sentado sobre el piso, clavando los ojos en la pared, esperando con ilusión que su cuerpo dejara de doler. Luego la puerta se había abierto. Él había visto la imagen poco definida del marido de Hisui, kabo, mirándolo con una cruda furia deformándole la cara.

Al principio natsu había asumido inocentemente que el senador se había enterado de la infidelidad de su esposa y su parte en advertirla cuando él volvía a casa. No había sido así.

—¡Cómo te atreves! —kabo lo había levantado tomándolo del pelo y lo había arrojado de la celda. El hombre lo había golpeado y pateado a través del patio de la casa durante todo el camino hacia el cuarto de hisui.

natsu se había desparramado en su dormitorio, justamente a unos metros de ella. Él yació en el piso, golpeado y ensangrentado, estremeciéndose, sin idea de por que él había sido atacado esta vez. Indefenso, esperó que ella dijera algo. Su cara amoratada estaba cenicienta, estaba parada allí como una reina andrajosa, apretando firmemente a su cuerpo devastado su túnica ensangrentada y desgarrada.

—¿Este el que te violó? —preguntó kabo a su esposa.

La boca de natsu se quedó seca ante la pregunta. No, él no debía haber oído correctamente.

Ella lloró incontrolablemente mientras su sierva trataba de confortarla. —Sí. Él me hizo esto.

natsu se atrevió a levantar la mirada hacia hisui, incapaz de creer su mentira. Después de todo lo que él había hecho por ella... Después de la paliza que él había recibido de su amante por protegerla. ¿Cómo le podía hacer esto a él?

—Mi señora...

kabo cruelmente lo pateó en la cabeza, cortando el resto de sus palabras.

—Silencio, perro sin valor —. Él se volvió contra su esposa.

—Te dije que debías haberlo dejado en el pozo negro. ¿Vez lo qué sucede cuándo sientes lástima por criaturas como esta?

Luego kabo había llamado a sus guardias. natsu había sido inmediatamente sacado del cuarto, y llevado a las autoridades. Había tratado de protestar su inocencia, pero la justicia romana seguía un principio básico: Culpable hasta probar lo contrario. Su palabra como esclavo no era nada comparada con la de hisui.  
>En el transcurso de una semana, los jueces romanos consiguieron, mediante torturar, una completa confesión de él. Él habría dicho cualquier cosa para detener la dolorosa tortura. Él nunca había conocido más dolor que él vivido en esa semana. Ni siquiera la crueldad de su padre podía igualarse a los instrumentos del gobierno romano. Y así es que él había sido condenado. Él, un virgen que nunca había tocado la carne de una mujer de ninguna forma, iba a ser ejecutado por violar a su dueña.<p>

—Me arrastraron desde mi celda y me llevaron atravesando la ciudad, donde todo el mundo estaba congregado para escupirme –murmuró él inexpresivamente al oído de lucy. —Me abuchearon y lanzaron comida podrida, llamándome cada nombre que puedas imaginar. Los soldados me desataron del carro y me arrastraron al centro de la multitud. Trataron de pararme, pero mis piernas estaban quebradas. Finalmente, me dejaron allí sobre mis manos y rodillas a fin de que la multitud pudiera apedrearme. Sabes, todavía puedo sentir las rocas lloviendo sobre mi cuerpo. Oírlos diciéndome que muriera.

lucy luchaba por respirar cuando terminó su historia.

—Estoy tan apenada, natsu—murmuró ella, sufriendo por él.

—No seas condescendiente –gruñó él.

Ella se apoyó en él y presionó sus labios contra su mejilla. —Créeme, no lo soy. Nunca sobreprotegería a alguien con tu fuerza.

Él trató de apartarse de ella, pero lo sujetó con fuerza. —No soy fuerte.

—Sí lo eres. No sé cómo has soportado el dolor de tu vida. Siempre me he sentido sola, pero no en tu forma.

Él se relajó un poco mientras ella se apoyaba contra su lado. Deseaba poder verlo ahora. Ver las emociones en sus oscuros ojos.

—Sabes, no estoy realmente loco.

Ella sonrió. —Sé que no lo estas.

Él dejó escapar un largo, cansado suspiro. —¿Por qué no te fuiste con gray cuando tuviste la oportunidad? Podrías estar a salvo ahora.

—Si te dejo antes de que el juicio se haya terminado, entonces los Destinos te matarán.

—¿Y qué?

—No quiero que mueras, natsu.

—Continúas diciendo eso y todavía no sé por qué.

_Porque te amo. _Las palabras se atascaron en su garganta. Ella quería desesperadamente tener el valor de decirlo en voz alta, pero sabía que él no lo aceptaría. No su Príncipe Encantado.  
>Él gruñiría y la apartaría a la fuerza porque en su mente tal cosa no existía. Él no lo entendería. Ella no sabía si alguna vez él lo haría.<p>

lucy quería abrazarlo. Consolarlo. Pero sobre todo, quería amarlo. De un modo que la hacia sufrir y volar al mismo tiempo.  
>¿natsu alguna vez permitiría a ella o a cualquiera, amarlo?<p>

—¿Qué puedo decirte para que me creas? –respondió ella. —Te reirías si dijese que me preocupo por ti. Te enojarías si dijese que te amo. Así que dime por qué no quiero que mueras.

Ella sintió los músculos de su mandíbula moviéndose debajo de su mano. — Desearía poder sacarte de aquí, Princesa. No es necesario que estés conmigo.

—No, natsu, no es necesario. Pero _quiero _estar contigo.

natsu se sobresaltó al escuchar las palabras más bellas que había oído alguna vez en su vida. Ella lo asombraba. No había paredes entre ellos ahora. Ningún secreto. Ella lo conocía de una forma como nadie en toda su vida. Y ella no lo rechazaba.

No la entendía. –Ni siquiera yo quiero estar conmigo la mayoría de las veces. ¿Por qué tu sí?

Ella le dio un empellón. —Juro que eres como un niño de tres años. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué es el cielo azul? ¿Por qué estamos aquí? ¿Por qué mi perro tiene pelo? Algunas cosas sólo son, natsu. No tienen que tener sentido. Acéptalo.

—¿Y si no puedo?

—Entonces tienes peores problemas que zeref queriendo matarte.

Él pensó sobre eso por un memento. ¿Podría aceptar lo que le ofrecía? ¿Se atrevería? Él no sabía como ser un amigo. No sabía como reírse de placer o ser simpático. Para un hombre que tenía dos mil años de edad, realmente sabía muy poco acerca de la vida.

—Dime, Princesa. Honestamente. ¿Cómo vas a juzgarme?

Ella no dudó en responder. —Voy a absolverte si puedo.

Él se rió amargamente. —Fui condenado por algo que no hice y absuelto por lo que sí hice. Hay algo incorrecto en eso.

—natsu...

—¿Y aceptarán tu fallo ahora? –preguntó él, interrumpiéndola. —No eres exactamente imparcial, no?

—Yo... —. lucy hizo una pausa al considerarlo. —Lo aceptarán. Sólo tenemos que encontrar la manera de probarles que no es peligroso que estés con otras personas.

—No suenas muy segura acerca de eso, Princesa.

Ella no lo estaba. Ni siquiera una vez en toda eternidad ella había contravenido el juramento de imparcialidad. Con natsu, sí.

—Acuéstate, natsu–dijo ella, tirando de su hombro. —Ambos necesitamos descansar.

natsu hizo como le dijo. Para su desazón y deleite, ella colocó su cabeza en su pecho y se acurrucó cerca. Él nunca había sostenido a una mujer de esta forma y se encontró pasando su mano a través de su largo cabello rubio. Esparciéndolo sobre su pecho. Él inclinó su cabeza a fin de poder mirarla. Ella tenía cerrados los ojos y ociosamente trazaba círculos en su pecho, alrededor de su pezón, el cual estaba duro y erecto debajo de su camisa negra de jersey.

Sentía una cercanía a ella que era indescriptible. Cómo desearía poder quedarse así por siempre. Pero los sueños y las esperanzas eran tan ajenos a él como el amor y la bondad. A diferencia de ella, él no veía un futuro. Sólo veía su muerte claramente en su mente. Aún si zeref no lo mataba, no tenía sentido desear querer estar con lucy.  
>Ella era una diosa.<br>Él era un esclavo.  
>Él no tenía lugar en su mundo más del que tenía en el reino de los mortales. Solo. Él siempre estaba solo. Y se quedaría de ese modo. No tenía importancia si sobrevivía a zeref. Él viviría sólo para verla segura. Suspirando, cerró los ojos y se forzó a sí mismo a dormir otra vez.<p>

lucy escuchó a natsu cuando se durmió. Su mano enterrada en su pelo, y aún inconsciente, se aferraba a ella como si estuviese asustado de dejarla ir. Ella deseó poder entrar en su cabeza otra vez. Deseó un momento en donde pudiera mirarse en sus ojos y ver la belleza de su oscuro guerrero. Pero no era su cara o su cuerpo lo que la hacía arder. Era el hombre que estaba dentro de su corazón maltratado y herido. El que podía crear poesía y arte. El que escondía su vulnerabilidad detrás de respuestas punzantes y mordaces. Y ella lo amaba. Aún cuando era malhumorado y molesto. Aun cuando él estaba enojado. Pero por otra parte, ella entendía esa parte de él. ¿Cómo podía alguien soportar tanto dolor y no quedar marcado por eso?  
>¿Y qué sería de él ahora? Aún si ella lograba que se aceptara su fallo, dudaba que mavis lo dejara salir de Alaska alguna vez. Él estaría atrapado aquí por siempre. Ella tembló al pensar en su aislamiento.<br>¿Y qué pasaba con ella?  
>¿Cómo podía regresar a su vida sin él? A ella realmente le gustaba estar con él. Él era divertido de un muy agudo modo.<p>

—¿lucy?

Ella levantó la cabeza, asombrada del sonido de su nombre en sus labios. Era la primera vez que lo pronunciaba fuera de sus sueños. Ella no se había percatado que él estaba despierto.

—¿Sí?

—Haz el amor conmigo.

Ella cerró los ojos y saboreó esas palabras tanto como había saboreado su nombre. Traviesamente, ella arqueó una ceja. —¿Por qué?

—Porque necesito estar dentro de ti ahora mismo. Quiero sentirme unido a ti.

Su garganta se contrajo ante sus palabras. ¿Cómo podía negarle alguna vez una petición tan simple?

lucy se enderezó en sus rodillas, y montó a horcajadas sus caderas. Él ahuecó su cara entre sus manos y la jaló hacia abajo para un beso abrasador. Ella nunca había imaginado que un hombre podía ser así. Tan duro y a la vez tan tierno.

lucy mordisqueó sus labios y barbilla con los dientes. —Deberías estar descansando.

—No quiero descansar. Rara vez duermo, de cualquier manera.

Ella sabía que era cierto. El único momento en que él había dormido más que un par de horas de un tirón fue cuando lo había drogado. A juzgar por lo que había visto en sus sueños y lo que había dicho loke, entendía perfectamente por qué. Y en su corazón ella quería consolarlo. Se quitó la camisa sobre su cabeza.

natsu tragó ante la vista de su piel y pechos desnudos. Él se hinchó debajo de ella. Sólo habían pasado unas pocas horas desde que habían tenido sexo. No, ella no había tenido sexo. Eso era por lo que él necesitaba sentirla ahora. Él deseaba desesperadamente sus manos en su carne. Su cuerpo desnudo contra el de él. Porque ellos no habían tenido sólo sexo. Lo que compartieron era mucho más que eso. Era básico, primitivo y sublime.  
>¿Qué le había hecho ella?<br>Pero entonces lo supo. Ella había hecho lo imposible. Ella se había deslizado dentro de su muerto corazón. Sólo lucy lo hacía arder. Lo hacía desear. Lo hacía humano. En sus brazos, había descubierto su humanidad. Inclusive, su alma perdida.  
>Ella significaba algo para él y él al menos podía pretender que significaba algo para ella.<p>

Él estiró la mano para abrir lentamente la cremallera de sus pantalones a fin de poder deslizar su mano en sus rosadas bragas de algodón y hundir sus dedos en su húmedo calor. Todavía lo asombraba que ella lo dejara tocarla de esta forma. Concedido, las mujeres habían sido mucho más receptivas con él como un Cazador Oscuro que cuando era un humano, pero no lo habían cambiado. Él las había evitado, sabiendo que la única razón por lo que se sentían atraídas era porque gildarts había reparado su cuerpo. Así es que él le había gruñido a aquellas que se le habían ofrecido y sólo había tomado a un puñado de ellas cuando se había cansado de sacudirse con fuerza a sí mismo. Pero al final, no habían significado nada para él. Él ni siquiera podía recordar algunas de sus caras.

lucy gimió mientras él la acariciaba.

—natsu—murmuró, su respiración cayendo suavemente sobre su mejilla. — Amo la sensación de tus manos en mi cuerpo.

—¿Aún si soy un esclavo y tu una diosa?

—No soy ninguna diosa como tú tampoco eres un esclavo.

Él comenzó a contradecirla, luego se detuvo. No quería que nada echara a perder este momento. Este podría ser el último momento que él tuviera con ella. zeref podía atravesar la puerta en cualquier momento para matarlo, y si él tenia que morir, entonces quería un momento de felicidad. Y ella lo hacía feliz. De un modo que nunca hubiera creído posible. Cuando estaba con ella, parecía que algo dentro de él quería volar. Reír. Él estaba completamente caliente.

—Sabes –murmuró ella, —creo que estaba equivocada más temprano. Creo que me has convertido en una ninfo.

natsu sonrió y separó su mano de ella a fin de poder abrir su cremallera y liberarla de sus pantalones. Los bajó de un empujón por sus piernas hasta las rodillas, pero no quería moverla a ella para quitarlos completamente. Él la levantó y luego la colocó sobre él. Gimieron al unísono.

Era tan erótico verla desnuda sobre él mientras él estaba todavía en su mayor parte vestido. Él levantó sus caderas del piso, empujándose profundamente en su interior mientras pasaba sus manos sobre sus pechos desnudos.

lucy jadeó al sentir la dureza de natsu dentro de ella. Ella había empujado su camisa hacia arriba por lo que su estómago musculoso estaba desnudo, pero él estaba casi completamente vestido. Sus pantalones de cuero rozaban contra sus muslos con cada movimiento que él hacía. Sus manos la dejaron.  
>Unos pocos segundos más tarde, ella sintió su parka suave de piel contra su piel desnuda mientras él la envolvía a su alrededor.<p>

—No quiero que tengas frío —explicó él quedamente.

Ella le sonrió, emocionada por su consideración. —¿Cómo podría tener frío contigo dentro de mí?

Él se levantó y la envolvió en sus brazos. Sus labios poseyeron los suyos con una pasión ardiente que la dejó débil y sin aliento.

lucy gritó al correrse entre sus brazos. natsu esperó hasta que el último pequeño temblor de su orgasmo se escurriera de su cuerpo, antes de sentarse derecho, aún dentro de ella y la recostó contra el piso. Besándola otra vez, aceleró sus embates, buscando su propia paz. Y cuando la encontró, no cerró los ojos. Bajó la mirada hacia la mujer que se le había entregado. Ella yacía bajo él, respirando trabajosamente, sus ojos ciegos, su toque encantado. Él supo entonces que no había nada que él no hiciera por ella. Si ella se lo pidiera, él atravesaría caminando los fuegos del infierno sólo para hacerla sonreír. Él maldijo ante el pensamiento.

—¿natsu?

Él apretó los dientes al apartarse de ella. —¿Qué?

Ella tomó su barbilla en su mano y le volteó la cara hacia la de ella, luego lo besó ferozmente. —No te atrevas a alejarte de mí.

No podía respirar al sentirla con cada fibra de su ser. Su desnudo trasero estaba húmedo contra su ingle, su piel fría en contra de la de él. Pero era el calor de sus labios y su respiración lo que lo calentaban. El fuego de su intrépida voluntad. Ardía a través de él, arrancado siglos de soledad y dolor.

—"_Tu sabes... mi flor_" –susurró él. –"_Yo soy responsable por ella_" —la besó tiernamente. –"_Ella ni siquiera tiene cuatro espinas para protegerse a sí misma de __cualquier daño_".

lucy escuchó como él citaba a _El Principito. _—¿Por qué te amas tanto ese libro? –le preguntó.

—Porque quiero oír las campanas cuando contemplo el cielo. Quiero reírme, pero no sé cómo.

Sus labios se estremecieron de tristeza. Esa era la lección del libro. Era para recordar a las personas que era bueno interesarse y que una vez que dejabas entrar a alguien en tu corazón, no estabas nunca realmente solo. Inclusive la cosa más sencilla, como contemplar el cielo, podría traer consuelo, aún cuando el que amabas estuviera lejos.

—¿Y si te enseño a reír?

—Estaría domesticado.

—¿Lo estarías? ¿O serías la oveja que tiene un bozal sin correa y que come la rosa cuando se supone que no debe hacerlo? En cierta forma pienso que aún domesticado, estarías fuera de control.

lucy sintió la cosa más notable en ese momento. Los labios de natsu se fruncieron bajo su mano.

—¿Estás sonriendo?

—Estoy sonriendo, Princesa. Pero no ampliamente. Sin dientes.

—¿O colmillos?

—O colmillos.

Ella se inclinó hacia adelante y lo besó otra vez. —Apuesto que eres devastador cuando sonríes.

Él gruñó ante eso, luego la ayudó a vestirse. lucy se arrimó a él otra vez a fin de poder oír el latido de su corazón. Amaba ese sonido, la percepción de su fuerza bajo ella. Si bien sus vidas estaban corriendo peligro, se sentía raramente segura aquí. Con él. O así lo pensaba.

En la quietud, oyó una extraño sonido como de arañazos por encima de ellos. natsu se sobresaltó.

—¿Qué es eso? –murmuró ella.

—Alguien esta arriba, en mi cabaña.

El horror la consumió. —¿Crees que es zeref?

—Sí.

Él la apartó amablemente y la paró contra la pared. Aterrada, ella permaneció perfectamente quieta mientras escuchaba sus movimientos y los de arriba. natsu agarró una granada, luego lo reconsideró. Lo último que él quería era quedarse atrapado bajo tierra. Él se puso encima su conjunto de repuesto de garras de plata que cubría cada dedo de su mano izquierda, y se movió por el pasillo hacia la puerta trampa que estaba debajo de la estufa a leña. Él oyó el ruido de ligeros pasos por encima de él. Luego una maldición. Repentinamente, hubo silencio otra vez.

natsu se esforzó, desesperado por oír quien estaba allí y lo que estaban haciendo. Un temblor extraño bajó por su columna vertebral mientras el aire se movía detrás de él. Él se dio vuelta esperando ver a lucy .  
>No era ella.<p>

* * *

><p>hello gente! perdon por la tardanza pero e aqui la conti :D<br>y q me dicen del cp dl annime.. mi en lo personal me defraudo un poco lo mal diseñado q estaban los personajes...  
>deberin hacerlo mejor 77 en fin y el mnga... dasdasdsad no se como q me gusta..pero...no xD<br>raro en fin  
>saludos y q tngan una buena semana :D!<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

.

Parada detrás de él estaba una extraña mujer demoníaca con largo cabello castaño, orejas puntiagudas, y unas grandes alas como de murciélago. Era bonita en una forma muy extraña. Lo miró sin moverse.

natsu atacó.

En lugar de pelear, ella cambió de dirección con un chirrido y corrió hacia la parte trasera de la caverna.

natsu la siguió, intentando detenerla antes de que alcanzara a lucy, pero no lo pudo hacer. El demonio corrió directamente hacia ella y para su asombro se apresuró detrás de lucy y la puso entre ellos. Las alas del demonio se contrajeron y se plegaron alrededor de su cuerpo como para protegerla.

El demonio colocó una mano en el hombro de lucy mientras lo atisbaba cautelosamente.

—Dile a él que me deje sola, lu. Si no tendré que asarlo a la parrilla y gild se enojará conmigo. No quiero hacer enojar a gild_._

lucy cubrió la mano del demonio con la de ella. —¿kana? ¿Eres tú?

—Sí. _C'est moi*__. _El pequeño demonio con cuernos.

natsu bajó sus garras. —¿Ustedes dos se conocen?

lucy frunció el ceño mientras se volvía a enfrentarlo. —¿No la conoces?

—Ella es un demonio. ¿Por qué debería conocerla?

—Porque ella es la compañera de gildarts.

natsu, completamente estupefacto, miró boquiabierto a la pequeña criatura que tenía unos ojos tan extraños como gildarts. Eran resplandecientes, pero los de ella estaban bordeados en rojo. —¿gildarts tiene una compañera?

El demonio bufó. Ella se puso de pie y murmuró ruidosamente en la oreja de lucy. —Los Dark—Hunters son lindos, pero muy estúpidos.

Él le dirigió una mirada resentida mientras lucy se ahogaba de risa.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, kana? —preguntó lucy.

El demonio miró alrededor del túnel e hizo pucheros de un modo que le recordó a un niño pequeño. —Tengo hambre. ¿Hay comida? Algo no muy pesado. ¿Tal vez una vaca o dos?

—No, kana–dijo lucy. —No hay comida.

El demonio hizo un ruido grosero al alejarse de lucy. —No, kana. No hay comida –se burló ella. —Suenas como gild_. _'No comas eso, kana, causarás un desastre ecológico'. ¿Qué es un desastre ecológico, quisiera saber? gild dice que soy yo una juerga de hambre, pero no creo que tenga razón, pero eso es todo lo que él dirá sobre eso.

Haciendo caso omiso de los dos, el demonio empezó a buscar entre las armas de natsu. Ella agarró una granada y trató de clavarle los dientes.

natsu se la quitó de un tirón. —Eso no es comida.

El demonio abrió su boca como para hablar, luego la cerró de golpe. —¿Por qué estás en un hueco oscuro, lu? ¿Te caíste?

—Nos estamos escondiendo, kana.

—¿Escondiendo? –bufó ella otra vez. —¿de quién?

—zeref.

—Pffft... —el demonio puso los ojos en blanco y movió su mano despectivamente. —¿Por qué esconderse de ese perdedor? Él ni siquiera sería una buena barbacoa. Apenas quitaría el filo de mi ligero apetito. Hmmm... ¿Cómo es que no hay comida aquí? —. Ella miró especulativamente a lucy.

natsu dio un paso entre ellas.

El demonio le sacó la lengua y regresó a buscar entre los suministros.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —preguntó natsu.

El demonio lo ignoró. —¿Dónde esta gajeel, lu? Él sería una buena barbacoa. Toda esa carne de lobo. Muy sabroso una vez que sacas todo ese pelaje. El pelo asado a la parrilla no es particularmente sabroso, pero lo sería en caso necesario.

—Menos mal que él no esta aquí. ¿Pero que haces aquí sin gildarts?

—gild me dijo que viniera.

—¿Quién es gild_? _—preguntó natsu.

kana lo ignoró.

—gildarts—explicó lucy. —gild es un término Atlante para "señor y maestro".

Él se burló de eso. —Adecuadamente pretencioso. No es extraño que él tenga una gran cabeza, con su demonio favorito siguiéndole a todos lados, llamándole

"señor y maestro".

lucy le dirigió una mirada preocupada. —Él no es así, natsu, y mejor no lo insultes cerca de kana. Ella tiende a tomar esas cosas personalmente, y sin gildarts aquí para llamarla, ella es más mortífera que una bomba nuclear.

Él miró al pequeño demonio con respeto. —¿De verdad?

lucy asintió con la cabeza. —Su raza una vez dominó sobre toda la tierra. Inclusive los dioses olímpicos estaban aterrorizados de los Carontes, y sólo los Atlantes fueron capaces de derrotarlos.

kana miró hacia arriba y le sonrió tan abiertamente, que se le vieron los dientes y revelaron sus malvados colmillos. Ella se relamió los labios como si saboreara un bocado sabroso. —Me gustaría asar a la parrilla a esos dioses olímpicos. Son muy sabrosos. Algún día me voy a comer a esa diosa rubia, también.

—A ella no le gusta mavis—explicó lucy.

En eso coincidían.

—kana la odia, pero gild dice, "No, kana, no puedes matar a mavis. Compórtate, kana, no le dispares, no la dejes calva, kana". No, No, No. Es todo loque oigo.

Ella miró a natsu significativamente. —No me gusta esa palabra "No". Inclusive suena malvada. kana tiende a asar a la parrilla a cualquiera lo suficiente idiota como para decírselo. Pero no a gild_. _Él tiene permiso de decirme no; sólo que no me agrada cuando lo hace.

natsu frunció el ceño al mirar como kana saltaba de caja en caja como una mariposa. Ella exclamó frívolamente cuando encontró su provisión de oro y joyas con que mavis le pagaba todos los meses.

—¡Mira! –dijo kana, levantando un manojo de diamantes. —Tienes "brillitos" como gild_. _Él me da todos los suyos para mí —. Ella sostuvo una gargantilla de esmeraldas contra su garganta. —Él dice que me veo bella con brillitos, especialmente los rojos que hacen juego con mis ojos. Aquí, lu—dijo ella, sacando otra gargantilla y sujetándola alrededor del cuello de lucy. —Sé que no puedes verla, lu, pero es muy bella, como tú. Tu necesitas usarla y luego tendrás brillitos, también.

Ella contempló la cabeza de lucy. —Pero no tienes cuernos. Necesitamos buscarte unos cuernos un día así puedes ser un demonio, también. Es entretenido ser un demonio excepto cuándo las personas intentan ejercitarse... espera, esa no es la palabra exacta. Me olvidé, pero sabes lo que quiero decir.

Había algo extrañamente carismático acerca de ella, pero no parecía estar demasiado bien... en más de una manera.

—¿Está bien ella? —él le preguntó a lucy. —Digo, sin intención de ofender, ella suena más demente que yo.

lucy se rió. —Tienes que recordar que gildarts, podríamos decir, la consiente _muchísimo _y kana no ha crecido completamente.

—Sí lo he hecho —dijo kana en un tono que le recordaba a un niño de cinco años de edad. Ella tenía un monótono acento peculiar, diferente a cualquier cosa que él hubiera oído antes.

—kana tiene necesidades —continuó ella vanamente. —Montones de necesidades. Necesito la tarjeta plástica _de gild, _en primer lugar. Eso es muy agradable. Las personas me dan montones de cosas cuando se las doy a ellos. Ooo, a mí realmente me gusta la tarjeta plástica nueva que él me dio con mi nombre en ella. Es azul y toda brillante y dice kana Parthenopaeus.

Ella miró hacia arriba como una niña frívola. —¿No tiene un bonito sonido? Tengo que decirlo otra vez. kana Parthenopaeus. Me gusta bastante. Inclusive tiene mi foto en la esquina y yo soy un demonio muy atractivo si tengo que decirlo. gild lo dice, también. "kana, eres bella". Me agrada cuando él me dice eso.

—¿Ella siempre divaga así? —murmuró natsu entre dientes al oído de lucy.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. —Confía en mí, es sabio dejarla divagar, también. Ella se molesta si le dices que guarde silencio. Una vez se comió la pierna de un dios inferior que le dijo eso.

kana irguió la cabeza como si otro pensamiento llegara a su mente confundida.

–Y particularmente me gustan los hombres —. Ella miró a natsu que involuntariamente se encogió. —Pero no este. Él es demasiado moreno. Me gustan con ojos azules porque me recuerdan mi tarjeta. Personas como el modelo de Calvin Klein, Travis Fimmel, que estaba en esa cartelera grande en Nueva York, la última vez que gild me llevó allí. Él es sumamente fino y me hace querer hacerle cosas diferentes a asarlo a la parrilla. Él me hace sentir diminuta y caliente.

—De acuerdo, kana. Caliente y diminuta. Creo que necesitamos cambiar de tema —dijo lucy.

natsu no estaba seguro si debía sentirse aliviado o insultado por sus comentarios acerca de él. Pero definitivamente estuvo de acuerdo que un cambio de tema sería agradable.  
>lucy se giró hacia donde pensaba que kana podía estar, pero kana ya se había movido. Otra vez. Parecía que el demonio tenía aversión a quedarse quieta.<p>

—¿kana, por qué gildarts te envió aquí?

kana sacó una daga enfundada de una caja y la examinó con una habilidad que le hizo arquear una ceja a natsu. Podía parecer inocente, pero no había nada de niño en la forma que kana maniobraba sus armas.

Ella probó el balance de la hoja como una profesional. —Para protegerte de zeref a fin de que tus hermanas no se vuelvan chifladas y destruyan el mundo. O algo por el estilo. No sé por que todos ustedes temen el fin del mundo. No es tan malo, realmente. Al menos entonces la mamá _de gild _será libre. Entonces ella no será tan quisquillosa con kana todo el tiempo.

natsu comenzó con las palabras. —¿La madre de gildarts está viva todavía?

Ella se cubrió la boca con su mano y dejó caer la daga. —Oh, gild _se _enfurecerá cuando le diga esto. Mala kana. Ya no conversaré más. Necesito comida.

natsu frotó su cabeza mientras kana volvía a abrir cajas. Oh, esto era genial. Él tenía a una ninfa para proteger, un psico algo estaba afuera para matarlos, y ahora un demonio demente a quien hacerle frente.  
>Oh, bravo, esto se ponía cada vez mejor.<p>

Miró a lucy, quién tenía la frente arrugada mientras reconsideraba los divagues de kana.

—¿Exactamente quiénes son tus hermanas, lucy, que pueden destruir el mundo? —preguntó natsu.

lucy se encogió de miedo un momento y cambió de posición ansiosamente. Esto estaba a punto de empeorarse. Él lo sabía.

Encogiéndose aún más, ella murmuró —Los Destinos.

natsu se congeló. Oh, bravo, su vida, tan mala como era, estaba deslizándose hasta Mierdaville y allí no había a la vista ninguna rampa para salirse.

—Tus hermanas son Los Destinos –repitió él, diciendo cada palabra lentamente y pronunciándola claramente así no podía haber mal entendiendo.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

La cólera lo envolvió. —Ya Veo. Tus hermanas son las Moiras, los tres Destinos que se encargan de todo. Las mujeres que son conocidas por no tener misericordia o piedad con nadie. Las mujeres que los dioses mismos temen.

Ella se mordió los labios. —Ellas realmente no son tan malas. Pueden ser casi simpáticas, si las atrapas en el humor adecuado.

—Oh, Dioses —. natsu pasó sus manos a través de su pelo mientras luchaba por evitar que su temperamento explotara. No era extraño que gildarts hubiera enviado a kana. Si cualquier cosa ocurría a lucy, entonces no se podía decir lo que pudiera ocurrir. —Por favor dime que hay una pelea familiar y tu y tus hermanas no se hablan. Que ellas no puedan soportar la mención de tu nombre.

—No, no, somos extremadamente amigas. Soy el bebé de la familia y ellas son más bien como tres madres para mí.

natsu realmente lloriqueó ante eso. —¿Así es que me estas diciendo que en este momento soy responsable de la mascota amada de gildarts y la hermana favorita de Los Destinos?

kana ensanchó los ojos. —Dile al niño Colmillo que no soy una mascota. Si él no me nombra en un tono más bonito, entonces realmente le va a pesar.

lucy ignoró el comentario de kana. —No todo es tan malo.

—¿No? Entonces sin falta, dime algo bueno lucy.

—Probablemente se pondrán de mi lado cuando te juzgue inocente.

—¿Probablemente?

Ella asintió débilmente con la cabeza.

natsu gruñó. Déjenselo a él. Siempre que jodía con algo, nunca lo hacía de manera pequeña.

lucy se volvió al demonio. —¿kana, por qué no estás dirigiendo la palabra a natsu?

—Porque gild dijo que no. Él no dijo que no podía dirigirte la palabra a ti, sin embargo.

—¿Haces todo lo que él te dice que hagas? —preguntó natsu.

kana lo ignoró.

—Sí, ella lo hace —contestó lucy. —Pero las buenas noticias son que kana no puede mentir tampoco. ¿Puedes, kana?

—¿Bien, por qué lo haría yo? Las mentiras son demasiadas confusas.

Oh, bravo, como si ella no lo fuese. Él nunca había visto alguien o algo más confuso que este demonio.

—¿Por qué gildarts te dijo que no le dirigieras la palabra a natsu?

—No sé. Esa rubia perra—diosa se enojó cuando él me dijo a mí que viniera a protegerte. Se puso como esto...

El demonio brilló cambiando de su forma a la de gildarts. —Protege a natsu y lu. Ahora.

Ella se transformó en mavis. —¡No! –dijo ella enojada. —No puedes dejarla ir, ella le dirá todo a natsu.

kana, pareciéndose a mavis, puso su mano en contra de su mejilla y murmuró ruidosamente al oído de lucy. —Esta es la parte donde la diosa rubia siguió adelante contando lo que sucedió en el pueblo de natsu y gild se molestó completamente con ella. No sé por qué él no me deja matarla y terminar con eso, pero finalmente él dijo...

Ella brilló cambiando al cuerpo de gildarts otra vez. —kana, no hables a natsu pero asegúrate que Thanatos no mate a ninguno de los dos.

kana regresó a su forma pequeña, ligera y demoníaca. —Así que dije, de acuerdo, y aquí estoy, no dirigiendo la palabra a natsu.

—Wow –dijo natsu cuando termino su función de demonio. —Ella es una videocámara, también. Qué conveniente.

Ella le dirigió una mirada asesina, pero dirigió sus palabras a lucy. —Extraño los días cuando kana podía matar a los Cazadores Oscuros y nadie lo advertía.

lucy avanzó para encontrar a kana, tomar su mano y mirarla con una apariencia dulce y afable. Era obvio que el demonio la quería.

—¿Que sucedió en su pueblo que mavis no quiere que natsu sepa?

kana se encogió de hombros. —No sé. Ella esta paranoica todo el tiempo de cualquier manera. Tiene miedo que gild se vaya y no regrese, que es lo que yo continúo diciéndole que haga. ¿Pero el escucha? No —. Su siguiente comentario salió en la voz de gildarts. —Ella no es de tu incumbencia, kana. No la entiendes, kana.

Ella hizo otro ruido grosero. —Entiendo, está bien. Entiendo que la diosa perra necesita que kana la ase a la parrilla hasta que aprenda a ser buena con las personas. Pienso que ella sería un poco más atractiva asada. Podría hacerla parecer a esa vieja bruja del mar o algo.

—¡kana! —lucy acentuó su nombre y la agarró de los brazos como si tratara de mantener al demonio en el tema. —Por favor dime qué sucedió en la villa de natsu.

—Oh, Eso. Bien, fue un tema de Thanatos, no el que está ahora detrás de ustedes, sino el que le antecedió, se volvió loco y mató a todo el mundo. Ellos, la pobre gente, no tuvo una posibilidad. gild estaba tan loco que quiso el corazón de la diosa perra, sólo que yo le dije que ella no tenía corazón para tomar.

natsu sintió como si alguien le hubiese dado una golpiza. —¿Qué estás diciendo?, ¿Quieres decir que no los maté?

La mente de lucy giraba con lo qué kana revelaba. ¿Si natsu era inocente de destruir su villa, entonces por qué fue desterrado?

—¿natsu no los mató? —preguntó ella a kana.

—Claro que no. Ningún Cazador Oscuro mataría a quienes tenía a su cargo. gild se los comería si lo hiciesen. natsu mató a los Apolitas, lo que volvió a todo el mundo loco.

natsu frunció el ceño. Él no recordaba nada acerca de unos Apolitas. Nunca había habido ninguno por los alrededores. —¿Qué Apolitas?

lucy repitió su pregunta.

kana habló lentamente y cuidadosamente como si fueron los únicos que tuvieran problema para entender la conversación. —Los que Thanatos reunió para usar como carne de cañón. ¿Dioses, no saben nada acerca de los Daimons y Apolitas? Thanatos puede citarlos y puede hacerles hacer cosas para él. Él puede hacerlo con personas también, algunas veces.

—Él fue enviado por mavis para matar a un Cazador Oscuro en Escocia, después de hacer eso, él fue tras todos los Cazadores Oscuros a fin de poder destruirlos a todos y que los Apolitas pudieran vivir en paz y alimentarse de la humanidad sin preocuparse por alguno de ustedes, muchachos.

lucy tembló ante las palabras de kana al recordar dónde había estado ella novecientos años atrás. —¿Thanatos es el que mató a sting en Escocia?

—Sí –confirmó kana.

—¿Luego él fue tras de natsu?

kana hizo un ruido agitado. —Él es un Dark Hunter, no? ¿Están teniendo ustedes dos alguna extraña cosa humana que no pueden seguir lo que yo digo?

lucy palmeó la mano de kana con optimismo para calmarla un poco. —Lo siento, kana. Estas diciéndonos algunas cosas de las que no sabemos nada.

kana irguió la cabeza y miró a natsu. —Oh, supongo que está bien entonces. Aunque… deberían saber algo acerca de Thanatos. Él puede matarte y demás.

lucy sintió que natsu estaba a punto de hablar. Ella le hizo la señal de matarlo mientras continuaba interrogando a kana.

—¿kana, por qué no recuerda natu al primer Thanatos yendo tras él?

—Porque no se supone que lo haga. gild tuvo que matar a Thanatos delante de él y él lo hizo de modo que natsu no recordara nada acerca de todo ese lío.

natsu dejó escapar lentamente la respiración mientras las palabras fluían en su interior. gildarts lo había hecho para que él no recordara.

—¿gildarts desordenó mi cerebro?

La cara de lucy se llenó de alivio. —Eres inocente, natsu.

La furia lo atravesó. —¿Así que fui desterrado a este hoyo infernal dejado de la mano de Dios porque gildarts mató a Thanatos? ¿Qué tipo de estupidez es esa? —. Él caminó de arriba abajo coléricamente. —Mataré a ese bastardo.

kana cambió de posición instantáneamente a la forma de un "pequeño" dragón. Uno que estaba atorado en su túnel. Sus ojos resplandecieron coléricamente mientras ella siseaba. —¿Insultaste a mi gild_?_

Listo para la batalla, natsu abrió su boca para decirle sí y encontró a lucy escudándole. Ella estaba en medio de ellos y lo mantenía detrás de ella.

—No, kana. natsu tiene derecho a estar enojado. Ha sido desterrado por algo que él no hizo.

kana volvió a cambiar a su forma humanoide. —No fue por eso. Él fue desterrado porque mató a los Apolitas.

kana tomó la forma de mavis. —Ves, te lo dije, gildarts , él esta demente. Tendría que haber tenido mejor criterio que matarlos.

Ella se convirtió en gildarts. —¿Qué se suponía que hiciera? Estaban lanzándose sobre él, tratando de matarle. Fue en defensa propia.

—Fue asesinato.

—Te lo juro, mavis, matas a natsu por esto y saldré andando por esa puerta y nunca regresaré.

Ella se transformó de vuelta en sí misma. —Ves. Por eso es que él fue desterrado. La diosa perra no quería que gild la dejara, así que acordó dejar vivir a natsu aquí siempre que no hubiera otras personas a su alrededor.

kana miró alrededor del deprimente túnel. —Honestamente, pienso que yo preferiría estar muerta. Este lugar es más aburrido que Katoteros y yo no creía que podía haber algo más aburrido que Katoteros. Reconozco mi error. La próxima vez que gild me diga que no se está tan mal en casa, voy a creerle. Ni siquiera tienes comida decente aquí. Ni TV, tampoco.

natsu dio un paso atrás y clavó inexpresivamente los ojos en la pared como si tratase de recordar el pasado mientras kana parloteaba sin hacer una pausa. Él todavía podía oír los gritos de los aldeanos, pero ahora él se preguntaba...  
>¿De quién eran los gritos que realmente oía?<p>

lucy anduvo a tientas hacia él. La calidez de su presencia fluyó en él. Ella tocó su brazo, haciéndolo arder reflexivamente. Algo acerca de su toque siempre le mecía y lo hacia querer girarse hacia ella. Lo hacía querer tocarla.

—¿Estás bien? —ella preguntó.

—No, no realmente. Quiero saber lo que me sucedió esa noche.

Ella asintió con la cabeza como si lo entendiera. —¿kana, hay alguna cosa que pueda deshacer lo qué gildarts le hizo a la memoria de natsu?

—Nop. gild _es _infalible. Bueno, excepto por un par de cosas, y no hablo de eso porque hace enojar a gild. Me gusta esa palabra 'infalible'. Es algo así como yo. Infalible.

—Entonces es irremediable —dijo natsu en un susurro, —no tengo ninguna prueba de que soy inocente y nunca sabré lo que sucedió allí.

—No estoy tan segura –dijo lucy, sonriéndole. —No pierdas las esperanzas conmigo aún, natsu. Si obtenemos alguna prueba de lo que dice ella, entonces mi decisión se mantendrá. Eres inocente. Nadie podrá argumentar en contra de eso. Mis hermanas no dejarán que seas juzgado incorrectamente.

Él se burló. —Era inocente cuando fui apedreado hasta morir, también, Princesa. Discúlpame si no tengo mucha fe en la justicia o tus hermanas.

lucy tragó. Era cierto, el inocente a menudo sufría, también. Su madre y sus hermanas descartaban ese hecho como una modalidad del universo, si bien su madre se esforzaba en dar justicia a todo el mundo. Algunas veces ocurrían cosas injustas. No había forma de evitarlo. natsu era un ejemplo perfecto.  
>Aun así, él necesitaba saber la verdad acerca de lo que le sucedió. Él merecía eso como mínimo.<p>

—¿kana? ¿Hay alguna forma de que le muestres a natsu lo que sucedió aquella noche?

kana golpeó ligeramente su dedo índice contra su mejilla mientras pensaba en eso. —Supongo que sí. gild no dijo que yo "no podía mostrarle" nada, él sólo dijo que no le podía _dirigir _la palabra.

lucy sonrió. kana siempre había sido sumamente literal en su interpretación de todo lo que gildarts la ordenaba hacer.

—¿Lo harías? ¿Por favor?

kana caminó hacia natsu y tomó su barbilla en su mano. natsu comenzó a protestar, pero algo pareció fluir desde su mano. Lo mantuvo paralizado. kana movió su cara hasta que él pudo mirar en sus ojos, que ahora eran rojos y amarillos y allí él vio el pasado.

Todo se desvaneció a su alrededor y él solo podía enfocar su atención en los ojos de kana. Las imágenes titilaron a través de sus pupilas, luego directamente en su mente. Él no recordaba que hubiese ocurrido nada de eso. Era como observar una película de su propia vida. Él vio los fuegos de su pueblo ardiendo hasta los cimientos. Los cuerpos se esparcían por todos lados. Cosas que lo habían obsesionado por siglos. Pero eso no fue todo lo que vio esta vez. Había más...

Imágenes olvidadas que habían sido tomadas de él. Se vio dando traspiés sobre en el pueblo. Desconcertado. Enojado. El daño ya había sido hecho; él no era responsable. Alguien más había venido a la villa antes que él.  
>Él vio a la vieja arpía, a quien tomó en sus brazos como él siempre hacia. Sólo que esta vez ella dijo más que su acusación usual. —La muerte vino buscándote. Él mató a todo el mundo porque quería que nosotros le dijéramos donde vivías. No sabíamos y se enojó —sus ojos viejos ardieron de odio y condenación. —¿Por qué no viniste? Es toda tu culpa. Se suponía que tu nos protegerías y fuiste tú el que nos mató. Tú mataste a mi hija.<br>Él vio la cara de la vieja. Sintió su furia otra vez al ver lo que habían hecho los Daimons...

El corazón de natsu golpeó al darse cuenta de la verdad. Él era inocente de haber matado a sus protegidos. Ninguna de sus muertes era su culpa. Él había estado haciendo su ronda normal cuando había divisado el fuego y se había apresurado a ir hacia ellos, pero para entonces ya era demasiado tarde. Thanatos había venido al pueblo durante la luz del día y lo había destruido. El no había tenido ninguna forma de salvarlos.

Mientras miraba en sus ojos, kana lo llevó a través de su olvidada expedición de cinco noches a la villa Apolita adonde había ido a buscar a los responsables de las muertes en Taberleigh. Él había peleado con los Spathi Daimons a cada paso del camino, y uno de ellos le había dicho del Dayslayer que reuniría a su gente y destruiría a los Cazadores Oscuros. El Spathi se había reído mientras moría, diciéndole a natsu que el reino de los Cazadores Oscuros había terminado.  
>El Dayslayer se apropiaría nuevamente del mundo humano y luego eliminaría el olímpico.<p>

Como cada noche que pasaba, los Spathis aumentaban en número, natsu se dio cuenta exactamente de lo que el mundo estaba por enfrentar. Cada pueblo humano por el que pasaba estaba destruido. La gente muerta. Masacrada. Consumidas por los Daimons que no querían morir. Él nunca había visto tal devastación. Semejante pérdida. Si él hubiese tenido un Escudero, lo habría enviado a dar aviso a otros Cazadores Oscuros o encontrar a gildarts y traerlo aquí para ayudarlo a pelear. Pero allí solo estaba él y quiso detener la destrucción antes de que cualquier otro sufriera.

Con frío y hambre, natsu había peleado durante todo el camino hacia el pueblo Apolita que protegía a la entidad misteriosa que había matado violentamente a su gente.  
>natsu había llegado sólo una hora después de la puesta de sol. Como era típico, los Apolitas habían hecho sus casas bajo tierra. Las catacumbas habían sido oscuras y muy frías y completamente faltas de cualquier alma. En aquel entonces, los Apolitas a menudo habían hecho sus casas cerca de los muertos a fin de poder tomar las almas incorpóreas si necesitaban un estimulante rápido. Además, los proveía de un escudo. Como los Cazadores Oscuros en realidad eran cuerpos sin almas, esas almas que necesitaban cuerpos tenían la desagradable tendencia de querer poseerlos. Así que las catacumbas y las criptas eran los mejores escondites para Apolitas y Daimons.<p>

Como todas las almas habían sido devoradas antes de su llegada, natsu había encontrado fácilmente su camino a través de las catacumbas. Mientras registraba los corredores y los cuartos de la guarida subterránea, descubrió que no había ningún Apolita o familias de Daimon presentes, sólo prueba que ellos habían partido apresuradamente. En un cuarto, encontró a una mujer con un niño que lloraba. Ella lo miró con la boca abierta.

—No te lastimaré –le dijo.

Ella comenzó a gritar por ayuda. natsu había salido de la casa y había cerrado la puerta. Sus pensamientos habían estado enfocados en una sola persona. Thanatos. La cosa que el Spathi le había dicho que había sido enviada por mavis para matar a todos los Cazadores Oscuros. Ella, que había sido su creadora los había traicionado y había creado a un monstruo invencible.  
>A menos que él lo detuviese primero. Había odiado a mavis entonces. Odiado no sólo por haber creado a Thanatos, sino por desatar algo así en el mundo sin advertir a nadie.<p>

Al moverse a través de las catacumbas, Daimons y Apolitas lo atacaron. Él los peleó, matando a cualquiera que se le acercara con una espada. No, a él no le había importado si era un Daimon o Apolita. No había tenido importancia. Sólo importaba su venganza.  
>Él había encontrado a Thanatos más abajo, en uno de los corredores más largos. Él estaba con una docena de su gente en una cámara donde los Apolitas almacenaban géneros.<p>

natsu había contado cinco Apolitas allí y ocho Daimons. Pero lo que lo había detenido fue la única mujer Apolita que había estado parada al lado de Thanatos. Ella estaba vestida como los Spathis y estaba dispuesta a pelear. Thanatos le había sonreído malvadamente.

—Vean —él había dicho a los Apolitas y Daimons que estaban allí. —Él es solo uno y nosotros somos muchos. El Cazador Oscuro no es tan feroz. No puede combinar su número sin debilitarse. Lo podemos matar tan fácilmente como nosotros a él. Perforen su marca y él morirá como el resto de ustedes. Entonces lo apresaron.

natsu había tratado de abrirse paso a la fuerza a través de ellos. Pero habían peleado con más fuerza de la que él alguna vez hubiera encontrado antes. Era como si sacaran poder de Thanatos. Lo habían alcanzado y lo habían tirado al suelo mientras le rasgaban las ropas tratando de encontrar su marca.

Él ya estaba herido por peleas previas. Debilitado por su hambre. No evitó que peleara con todo lo que tenía.

—¡Él no tiene la marca de mavis! —uno de ellos había alzado la voz.

—Por supuesto que la tiene —. Thanatos se había adelantado para ver.

natsu había aprovechado esa oportunidad para soltarse. Él había ido por la cabeza de Thanatos con su espada. Thanatos había dado un paso atrás y había empujado a la mujer delante de él para protegerse. Sin tiempo a reaccionar, natsu se quedó parado allí, impotente, mientras ella era traspasada por su espada. Cuando ella no explotó, se percató que ella no era un Daimon después de todo. Ella era una Apolita.

Horrorizado, encontró su mirada y vio las lágrimas en sus ojos. Él había querido ayudarla. Para tranquilizarla. Lo último que él había querido era verla herida. Nunca había dañado a una mujer antes… ni siquiera a la mujer que lo había acusado de violarla.

Él se había odiado a sí mismo en ese momento aún más de lo que odiaba a mavis, odiaba el hecho de no haber sido más rápido. De no haber matado a Thanatos en lugar de eso.  
>Uno de los Apolitas gritó. Un hombre. Él se arrojó para tomar a la mujer y acunarla mientras moría. El hombre levantó la vista y lo miró con odio y furia. Era la cara del nuevo Thanatos.<p>

natsu trató de librarse de kana al ver eso. Pero ella lo sujetó con fuerza. Forzándolo a que siguiera viendo su pasado.

Thanatos lo había agarrado por la garganta y lo había apartado de un empujón contra la pared. —Marca o no marca, aún puedes morir si te desmiembro.

Acosado por la culpa por lo sucedido con la mujer, natsu no se había molestado en pelear. Él solo quería que todo acabara. Pero mientras Thanatos iba por él, gildarts apareció de pronto.

—Déjalo ir.

Los Daimons y Apolitas restantes se habían dispersado con miedo. Sólo el hombre sosteniendo a su esposa ahora muerta se había quedado. Thanatos giró lentamente para enfrentar a gildarts. —¿Y si no lo hago?

gildarts disparó una carga explosiva de su mano sobre Thanatos, quien instantáneamente soltó a natsu.  
>natsu cayó al piso abriendo la boca para tomar aire a través de su esófago dilatado.<p>

—No era una elección —dijo gildarts.

Thanatos se apresuró a atacar. Los ojos de gildarts se habían puesto de un rojo profundo, oscuro. Más oscuros que la sangre, estaban llenos de un centelleante fuego. En el lugar donde Thanatos lo había atacado, el invencible asesino se desintegró en polvo.  
>Nadie lo había tocado. gildarts se había quedado parado allí, sin sobresaltarse.<p>

El Apolita se lanzó contra él. gildarts lo había hecho girar atrapándolo entre sus brazos con la espalda del hombre contra el pecho de gildarts. El Apolita había forcejeado por liberarse, pero gildarts lo había sostenido sin esfuerzo alguno.

—Shh, zeref—había susurrado gildarts al oído del Apolita. —Duerme...

El Apolita se desplomó. gildarts lo bajó al piso.  
>natsu conmocionado, no se movió mientras gildarts se acercaba a él. Él no sabía cómo había sabido gildarts el nombre del Apolita o cómo había matado a Thanatos tan fácilmente. Nada de eso tenía sentido.<p>

gildarts no trató de tocarlo. Se acuclilló al lado de él y levantó la cabeza. —¿Estás bien?

natsu había ignorado su pregunta. —¿Por qué mavis nos quiere muertos?

gildarts lo había mirado ceñudamente. —¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Los Spathis me dijeron. Ella esta creando a un ejército para matarnos. Yo estaba...

gildarts levantó la mano. Sintió como si algo paralizara las cuerdas vocales de natsu. La indecisión atravesó la cara de gildarts mientras clavaba los ojos en él. Él juró que podía sentir al Atlante en su mente, buscando algo.

Finalmente gildarts suspiró. —Has visto demasiado. Mírame, natsu.

Él no tuvo otra alternativa que obedecer. Los ojos de gildarts otra vez eran de un color extraño, deslumbrante. Todo se volvió nebuloso entonces, oscuro. natsu luchó contra el sofocante calor.

Lo último que oyó fue la voz de gildarts. —Llévalo a casa, kana. Él necesita descansar.

kana soltó a natsu.  
>Él se quedó parado allí inmóvil mientras la repetición de los acontecimientos de aquella noche llenaba los huecos en su memoria. Estaba aturdido por lo que había visto. Lo que había aprendido.<p>

—¿Cómo me mostraste todo eso? —le preguntó.

El demonio se encogió de hombros. Esto se ponía molesto. Maldito gildarts por darle la orden de no hablarle. —lucy, por favor hazle mi pregunta.

lucy lo hizo.

kana lo miró como si él fuera torpe. –Nada nunca se va de la mente humana. Solo queda extraviada, tonto –, le dijo a lucy mientras ella le pasaba los dedos por el pelo —sólo acomodé las piezas así las podía ver y luego él las vio también cuándo me miró. Fácil.

Entumecido por todo lo que había descubierto, natsu miró a lucy que esperaba pacientemente a que ellos terminaran.

—¿Qué es gildarts? –le preguntó.

—No sé –dijo lucy.

natsu se alejó andando, su mente daba vueltas al tratar de recordar Nueva Orleáns. —¿Él hizo algo con mi mente otra vez en Nueva Orleans?

kana silbó y miró alrededor del cuarto.

—¿kana, lo hizo él? —preguntó lucy.

—gild solo hace eso cuando tiene que hacerlo. Había algunas cosas en Nueva Orleáns que estaban mal. Cosas que ni los Cazadores Oscuros ni los dioses olímpicos necesitan saber.

natsu apretó los dientes. —¿Tales como?

lucyrepitió su pregunta.

—Ya dije, ninguno de ustedes necesita saber.

Él quería estrangular al demonio, pero después de lo que él justamente había visto hacer a gildarts, cambió de opinión acerca de eso. —¿Por qué se esconde gildarts?

kana siseó y en su cólera olvidó la orden de gildarts. —gild _no _se esconde de nadie. Él no necesita esconderse. Cualquiera que lastime a mi gild_, _yo lo como.

natsu la ignoró. —¿Es él humano? –le preguntó a lucy.

lucy dejó escapar un largo suspiro. —Honestamente no lo sé. Siempre que menciono su nombre a mis hermanas, se ponen evasivas e inquietas. Él solo parece asustarlas. Siempre me he preguntado por qué, pero nadie en el Olimpo habla mucho de él. Es realmente muy extraño.

Con expresión especulativa, lucy giró hacia el demonio. —kana, cuéntame sobre gildarts.

—Él es genial y maravilloso, y él me trata como a una diosa. La diosa kana. Esa soy yo.

lucy se sobresaltó un poco, ante eso. —Quiero decir, cuéntame sobre su nacimiento.

—Oh, eso. Acheron nació en 9548 antes de Cristo en la isla griega de Didymos.

—¿De quién era hijo?

—Rey Icarion y Reina Aara De Didymos y Lygos.

natsu podía notar que la respuesta asombró a lucy, pero no lo sorprendió a él. siempre había sospechado que gildarts era de la nobleza. Había algo intrínsecamente regio en él. Algo que decía, "yo soy el amo, usted los sirvientes. Inclínate y besa mi trasero". Era por lo que natsu nunca se había preocupado por él.

—¿gildarts no es un semidiós? —preguntó lucy.

kana se rió estrepitosamente ante su pregunta. —¿gild un semidiós? Por favoooooor.

natsu frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de lo qué había revelado kana. —Un momento, ¿gildarts no es Atlante?

lucy negó con la cabeza. —De los sumamente raros rumores que he oído, dicen que nació en Grecia pero se crió en la Atlántida. El rumor dice que es uno de los hijos de Zeus. Pero como dije, la mayoría de la gente tiene pocos deseos de decir cualquier cosa acerca de él.

kana se rió otra vez. —¿Él se parece a ese viejo trasero tronador? No. ¿Él hijo de Zeus? ¿Cuántos insultos puede recibir mi gild?

natsu consideró eso por un minuto, y luego se le ocurrió otra cosa. —¿Puede comunicarse kana con gildarts ahora mismo?

—Sí.

—Entonces dile que él mejor traiga su trasero aquí y te proteja.

Los ojos de kana brillaron intensamente. Sus alas aletearon.

—kana—dijo lucy rápidamente. —Él no quiso decir eso de esa forma. ¿Puede venir gildarts aquí?

Ella se sosegó un poco. —No. Él prometió a la diosa malvada que él estaría en el Olimpo por dos semanas. Él no puede romper su juramento.

—¿Entonces cómo mato a Thanatos? Voy a salir en un momento y al parecer gildarts es el único de nosotros capaz de mirarlo y hacerlo desaparecer.

—kana lo puede matar.

—No, no puedo. gild _lo _dijo.

—¿Entonces cómo lo detenemos? —preguntó lucy.

kana se encogió de hombros. —Si gild me dejara, entonces lo podría asar a la parrilla, pero ya que ustedes no respiran fuego sería un poco difícil para ustedes hacer eso.

—Tengo un lanzallamas.

lucy elevó su cabeza hacia él. —¿Tienes qué? —preguntó ella incrédula.

Fue su turno de encogerse. —Conviene estar preparado.

—Bien —dijo kana. —Esos son adecuados para tostar malvaviscos, pero sólo pondrán enojado a Thanatos. El fuego normal no lo lastimará. Tengo esta sustancia pegajosa realmente gelatinosa que sale con mi fuego y eso se inyecta en mis víctimas por eso las aniquila. ¿Lo quieren ver?

—¡No! —dijeron al unísono.

kana se tensó. —¿No? No me gusta esa palabra.

—Te amamos, kana–dijo lucy rápidamente. —Sólo estamos asustados de tu sustancia pegajosa.

lucy golpeó a natsu en el estómago al comenzar a corregirla acerca del cariño sobre kana.

—Oh –dijo kana, —eso lo entiendo. Ok, pueden vivir.

Después de asegurarse que realmente no había comida allí, kana se sentó enojada en el piso. Ella canturreó para sí misma mientras giraba en espiral una hebra de pelo alrededor de su dedo pequeño. —¿Entonces, tienes QVC30?

—Me temo que no, querida. —dijo lucy.

—¿Tienes SoapNet31?

natsu negó con la cabeza.

—¿No tienes ningún canal –continuó kana en una voz que sonaba como la de un niño petulante.

—Lo siento.

—¿Estás bromeando? —kana descansó su barbilla en su mano y lo contempló. — Ustedes son personas aburridas. Un demonio necesita su cable. gild me ha engañado. Él no me dijo que tendría que estar sin cable. ¿No tienes ni siquiera uno de esos televisores pequeñitos que usan baterías?

Ante ese comentario, él separó a lucy de kana.

—No surtirá efecto –murmuró ella.

—¿Qué?

—Apartarme así para que no oiga. Ella oye todo.

Él se detuvo. —Bien, entonces, ella está a punto de escuchar una queja.

natsu se quedó parado allí mirando a lucy. Memorizando cada línea de su cara, cada curva de su cuerpo. Él no sabía qué hacer para protegerla. gray no podía venir a buscarla a la luz del día y él no confiaba en los Escuderos para que la protegieran, tampoco.  
>Sin mencionar que la idea de hacerles conocer su escondite mientras estaban afuera para matarlo ellos mismos, no parecía un movimiento brillante, tampoco.<p>

No había nadie en quien confiar y la única forma que él conocía para proteger a lucy era hacer salir a Thanatos y terminar esto. Esta noche, él encontraría a Thanatos y uno de ellos moriría. Era algo que él no quería decirle a lucy. Ella no lo dejaría ir si lo sabía.

—Mira, necesitaremos comida esta noche. Voy a dejarte con kana aquí, dond están a salvo y yo saldré a buscar alimentos.

—¿Por qué no envías a kana? Ninguna cosa la puede lastimar.

natsu deslizó su mirada sobre el demonio, quien jugaba al pequeño cerdito con sus dedos del pie desnudo.

—Sí, pero no creo que debería dejarla salir sola, ¿no lo crees?

lucy vaciló. —Puedes estar en lo correcto.

natsu se hundió en el piso y la haló hacia abajo con él. Él comprobó su reloj de pulsera para ver que estaba a menos de dos horas para la puesta de sol. Menos de dos horas para estar con la mujer que había llegado a significar tanto para él.

Acostados, él cerró los ojos mientras ella apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho y trazaba círculos sobre él.

—Dime algo bueno, Princesa. Dime lo que harás cuando esto haya terminado.

lucy dejó de mover su mano en círculos mientras pensaba en eso. Lo que ella quería era quedarse con natsu. ¿Pero cómo?  
>mavis tendría que dejarlo ir y ella conocía al dedillo a su prima, lo suficiente como para saber que mavis no compartía sus juguetes.<p>

—Te voy a extrañar, Príncipe Encantado.

Ella lo sintió tensarse ante esas palabras. —¿Lo harás realmente?

—Sí, lo haré. ¿Qué hay sobre ti?

—Voy a sobrevivir. Siempre lo hago.

Sí, él lo hacia. En formas que la asombraban.

lucy trazó la línea de su mandíbula. —Deberías estar descansando.

—No quiero descansar. Solo quiero sentirte por un poco más de tiempo.

Ella sonrió ante eso.

—¿Ustedes dos van a besarse? —preguntó kana. —Tal vez debería ir arriba o algo.

lucy se rió. —Está bien, kana. No nos besaremos delante de ti.

—¿Duerme ella? —preguntó natsu.

—No sé. ¿kana, duermes?

—Sí, lo hago. Tengo una cama preciosa, también. Tiene dragones tallados y un antiguo y gran dosel coloreado en marfil en la parte superior. gild hizo que lo hicieran especialmente para mí hace mucho tiempo y tiene un bailarín que baila con el viento en el cabezal. Cuando era un demonio recién nacido, gild lo hacia bailar después que me metía en mi cama y yo solía observarlo hasta que me dormía. Algunas veces él me cantaba arrullos, también. gild _es _un buen papá. Él cuida muy bien de su kana.

—¿Qué hay acerca de ti, Princesa? —preguntó natsu. —¿Tu mamá te arropaba cuando eras una niña?

—Todas las noches, a menos que ella estuviera juzgando a alguien, entonces mi hermana michelle lo hacía.

lucy no preguntó a natsu si alguien lo arropaba a él. Ella ya sabía la respuesta a eso. Nadie.

Ella se acurrucó más cerca de él. natsu se quedó con la mirada fija arriba en la parte superior del túnel. Era gracioso; hacia más de cincuenta años, él había cavado esta parte del túnel sin saber que algún día yacería acostado con su amante a su lado.  
>lucy.<p>

Él no tenía ningún derecho a estar con ella. Ningún derecho a tocarla. Ella estaba tan cerca del cielo que lo que un hombre como él alguna vez pudiera estar. Y aún así él no quería dejarla ir. No ahora. Ni nunca.

Ella era la única persona en toda su historia por la que moriría. Sin duda esta noche lo haría.

* * *

><p>*En francés en el original: soy yo<p>

* * *

><p>dasdasdasd perdon perdon hace mil años q no ubia cp<br>d vdd lo iento no tngo escusas  
>espero les guste el cp y leyeron el manga? mm como q no se ya no e q esperar de mashima...solo q deje de fumar hierva y deje d atormentarnos cn el mnga xD<p>

saludos! :D


	16. Chapter 16

**.**

zeref estaba acostado en una caliente, confortable cama en la casa del guerrero Spathi. El Spathi, al igual que los miembros de la familia del Spathi (todos Daimons y Apolitas), estaban dormidos en sus dormitorios, en espera de la puesta del sol cuando sería seguro salir.

Después de haber perdido el rastro de natsu anoche, zeref había buscado hasta que el excesivo cansancio lo alcanzó.  
>Los Daimons lo habían traído de vuelta aquí para descansar, y aunque él todavía estaba cansado, no podía seguir durmiendo. No mientras sus pesadillas lo atormentaran. Él podía sentir la llamada de los Oráculos tratando de convocarlo a regresar a su jaula en Tartarus.<br>Él se rehusaba a hacerlo.

Por novecientos años él había estado esperando esto. Esperando su venganza. El día que mavis lo había creado, ella le había prometido que él podría matar a Natsu Dragneel. Entonces por alguna razón, ella había cambiado su acuerdo. Nada había salido de la forma que ella había dicho.  
>En lugar de vivir en riqueza y comodidad, él había estado recluido en una celda, había sido olvidado y dejado solo.<p>

_—Nadie, nunca, puede saber que estás vivo —le había dicho ella. —Al menos no hasta que te necesite._

Y así es que él había esperado. Año tras año, siglo tras siglo, gritando a la diosa para que lo dejara salir o lo matase.  
>Ella nunca había contestado.<br>Y él se había dado cuenta que había algo peor que la corta vida que aterrorizaba a sus parientes Apolitas.  
>La inmortalidad en un hueco oscuro era, por lejos, peor.<br>Él no regresaría. Nadie lo enjaularía otra vez. Él tiraría abajo todo el Olimpo primero.

mavis había estado tan asustada de que sus Cazadores Oscuros se volvieran locos que ella no había pensado más allá. No había nadie que lo pudiera detener.

Algo titiló a través de su mente. Un fragmento de un recuerdo. Se veía a sí mismo como un… Apolita... veía...  
>La imagen se convirtió en natsu matando a su esposa. zeref rugió de cólera.<br>No, aniquilar a natsu era demasiado fácil. Él quería que el hombre sufriera de la misma forma que él.  
>Sufrir.<br>Dolor...

Por primera vez en novecientos años, él sonrió. Sí. natsu había protegido a una mujer anoche. Él la había acunado contra él en la maquina de nieve.  
><em>Su <em>mujer.

zeref se paró y se pasó el abrigo por los brazos. Si bien él estaba exhausto, no trataría de dormir más. Se vistió rápida, silenciosamente.  
>Él encontraría al Dark Hunter. Encontraría a su mujer. Ella moriría, pero natsu… él viviría. Igual que zeref tuvo que hacerlo. En dolor eterno, sufriendo por su amor perdido.<p>

* * *

><p>natsu se detuvo al recorrer con la mirada a lucy, quien se había quedado dormida mientras habían estado hablando.<br>Hablando.

Él nunca se imaginó realmente hacer eso con alguien. Pero por otra parte, él había hecho un montón de cosas con ella que nunca se le había ocurrido experimentar.  
>Inclusive dormida ella se veía cansada. Sus dulces ojos tenían círculos debajo de ellos.<p>

Él colocó un beso en sus labios, y se movió para no molestarla. El demonio yacía en el piso donde ella había estado sentada. Ella también estaba dormida profundamente. Un brazo estaba doblado bajo su cabeza mientras que la otra mano descansaba bajo su barbilla. Ella le recordaba a una niña pequeña. No era extraño que a gildarts le gustara. Él volvió a mirar a lucy. Su fuerza.  
>Su debilidad.<br>kana era la de gildarts.  
>Y él era responsable de las dos.<p>

Sintiendo el peso completo de esa carga, natsu agarró una manta adicional y cubrió al demonio.

Ella sonrió en su sueño y dijo muy suavemente —Gracias, gild_._

natsu miró anhelosamente su abrigo, el cual estaba todavía debajo de lucy. Él llevó otra manta y la cubrió, también. Metiendo la mano en el bolsillo, sacó los pequeños artículos que él había tomado cuando se había aventurado en su cabaña unos pocos minutos antes, para obtener comida para kana. Los colocó al lado de lucy y colocó su mano encima de ellos a fin de que ella "pudiera ver" lo que eran cuando se despertara.  
>Dejo su mano unos minutos sobre la cara de ella.<p>

—Te extrañaré –susurró él, seguro de que incluso después de que él se convirtiese en una Shade ella lo atormentaría. Después de todo, él la necesitaba más a ella que lo que necesitaba comida o aire.  
>Ella era su vida.<p>

Inspirando profundamente, pasó sus dedos por el pelo de lucy, dejando que lo calentara. Él la imaginó fogosa y suave entre sus brazos. La forma que ella se veía cuándo se corría por él. La forma que su voz sonaba cuando ella decía su nombre.  
>Sí, él definitivamente la extrañaría.<p>

Era por lo que él definitivamente la tenía que mantener segura. Forzándose a alejarse de la comodidad que ella le ofrecía, dejó a las dos mujeres. Él fue hacia el final del túnel que daba al bosque. Armado con la mayor cantidad de municiones que podía llevar, abrió la puerta trampa, tembló cuando el aire frío se cayó sobre él, y se alejó para encontrar a Thanatos; a zeref.

* * *

><p>lucy se despertó sobresaltada cuando un sonido extraño invadió su sueño.<p>

—Me gusta este natsu. ¡Es una persona de calidad!

Ella parpadeó al reconocer la voz de kana. lucy comenzó a moverse hasta que sintió algo debajo de su mano. Algunas de las figuras de natsu estaban ahí, y al pasar la yema de los dedos, se dio cuenta lo que eran. Cada una era un personaje de _El Principito. _Había seis de ellos en total: el Principito mismo, la oveja, el elefante, la rosa, el zorro, y la serpiente. Eran piezas exquisitas que habían recibido inclusive más atención que las otras que ella "había visto".

—Él incluso me dio un abrelatas así no tengo que usar mis colmillos. Me gusta eso. El metal es duro en los dientes —. kana se relamió los labios. —Hay helado de cerdo y frijoles. ¡De rechupete! Mi favorito.

—¿kana? –dijo lucy, poniéndose derecha —¿dónde esta natsu?

—No lo sé. Me desperté hace unos pocos minutos y encontré esta sabrosa comida que él dejó para mí.

—¿natsu? —llamó lucy.

Él no contestó. Por supuesto, eso era típico de él.

—¿kana, está él en la cabaña?

—No sé.

—¿Podrías fijarte?

—¡natsu! —gritó kana.

—kana, yo pude haber hecho eso.

El demonio dio un pesado suspiro irritado. —De acuerdo, pero no dejes derretirse mis frijoles —. Ella hizo una pausa, luego agregó, —gild dijo que te protegiera, lu, no que me mandaras a hacer cosas. natsu es un Cazador Oscuro grande y él puede pasear por si solo.

lucy sintió al demonio desvanecerse.

Después de algunos minutos ella regresó. —Nop, él no esta allí tampoco.

El corazón de lucy martillaba. Tal vez él sólo había ido por más comida.

—¿Dejó una nota, kana?

—Nop.

* * *

><p>natsu abrió de una patada la puerta de la primera casa Apolita que él alcanzó. La pequeña comunidad Apolita había estado aquí por varias décadas en las afueras de Fairbanks, pero él la había dejado sola. El código de los Dark—Hunter prohibía a cualquier Hunter dañar a un Apolita hasta que se convirtiera en Daimon y se alimentara de los humanos. Siempre que se mantuvieran aparte, no dañaran a los humanos y vivieran sus vidas hasta que murieran a los veintisiete, tenían la misma protección que cualquier ser humano.<p>

Era por lo que, al menos según kana, natsu había sido desterrado. Para mavis y los dioses, matar a un Apolita era un delito tan serio como matar a un humano. Pero en este momento, natsu gustosamente rompería esa ley y cualquier otra para preservar la seguridad de lucy.

Tan pronto como la puerta se estrelló, las ocupantes femeninas de la casa gritaron y corrieron a esconderse mientras que los hombres se le abalanzaron.

natsu usó su telequinesia para sujetarlos contra las paredes.

—Ni siquiera lo intenten —él les gruñó. —No estoy de humor para tratar con ustedes. Estoy aquí por zeref.

—Él no esta aquí –dijo uno de los hombres.

—Me lo figuraba. Pero por otra parte, me imagino que le puedes dirigir la palabra. ¿Puedes?

—No.

—Él va a matarnos —la voz de un niño gritó desde la parte trasera de la casa.

El miedo en el tono del niño lo calmó, pero sólo un poco.

natsu soltó a los Apolitas que había inmovilizado. —Dile a zeref que si él me quiere, lo estaré esperando en las afueras del pueblo en Bear's Hollow. Si él no está allí dentro de una hora, entonces vuelvo aquí y terminaré con todos los Daimons que pueda sentir. Él se volvió y salió por la puerta.

natsu hizo una pausa a una corta distancia de ellos. Echaron el cerrojo detrás de él y murmuraron entre ellos hasta que decidieron quién debería ir a avisar a zeref.  
>Satisfecho por que darían su mensaje, natsu sonrió burlonamente y fue hacia su maquina de nieve. Montándose, condujo hacia el lugar de reunión y se sentó a esperar. Sacó el teléfono celular de rogue y llamó a gray.<p>

El cowboy contestó en el tercer llamado. —¿Oye, salamander, eres tu?

—Sí, soy yo. Oye, dejé a lucy en mi cabaña.

—¿Hiciste qué? Estas...

—Sí, estoy loco, pero están seguras donde están. Quiero que esperes aproximadamente tres horas y luego ve a buscarla. Eso me debería dar bastante tiempo.

—¿Bastante tiempo para qué?

—No te preocupes por eso. Entra en mi cabaña y dile a lucy quien eres. Ella saldrá del escondite con otra mujer. Sé amable con la pequeña, ella pertenece a gildarts.

—¿Qué pequeña?

—Ya verás.

—¿En tres horas? —repitió gray.

—Sí.

gray hizo una pausa por breves segundos. —¿Qué hay de ti, salamander?

—¿Qué pasa conmigo?

—¿No estás haciendo algo estúpido, no?

—No. Estoy haciendo algo inteligente —. natsu colgó el teléfono.

Lanzó el teléfono en su mochila y sacó sus cigarrillos y su encendedor. Encendió un cigarrillo mientras esperaba y se sentó en el frígido frío, añorando su abrigo. Pero al pensar en el abrigo, sus pensamientos se dirigieron a lucy y él se calentó considerablemente.  
>Cómo deseaba haber podido hacerle el amor una vez más. Sentir su piel en la de él. Su respiración en su cara. Sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo.<br>Él nunca había conocido algo o alguien como ella, pero claro, ella era una ninfa después de todo. Totalmente diferente a cualquier otro en todo el universo. Él todavía no podía creer en la forma que se sentía acerca de ella. Cómo había sido capaz para serenar el dolor en él que había creído que nunca cesaría.  
>Extraño era cómo alejó sus pensamientos del pasado. De todo. No era extraño que romeo hubiese estado dispuesto a morir por wendy.<br>Ahora eso tenía completo sentido para él.

Pero natsu no quería morir por lucy. Quería vivir por ella. Él quería pasar el resto de su inmortalidad a su lado. Él no podía. Contemplando las montañas a su alrededor, pensó en el Olimpo. El hogar de lucy.  
>Los mortales no podían vivir allí y los dioses no vivían en la tierra. No había esperanzas para ellos. Y él era lo suficientemente pragmático para saberlo. No tenía ningún lado soñador para creer por un minuto que algo pudiera unirlos. Cualquier optimismo que alguna vez él hubiera sentido le había sido sacado a patadas antes de que tuviera edad suficiente para afeitarse. Aún así, no podía detener la parte de él que estaba sufriendo por la pérdida. La parte de él que gritaba desde lo profundo de su alma por que lucy se quedara con él.<p>

—Maldición, Destinos. Malditas todas ustedes.

Pero claro, ellas lo estaban. Desde hacía mucho, mucho tiempo.

Él oyó el motor de una maquina de nieve acercándose.

natsu no se movió hasta que se acercó y se detuvo. Él estaba lateralmente sentado sobre su asiento con sus piernas estiradas frente a él, sus tobillos cruzados. Sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, esperó pacientemente a que el conductor desmontase.

zeref se quitó el casco y lo miró como si no pudiera creer en lo que veía. — Realmente estás aquí.

natsu inclinó su cabeza y le ofreció a la criatura una sonrisa afectada, fría, siniestra. —El pelo del perro, niño. Tarde o temprano, todos bailamos con el diablo. Esta noche, es tu turno.

zeref entrecerró sus ojos. —Eres un bastardo arrogante.

natsu dejó caer su cigarrillo al suelo y lo aplastó con el talón de la bota. Se rió amargamente mientras se apartaba de su maquina de nieve.

—No, no un bastardo arrogante. No soy nada más que un pedazo de mierda que tocó una estrella —. Él jaló ambas Glocks fuera de las pistoleras en sus hombros. — Ahora soy el hijo de puta que va a sacarte de tu sufrimiento.

natsu comenzó a disparar.  
>Él no esperaba que funcionara y estuvo en lo correcto. Sirvió nada más para que zeref se moviera torpemente hacia atrás. E hizo que natsu se sintiera un poco mejor. Él tiró los cargadores en la nieve, volvió a recargar y disparó otra vez.<p>

zeref se rió. —No me puedes matar con una pistola.

—Lo sé, pero es divertido como el infierno tan solo dispararte —. Y con algo de suerte, podría debilitar lo suficientemente a zeref hasta el punto donde natsu pudiera tener alguna oportunidad de matarlo. Era todo lo que él tenía.

Cuando hubo gastado su última ronda, lanzó sus armas contra zeref y seguidas por dos granadas. Nada de eso funcionó.  
>Apenas hizo que zeref hiciera una pausa.<p>

Gruñendo, natsu se le abalanzó. Se cayeron al suelo peleando. natsu pateó y golpeó con todo lo que tenía. zeref estaba sangrando mucho, pero también él.

—No me puedes matar, Dark Hunter.

—Si sangras, puedes morir.

zeref negó con la cabeza. —Eso es sólo un mito que los humanos se dicen para sentirse mejor.

natsu lo pateó en respuesta y desenfundó su espada retráctil. Presionó el botón en la empuñadura, extendiéndola a su largo total de un metro y medio. –Los Cazadores Oscuros son un mito también, pero si cortas nuestras cabezas, morimos. ¿Qué hay acerca de ti? ¿Puedo cortar tu cabeza?

Él vio el pánico oscilar en los ojos del Daimon.

—No creía que sí —natsu arqueó el aspa hacia arriba.

zeref se agachó rápidamente y giró en espiral, alejándose de él. Sacó una gran daga ornamental de su cinturón.  
>Las habilidades con la espada de natsu estaban un poco olvidadas, pero mientras pelearon, su memoria regresó a él.<br>Oh, bravo, él recordaba bien cómo ensartar cosas.

Él cortó a zeref en el pecho. El Daimon siseó y trastabilló hacia atrás.

—Te ves asustado, zeref.

Él curvó sus labios. —No temo a ninguna cosa, mucho menos a ti.

zeref lo atacó antes de que pudiera dar marcha atrás. Atrapó el brazo de la espada de natsu y lo retorció. natsu siseó mientras el dolor lo atravesaba. Pero eso no fue nada comparado con la puñalada que zeref le dio a su brazo izquierdo.  
>Él maldijo.<p>

Con su brazo entumecido, natsu no podía agarrar la espada. zeref lo tiró al piso. Él puso su rodilla en la columna vertebral de natu y jaló de su pelo hasta que su cuello estuvo al descubierto. natsu trató de derribarlo, pero no hubo ninguna cosa que él pudiera hacer excepto esperar que zeref cortara su cabeza completamente.

La hoja de la daga cortó su cuello. natsu aguantó la respiración, asustado de moverse por miedo a ayudar a la hoja a cortar su garganta. En el momento que la hoja hacía un corte en su cuello, una carga explosiva de luz llameó a través de la nieve, golpeando a zeref y tirándolo de espalda.  
>natsu cayó boca abajo en la nieve.<p>

—No, no, no –dijo kana mientras aparecía en forma humana al lado de natsu. — gild dijo que no puedes matar a natsu. Thanatos malo.

Con su cuerpo doliendo más allá de lo posible, natsu rodó sobre su espalda, mientras zeref se ponía de pie.

—¿Que diablos eres tú? —preguntó zeref.

—Nunca lo imaginarías –dijo ella, arrodillándose al lado de natsu. Tocó el corte en su frente y miró su cuello y brazo sangrante. —Oh, no, estas mal herido, Dark Hunter. kana esta muy apenada. Pensamos que regresarías pero entonces lu se preocupó y me hizo venir a buscarte. No luces muy bien, sin embargo. Eras mucho más atractivo más temprano.

zeref se precipitó hacia ellos. natsu se forzó a levantarse y la ayudó a ella a parase. —kana, vete antes de que te lastime.

Ella bufó como un caballo. —Él no me puede lastimar. Nadie puede.

zeref atacó con la daga.

—Ves, mira —. kana dio la vuelta y dejó a zeref apuñalarla en el pecho.

Él hundió la daga hasta el cuello, luego la sacudió con fuerza para liberarla. Los ojos del demonio se abrieron mientras se quedaba sin aliento por el dolor. Al principio natsu pensó que ella estaba jugando hasta que se tambaleó hacia atrás. Las lágrimas estaban en sus ojos mientras ella miraba a natsu angustiada, con incredulidad.

—No se supone que duela —ella lloró como una niña pequeña. —Soy invencible. gild _lo _dijo.

Su corazón golpeaba.  
>La sangre goteaba de sus labios.<p>

natsu pateó a zeref hacia atrás y recogió a kana en sus brazos. Si bien su brazo herido tembló por la agonía de eso, él corrió con kana hacia su maquina de nieve.

zeref dio un paso hacia atrás, esperando.

Él los miró partir y sonrió. —Eso es, natsu. Corre hacia tu mujer. Muéstrame donde la tienes escondida.

* * *

><p>mavis sintió la onda de choque pasar a través de su templo como un terremoto. Algo dejó escapar un rugido enojado, funesto. Sus asistentes miraron hacia arriba, sus caras estaban blancas. mavis se sentó en su trono. Si ella no lo supiese mejor, entonces pensaría...<p>

La puerta de su cámara privada se desintegró. Los pedazos de ésta volaron por el cuarto como si fueran propulsados por un violento tornado. Sus mujeres gritaron y corrieron en busca de la puerta que las llevaría afuera, buscando resguardarse de la inesperada vorágine. mavis quiso correr, también, pero su miedo la mantuvo inmóvil.  
>Era extremadamente raro que ella viese este lado de gildarts. Ella estaba demasiada aterrorizada de él para alguna vez empujarlo hasta este punto.<p>

Él flotó por su dormitorio con su pelo batiéndose alrededor de él. Sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre, formaban remolinos como fuego mientras sus poderes antinaturales surgían. Sus colmillos estaban demasiados crecidos y grandes. Él era la cosa que ella más temía en el universo. En esta condición, él la podía matar con nada más que su pensamiento.

Ella se aterrorizó. Si no lo calmaba, entonces los otros dioses sentirían su presencia y sería un infierno a pagar por todos. Sobre todo ella. Ella usó sus poderes para disimularlo, esperando disfrazar sus habilidades como si fueran suyas. Con algo de suerte, los otros dioses asumirían que ella estaba teniendo una rabieta.

—¿gildarts?

Él la maldijo en Atlante y la mantuvo apartada con una pared invisible. Ella sintió su agonía. Él estaba atormentando de dolor, pero ella no sabía por qué. Todo en su templo giraba en el torbellino de sus poderes y su furia. Lo único todavía en el piso eran ellos dos.

—_¿mavis? Tengo un problema._

Ella se sobresaltó al oír la voz de lucy en su cabeza. —No Ahora, lucy. Tengo una situación aquí.

—_¿Déjame adivinar, gildarts está enojado?_

—Estoy más allá de la cólera, lucy—. Su voz era baja, profunda, y sonaba malvada. La mirada fija, sangrienta de gildarts estacó a mavis. —¿Cómo es que kana está herida?

El miedo de mavis se triplico. —¿El demonio esta herido?

—kana se está muriendo –dijeron lucy y gildarts simultáneamente.

mavis se cubrió la boca. Ella se sintió repentinamente enferma. Descompuesta. Horrorizada y asustada más allá de lo creíble. Si cualquier cosa le ocurría a su demonio...  
>Él la mataría.<p>

gildarts usó sus poderes para jalarle hacia él. —¿De dónde obtuvo Thanatos una de mis dagas, mavis?

Un pequeño temblor de culpabilidad la traspasó con esa pregunta. Cuando ella había creado al primer Thanatos siete mil años atrás, le había concedido armas para matar violentamente a los Cazadores Oscuros. En ese momento ella había pensado que era justicia divina que él usara una de las dagas Atlantes de gildarts para matarlos.  
>Tan pronto como gildarts se había percatado que una daga faltaba, él había juntado todas sus armas y las había destruido. Ahora ella entendía por qué. Él lo había hecho para proteger a su demonio.<p>

—No sabía que tu daga la lastimaría.

—Demonios, mavis. Has tomado todo de mí. ¡Todo!

Ella sintió su dolor, su pesar. Ella lo odió por eso. Si ella se muriese mañana, a él no le importaría en absoluto. Pero por el demonio, él lloraba.  
>¿Por qué no la amaría y la protegería así?<p>

—Iré a buscarla por ti, gildarts.

gildarts la detuvo antes que se alejara de su lado. —No hagas nada, mavis. Te conozco. No debes ayudar o tratar de aliviarla de ninguna forma. Solo la recoges y la traes de vuelta directamente aquí, a mí. Júralo.

—Lo juro.

Él la soltó.

mavis brilló tenuemente y apareció donde lucy, kana, y natsu se escondían bajo tierra. El demonio yacía en el piso con natsu y lucy arrodillados al lado de ella.

—¡Quiero a gild_! –_sollozó kana. Ella estaba gritando y llorando histéricamente.

—Shh –dijo natsu, apaciguándola. Él sostenía un torniquete sobre la herida. Ambos, el torniquete y su mano estaban cubiertos en sangre. —Tienes que calmarte, kana. Lo estas empeorando.

—¡Quiero a mi papá! Llévame a casa, lu. Necesito ir a casa ahora.

—No puedo, kana. Ese poder me es quitado hasta que le doy un veredicto a mi madre.

—Quiero a gild_—_gimió ella otra vez. —No quiero morir sin él. Estoy asustada. Por favor, por favor llévame a casa. Solo quiero a mi papá.

natsu miró hacia arriba mientras una sombra caía sobre ellos. Era una cara que él no había visto desde el día en que se había convertido en un Dark Hunter.  
>mavis.<p>

Su pelo largo y rubio, estaba rizado alrededor de su delgado, bello cuerpo. Ella vestía un largo vestido blanco y sus ojos verdes brillaron ominosamente en la escasa luz del túnel.

Él contuvo la respiración, medio esperando que ella los matase. Ningún Cazador Oscuro tenía permitido estar en presencia de un dios.

kana la vio a ella y dejó escapar un chillido terrible. —¡Ella no! ¡La diosa vaca va a matarme!

—Cállate –gruñó mavis enojada. —Créeme, me gustaría verte muerta pero si tú mueres, nunca oiría el final de la historia.

mavis la recogió a pesar de su forcejeo.

Ella miró a lucy y a natsu. —¿Ya lo has juzgado?

Antes de que lucy pudiera contestar, la puerta detrás de ellos se abrió de golpe.

natsu maldijo al ver a zeref acercándose a través de ésta. Él giró para pedirle a mavis que se llevara a lucy con kana, pero ella ya se había desvanecido. Él, sólo, tendría que protegerla. ¡Maldita mavis por esto!

—¡Corre! —le gritó a lucy. Él la impulsó hacia la puerta que daba a su cabaña.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo?

—¡zeref está aquí así es que a menos que tengas algún poder de diosa que lo pueda matar, debes correr!

—¿Dónde esta mavis?

—Ella se evaporó.

lucy le lanzó una mirada muy indignada, luego hizo lo que él dijo. Mientras natsu la ayudaba a subir, zeref los alcanzó.  
>natsu lo pateó.<p>

—No vas a escapar de mí, Dark Hunter. Pero por otro lado, no es realmente a ti a quien persigo.

Su sangre se congeló ante esas palabras, natsu miró hacia abajo para ver que la mirada de zeref estaba fija en lucy.

zeref se relamió los labios. —La venganza es un plato que es mejor servirlo frío.

Una vez que lucy estuvo fuera del sótano, natsu se dejó caer por la escalera y comenzó a golpear con los puños a zeref. —Estamos en Alaska, imbécil. Aquí todo es frío.

natsu lo golpeó ruidosamente contra la pared, luego se precipitó hacia la puerta. Una vez que estuvo en la cabaña, cerró y aseguró la puerta. natsu deslizó la estufa a leña sobre ella, luego estiró la mano para sacar al visón y a sus crías. La madre lo mordió, pero él no se sobresaltó. Tan suavemente como pudo, los metió en su mochila y se apresuró a salir de la cabaña.

lucy estaba justo al otro lado de la puerta.

—¿natsu, eres tu?

Él la besó.

—Es mejor que seas tú.

Él bufó ante eso.

Sin tiempo que perder, corrió hacia la maquina de nieve de zeref y rompió una manguera. Él condujo a lucy hacia su vehículo. —Tienes que salir de aquí, Princesa. Mis poderes no lo pueden contener por mucho más.

—No puedo ver para manejar esta cosa.

natsu clavó los ojos en ella, memorizando su cara. Memorizando como lucía ella bajo la luz de la luna que atravesaba las nubes.  
>Ella era bella, su estrella. Como ninguna en todo el universo.<p>

Él oyó a zeref liberándose.  
>Luego él hizo algo que nunca antes había hecho. Era un poder que gildarts le había enseñado siglos atrás, pero para el que nunca había tenido un uso. Esta noche lo tenía.<br>La besó apasionadamente.

lucy sintió el calor de los labios de natsu. Mientras su lengua bailaba con la de ella, sus ojos comenzaron a arder. Ella se apartó de él, siseando, sólo para darse cuenta de que ella podía ver todo alrededor de ella.  
>Su corazón se detuvo.<p>

natsu estaba parado delante de ella, sus ojos eran de un esmeralda pálido, tan pálido como los de ella cuando perdía su visión. Sus labios estaban hinchados y amoratados, uno de sus ojos estaba negro y azul. La sangre seca formaba una costra sobre su nariz y oreja. Sus ropas estaban también rotas y ensangrentadas.  
>Él tenía roto los huesos y nunca le había dicho ni una palabra acerca de ello. Ella se sofocó al ver la sangre que todavía manaba del brazo, donde zeref lo había apuñalado. Él le dio su mochila, luego tanteó nerviosamente la maquina de nieve hasta que arrancó.<p>

—Vete, lucy. Fairbanks está en línea recta por ese camino —. Él indicó una senda a través del bosque. —No te detengas hasta que logres llegar.

—¿Qué hay acerca de ti?

—No te preocupes por mí.

—¡natsu! –le gritó ella. —No te dejaré aquí para morir.

Él le ofreció a ella una sonrisa triste mientras ahuecaba su cara entre sus manos.

—Está bien, princesa. No me importa morir por ti.

La besó suavemente en los labios.  
>zeref atravesó la puerta de la cabaña.<p>

—Súbete a la maquina de nieve, natsu. ¡Ahora!

Él negó con la cabeza. —Es mejor así, lucy. Si estoy muerto, entonces él no tendrá una razón para lastimarte.

Su corazón se destrozó ante sus palabras. Ante el sacrificio que él estaba dispuesto a hacer por ella.  
>Ella comenzó a protestar, pero la maquina de nieve comenzó a andar. Ella trató de frenarla, pero natsu debía estar usando sus poderes para mantenerla encendida.<br>Lo último que ella vio fue un natsu ciego dando la vuelta para enfrentar a zeref.

* * *

><p>gildarts agarró a kana de los brazos de mavis en el mismo momento en que ella se materializó delante de él.<br>Acunó a su "bebé" amorosamente entre sus brazos mientras la llevaba a la cama de mavis.

—_¡gild! _—gimió kana, hocicando contra su pecho. —La kana está muy herida. Tú me dijiste que no podía lastimarme.

—Lo sé, kana, lo sé —. Él la mantuvo cerca, medio asustado de mover hacia atrás su vendaje provisional y ver el daño que le habían hecho.

Sus lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, haciendo que sus propios ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. Por costumbre, comenzó a cantarle, un antiguo arrullo Atlante que él solía cantarle cuando ella era apenas poco más que una recién nacida. Ella se calmó un poco.  
>gildarts secó las lágrimas de sus mejillas frías, luego separó la tela.<p>

Su daga la había atravesado, esquivando por muy poco su corazón, pero la herida estaba limpia y el flujo sanguíneo se había desacelerado. Gracias a natsu, sin duda.  
>Él le debía al hombre más que de lo que él alguna vez podría recompensarle.<p>

Convocando sus poderes, gildarts posó su mano sobre su herida y cicatrizó la lesión.

kana echó un vistazo a su pecho, luego ella lo miró. —¿kana esta mejor?

Él asintió con la cabeza y sonrió. —kana esta mejor.

kana se miró el pecho. Levantó su camisa y miró debajo de ella, también, como para asegurarse a sí misma que estaba bien. Riéndose, ella se lanzó a sus brazos.  
>gildarts la abrazó, agradecido inmensamente de que ella no hubiese muerto. Él la sostuvo cerca hasta que ella lloriqueó para que la dejara ir.<p>

Besando su frente, él la soltó. —Regresa a mí, kana.

Por una vez, ella no discutió. En forma de dragón, ella se posicionó sobre su corazón. Estaba donde ella pertenecía.

Girando lentamente, gildarts enfrentó a mavis. Con desagrado, ella se paró con las manos en las caderas y con el cuerpo tenso.

—Oh, vamos, no estarás todavía disgustado. Hice lo correcto. Traje eso de regreso a ti.

—¡Ella! –rugió él, haciéndola saltar. —kana no es una cosa, mavis. Es una _ella _y quiero, siquiera por una vez, oírte decir _su _nombre.

Ella mostró su barbilla, desafiante. Estrechando sus ojos verdes, se forzó a sí misma a decir, "kana"

Él asintió con la cabeza en señal de aprobación. –En lo que respecta a lo correcto… no, mavis. Lo correcto hubiera sido no robarme. Lo correcto hubiera sido escucharme cuando te dije que no crearas a otro Thanatos. Lo que tu hiciste hoy es la cosa inteligente. Por eso, no voy a hacer lo equivocado y matarte. Pero Thanatos es otro tema.

—No puedes salir de aquí para matarlo.

—No tengo que salir de aquí para matarlo.

* * *

><p>—¡Tu bastardo! —rugió zeref mientras tiraba a natsu a un lado.<p>

natsu trató de obligarse una vez más a ponerse de pie, pero su organismo ya no respondía. No había una parte de él que no estuviera lastimada. Que no doliera. Él todavía usaba sus poderes para mantener a la maquina de nieve andando en la dirección correcta. Agotado, ya no tenía nada mas con qué pelear. Sin mencionar el hecho que él no podía ver a zeref, de todas formas.

Los golpes parecían abalanzarse sobre él desde todas direcciones. Tal como los había recibido cuando había sido humano.  
>natu se rió.<p>

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

natsu yacía en la nieve, congelándose y sangrando pero continuaba riéndose. — Tu. Yo. La vida en general, y el hecho de que me estoy congelando el trasero como siempre.

zeref pateó cruelmente su costado. —Eres psicótico.

Sí, él lo era. Pero sobre todo, estaba fatigado. Demasiado cansado para levantarse y moverse. Demasiado cansado para seguir peleando.  
>Él pensó en lucy.<br>Lucha por ella...

Por una vez en su vida, tenía algo por qué vivir. Una razón para levantar su ciego trasero y luchar. Apretando sus ojos trató de armarse con algunos de sus menguados poderes para usarlos en contra de la criatura.  
>natsu oyó el sonido de una daga dejando su funda.<p>

—_natsu—_murmuró gildarts en su mente.

natsu se sobresaltó mientras su vista volvía de nuevo, inesperadamente. —Qué diablos?

Cinco brillantes garras aparecieron en su mano izquierda. natsu sonrió al verlas y formar un puño con su mano y sentir las puntas afiladas de la cubierta de los dedos en su palma.  
>gildart siempre lo había conocido demasiado bien.<p>

—_Hay una luna creciente entre los omóplatos de Thanatos, _—murmuró gildarts. — _Apuñálalo y él está muerto. mavis nunca crea algo sin un interruptor de __apagado._

natsu se volvió a parar.

zeref arqueó una ceja sorprendido. —Así que aún quieres más pelea.

—Parece que el diablo trajo de excursión su trasero hasta Alaska para ver la nieve. Vamos, estúpido, bailemos.

natsu lo golpeó, y zeref voló hacia atrás.  
>Parecía que gildarts le había dado más que sus garras. Fuerza y poder surgieron a través de él en una forma muy diferente a cualquier cosa que él hubiese experimentado antes.<p>

natsu inspiró profundamente mientras todo el dolor que sentía se extinguía.  
>zeref lo golpeó en la cara. natsu se rió mientras el dolor venía y se iba. Ni siquiera lo aturdía.<br>zeref palideció.

—Bien, deberías asustarte —le devolvió el golpe. —¿Apesta cuando no eres la cosa mas mala aquí, huh?

natsu lo levantó y lo lanzó. zeref comenzó a rodar en la nieve. Él trató de levantarse y cayó hacia atrás. natsu lo siguió.  
>Era hora de poner fin a esto.<br>Él colocó su pie sobre la espalda de zeref para mantenerlo sujeto y abrió de un tirón su abrigo y su camisa para revelar la marca en su espalda.  
>Así es que gildarts no había mentido.<p>

—Puedes matarme, Dark Hunter, pero no quitará el hecho que debieras morir por haber matado a ultear. Ella era inocente y tú la mataste.

natsu vaciló. —¿ultear?

—¿Ni siquiera la recuerdas? —. zeref se tensó de furia mientras se contorsionaba para mirarlo acusadoramente. —Ella sólo tenía veinte años de edad cuando la mataste.

Los pensamientos de natsu volaron a lo que kana le había mostrado en sus ojos...  
>La mujer que zeref había empalado en su espada.<p>

—¿Ella era tuya?

—Mi esposa, bastardo.

natsu clavó los ojos en la marca de zeref.  
>Él lo debería matar.<br>Pero no podía.

Los dos habían sido jodidos por la misma persona. mavis. Y no era justo que él debiera matar a zeref por querer vengarse. La venganza era algo que él entendía demasiado bien. Diablos, él había vendido su alma para vengarse. ¿Cómo podía culpar a zeref por hacer lo mismo?

natsu escuchó el sonido de una maquina de nieve dirigiéndose hacia él. Supo sin mirar que era lucy. Sin duda ella había dado la vuelta en el mismo momento en que él se había distraído por la pelea. Él usó el poder que gildarts le había dado para sujetar a zeref al suelo.

El Daimon pidió a gritos la liberación. Él pidió a gritos su muerte.  
>natsu conocía el sonido de ambos. Muchas noches él había yacido despierto pidiendo la misma cosa.<br>Si él fuera compasivo, lo mataría. Pero ese no era su trabajo. Él era un Dark Hunter, y zeref...  
>natsu se lo dejaría a gildarts para que tratara el asunto.<p>

lucy estacionó la maquina de nieve y se acercó corriendo a él. Sus ojos eran de un chocolate más profundo ahora que ella podía ver.

—¿Esta él contenido?

Él asintió con la cabeza. Ella se lanzó a sus brazos. natsu trastabilló hacia atrás.

—Cálmate, Princesa. La única razón por la que estoy parado y no sentado es mera fuerza de voluntad.

lucy miró atrás de natsu y vio a zeref sobre la tierra, maldiciendo a los dos. —¿Por qué no lo mataste?

—No es mi posición. Además, estoy cansado de ser el perro faldero de mavis. Es hora de decirle a la "diosa vaca" que se pierda.

lucy empalideció. —No puedes irte simplemente, natsu. Ella te matará.

Él sonrió desagradablemente. —Déjala probar. Estoy con ánimo para pelear —. Él bufó ante eso. –Por otra parte, siempre estoy con ánimo para pelear.

lucy contuvo su aliento ante sus palabras. Le daban esperanza.

—¿Qué hay acerca de nosotros? –preguntó ella.

Por primera vez ella pudo ver la angustia en su cara mientras la miraba, ver el dolor en sus ojos esmeraldas. —No hay ningún nosotros, Princesa. Nunca lo hubo.

lucy abrió su boca para discutir, pero antes de poder, su madre apareció con gajeel, quien estaba en su forma humana.

lucy la miró riéndose. —Llegas un poco tarde, Mami

—Culpa a tus hermanas. lyra me dijo que permaneciera quieta. Vine tan pronto como ella me dejó.

gajeel curvó sus labios a natsu quien a su vez lo miraba con rabia.

—Lo siento, Scooby, me quedé sin LivaSnaps*.

gajeel frunció los labios. —Realmente te odio.

natsu le hizo un gesto de desprecio igual. —El sentimiento es enteramente mutuo.

layla ignoró a los hombres mientras se dirigía a lucy. —¿Lo has juzgado, hija?

—Él es inocente —. Ella apuntó hacia zeref, quien todavía los maldecía. —Allí está la prueba de su misericordia y humanidad.

Un chillido que perforaba los oídos sonó. Fue seguido por un silencio total.

—¿Qué diablos fue eso? —preguntó natsu.

—mavis–dijo lucy al unísono con su madre y gajeel.

layla suspiró. —No quisiera estar en el lugar de gildarts esta noche.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó natsu.

Fue gajeel quien contestó. —Nunca disgustes mucho a una diosa. Sabe Dios lo que le hará ella a él por haberte sacado del apuro.

natsu se sintió enfermo al recordar algunas cosas que gildarts le había dicho en el pasado que sugería el hecho que mavis volcaba su cólera en él. —¿Ella realmente no lo castiga, verdad?

Las expresiones en sus caras le dijeron la verdad. natsu se sobresaltó al recordar todo las veces que gildarts le había pedido que le facilitara las cosas. Todas las veces que le había dicho a gildrts que se quemara en el infierno.

gajeel se abrió paso hacia zeref.

—¿Qué sucederá con él? —preguntó natsu.

layla se encogió de hombros. —Depende de mavis. Él le pertenece a ella.

natsu suspiró. —Tal vez lo debería haber matado después de todo.

lucy usó su manga para limpiar la sangre en su cara.

—No –dijo su madre. —Lo que hiciste por kana y mi hija junto con la misericordia que exteriorizaste hacia Thanatos es por lo que permito que el veredicto se mantenga aún, aunque ella violó su juramento de imparcialidad.

lucy le sonrió a él, pero él no se alegró de la forma en que las cosas habían resultado.

—Ven, lucy–dijo su madre, —necesitamos ir a casa.

natsu no podía apartar la vista de ella mientras esas palabras apuñalaban su corazón como un cuchillo.  
>Déjala ir...<br>Él tenía que dejarla ir. Y aun así, cada molécula de su cuerpo gritaba para que él la detuviera. Se estirara y tomara su mano con la de él.

—¿Tienes algo que decir acerca de eso, Dark Hunter? –preguntó su madre.

Él sí, pero las palabras no llegaron. natsu había sido fuerte toda su vida. Él sería fuerte esta noche. Nunca la amarraría a él. No sería correcto.

_-"Algunas veces las estrellas caen a la tierra"_

Él oyó las palabras de gildarts en su mente. Era cierto. Lo hacían y luego se volvían ordinarias como el resto de la tierra en el planeta.  
>Su estrella era única en su tipo.<br>Él nunca permitiría que fuese como cualquier otra. Nunca le permitiría volverse común o manchada. No, su lugar estaba en el cielo. Con su familia. Con su apestoso lobo favorito. Nunca con él.

—Que tengas una vida agradable, Princesa.

Los labios de lucy temblaron. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas no derramadas. —Tu también, Príncipe Encantado.

Su madre tomó su mano mientras gajeel recogía a Thanatos. En el parpadeo de un ojo dejaron de existir.  
>Todo era de la manera que había sido antes de que ella viniera. Y aun así nada era lo mismo.<p>

natsu estaba parado solo en el medio de su jardín. No había viento. Todo estaba inmóvil  
>Silencioso.<br>Calmado.  
>Todo, excepto su corazón, que se estaba rompiendo.<br>lucy se había ido.  
>Era por el bien de ella.<p>

¿Entonces porque se sentía con el corazón destrozado?

Al dejar caer la cabeza, natsu advirtió la sangre que goteaba de su brazo. Sería mejor que tratara la herida antes de que cualquier oso o lobo sintieran su olor. Suspirando, entró en su cabaña vacía, cerró la puerta y la puso los cerrojos. Cruzó el cuarto hasta la alacena y la abrió.  
>Realmente no había ninguna forma de curar la herida aquí. Ya que su generador nunca había sido entregado, el agua se había congelado en el frío y no había calor para deshelar nada. Aun su peróxido estaba sólidamente congelado.<p>

natsu maldijo y regresó el peróxido de nuevo a la despensa, luego agarró una botella de vodka en lugar de eso. Era un líquido lodoso y espeso, pero todavía estaba líquido.  
>Oyó un débil sonido viniendo del exterior. Volviendo al jardín, recuperó la mochila que lucy había dejado. El visón y sus crías estaban todavía dentro y aún enojadizos.<p>

Ignorándolos, natsu sacó su teléfono. —¿Sí? –dijo, contestando.

—Es gray. Acabo de recibir una llamada de gildarts diciéndome que regrese con del a casa. Quería comunicarme primero contigo, asegurarme que todavía estas vivo.

natsu tomó al visón y las crías y las llevó a su casa, colocándolos dentro de la seguridad de la estufa. —Ya que contesté el teléfono, supongo que sí, todavía estoy vivo.

—Sabiondo. ¿Aún necesitas que vaya a buscar a lucy?

—No, ella... —se ahogó al tratar de decir la palabra. Aclarándose la voz, se forzó a decirlo. —Ella se fue.

—Lo siento.

—¿Por qué?

El silencio quedó suspendido entre ellos. Después de unos pocos segundos, gray habló otra vez. —¿Ya que estamos, alguien te contó sobre lisanna? En toda la conmoción, no tuve tiempo.

natsu hizo una pausa, su mano en la estufa. —¿Qué sucede con ella?

—Thanatos la hirió tratando de encontrarte, pero ella estará bien. mard va a quedarse aquí por un par de días más para asegurarse que tenga una casa nueva y alguien que cuide de ella cuando regrese del hospital. Sólo pensé que querrías saber. Yo... uh... le envié algunas flores de tu parte.

Él dejó escapar el aire lentamente. Le angustiaba que ella hubiera sido herida y él ni siquiera lo había sabido. Él arruinaba todo lo que tocaba.

—Gracias, gray. Ha sido un gesto amable lo que has hecho por mí. Te lo agradezco.

Algo golpeó el aparato receptor del teléfono. Duramente. Causó que la oreja de natsu timbrara.

—¿Perdón? —preguntó gray con incredulidad. —¿Es Congelado natsu con quien estoy hablando, correcto? ¿No es alguna persona extraña?

Él sacudió la cabeza mientras gray se burlaba. —Soy yo, estúpido.

—Oye, ahora, eso es mucho más personal. No necesito saber tanto acerca de ti.

natsu sonrió sin entusiasmo. —Cállate.

—Bien, entonces. Voy a dirigirme fuera y dejar a zancrow sacar mi trasero de aquí mientras todavía queda algo sin congelarse… Oh, oye, ya que estamos, rogue se fue hace un rato. Dijo que te dijéramos que no te preocupes en devolver su teléfono. Sabes, él es bastante bueno para ser un Apolita y él no está tan lejos de aquí. Tal vez deberías llamarlo en alguna ocasión.

—¿Estas jugando a casamentero?

—Um, no. Definitivamente no, y otra vez me enloqueces con ese pensamiento. He oído bastantes historias acerca de ustedes griegos y todo eso. De hecho, te diré qué, mejor te olvidas que dije cualquier cosa acerca de rogue. Me estoy yendo de aquí. Cuídate, N. Te veré en la web.

natsu colgó el teléfono y lo apagó. Para qué lo querría. gray era la única persona que alguna vez lo llamaría, de cualquier manera.  
>Se paró en el centro de su cabaña, sufriendo tanto que apenas podía respirar. Solo, ahora, necesitaba a lucy en una forma que desafiaba su habilidad de comprensión. Él quería algo de ella.<br>No, él _necesitaba _algo.

Haciendo a un lado la estufa, regresó al túnel donde él podría recordarse sosteniéndola. Aquí abajo en la oscuridad, él podría fingir que ella estaba todavía con él. Si cerraba sus ojos, él aun podría fingir que ella estaba en sus sueños. Pero no era ella. No realmente.

natsudejó escapar una respiración entrecortada y recogió su abrigo del piso. Al comenzar a ponérselo, percibió un aroma a vainilla.  
>lucy.<p>

Él apretó firmemente el abrigo contra su piel, enterrando su cara profundamente en el pelaje a fin de poder capturar su perfume. Él lo sostuvo con manos temblorosas mientras las emociones y los recuerdos chocaban a través de él, atormentándolo.  
>La necesitaba.<br>Oh, dioses, la amaba. Él la quería más de lo que alguna vez había imaginado posible. Él recordaba cada toque que ella le había dado. Cada risa que ella había tenido a su alrededor. La forma en que ella lo hizo humano. Y él no quería vivir sin ella. Ni por un momento. Ni tan solo uno.

natsu cayó en sus rodillas, incapaz de soportar el pensamiento de nunca volverla a ver. Sosteniendo su abrigo que olía a ella, él lloró.

* * *

><p>gildarts se apartó de natsu , dándole privacidad en su desconsuelo.<p>

mavis estaba afuera en el patio del templo, teniendo una de sus rabietas de griterío sobre el veredicto mientras él estaba solo en su sala del trono con kana segura en su pecho.

—Que tontos son estos mortales –suspiró él.

Por otro lado, él también había sido un tonto por amor. El amor hace tonto a todo el mundo. Dioses y hombres del mismo modo. Es más, él no podía creer que natsu hubiera dejado ir a lucy más de lo que podía creer que lucy se hubiera ido.

_-Och mensch!*_

mavis se materializó ante él. —¿Cómo es esto posible? –denostó ella. — ¡Nunca en toda la historia de su vida ella juzgó a un hombre inocente!

Él la miró serenamente. —Sólo porque ella nunca antes había juzgado a un "hombre inocente".

—¡Te odio!

Él se rió amargamente de eso. —Oh, no me hagas ilusionar. Casi me provocas una erección con ese pensamiento. Al menos dime que esta vez tu odio durará más de cinco minutos.

Ella trató de abofetearlo, pero él atrapó su mano. En lugar de eso ella lo besó, luego se apartó de sus labios gritando.  
>gildarts negó con la cabeza mientras ella se desvanecía otra vez. Ella se calmaría con el tiempo. Ella siempre lo hacía. Pero él tenía otras cosas por las que preocuparse por el momento. Cerrando los ojos, traspaso la distancia entre el Olimpo y el mundo humano. Allí él encontró lo que buscaba.<p>

* * *

><p>natsu levantó su cabeza para encontrarse en el centro de un cuarto blanco y dorado. Era enorme, con un cielo raso en forma de cúpula grabado en oro en relieve con escenas de la fauna silvestre. El cuarto estaba rodeado con columnas blancas de mármol y en el centro un sofá grande de marfil.<br>Lo que lo asombró más fue ver a gildarts parado delante del sofá, clavando los ojos en él con esos cambiantes ojos tan extraños.

El Atlante tenía el pelo castaño, y se veía extrañamente vulnerable, lo que para gildarts era imposible. Estaba vestido en un par de pantalones de cuero negros apretados y una camisa de seda negra con mangas que estaba desabotonada.

—Gracias por kana–dijo gildarts, inclinando su cabeza hacia él. —Aprecio lo que hiciste por ella cuando estaba herida.

natsu aclaró su garganta, se paró sobre sus pies, y dirigió una mirada enojada a gildarts. —¿Por qué jodiste con mi cabeza?

—Tuve que hacerlo. Hay algunas cosas que es mejor que las personas no las conozcan.

—Me dejaste pensar que había matado a mi propia gente.

—¿La verdad habría sido más fácil para ti? En lugar de la cara de la vieja arpía, habrías estado obsesionado por la cara de una joven y de su esposo. Sin mencionar que habrías tenido el conocimiento para matar cualquier Cazador Oscuro que se cruzara en tu camino, incluyendo a laxus, y haciendo eso, yo no hubiera podido salvarte. Nunca.

natsu se sobresaltó ante la mención de su hermano. Tanto como él odiaba admitirlo, gildarts tenía razón. Él muy bien habría usado su conocimiento para matar a laxus. —No tienes derecho de jugar con las mentes de las personas.

El acuerdo de gildarts lo dejó estupefacto. —No, no lo tengo. Y aunque parezca mentira, rara vez lo hago. Pero no es por eso que estás realmente disgustado en este momento, ¿no es así?

natsu se tensó. —No sé que quieres decir.

—Sí lo sabes, N —cerró los ojos y levantó la cabeza como si escuchara algo. — Conozco cada pensamiento dentro de ti. Tal como hice esa noche que mataste a los Apolitas y Daimons después de Taberleigh. Traté de darte tranquilidad de espíritu eliminando tus recuerdos, pero no lo aceptaste. No pude detener tus sueños y loke no pudo hacer nada. Por eso me disculpo. Pero ahora mismo tienes un problema mucho mayor que el que te hice cuando traté de ayudarte.

—¿Sí? ¿Cuál es?

gildarts levantó una mano y proyectó una imagen en su palma.  
>natsu contuvo la respiración al ver a lucy llorando. Ella estaba sentada en un atrio pequeño con otras tres mujeres que la sostenían mientras ella lloraba.<br>Él caminó hacia la imagen, sólo para recordar que él realmente no podía tocarla.

_—Duele demasiado —ella sollozaba._

_—lyra, ¡haz algo! –dijo una mujer rubia, mirando a la mujer que parecía ser la mayor. —Ve a matarlo por herirla así._

_—No –sollozó lucy. —No te atrevas. Nunca te perdonaré si lo lastimas._

—¿Quiénes son esas mujeres que están con ella? —preguntó natsu.

—Los Tres Destinos. lyra, o Átropos, es la de traje celeste. michelle es la de cabello rubio que esta abrazando a lucy, y la de ojos azules es Jenny, o Lacy.

natsu las miró, su corazón quebrándose ante el dolor que él le había causado a lucy. Lo último que alguna vez querría, sería lastimarla. —¿Por qué estás mostrándome esto?

gildarts contestó a su pregunta con una suya. —¿Recuerdas lo que te dije en Nueva Orleáns?

natsu lo miró sardónicamente. —Me dijiste un montón de mierda allí.

Entonces gildarts lo repitió. —El pasado está muerto, N. Mañana se convertirá en cualquier decisión que hagas.

La mirada de gildarts ardió en él. —Con ayuda de bacchus lo arruinaste en la noche de Nueva Orleáns cuando atacaste a los policías, pero te compraste otra oportunidad cuando salvaste a wendy—. gildarts señaló a lucy. —Tienes otra elección crucial aquí, N. ¿Qué decidirás?

gildarts cerró su mano y la imagen de lucy y sus hermanas desapareció.

—Todo el mundo merece ser amado, natsu. Incluso tú.

—¡Cállate! —gruñó él. —No sabes lo que estas diciendo, _Su Alteza —. _natsu escupió el título. Él estaba tan harto de personas sermoneándole cuando desconocían por lo que él había pasado.

Era fácil para alguien como gildarts hablarle a él sobre amor. ¿Qué sabía un príncipe sobre personas odiándole? ¿Despreciándole? ¿Cuándo alguien alguna vez había escupido al Atlante?

Pero gildarts no habló.  
>Al menos no con palabras.<p>

En lugar de eso, una imagen entró en la mente de natsu. Una de un adolescente atado con cadenas en la mitad de una antigua casa griega. El niño estaba sangrando mientras era golpeado. Él rogaba a los que estaban a su alrededor por misericordia.  
>La respiración de natsu quedó atrapada al reconocer al joven...<p>

—Te entiendo en un modo que nadie más puede —dijo gildarts quedamente.

—Tienes una rara oportunidad, N. No la jodas.

Por primera vez en toda la vida, él escuchó a gildarts. Y lo miró con un respeto recién adquirido. Eran mucho más parecidos de lo que él podría haber imaginado y se preguntó cómo había encontrado gildarts la humanidad que había abandonado natsu tanto tiempo atrás.

—¿Qué ocurre si la lastimo? —preguntó natsu.

—¿Planeas lastimarla?

—jamas, pero no puedo vivir aquí y ella...

—¿Por qué no le preguntas a ella, N?

—¿Qué hay acerca de su madre?

—¿Qué hay acerca de ella? Estabas dispuesto a enfrentarte a mavis por Thanatos. ¿Es que lucy no vale tanto así?

—Más —. Él encontró la mirada fija de gildarts con determinación. —¿Dónde esta ella?

Antes de que natsu pudiera pestañar, se encontró en el atrio que gildarts le había mostrado.

lyra miró hacia arriba con un siseo. —¡Ningún hombre tiene permitido estar aquí!

La que gildarts había llamado Clotho comenzó a atacarlo. Pero ella se paró abruptamente al aparecer gildarts al lado de él.  
>natsu las ignoró mientras se concentraba en lucy que estaba sentada allí con lágrimas en sus ojos, mirándolo como si él fuese una aparición. Su corazón golpeaba, él caminó hacia ella y se arrodilló delante de su silla.<p>

—Se supone que las estrellas no lloran —murmuró él a fin de que sólo ella lo pudiera oír. —Se supone que ríen.

—¿Cómo puedo reírme cuando no tengo corazón?

Él tomó su mano entre las de él y besó la punta de cada dedo. —Tienes un corazón —colocó su mano sobre el suyo. —Uno que sólo late por ti, Princesa.

Ella le ofreció una sonrisa temblorosa. —¿Por qué estas aquí, natsu?

Él apartó las lágrimas de sus mejillas. —Estoy aquí para recoger a mi rosa, si es que ella volverá a casa conmigo.

—Ni siquiera vayas allá –lloró lyra. —¿lu, por favor no me digas que vas a escuchar esas tonterías?

—Él es un hombre hermanita —. jenny se unió a la conversación. —Si sus labios se mueven, entonces él esta mintiendo.

—¿Por qué ustedes tres no se quedan fuera de esto? –dijo gildarts.

lyra se tensó. —¿Perdón? Somos los Destinos y...

Una mirada de soslayo de gildarts cortó su oración.

—¿Por qué no los dejamos solos? –dijo michelle a sus hermanas. Las tres se apresuraron a salir mientras gildarts observaba a natsu y a lucy con sus brazos cruzados sobre pecho.

natsu todavía no había quitado su mirada de lucy. —¿Vas a volverte un mirón, gildarts?

—Depende. ¿Vas a darme algo que mirar?

—Si te quedas parado allí, entonces sí —. Él miró sobre su hombro entonces.

gildarts inclinó su cabeza y dio la vuelta para salir. Mientras hacía eso, la brisa atrapó una porción de su camisa y la voló hacia atrás, mostrando una porción de un hombro.

natsu miró los verdugones rojos que revelaba. Verdugones que él sabía por experiencia que venían de un látigo.

—¡Un momento! –dijo lucy parando a gildarts. —¿Qué hay acerca del alma de natsu?

gildarts se tensó muy ligeramente antes de llamar, —¿mavis?

Ella brilló tenuemente al lado de él.

—¿Qué? –respondió ella gruñendo.

Él inclinó la cabeza hacia ellos. —lucy quiere el alma de natsu.

—Oh, como si me importara, y ¿qué esta haciendo _él _aquí de cualquier manera?—. Ella entrecerró sus ojos en lucy. —Deberías tener mejor criterio que traerlo aquí.

gildarts despejó su garganta. —Yo traje a natsu aquí.

—Oh —. mavis se calmó instantáneamente. —¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—Porque ellos deben estar juntos. —Él sonrió irónicamente. _—Está predestinado._

mavis puso sus ojos en blanco. —Aún no voy hacia allá.

lucy se paró. —Quiero al alma de natsu, ahora mavis. Devuélvesela a él.

—No la tengo.

Todos se quedaron estupefactos por sus palabras.

—¿Que quieres decir con que no la tienes? –preguntó gildarts, su tono cortante y enojado. —No me digas que la perdiste

—Por supuesto no —. Ella miró a natsu y a lucy, y si natsu no la conociera mejor, él diría que ella parecía un poco avergonzada. —Nunca la tomé realmente.

Todos, los tres, clavaron los ojos en ella con incredulidad.

—¿Puedes repetirlo otra vez? —preguntó gildarts.

mavis frunció sus labios al mirar a natsu. —No la podía tomar. Eso habría involucrado que lo tocara y él era asqueroso en aquel entonces —. Ella se estremeció. —No había ninguna manera de que yo pusiera mi mano en él. Él apestaba.

gildarts boquiabierto, miró a natsu. —Eres un bastardo afortunado —. Luego se volvió hacia mavis. —¿Si no lo tocaste, cómo ha sido él un Cazador Oscuro inmortal todo este tiempo?

mavis dijo con arrogante desdén. —¿No sabes todo después de todo, no, gildarts?

Él dio un paso hacia ella y ella chilló, poniendo más distancia entre ellos.

—Le inyecté ichor –dijo ella rápidamente.

natsu quedó aturdido. Ichor era un mineral encontrado en la sangre de los dioses que se decía era para hacerlos inmortal.

—¿Qué hay acerca de sus poderes de Dark Hunter? –preguntó gildarts.

—Esos se los di separadamente, junto con los colmillos y otras cosas a fin de que no te percataras que él no era como los demás.

gildarts la miró con cansancio y repugnancia. —Oh, sé que voy a odiar la respuesta a esto. Pero tengo que saber. ¿Qué hay acerca del sol, mavis? Ya que él tiene su alma me imagino que a él nunca lo afecto la luz del día, no?

La expresión en su cara lo confirmó.

—¡Eres una perra! –gruñó natsu, abalanzándose sobre ella.

Para su sorpresa, fue gildarts quien lo detuvo antes de alcanzarla.

—Déjame ir. ¡Quiero arrancarle la garganta!

lucy lo jaló hacia atrás. —Déjala sola, natsu. Ella tiene sus propios problemas.

natsu siseó a mavis, dejando al descubierto sus colmillos. Colmillos que instantáneamente dejaron de existir.  
>natsu pasó su lengua sobre sus dientes humanos.<p>

—Un regalo –dijo gildarts.

natsu se calmó un grado y aún más cuando él se percató que lucy tenía sus brazos envueltos alrededor de su cintura. Su parte delantera estaba apretada contra su espalda y podía sentir sus pechos en contra de su columna vertebral. Cerrando los ojos, saboreó el sentirla.

—Estas libre de mavis, natsu–dijo lucyen su oreja. —Has sido juzgado inocente y eres inmortal. ¿Dime, qué quieres hacer con el resto de tu eternidad?

—Quiero recostarme en una playa en algún lugar caliente.

El corazón de lucy se detuvo ante sus palabras. Ella tontamente había pensado que él diría algo acerca de ella.

—Ya veo.

—Pero sobre todo –dijo él, volviéndose entre sus brazos para enfrentarla, — quiero disgustar a todos.

—¿A todo el mundo? –preguntó ella, su corazón rompiéndose aún más.

—Si... –dijo él, concediéndole una rara sonrisa. —Por lo que me figuro, si yo te dejo, sólo tú y yo estaremos descontentos. Si te llevo conmigo, entonces todo el mundo, menos nosotros, se disgustará, especialmente esa cosa sarnosa que llamas lobo. Eso tiene mucho atractivo para mí.

Ella arqueó una ceja ante eso. —Si estás tratando de hacerme la corte con eso, entonces Príncipe Encantado, vas...

Él detuvo sus palabras con un beso tan supremo que los dedos del pie se le curvaron. Su corazón golpeaba. natsu mordió sus labios, luego se hizo para atrás para mirarla. –Vente conmigo, lucy.

—¿Por qué debería?

Su mirada ardió en la de ella. —Porque te amo, e incluso yaciendo bajo el mismo sol me congelaré allí sin ti. Necesito mi estrella a fin de que pueda oírla reír.

Riéndose con excitación, ella le dio un beso "esquimal". –Bora-Bora, aquí vamos.

natsu completó sus palabras con un beso real.  
>Uno realmente <em>l—a—r—g—o.<em>

* * *

><p>*LivaSnap: famosa comida para perros.<br>*Mensch: en alemán en el original – persona, ser humano.

* * *

><p>sasada llore cn el cap amo a esta autora S.K junto con J.R.W son mis amore platonicos xD<br>en fin perdon la tardanza en vdd.. y aqui e empieza a acabar la historia solo qda un cap y termina :C  
>saludo a todos y gracias x sus rw :D<p> 


End file.
